Malfoy Attraction
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Was tut eine Löwin in der Höhle der Schlange? Das wird Hermione Granger erfahren wenn sie ihre Arbeitsstelle bei den Malfoys antritt. DMHGLM, AU
1. Prolog: Ein Anfang und nicht das Ende

Disclaimer: Nix meine, aber das wissen wir ja schon. Alles gehört der Schreibgöttin J.K.R Autorengeschwafel: Oho, da hab ich mich hingesetzt und was Neues geschrieben. Ich hoffe ja das es etwas Anklang finden wird. Jedenfalls ist es nicht so düster wie die anderen Sachen von mir...noch nicht...grins...nein, wird auch nicht so düster werden. Viel Spaß beim lesen und denkt dran das ein kleines Review echt lieb wäre. Danke. Ein herzlicher Dank geht an meine beiden Betas Cat-chan und an Geli die mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Prolog: Ein Anfang und nicht das Ende 

Eng schmiegte sich das kleine Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren an die junge Frau. Ihre großen grauen Augen die sonst so lebendig waren und vor Wärme strahlten sahen sich ängstlich um. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Schritt zu halten ohne dabei zu stolpern.  Es war dunkel und es war kalt. Etwas das sie gar nicht mochte. Sie mochte den Sonnenschein und seine warmen Strahlen. Sie liebte es die Vögel am Morgen zwitschern zu hören. Sie mochte es an den roten Blumen zu riechen, die in dem großen Garten geblüht hatten. Es war so ruhig und friedlich gewesen. 

Doch hier gab es nichts davon. Alles war grau und hohe Häuser ragten in den Himmel. Es gab keinen Sonnenschein, nur die tiefe Nacht. Keine Vögel waren zu hören und Blumen schienen hier niemals existiert zu haben. Laute Gefährte rauschten hin und wieder an ihnen vorbei. Unheimliche Menschen drückten sich in den düsteren Gassen und starrten sie an.

Aber sie musste stark sein. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Sie mussten weg, das hatte man ihr erklärt. Und sie würde gehorchen, sie war immer ein braves Mädchen gewesen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht klein war so verstand sie sehr gut, dass ihr Vater sie nicht finden durfte. Warum sie vor ihm geflohen waren wusste sie nicht. Schön war es Zuhause gewesen. Viel heller als hier. Hier war es anders, so anders.

Große, braune Augen sahen auf das zierliche Mädchen hinab, das sich so verzweifelt und ängstlich festhielt. Es tat ihr leid sie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen. Es tat ihr leid eine neue und fremde Welt eröffnen zu müssen, aber hätte sie, sie zurücklassen sollen? Das hätte sie noch weniger übers Herz gebracht. Sanft strich ihre Hand durch das seidige, blonde Haar. Fragende Augen eines Kindes sahen zu ihr hinauf.

Ein zärtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Sie zog die zierliche Gestalt des Kindes noch ein Stück näher zu sich. „Wir sind bald da Celine. Bald haben wir es geschafft", flüsterte sie leise.

Das kleine Mädchen nickte als würde es verstehen. Doch sie verstand so wenig. Wo war da? Wie lange mussten sie da bleiben? Sie wollte in ihr weiches Bett um am Morgen glücklich zu erwachen. Sie wollte in den großen Garten um den Schmetterlingen hinterher zu jagen. Ein leises Wimmern entwich ihr, als sie sich noch fester an die junge Frau klammerte. Sie war das einzig Beständige. Sie war das, was sie am meisten liebte.

Ihr leises Wimmern war nicht ungehört geblieben. Sofort wurde sie in weiche Arme gehoben. Eine weiche Umarmung, die selbst nach Blumen roch. Nach den roten Blumen in dem großen Garten. Eine sanfte Melodie erreichte ihre Ohren während Tränen ihre roten Wangen hinab liefen. Diese Melodie kannte sie seitdem sie ganz klein war. Ein Lied, das sie immer beruhigte und schläfrig machte.

Hermione seufzte leise und fuhr dann fort die Melodie zu summen. Bald würde das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen sanft schlummern. Dann hätte sie vorerst den Kummer vergessen und süße Träume würden ihren Schlaf bewachen. Ihre Schritte hallten schwer durch die fast leeren Straßen. Wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hätte einfach zu apparieren. Doch das war leider nicht möglich. Sie wollte unentdeckt bleiben. 

Wieder umbog sie mit dem Kind auf dem Arm eine der unzähligen Ecken. Sie brauchte den kleinen, schmutzigen Zettel nicht der in ihrer Tasche steckte. Die Adresse hatte sich auf immer in ihr Gehirn gebrannt. Sie beide hatten es bis hierher geschafft. Mit Muggelmethoden. Sie selbst kannte sie, doch Celine musste sich erst daran gewöhnen. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie noch so klein war. Schnell würde sie sich an diese Welt gewöhnen und vielleicht irgendwann würde sie die Welt der Zauberer und der Magie vergessen haben.

Sie würden nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Egal wie sehr es schmerzte. Egal wie sehr sie ihre Freunde auch vermissen würde. Es gab nichts mehr was sie dort gehalten hätte. 

Die Melodie verstummte auf den Lippen der jungen Frau, als sie den schäbigen Eingang eines großen Gebäudes erreichten. Es war eines dieser hohen heruntergekommenen Gebäude, die es hier gab so weit das Auge reichte. Irgendwann vielleicht würden sie sich etwas besseres leisten können, doch für den Anfang musste es reichen. Es war ein Anfang und kein Ende. Das alles hier würde den Weg in ein neues, glücklicheres Leben bereiten. 

Stolz straffte sie die Schultern bevor sie die Tür aufstieß. Drinnen sah es ebenso schäbig wie von draußen aus. Der Dreck häufte sich in den Ecken und die Wände waren mit Farben beschmiert die unanständige Sprüche zum besten gaben. Die meisten Lampen die den Flur erhellen sollten waren zerstört. Ein leichtes Schaudern unterdrückend lief sie auf den viel zu kleinen Fahrstuhl zu. Die Türen quietschten entsetzlich, als sie sich öffneten und das kleine Wesen in ihren Armen begann sich unruhig hin und her zu werfen.

Schnell drückte sie den Knopf, der die Ziffer 8 vermuten ließ. Mit einem leisen Rumpeln setzte sich das unsichere Gefährt in Bewegung. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht stecken bleiben.

Die Etage auf der sie ausstiegen war weniger einladend als das untere Geschoss. Ein beißender Geruch von Urin stieg ihr in die Nase. Hinter einer der düsteren Türen plärrte ein Radio eine ohrenbetäubende Melodie. Irgendwo war das panische Kreischen einer Frau zu hören, das bald darauf mit einem lauten Poltern verstummte.

Hermione war sich sicher das sie hier nicht allzu lang verweilen würde. Ihre Augen suchten die verblassten Nummern an den Türen ab bis sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich ihr. Ihre freie Hand fuhr in die ausgebleichte Jeans um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis das kalte Metall in dem Schloss zu hören war. Mit sanfter Gewalt öffnete sie die Tür zur Wohnung.

Stickige Luft schlug ihr entgegen und sie versuchte den Drang zu husten zu unterdrücken. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Langsam tastete sie an der Wand entlang um den Lichtschalter zu suchen. Zu spät fiel ihr auf, dass nicht mal Birnen in den Fassungen steckten. Darum würde sie sich morgen als erstes kümmern müssen. 

Vorsichtig legte sie die schlafende Gestalt des Mädchens auf ein Sofa das mit einem staubigen Tuch bedeckt war. Wie lange hier wohl keiner mehr gelebt hatte? Sie mochte nicht daran denken. Sie musste sich immer wieder einreden das es ein Anfang war und nicht das Ende. Zielstrebig begann sie die winzige Wohnung zu durchwandern. Das Wohnzimmer mit wenigen, alten Möbeln. Ein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer mit nur einem einzigen schmalen Bett. Die Küche mit dem dreckigen Herd und dem Kühlschrank der noch undefinierbare Essensreste enthielt und das Bad das ein unhygienisches Klo sowie eine Dusche enthielt.

Als sie zurückkam schlief Celine immer noch seelenruhig auf dem Sofa. Nur hin und wieder bewegten sich ihre kleinen Lippen um unverständliche Worte von sich zu geben. Erschöpft strich Hermione ihre langen, braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und starrte aus dem schmutzigen Fenster hinaus. Es gab wahrlich nichts Schönes zu sehen und doch war es besser als das dem sie entflohen war. War es denn wirklich besser?

Gedankenverloren knabberte sie auf ihrer Unterlippe während sie die graue Straße mit den blassen Lichtern unter sich betrachtete. Es würde sich zeigen ob es besser war. Es würde sich zeigen ob sie hier glücklicher sein würde. Aber war sie nicht schon glücklich genug das kleine Mädchen bei sich zu haben? Zu wissen das ihr nichts Böses geschehen konnte? Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem schlafenden Kind. Sie war so anders. Nicht böse, nicht hinterhältig. Ein unschuldiges Kind das nichts Schlechtes in der Welt sah. Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn sie sie zurückgelassen hätte. So hatte sie eine wirkliche Chance in keinen Strudel zu geraten aus dem sie nicht mehr herausfinden würde.

Wieder rann ein Seufzen über ihre Lippen. Alles würde gut werden. Alles würde sich richten so wie es immer war. Doch jetzt war sie müde. Es war an der Zeit ins Bett zu gehen um den neuen Morgen die Stirn zu bieten.

Sanft hob sie das Mädchen wieder in ihre Arme und ging zu dem Schlafzimmer das nun für unbestimmte Zeit ihr gehören würde.

***

5 Monate später 

„Guten Morgen Hermione, guten Morgen Celine!", das Lächeln der alten Frau brachte den gesamten Flur zum Strahlen. Celine gab ein fröhliches Quietschen von sich und flog der Frau mit den grauen Haaren und der alten Hornbrille um den Hals. „Guten Morgen Tante Emilie.", jubelte sie ausgelassen. Hermione gab ihrerseits ein strahlendes Lächeln zurück.  Guten Morgen Emilie." Die Frau lächelte noch breiter wobei sich noch viel mehr Fältchen auf ihrem Gesicht bildeten.

„So früh schon unterwegs Hermione?" Die junge Frau nickte. Eigentlich war es jeden Morgen dieselbe Routine seitdem sie hier waren. Jeden Morgen verließ sie die Wohnung um Celine in den Kindergarten zu bringen und jeden Morgen trat sie ihre Arbeit in dem kleinen Imbiss drei Straßen weiter an. Es war nicht das, was sie sich unter einer Arbeit vorstellte. Sie roch jeden Abend nach dem Bratenfett. Die Gäste waren nicht das was man fein nannte, doch es reichte vorerst um sie über Wasser zu halten. „Wie jeden Morgen Emilie."

Die alte Frau nickte. „Vielleicht habt ihr beide heute Abend Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?" Hermione konnte den hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme hören. Sie war schon seit Jahren allein und mochte es wenn sie sich mit jemanden unterhalten konnte. Sie liebte Celine als wäre sie dessen Großmutter. Die junge Frau lächelte. Im ersten Monat hatte ihnen Emilie sehr unter die Arme gegriffen. Sie hatte sich um alles gekümmert was ihnen fremd vorkam und sie selbst brauchte auch jemanden zu reden. „Sehr gern. Wir kommen heute Abend vorbei." Celine hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. „Aber jetzt müssen wir los. Wir sind so schon zu spät dran."

Die alte Frau schenkte ihnen noch ein letztes Lächeln zum Abschied. „Dann bis heute Abend. Ich werde mir was schönes zum Essen überlegen."

Hermione ergriff die Hand des Mädchens, das noch immer wie ein Gummiball auf und ab hüpfte. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell Celine sich doch eingelebt hatte. Viel schneller als sie selbst. Am Anfang waren viele Tränen die Wangen des kleinen, blonden Engels hinab geflossen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst vor den Straßen und den Autos. Angst vor den fremden Kindern im Kindergarten. Oft hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint. Hermione hatte dann selbst stille Tränen vergossen. Offen konnte sie es nicht tun, denn das kleine Wesen war von ihr abhängig. Celine hatte viel zu oft den Wunsch geäußert zurückzukehren. Nicht das sie quengelig war, in diesen Punkten verhielt sie sich wie eine kleine Erwachsene. Es hatte sich erst gebessert nachdem Emilie sich mehr um sie gekümmert hatte und nachdem sie den kleinen, versteckten Park gefunden hatten. Ab da schien sie aufzuleben und sich schnell in ihr neues Leben zu fügen.

Hermione für ihren Teil war glücklich, wenn sie es war. Es war schwer sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Schwer die trostlose Gegend zu ertragen. Wenn man es am Tage sah war es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Selbst hier schien die Sonne. Doch des Nachts war es bald unerträglich. Nachts wenn die Geräusche viel zu laut waren.

Man konnte sich an alles gewöhnen. Und wenn sie sich so umsah unterschied sie sich nicht von den Menschen die hier lebten. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihnen Misstrauen entgegen gebracht. Sie wurden sang und klanglos in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen. 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßte sie den Gemüsemann an der Ecke, während Celine überschwänglich winkte. Es brachte Hermione zum Lachen wie offen sie mit anderen Menschen umging. Jeder schien sie zu mögen. „Ich mag Emilie und den Gemüsemann", gab sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme kund. Die junge Frau nickte lächelnd und blickte liebevoll auf den quirligen Blondschopf hinab. „Ich weiß mein Schatz. Ich mag sie auch."

Celine wurde noch quirliger als sie an dem kleinen Park vorübergingen. „Können wir? Bitte? Nur ganz kurz?" Hermione seufzte. „Heute nicht wir sind viel zu spät. Außerdem wollt ihr heute doch in den Zoo." Die grauen Augen des Mädchens begannen freudig zu funkeln. Ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Aufregung. Heftig begann sie an der Hand der jungen Frau zu zerren, als könne sie es gar nicht mehr erwarten zum Kindergarten zu kommen. Der Park war ganz vergessen. Aber was war schon ein Park gegen den ersten Besuch in einem Zoo.

„Mindy sagt im Zoo gibt es gaaaaaaaaaanz viele Tiere", begann sie klug zu erzählen und gab Hermione einen Blick, der sie an den eines Professors erinnerte. „Sie sagt, dass alle Tiere hinter Gittern leben, aber nur weil sie da beschützt werden und weil wir sie dann besser sehen können."

Das Plappermäulchen war nun gar nicht mehr zu stoppen. Während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten erzählte sie begeistert von den vielen Tieren und wie sie alle hießen. „Und dann sind da Bären. So groß das sie einen richtigen Mann über den Kopf wachsen."

Hermione lächelte. Celine schaffte es immer wieder sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Der Kindergarten war nicht ganz so schäbig wie der Rest der Gebäude. Viele Kinder aus der Umgebung wurden hier her gebracht. Sie mochte die Frauen die sich mit Leib und Seelen den Kindern verschrieben hatten. Ihre Ideen waren immer lustig und hatten eine lehrreiche Wirkung auf die Kleinen. Mit einem Kuss und einen sanften Klaps auf den Po verabschiedete sie Celine in die Arme einer der Erzieherinnen. Eine junge Frau, die nicht viel älter als sie selbst war. Geduldig wartete sie bis der Blondschopf hüpfend im Gebäude verschwunden war, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück. 

Sie war nicht wirklich zu spät dran, aber es half immer wieder um Celine zur Eile zu treiben. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich von ihr breitschlagen lassen noch einen kleinen Abstecher in den Park zu machen. Und mehr als einmal waren sie deshalb zu spät gewesen. Aber sie konnte dem Mädchen kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen. Vielleicht lag es an den Schuldgefühlen die tief in ihrem Inneren verborgen lagen. Sie musste nicht dieses Leben führen doch wegen ihr tat sie es.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf den kleinen Park der nun wieder ihr Blickfeld erreichte. Ein kleines Paradies in der großen Stadt. Nichts besonderes, aber ein Fleckchen Erde an dem man Ruhe finden konnte. Ein leises *plop* ließ sie aufschrecken. Hermione war sich sicher dieses Geräusch schon mal gehört zu haben. Ihre Nervosität wuchs als ein Zweites davon zu hören war. Es klang als würde jemand apparieren. Seufzend schüttelte sie den braunen Lockenkopf. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet. 

Als sie den Blick nach vorn richtete hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne. Weiter vorn auf der Straße versperrten ihr zwei Personen den Weg. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. Ihre Kehle war so trocken, dass sie nicht mehr schlucken konnte. Ungläubig blinzelte sie mit den Augen. Kurz schloss sie, sie um sie dann wieder zu öffnen. Sie standen immer noch da, doch nun bewegten sie sich langsam auf sie zu. Es war kein Traum. Es war keine Einbildung. Und Blond war alles was sie sehen musste um zu wissen wer es war.

In einem ruhigen Tempo kamen die beiden Männer näher, so als ob sie, sie nicht verschrecken wollten. Doch Angst hatte Hermione schon lange. Angst davor gefunden zu werden und was dann passieren würde. Sie wollte laufen, rennen, doch ihre Beine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Mit großen Augen nahm sie die beiden Gestalten in sich auf und wartete. Wartete darauf was folgen würde.

Sie wirkten unwirklich in dieser Gegend. Mit ihren langen, schwarzen Umhängen. Ihre edlen Hemden, die darunter hervor blitzten. Ihre hochgewachsenen, schlanken Figuren und diese fast weißblonden Haare. Bei einem von Beiden lang und mit einer samtenen schwarzen Schleife zu einem Zopf gebunden, beim anderen kurz und etwas unordentlich. Seichte Strähnen fielen in seine Stirn. Ihre feinen und edlen Gesichtszüge verrieten keine Emotionen. Hermione schnaufte verächtlich. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sie Vater und Sohn waren. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sie sich für etwas besseres hielten. Einmal Malfoy immer Malfoy.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie dicht vor ihr wie eine Mauer stehen blieben. Beide mit demselben unwiderstehlichen und doch leicht spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte vergessen wie attraktiv sie waren. Wie konnte sie das vergessen? Tief schnappte sie nach Luft. 

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte sie knapp und nicht gerade freundlich. Der ältere von beiden hob amüsiert die Brauen. „Kein Hallo, wie geht es dir, Hermione? Wie unhöflich." Zornig ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hör zu Lucius! Einfache Frage, einfache Antwort. Keine Spielchen." Ihr Blick blieb an Draco hängen, der sich gewaltsam ein Grinsen verkniff. Flugzeuge begannen in ihrem Bauch zu schwirren, doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Lucius Augen hingen unangenehm auf ihr. 

„Wir wollen, dass Celine und du zurück nach Hause kommt. Da wo ihr hingehört", erwiderte Draco sanft und dennoch kühl.

Wieder schnaufte sie leise und verächtlich. Wie zum Schutz verschränkte sie beide Arme vor der Brust. „Das hier ist unser Zuhause. Wir gehören nicht zu euch."

„Dieses Drecksloch nennst du ein Zuhause?", graue Augen durchbohrten sie unerbittlich. „Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, liebste Hermione, Celine ist immerhin meine Tochter", zischte Lucius bedrohlich. „Du kannst sie nicht einfach nehmen und verschwinden. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Ein bitteres Lachen bahnte sich aus ihrer Kehle. „Ihr habt euch Sorgen gemacht? Ihr? Um wen? Um ein wertloses Schlammblut und ein kleines Mädchen, dass eigentlich nur stört? Wen versuchst du zu verarschen, Lucius?". Der ältere Mann ihr gegenüber zuckte zusammen. „Deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig, Hermione. Da siehst du es, das Leben bei den Muggeln tut dir nichts Gutes.".

„Aber es ist immerhin mein Leben!", rief sie aufgebracht, „Wie weit muss ich laufen um euch los zu werden. Wie lange muss ich mich verstecken damit ihr mich endlich in Ruhe lasst. Lasst mich in Frieden. Mich und Celine."

Eine blasse Hand schnellte nach vorn und ergriff ihr Kinn. Dracos graue Augen starrten in ihre warmen braunen. „Komm wieder mit Hermione, freiwillig." Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf um seine Berührung loszuwerden. Sie brannte und verursachte ihr Schmerzen. „Wie lange wollt ihr mich quälen? Wie lange soll das so weitergehen?" Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf Lucius Gesicht. „So lange wie nötig liebste Hermione. So lange bis du einsiehst wo dein Platz ist. So lange bis du dich entschieden hast.".

Dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Würde das alles nie ein Ende haben? Sie würden sie überall finden egal wie weit sie davon lief. Ein leises Schluchzen entkam ihren bebenden Lippen. Dabei hatte alles ganz harmlos begonnen...

**Ende Prolog- Fortsetzung folgt...******


	2. Kapitel1: Vereinigung der Medi Hexen Wie...

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nix meine. Wenn dem so wäre...ich glaub das wollt ihr gar net.

**Autorengeschwafel:** Muss sein, dem kann keiner entkommen. Damit keine Verwirrung aufkommt gleich zu Anfang eine kleine Erklärung. Mit Kapitel 1 beginnt jetzt die wirkliche Story. Der Prolog ist sozusagen ein Blick in die Zukunft, aber noch lange nicht das Ende. Jetzt rollen wir die ganze Sache von hinten auf bis wir wieder beim Prolog sind. Hoffe das ist okay? Schließlich wollen wir ja wissen wie Hermione zu den Malfoys gekommen ist und was daraufhin weiter passiert gelle?

Vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews. Immer wieder schön zu wissen das mein Schund auch gelesen wird.

Ganz besonderer Dank gilt meinen beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli. beide ganz doll knuddelt Ohne euch wäre ich aufgeschmissen.

Atani: Danke für dein Review. Aber es braucht nun mal seine Zeit so was online zu stellen.

Tashgan: Danke für dein Review. Und hier haben wir die Fortsetzung, hoffe die gefällt dir.

HexenLady: Jap, mach schon weiter. Bitteschön lach

Kissymouse: Danke für dein Review. Schön das du dir solche Gedanken machst. Ich denke dieses Kapitel kann ein paar Fragen beantworten oder andeutungsweise. Aber es wird wohl noch seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen bis alles geklärt ist. Hoffe du bleibst dran.

Esta: Danke für dein Review auch das, das du bei Soulbreaking hinterlassen hast. Es freut mich das dir beides gefällt. Hm, ob Celine Hermiones Tochter ist wird sich, denke ich in diesem Kapitel klären. Hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel und das ich es schaffe weiterhin spannend zu bleiben. Bin ein langsamer Schreiber und da kann es schon mal langatmig werden.

rikku(): lach Du freust dich genauso wie ich über eine DMHGLM. Findet man leider viel zu selten, also musste ich wohl ran. Hoffen wir nur das es mir auch so gut gelingt.

die-na: Danke für dein Lob und das Review. Hm, du magst es wenn es etwas düsterer wird? Damit kann ich in den ersten Kapiteln nicht so dienen, aber später wird's noch etwas düsterer.

Man muss sich halt auch mal an etwas neuem probieren. Happy End...ja denke diesmal wird es eins geben. Habe es mir fest vorgenommen.

Fallen-Angel03: Danke für das Review und das Lob. Ist Balsam für die Seele. Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir.

Hm, wer mir Reviewen will, nur zu, ganz unten ist so ein nettes, kleines Dingelchen da drückt man drauf und schon ist die Autorin glücklich. Kritik und Lob werden immer gern entgegen genommen...auch ein paar Kekse, wenn wir schon dabei sind.

Genug des Redens, hier kommt Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1: Vereinigung der Medi- Hexen. Wie können wir helfen? 

Wie immer an schönen Frühlingstagen herrschte wildes Treiben in der Winkelgasse. Das kleine Café platzte bald aus allen Nähten. Überall konnte man fröhliche Gesichter sehen. Helles Lachen erfüllte die Luft. 

Eine kleine Gruppe von jungen Leuten hatte es sich an einen Tische, der etwas versteckter lag als die anderen, bequem gemacht. Niemand würde sie dort beachten und sie konnten in aller Ruhe die Sonne und den großen Eisbecher, der einer der Besten der gesamten Gegend war, genießen.

Zwei junge Männer starrten ungläubig auf die junge Frau mit den braunen Locken die bei ihnen saß. Sie hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft und ihre Lippen formten unbewusst die Wörter, die sie las. Nichts um sie herum schien sie zu stören. Der junge Mann mit den feuerroten Haaren auch als Ronald Weasley bekannt, beugte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite um den Buchtitel lesen zu können. Verdutzt starrte er zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund, dessen grüne Augen hinter den Brillengläsern nur so blitzten.

Der Rothaarige schnaufte leise: „Weißt du Mione, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solchen Schund liest." Etwas verwirrt schaute sie von den Buchseiten auf. „Was Ron? Was hast du gesagt?" Seine herben Züge verzogen sich angeekelt. „Ich habe bloß gefragt warum du diesen Schund liest." Die braunen Augen der jungen Frau funkelten erbost. Sie sah so aus als wäre sie bereit ihm das Buch um die Ohren zu schlagen. „Das ist kein Schund, Ronald. Nur weil du nicht liest muss nicht jedes Buch schlecht sein. Und zufällig ist Bertha Bagalli eine begnadete Autorin. Dieser Roman ist das Beste, das ich je gelesen habe." Theatralisch deutete sie zu dem Buch mit dem kirschroten Einband. In goldenen Buchstaben verkündete es den Titel" Medi- Hexe meines Herzens". Seit geraumer Zeit liebte sie es ein wenig in die Welt der Liebe und Romanzen zu verschwinden. Nach dem Stress des Lernens musste auch mal Entspannung folgen. Bertha war eine hervorragende Lektüre hierfür und Flourish& Blotts besaß stapelweise davon. „ Medi- Hexe meines Herzens", war ihre neuste Errungenschaft.

„Aber Mione", jammerte der Rothaarige; „Das kann unmöglich sein. Früher hast du... nun... geistreiche Lektüre bevorzugt. Wie kannst du plötzlich DAS da lesen?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete sie ihn. „Darf ich das etwa nicht?" Jeder der sie kannte wusste, dass wenn ihr Ton eisige Züge annahm, es gefährlich wurde. Ron jedoch hatte noch nie ein besonders gutes Gespür dafür gehabt. Stolz warf er sich in die breite Brust. „Du verblödest nur wenn du solches Zeug liest!" 

Sein dunkelhaariger Freund gegenüber zuckte zusammen. Harry wusste was folgen würde wenn niemand einschritt. Irgendwie hatten die Beiden immer das Talent sich zu streiten wenn sie sich trafen. „Schwerer Fehler Ron!", murmelte er nicht hörbar für die anderen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er wie Hermione auf ihrem Stuhl ein Stückchen zu wachsen schien. „Ronald Bilius Weasley!", das Buch machte mit dem Kopf des Rothaarigen Bekanntschaft, dann schwenkte sie es wie wild in der Gegend herum; „DAS hier hat etwas mit Freizeit zu tun. Ich lese hin und wieder auch zum Vergnügen. Nur weil ich es lese und meine Nase nicht ständig in Lehrbücher stecke, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich verblöde. Der einzige der hier verblödet ist bist DU!".

Für Augenblicke herrschte Ruhe. Die junge Frau schnaufte wütend, während sich der junge Weasley den Schädel rieb. Anscheinend musste er diese Informationen erst einmal verdauen. Einige neugierige Hexen waren stehen geblieben um die Szene zu beobachten. Harry, der seine Chance sah diesen aufkommenden Sturm zu beruhigen, griff nach dem Buch und zog es der verdutzten Hexe aus der Hand. „ Harry... was...". Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, legte das Buch darauf und setzte sich wieder. Problem beseitigt. 

Hermione zog überrascht die Brauen in die Höhe. „Was bei Merlin soll das Harry?. Dieser lächelte seelenruhig vor sich hin. „Wir treffen uns so selten Mione, meinst du nicht es gibt dann wichtigeres als zu lesen? Du kannst später in deinem kuscheligen Bett immer noch nachlesen ob der schneidige Zauberer seine schöne Hexe erobert." 

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch schloss ihn sogleich wieder. Harry hatte Recht. Sie sahen sich so selten seitdem sie Hogwarts vor drei Jahren verlassen hatten. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag und seit vier Wochen hatten sie dieses Treffen geplant. Beinahe schämte sie sich.

Ron sah seinen Freund nur bewundernd an. Er schaffte es immer wieder ihre kochende Freundin zu beruhigen. 

Harry war nur zufrieden mit sich selbst. Schnell kramte er aus einer Tasche ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor. „Da das nun geklärt wäre." Er stellte die Flotte Feder aufs Pergament und sah die junge Frau erwartungsvoll an. „Miss Granger, wie fühlt man sich als frisch gebackene Medi- Hexe?"

Einen Moment starrte Hermione ihn mit offenen Mund an, dann reichte sie über den Tisch und versetzte der Feder einen sanften Stoß mit dem Zeigefinger. Diese fiel leise summend um. „Lass das Harry! Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Interview." Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen können, dass Harry Potter nun beim Tagespropheten als Reporter arbeitete. Eigentlich war es eine Überraschung für alle gewesen. Jeder hatte damit gerechnet, dass er wie sein Freund Ron eine Aurorenausbildung machen würde. Stattdessen flitzte er nun als rasender Reporter durch die Gegend, als ein ausgesprochen Guter dazu. Sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt warum er ausgerechnet als Reporter arbeiten musste. Er hatte dazu gemeint, dass er dadurch an einer zuverlässigen Informationsquelle sitzen würde. Informationen waren immer gut, besonders seit Voldemort in ihrem 6. Hogwartsjahr spurlos verschwunden war. Niemand wusste wohin und warum, aber das er wiederkehren würde damit rechnete jeder.

„Ich muss schreiben Mione", maulte Harry leise. „Wozu bin ich sonst Reporter?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte. Langsam aber sicher entwickelte er sich zur zweiten Rita Kimmkorn. Eine absolut grässliche Hexe und neugierig dazu. Sie verdrehte die Augen als Ron neben ihr den Tagespropheten zückte. Er war ebenso überrascht wie alle anderen über Harrys Berufswahl gewesen, doch mittlerweile war er ein glühender Anhänger seiner Artikel.

„Ich habe deinen neusten Artikel gelesen", nuschelte er mit dem Mund voller Eis. „Absolut großartig. Wurde Zeit, dass sie den einsperren. Hat nur Unheil gestiftet."

Hermione schnappte sich Rons Zeitung und besah sich die fettgedruckte Überschrift: "**David Copperfield endlich inhaftiert!**" Darunter war ein Foto zu sehen in dem sich ein sichtlich angeschlagener, dunkelhaariger Zauberer gegen zwei Auroren wehrte die ihn abführten. „Ich dachte er wäre ein Muggel, der nur ein wenig klüger als andere ist?", fragte sie Harry verblüfft. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Muggel kann nicht einfach so Dinge verschwinden lassen nur damit sie an einem anderen Ort wieder auftauchen. Auch sich selbst in zwei Hälften sägen oder verschwinden kann kein Muggel, egal wie viel Technik sie auch besitzen." 

„Und warum haben sie ihn jetzt eingesperrt?", fragte sie immer noch verwirrt und sah dem Zauberer auf dem Foto zu wie er sich weiterhin wehrte. „Hermione!", begann Harry geschäftsmäßig,  Die Muggel ein wenig an der Nase herumführen ist in Ordnung. Das amerikanische Ministerium hat es bis jetzt auch geduldet. Doch jetzt war das Maß voll. Er hat ein ganzes Flugzeug besetzt mit über zweihundert Muggel verschwinden lassen. Sie sind bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Das Ministerium sucht verzweifelt nach ihnen." ****

Die junge Frau legte die Stirn in Falten. Es war unglaublich was manche Zauberer sich einfallen ließen nur um erfolgreich zu sein, egal wo es war. Sie war froh ihre Prüfung zur Medi- Hexe vor knapp einer Woche bestanden zu haben. Das war wenigstens ein Beruf mit dem man gut leben konnte und er forderte sie auch.

„So, wie fühlst du dich nun als frischgebackene Medi- Hexe?", drang Harrys Stimme in ihre Gedankengänge. Schnell warf sie einen misstrauischen Blick zu seiner flotten Feder, doch diese lag bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle. Sie war die Letzte von ihnen, die mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig geworden war, demnach wurde sie auch als Nesthäkchen behandelt. „Nicht anders als vorher", gab sie seufzend zu; „Aber es fühlt sich gut an etwas geschafft zu haben. Vielleicht bin ich auch etwas klüger geworden."

Der Rothaarige warf ihr einen geschockten Blick zu.  Noch klüger? Geht doch gar nicht." Hermione grinste gequält und wischte Eisreste mit einer Serviette von seinem Kinn. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine erneute Plänkelei mit ihm. Stattdessen behandelte sie ihn lieber wie das kleine Kind, das er zuweilen war. Unbegreiflich, dass sie mit Ronald Weasley sage und schreibe zwei Jahre gegangen war. Später hatten sie sich im Guten getrennt. Als Freunde waren sie eben doch ein besseres Team. 

Harry musterte sie immer noch interessiert. „Und hast du schon eine feste Anstellung gefunden, Mione?" Ihre Schultern sackten augenblicklich zusammen, als diese Frage seinen Mund verließ. „Die Vereinigung der Medi- Hexen hat im Moment keine besonders reizvollen Aufgaben. Ich hätte mir gewünscht nach Hogwarts gehen zu können, doch Poppy reicht ihnen voll und ganz aus.".

Das Interesse des Rothaarigen schien nun ebenfalls geweckt. „Und was ist mit St. Mungos? Die suchen immer gute Medi- Hexen." Harry hätte ihm am liebsten für diese Frage Hermiones Buch um die Ohren gehauen. Ron hatte ein Hirn wie ein Sieb. Vielleicht hatte er zuviel Flüche an den Kopf bekommen oder das Buch hatte ihm vorhin gar nicht gut getan. Wie auch immer. Jeder wusste das Hermione niemals in St. Mungos arbeiten würde. Es lag nicht an der Bezahlung oder an dem Job selbst, sondern viel mehr an Neville Longbottom. 

Dieser hatte es vor zwei Jahren während der Aurorenausbildung geschafft sich selbst äußerst schlimm zu verfluchen. Ein Imperio Fluch war gründlich nach hinten losgegangen. Seitdem kroch Neville auf allen Vieren durch die Gegend und bellte jeden an der ihm zu nah kam. Mehrere Freunde von ihm, die ihn besuchen wollten hatten schon Bisse eingestecken müssen, darunter auch Hermione. Dieser Vorfall hatte eine Art St. Mungos Phobie in ihr hervorgerufen. Sie würde dieses Gebäude nicht mal in einem äußersten Notfall betreten.

Die Ärzte meinten, dass dieser Fluch irgendwann nachlassen würde, aber Hermione würde mit Neville Longbottom niemals wieder ein vernünftiges Wort wechseln können.

Hermiones Gesicht war starr vor Schreck nur bei dem Gedanken daran. Fein säuberlich überging sie die Frage des Rothaarigen. „Ich werde heute noch bei der Vereinigung vorbei schauen, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück." Harry griff über den Tisch und tätschelte ihre schmale Hand. „Tu das Mione. Ich bin sicher, dass du bald etwas finden wirst. Du bist die Beste deines Jahrgangs. Sie werden sich noch um dich reißen."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln, das mit der Sonne wetteifern konnte breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Harry hatte wie so oft Recht. Bald würden die Angebote nur so ins Haus flattern und jetzt war sie viel zu glücklich wieder mit ihren Freunden vereint zu sein um Trübsal zu blasen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie fröhlich in die Runde.

Es war ein herrlich warmer Frühlingstag. Die Winkelgasse hatte viel zu bieten und ihnen blieben noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Sie würden bestimmt etwas finden um den Tag richtig schön ausklingen zu lassen.

Es war so heiß, dass man sich wie in der Hölle vorkam. Heller, gelber Sand reichte so weit das Auge reichte und die unerbittliche Sonne schien ihn nur noch mehr aufzuheizen. Selbst in der Ruine, in der er aufmerksam alte Schriftzeichen betrachtete war es nur wenig kühler. Sein Hemd klebte am Rücken und unter den Armen. Den Umhang hatte er schon lange abgeworfen. Er hätte nachts herkommen sollen, doch dann wäre es bitterkalt gewesen. 

Sehnsüchtig dachte er an England. Dort herrschte jetzt ein mildes Frühlingsklima während er sich irgendwo in der Wüste durch den Sand wühlte. Alles nur wegen eines dummen Opals, der angeblich alte Kräfte der Elfen beherbergen sollte. Wie es aussah hatte der Alte, der ihm den Weg gewiesen hatte, hinters Licht geführt. Ein grausames Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen blassen, schmalen Lippen. Das würde ihn teuer zu stehen kommen. Wenn er bis heute Abend nichts gefunden hatte, würde er dem Alten abermals einen Besuch abstatten.

Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, als er einige seiner weißblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Die grelle Sonne hatte sie in wenigen Tagen noch mehr gebleicht. Die uralten Schriftzeichen gaben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte zu einem Opal. Es war nur von einem König die Rede, der hier irgendwo verscharrt lag. Wertlose Tontöpfe würde er dort finden von noch wertloseren Muggeln gemacht. Nicht mal ein paar anständige Flüche, die er brechen konnte hatte er gefunden. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen Zaubertränke bei Snape zu studieren, doch das wäre wiederum niemals so aufregend geworden. Obwohl, gerade aufregend war es hier nicht.

Mit einem Seufzer entfernte er sich von der alten, brüchigen Steinwand. Es half alles nichts. Er musste das Grab dieses Königs ausfindig machen. Erst dann konnte er sicher sein, das sich der Stein wirklich nicht hier befand.

Seine kühlen Augen richteten sich zum Himmel als er aus dem Schatten der Ruine trat. Unter kneisten konnte er am Horizont einen dunklen Punkt entdecken, der sich schwerfällig auf ihn zu bewegte. Ruhig wartete er bis sich der Punkt genähert hatte. Erst dann erkannte er die alte Eule seiner Familie. Ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Eine Eule am helllichten Tag in der Wüste! Er schnaufte leise. Was war so wichtig, dass man das alte Tier auf so eine lange Reise schickte? Es würde Tage dauern bis sie wieder einigermaßen hergestellt war.

Mit einem leisen Plumpsen fiel das Tier wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen in den Sand. Gemächlich lehnte er sich über die Eule um ihr etwas Schatten zu geben, dann zückte er seine Wasserflasche und ließ einige Tropfen des kühlen Nass in den geöffneten Schnabel sickern. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr er über das dunkle Gefieder. „Na altes Mädchen? Was ist so wichtig, dass mein Vater dich den langen Weg hier her treibt?" Die Eule schuhute schwach und reckte ihr Bein aus.

An ihrem Bein war ein Umschlag aus feinsten Pergament befestigt, das grüne Siegel der Familie prangte stolz darauf. Eine große Schlange die einen Löwen verschlang. Schon immer war Malfoy Slytherin gewesen und schon immer hatte Slytherin Gryffindor gehasst. Er lächelte leicht und riss den Pergamentumschlag auf. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich, als sie schnell über die Zeilen flogen. Unverkennbar die Handschrift seines Vaters.

_Draco,_

_deiner Mutter geht es schlechter. Sie ist sehr schwach. Ich werde die Vereinigung der Medi- Hexen noch heute kontaktieren, damit sie jemanden schicken, der ihr unter die Arme greift._

_Wie geht die Suche nach dem Opal voran? Ich hoff,e du hast ihn bereits gefunden. Bringe ihn mit dir, wenn du Heim kommst. Ich möchte wissen was in ihm steckt._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Verächtlich schnaubte der junge Mann und starrte gebannt auf die Zeilen des Briefes. Langsam knautschte er ihn in der Hand zusammen. Seiner Mutter würde es besser gehen, wenn sein Vater sich etwas mehr zurückgehalten hätte. Kaum das er Azkaban verlassen hatte war seine Mutter schwanger gewesen. Draco hielt nichts davon. Immerhin war sie über 40. Die Geburt hatte sie sehr geschwächt, sie war schon immer zart gewesen.

Und nun wollte er gleich jemanden anstellen, weil er selbst mit der geschwächten Frau und dem Säugling nicht klar kam. Typisch sein Vater!

Und was den Opal betraf, lieber würde er ihn um den Hals einer schönen Frau hängen, als ihn in den Händen seines Vaters zu sehen.

Nervös strich sie ihren dunkelroten Umhang glatt als sie mit schnellen Schritt durch die große Eingangshalle fegte. Hermione war immer nervös, wenn sie den Hauptsitz der Medi- Hexen betrat. Es war lange nicht so prunkvoll wie das Zaubereiministerium, aber hatte genug Würde um einem Respekt einzuflößen. 

Die Wände waren über und über mit Bildern behangen. Sie zeigten berühmte Medi- Hexen und weniger berühmte. Szenen aus Krankenhäusern waren zu sehen. Medi- Hexen in Schlachten, wie sie die Verwundeten versorgten. Einige besondere Auszeichnungen waren zu sehen. Neben den vergoldeten Fahrstuhl stand eine große Statue von Roswitha der Gutherzigen. Vor vielen Hundert Jahren hatte sie diese Vereinigung gegründet.

Seufzend betrat Hermione die kleine Kabine und drückte auf den Knopf ins obere Stockwerk. Dort wurden frische Medi- Hexen vermittelt. Mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit schoss die Kabine nach oben. Jedes Mal fielen ihr dabei die Ohren zu. Wieder zupfte sie an ihrem Umhang. Vielleicht hätte sie Ron und Harry mitnehmen sollen.

Energisch schüttelte sie ihren braunen Lockenkopf. Das würde sie auch allein schaffen. Zuvor hatte sie es auch geschafft. Aber zuvor hatte sie nicht dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen gehabt.

Noch einmal straffte sie die Schultern, dann verließ sie den Fahrstuhl und klopfte kräftig an der dritten Tür von links. „Herein!", klang eine weibliche Stimme von drinnen.

Amanda Wilford sah von ihrem dunklen und viel zu überfüllten Schreibtisch auf, als Hermione den Raum betrat. Die ältere Frau lächelte freundlich und erhob sich von ihrem bequemen Stuhl. „Ah Miss Granger, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet." Die Frau mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren deutete dem Mädchen sich zu setzen.

Hermione faltete die nervösen Hände in den Schoß und sah die ältere Hexe erwartungsvoll an. Amanda lächelte gütig. Selten hatte sie eine Medi- Hexe mit solch einem Tatendrang gesehen. Wenn sie sich gut machte und weiterhin hartnäckig arbeitete, würde ihr Bild gewiss irgendwann unten in der Eingangshalle hängen.

„Miss Granger", begann sie gemächlich als hätten sie sich zu einem freundlich Klatschnachmittag getroffen; „Ich bin sehr erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir eine geeignete Anstellung für ihre Fähigkeiten gefunden haben."

Hermione starrte sie ungläubig an: „Wirklich?" Die ältere Hexe nickte. „Ich möchte meinen, das diese Stelle perfekt für Sie ist meine Liebe." Die Wangen der jungen Frau begannen zu leuchten bevor es aus ihr heraus sprudelte. „Was? Wer? Wann? Wo?" „Immer mit der Ruhe Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Es handelt sich um eine Frau und ihren Säugling. Nach der Geburt ist sie sehr geschwächt und kann sich auch nicht selbst um das Kind kümmern. Heute morgen hat ihr Mann eine Medi- Hexe angefordert. Wir wissen nicht wie viel Zeit dieser Auftrag in Anspruch nehmen wird, doch sie werden dort bleiben bis es der Frau wieder besser geht. Ihr Anwesen liegt ein Stück von London entfernt aber ich denke das wird kein Problem sein. Eine Kutsche wird Sie in zwei Tagen dort vom örtlichen Bahnhof abholen. Mehr kann ich ihnen dazu auch nicht sagen."

Hermiones Kopf schwirrte. Sie hatte ihre erste feste Anstellung. Ihren ersten Auftrag. „Um wen handelt es sich?" Amanda Wilford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich Ihnen im Moment nicht sagen. Es schien ihm peinlich unsere Hilfe anzufordern. Doch wenn Sie erst mal da sind wird sich alles klären." 

Die junge Hexe überlegte kurz. Sie sollte nicht misstrauisch sein. Vielen Männern war es peinlich wenn sie es nicht schafften sich allein um Frau und Kind zu kümmern. Für sie hieß es jetzt Koffer packen und abwarten was da kommen würde.

**Ende Kapitel 1- Fortsetzung folgt...**


	3. Kapitel2: Ankunft und böse Überraschunge...

**Disclaimer: **Wieder mal nix meine, aber ist das wirklich neu? Nein? Na also! Gehört alles J.K.R

**Autorengeschwafel:** Ich glaub das ist das längste Kapitel das ich je geschrieben habe, denke ich oder nicht? Weiß auch nicht, bin heut etwas verwirrt. Hm, lange Rede kurzer Sinn hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Außerdem werde ich versuchen immer Samstags regelmäßig ein Update online zu stellen.

Oi, vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Da bin ich doch gleich wieder frohen Mutes und bekomme dieses gewisse Kribbeln in den Fingern das bedeutet : Weiterschreiben!

Besonderer Dank geht an meine beiden Betas cat- chan und Geli. Kann gar nicht oft genug sagen das ich ohne euch ein hoffnungsloser Fall wäre.

Caracinous: Ich freu mich wahnsinnig das du die Story auch liest. Danke für dein Lob und ich hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dran, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so traurig und düster werden sollte.

Sweetgirly: Tada, nächstes Kapitel. Hoffentlich schnell genug? Danke fürs lesen.

Atani: Aha, du bist auch wieder da. Das freut mich sehr. Gib Mark einen fetten Knutscher von mir und ärgere ihn nicht so doll.

HexenLady: Gut, geht schon weiter, bitte sehr lach

Fallen-Angel03: Danke für dein Review. Das baut auf, wenn die Leute immer wieder vorbeischauen. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

SweetChrisi: Danke für dein liebes Review. Es begeistert mich wenn du begeistert bist. Dachte erst es würde Verwirrung stiften, wenn ich die Story in der Mitte beginne. Noch mal Glück gehabt das es nicht so ist gelle?

Cat- chan: Huhu, danke für deine Reviews. Kann ich mir vorstellen das dir der Titel gefällt, mir nämlich auch. Da gilt mein ganzer Dank Geli, ihr Einfall. Oh nein, schleim ruhig weiter, ich liebe das lach wer nicht? Das mit Rons herben Gesichtszügen wird mir wohl ewig anhaften gelle? Nicht mit mir böse sein, Ginny ganz lieb unschuldig blinzel

Esta: um hals fall endlich jemand der mich mit Keksen versorgt und dann noch knusprige. Vielen Dank, schmecken hervorragend. Auch vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews nicht nur zu dieser Story. Ich bin froh das du es magst, wenn man ein wenig mit Details arbeitet. Meistens komm ich dadurch nicht wirklich schnell voran. Tja, und für so eine Reinblütige Familie kann es wirklich peinlich sein so ein böses Schlammblut im Haus zu haben. Müssen sie mit leben gelle? Hm, jap...Hermione muss bei mir wirklich immer irgendwie leiden. Dabei ist sie einer meiner liebsten Charaktere. Nah, du musst keine Angst haben bloß weil ich mich so gut in kranke Köpfe hinein versetzen kann. Bin fast normal grins

Kapitel 2: Ankunft und böse Überraschungen 

Ihre kleine Wohnung bot einen Anblick des Chaos. Obwohl sie durch ihre Größe immer etwas unordentlich wirkte so sah es nun aus, als hätte ein Sturm sein Unwesen darin getrieben. Ihre beiden Freunde saßen etwas unschlüssig auf dem Bett herum und betrachteten die junge Hexe, wie sie aufgeregt Kleidungsstücke und Bücher packte oder eher stopfte.

Hermione, sonst immer die Ausgeburt der perfekten Planung, schien etwas kopflos zu sein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie einen besonders dicken Lehrband über die Heilkünste der Hexen. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr wo sie diesen unterbringen sollte. Schon so schleppte sie fast ihren gesamten Haushalt in etlichen Koffern mit. Diese bildeten einen gefährlichen Turm in einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers.

Gestresst ließ sie sich zwischen die beiden jungen Männer auf ihrem Bett fallen. Ein theatralisches Seufzen entkam ihr, als sie das schmale Kinn auf eine ihrer Handflächen stützte. „Ich weiß nicht weiter. Das ist zu viel", murmelte sie leise und gab der Luft einen bösen Blick.

„Mione?", Ron stupste sie leicht von der Seite an.  Du weißt, es gibt Zauber dafür... du bist eine Hexe." Mit kullerrunden Augen sah sie ihren Freund an als wäre dieser ein entflohenes Ungeheuer. Sie hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Natürlich war sie eine Hexe! Von neuem Elan gepackt sprang sie auf und begann wie wild ihre Koffer erneut auszuräumen. Schnell zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Reducio!" Zufrieden sah sie wie jeder Gegenstand auf den sie zeigte sich verkleinerte.

„Reducio! Reducio! Reducio! ..." Genau so musste packen sein, bequem und kleines Gepäck. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie nach gut einer weiteren Stunde alle Koffer zusammen schrumpfen ließ. Jetzt konnte man sie bequem in einer Tüte tragen.

„Wie willst du überhaupt nach Purfleed kommen, Mione?", fragte Harry, nachdem sich die Freude der Hexe gelegt hatte. „Apparieren natürlich." „Und dann?", hakte Ron nach. „Eine Kutsche wird mich vom Bahnhof abholen." Der Rothaarige zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe. „Eine Kutsche? Kannst du nicht direkt bis zum Anwesen apparieren?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Man hat mir gesagt das würde nicht gehen. Nur Familienmitglieder sollen apparieren können."

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann stand nun auf und begann nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Ihm gefiel die Sache ganz und gar nicht. Ernst sah er seiner Freundin entgegen. „Überlege es dir noch mal, Mione. Mir gefällt die Sache nicht. Du weißt nicht für wen du arbeitest und dein Verein genauso wenig. Dann kannst du nicht auf die Gründe apparieren. Etwas stimmt nicht." Die junge Hexe sah ihn verblüfft an. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen. Es war beinahe so als würde er eine kleine Schwester verabschieden, aber einen Grund zur Sorge gab es nicht wirklich. Sie seufzte leise. „Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, Harry. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Sobald ich da bin schicke ich eine Eule und dann wirst du sehen das es mir gut geht. Es ist doch nur ein Ehemann, der sich schämt fremde Hilfe anzunehmen."

Harry war noch immer nicht überzeugt. „Und wenn es dir nicht gut geht? Wenn du keine Gelegenheit hast eine Eule zu schicken? Wenn wir dich nicht finden können?" Ron nickte zustimmend, Harry hatte all das ausgesprochen was ihm seit Hermiones Eröffnung durch den Kopf gegangen war. Doch er war der Letzte, der sich mit ihr anlegen würde.

Wieder seufzte die junge Hexe leise und schnappte sich Krummbein, der gerade um ihre Beine streifte. Wie sollte sie ihren Freunden erklären, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten und das sie mit 21 Jahren ihre Entscheidungen durchaus allein treffen konnte. „Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue. Außerdem, wie Ron es so schön sagte, ich bin eine Hexe. Mein Zauberstab ist genauso schnell wie eure. Ich werde mich zu wehren wissen."

Immer noch erntete sie skeptische Blicke, doch keiner erwiderte etwas. Niemand wollte am letzten Abend an dem sie sich für lange Zeit sehen konnten einen Streit vom Zaun brechen. „Ich habe Hunger", maulte Ron und fing sich einen Klaps auf den Oberarm ein.

Hauselfen eilten in wilder Hast durch die große Halle des Anwesens die Treppe hinauf. Eigentlich waren sie immer in Eile aus Angst der Wut ihres Herren zu begegnen. Lucius Malfoy war in den letzten Tagen immer unerträglicher geworden und das hatte gewiss mit dem jämmerlichen Wimmern des kleinen Säuglings zu tun.

Tagein und Tagaus war das Schreien des kleinen Wesens zu hören. Jedem Vater hätte es das Herz gebrochen doch nicht diesem. Laut fluchend eilte er den Hauselfen hinterher ins Kinderzimmer. Ein Fläschen mit der begehrten Milch war bereits neben die winzige Wiege auf einen Tisch gestellt worden. Eigentlich hätte diese lästige Prozedur eine der kleinen Elfen übernehmen können,  er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Doch Narcissa, seine Frau, hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich auch wie ein Vater verhielt. Schon beim eigenen Sohn hatte er vieles falsch gemacht und nun verlangte sie permanent, dass er es wieder gut machte.

Weitere Flüche unterdrückend trat er mit langen Schritten auf die mit Seide bekleidete Wiege zu. Darin lag mit feuerrotem Gesicht seine kleine Tochter und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Die leichten Decken hatte sie von dem kleinen Körper gestrampelt und das dünne, blaue Kleidchen trug nicht dazu bei das es ihr wärmer wurde. Wer bei Merlin sagte, dass Kinder so klein geboren werden mussten?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und eisigen, grauen Augen starrte er eine Weile hinab. Seine Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich gekniffen. Trotz der innerlichen Wut die in ihm tobte griff der Mann in die Wiege und packte sanft den fünf Monate alten Säugling. Narcissa würde ihn höchstpersönlich verfluchen, wenn sie auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer an dem kleinen Ding entdecken würde.

Missmutig griff er zur Milchflasche und ließ sie gleich darauf mit einem Zischlaut zurück auf den Glastisch klacken. Angewidert schüttelte er die verbrühte Hand und ließ seinen vernichtendsten Blick auf einen der Hauselfen ruhen. Dieser gab ein kleines Quietschen von sich und duckte sich vorsichtshalber aus der Tür. Der Säugling in seinen Armen begann immer lauter zu brüllen und heftiger zu strampeln. Man könnte meinen er versuche sie umzubringen.

Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab um die Flasche mit einem Zauber abzukühlen. Mit gebührenden Misstrauen tastete er sie dann mit dem Zeigefinger ab. Lauwarm und nicht mehr kochend heiß. Zufrieden damit, dass er den kleinen Schreihals endlich füttern konnte griff er die Flasche erneut.

Das kleine Mädchen jedoch war ganz anderer Meinung. Immer wieder wendete sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen oder spuckte den Sauger unter noch lauterem Geschrei wieder aus. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augen wurde immer tiefer. Wenn es nicht einfach lächerlich wäre, hätte er geglaubt das sein eigenes Kind ihn nicht leiden konnte. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht mehr als Respekt entgegen brachte, doch dies war einfach nicht möglich.

„Nun nimm die verdammte Flasche und gebe endlich Ruhe", knurrte er leise und versuchte den Sauger wieder in ihrem Mund unter zu bringen. Dies führte dazu, dass sie nur noch ein kläglicheres Wimmern als zuvor hervor stieß. Der Verzweifelung nahe ließ der blonde Mann die Flasche wieder sinken. Zu schade, dass dieses Gör nicht auf seinen warnenden Blick reagierte. Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn sie schon laufen könnte, dann hätte er die Erziehung übernommen wie bei Draco. Narcissa war nicht immer mit seinen Methoden einverstanden gewesen, aber schließlich war aus dem Jungen etwas geworden. Und noch viel mehr würde aus ihm werden, wenn der dunkle Lord erst wieder da war. Derweil hätte er lieber in Askaban bleiben sollen. Eine Hölle oder die andere, das spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle.

Immer noch mit den wimmernden Kind in den Armen trat er zur Verbindungstür auf dessen anderer Seite das Schlafzimmer seiner Frau lag. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat in den abgedunkelten Raum. Augenblicklich wurde das Mädchen ruhiger. Es musste spüren, dass sie in der Nähe der Mutter waren.

Von der Frau waren in dem Himmelbett nur die hellblonden Haarspitzen zu erkennen. Berge von weichen, warmen Decken, bedeckten ihren schmalen Körper um die Kälte abzuhalten. Obwohl es ein angenehmer Frühling war fror sie ständig erbärmlich. „Narcissa? Liebes?"  Hm?", kam die gedämpfte und geschwächte Antwort zurück. „Sie will ihre Flasche nicht." Bewegung kam in den Berg aus grünen Decken und kurz darauf lugte das müde und blasse Gesicht einer sehr schönen Frau hervor. Ihre blauen Augen schienen übernatürlich groß zu sein. Der Hochmut, der sonst immer in ihren Gesichtszügen zuhause war, war verschwunden.

Mit Mühe begann sie sich in den Kissen hoch zukämpfen. Fest kniff sie für Augenblicke die Augen zusammen um das Schwindelgefühl abzuschwächen. „Gib sie mir, Lucius", hauchte sie leise und streckte beide Arme nach dem Kind aus. Dieser war nur allzu froh es loszuwerden und bettete das Mädchen sanft in die Arme seiner Mutter. Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Nur der Schatten des Lächelns das sie einst besessen hatte. „Die Flasche, Lucius." Schnell trat er wieder ins Kinderzimmer um mit der Flasche abermals aufzutauchen.

Ohne Probleme begann der Säugling an der Flasche selig zu saugen. Gut in den Armen der Mutter aufgehoben. Ein trauriger Ausdruck formte sich auf dem Gesicht der blassen Frau. Sie bereute es zutiefst sich nicht um das winzige Mädchen kümmern zu können. Nicht einmal natürlich füttern konnte sie es noch. Ihrem Körper schien bei dieser Geburt jegliche Kraft entzogen worden zu sein. Schon vor Jahren während sie ihren Sohn in sich getragen hatte, hatte es Probleme gegeben. Heiler hatten sie gewarnt nicht noch einem Kind das Leben zu schenken, doch so sehr hatte sie sich ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht. So sehr das keine Warnung sie abhalten konnte. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht die erneute Schwangerschaft abzubrechen.

Ernst betrachtete Lucius Malfoy seine Frau mit dem Kind. Er hoffte, dass sie sich bald wieder erholen würde, doch ihr Zustand war von Monat zu Monat schlechter geworden. Schließlich war es so weit gekommen, dass sie das Bett nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Nun war er es der sich um alles kümmern musste was das Anwesen und den Haushalt betraf. Nebenbei hatte er sich um einen schreienden Säugling und eine kranke Frau zu sorgen. Ein befreundeter Heiler hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen nahe gelegt eine Medi- Hexe einzustellen. Damit wäre die Last von Frau und Kind von seinen Schultern genommen.

Er gab es nicht gern zu Hilfe zu benötigen. Es war ihm unangenehm welche anzufordern, doch jetzt hoffte er inständig das diese Medi- Hexe morgen pünktlich erscheinen würde.

Es grenzte schon bald an ein Wunder, dass es seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr geregnet hatte. Misstrauisch starrte sie mit braunen Augen zum blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel während eine leichte Brise ihr Haar zerzauste. In ihrer Hand baumelte eine einfache weiße Tüte, die fast ihren gesamten Hausrat beinhaltete. Zwischen den Beinen stand der Käfig, der Krummbein beherbergte. Hermione hatte sich dazu entschlossen Muggelkleidung zu tragen. Eine einfache blaue Jeans und ein rotes Top. Sie hatte damit gerechnet auf einen kleinen Muggelbahnhof zu landen der von diesen auch übervölkert war. Dementsprechend hatte sie ihren Platz zum Apparieren sorgfältig ausgewählt.

Doch was sie vorfand war alles andere als übervölkert. Besser gesagt es war nichts zu sehen. Wie sehr sie sich auch den Hals verrenkt hatte, nichts ließ auf Muggel schließen. Purfleed war ein Bahnhof mitten in der grünen Einöde Englands. Kaum zu glauben, dass es nicht weit von London entfernt lag. Selbst die Gleise sahen aus als wären sie seit Jahren nicht genutzt worden, denn das Grün der Landschaft forderte seinen Platz zurück.

Ein quietschendes, verwittertes Schild gab an das es sich auch wirklich um Purfleed handelte. Doch keine Häuser waren zu sehen, nur eine holprige Landstraße, die von dem Bahnhof führte. Das konnte man nicht mal mehr ein Dorf nennen, denn alles fehlte was ein Dorf ausmachen würde.

Unruhig tapste die junge Hexe von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Von einer Kutsche, die sie abholen sollte war ebenfalls weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie dachte daran wie Harry und Ron darauf reagieren würden. Zum Glück hatte sie die Beiden davon abhalten können sie bis hierher zu begleiten. Wahrscheinlich hätten die jungen Männer sie links und rechts unter den Armen gegriffen und sie notfalls mit Gewalt davon geschleppt.

Im Moment war sie sogar bereit dazu das ganze selbst als böses Omen zu sehen. Allerdings fing ihr Temperament bereits an hoch zu züngeln. Und jeder der die junge Hexe kannte wusste was daraus resultieren konnte. Wer sie nicht kannte würde sie kennen lernen, von einer etwas unangenehmeren Seite.

Als ein paar unschöne Flüche ihren Mund verließen erschien auch schon etwas Schwarzes am Ende der Landstraße. Unter viel Geholper raste es in einem genickbrechenden Tempo voran. Ihre feinen Härchen auf den Armen standen zu Berge, als sie viel schneller erkannte als ihr lieb war, dass es sich bei diesem monströsen, schwarzen Ding um eine pferdelose Kutsche handelte. Pferdelos war vielleicht auch nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Frustriert seufzte Hermione bei den Gedanken daran was diese Kutsche wohl ziehen würde. Thestrale!

Sie mochte diese Wesen nicht sonderlich auch wenn sie vor ein paar Jahren selbst auf einem geritten war. Es schüttelte sie immer noch. Sie hatte das Tier unter sich gespürt, aber nicht gesehen. Diese Erfahrung hatte ihr eigentlich fürs gesamte Leben ausgereicht. Irgendeine höhere Macht schien zu wollen das sie weitere Bekanntschaft mit diesen Wesen schloss. Hogwartserlebnisse waren natürlich nicht ausreichend.

Mit lauten Gepolter kam die Kutsche endlich wenige Meter vor ihr zu einem Stillstand. Das Schnaufen verriet ihr das es sich tatsächlich um das handelte, was sie vermutet hatte. „Na schön Hermione! Augen zu und durch", murmelte die junge Hexe sich selbst zu. Mit hocherhobenen Haupt schritt sie mit Sack und Pack auf das Ungetüm von Kutsche zu. Sie sah eher aus als würde sie, sie zu einer Beerdigung fahren anstatt einer neuen Arbeitsstelle. Schwarzes verschnörkeltes Holz erinnerte sie an die Gefährte aus alten Filmen.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam sie, als sie den Schlag öffnete. Unsichtbare Augen schienen jede ihrer Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Schnell kletterte sie hinein und ein erneutes Schauder überkam sie. Die Polster der Sitzbänke im Inneren waren von einem dunklen Grün, dass es ihr schlecht wurde. Auch wenn sie angenehm weich waren, es täuschte nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie eine gewisse Abneigung der Farbe Grün über empfand.

Noch bevor Hermione sich gesetzt hatte wendete das Gefährt und nahm abermals sein halsbrecherisches Tempo auf. Die junge Frau stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und purzelte kopfüber in die weichen Polster. Sie würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Besitzer dieser reizenden Tierchen wechseln müssen. Schnaufend raffte sie sich wieder auf und versuchte unter dem Geholpere eine angenehme Position einzunehmen. Dabei kauerte sie sich auf ihrem Sitz zusammen um beim nächsten Hopser nicht mit dem Kopf an das Dach der Kutsche zu stoßen.

Langsam aber allmählich kam sie sich wie in ihrem Lieblingsfilm Dracula vor. Die Fahrt erinnerte arg daran. Jeden Moment würde sie über die Klippen der Karpaten sausen und auf einem besonders hohen Berg würde das dunkle Schloss des Fürsten lauern. Es gab nur winzige Unterschiede. Erstens war es helllichter Tag. Zweitens es tobte kein Unwetter. Drittens, es gab keine Karpaten in England und viertens,  Dracula hatte es nie wirklich gegeben, obwohl sie dies zutiefst bedauerte. Gerne hätte sie ein Pläuschen mit ihm gehalten.

Die Landschaft flog rasend an ihren Augen vorbei und bildete einen undurchsichtigen Schleier von Grün. Kurz vor einer der nächsten Kurven verlangsamte sich die Fahrt und ein schmiedeeisernes Tor kam in Sichtweite. Ein großes Wappen war darin eingearbeitet. Eine Schlange die einen Löwen verschlang. Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf und schnaufte verächtlich. Eine Schlange die einen Löwen verschlang? Das würde nicht mal in tausend Jahren passieren. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los dieses Wappen schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Das Tor begann sich leise zu öffnen. Etwas zog unangenehm in ihrer Magengegend und ihre Augen erhaschten kurz einen bläulichen Schimmer, der wie eine Kuppel über dem ganzen Gebiet zu liegen schien. Das Ziehen in ihrem Magen wurde heftiger, als die Kutsche durch diese unsichtbare Mauer rollte. Hermione wusste, dass es sich nur um einen Bann handeln konnte. Ein ziemlich mächtiger Bann ihres Erachtens nach. Entweder hielt er Fremde davon ab, dass Anwesen zu sehen und zu betreten oder er hinderte sie daran es wieder zu verlassen. Oder vielleicht Beides. Jedenfalls musste eine ordentliche Portion dunkler Magie mit dabei sein. Wenn Harry davon erfahren würde, würde er sie sofort nach London zurückzerren.

Die Kutsche rollte in einem gemächlichen Tempo weiter über einen glatten Steinweg. Links und Rechts erstreckte sich ein riesiger Garten. Er war sehr schön keine Frage, doch die junge Hexe fand, dass er zu künstlich wirkte. Alles schien seinen Platz zu haben. Nichts tanzte aus der Reihe. Es war Natur nach den Willen und Händen des Besitzers geformt. Große Torbogen begannen sich über den Steinweg zu spannen. Hermione sah innerlich wie sich große, rote Rosen darum ranken würden, doch diese Torbögen waren kahl. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass jemand diese Idee schon gehabt hatte.

Neugierig reckte sie den Kopf aus dem Fenster um einen Blick nach vorn zu erhaschen. Weiter vorn baute sich ein großes weißes Gebäude, das von mächtigen Säulen umgeben war. Das musste das Haus der Familie sein, obwohl Anwesen oder Villa es besser traf. Mit leicht geöffneten Mund staunte sie dem Anwesen entgegen. Natürlich war Hogwarts eindrucksvoller gewesen, doch das hier eine einzelne Familie lebte? Wer wusste schon wie viele Zimmer es hatte. Wie viele versteckte Räume, die im Heim eines Zauberers nur zu typisch waren und das alles erstreckte sich über zwei Stockwerke. Manche Leute wussten wirklich nichts mit ihrem Geld anzufangen.

Das Gefährt stoppte schließlich vor dem großen Eingangsportal zu dem ein paar Stufen hoch führten. Unsicher griff die junge Frau ihre Tüte und den Katzenkäfig fester. Wieder bemerkte sie das Wappen der Familie und mit Grausen stellte sie fest, wie sich marmorne Schlangen um die Säulen wanden. Selbst der Türklopfer bestand aus einem äußerst hässlichen Schlangenkopf. Jemand hatte da eine wirkliche Schwäche für diese reizenden Tierchen. Mit vor Nervosität zitternden Beinen stieg sie die paar Stufen empor um vor dem Eingang stehen zu bleiben. Die Kutsche, die sie her gebracht hatte war bereits auf ihrem Weg, wer weiß wohin.

Tief atmete die junge Hexe durch bevor sie nach dem Türklopfer griff. Das dumpfe Klopfen war ohrenbetäubend und schallte weit durch das ganze Anwesen. Unruhig begann sie an ihrem roten Top zu zupfen. Der rote Kater maunzte kläglich in seinem Käfig, weil er wieder hinaus wollte. Das Patschen von nackten Füßen über gefliesten Boden war hinter der Tür zu vernehmen.

Ebenso lautlos wie das schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnete sich nun auch die hölzerne Eingangstür dessen Messingbeschläge nur so in der Sonne blitzten. Hermione, die mit dem Herren des Besitzes gerechnet hatte, musste weit nach unten schauen um das Gesicht des Hauselfen zu sehen. Grüne, etwas hervorstehende, Augen musterten sie freundlich. Die große Kartoffelnase in dem Gesicht des Wesens, schnüffelte in Richtung ihres immer noch maunzenden Katers. Die Ohren, die sonst immer herunterhingen hoben sich ein Stück weit. „Miss wünschen?", fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem jungen Gesicht aus. Schon immer hatte sie Mitleid mit diesen Wesen gehabt, die oft so grausam von ihren Herren behandelt wurden. Sie erinnerte sich an Zeiten da hatte sie alle befreien wollen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie endlich begriffen hatte, dass diese Hauselfen nichts anderes als ihre Gefangenschaft kannten. Viele von ihnen wollten gar nicht frei sein. „Ich bin Hermione Granger. Dein Herr hat mich bei der Vereinigung der Medi- Hexen angefordert. Ich glaube man erwartet mich schon."

Der kleine Hauself nickte aufgeregt. „Ja Miss... ja der Herr wartet schon... kommen Sie." Drollig patschte er in seinem Leinensack, der ihm als Kleidung diente voran. Fest hatte er die weiße Tüte der jungen Frau an sich genommen. Sein Herr würde sehr froh sein sie hier zu haben. Vielleicht würde er dann nicht mehr so streng sein.

Immer noch unsicher folgte Hermione ihm hinein. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich mit ihren Turnschuhen über den spiegelglatten Boden, der sie mit seinen schwarz, weiß, karierten Muster an ein Schachbrett erinnerte. Etliche Türen führten von der Eingangshalle zu anderen Räumen von denen sie nur erahnen konnte was in ihnen steckte. Alles wirkte groß und übermäßig pompös, doch es war hell und freundlich. Beinahe steril, wenn man die schneeweißen Steinwände betrachtete. Nur hin und wieder lockerten vereinzelte Wandteppiche das Erscheinungsbild auf.

Die großen Füße des Elfen patschten immer noch eilig voran und hallten in dem mächtigen Raum von den Wänden zurück. „Miss bitte hier warten", bedeutete ihr der kleine Kerl plötzlich und verschwand in einem der Zimmer. Etwas perplex blieb die junge Frau an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ein Gänsehaut kroch ihre Arme hinauf. Es war empfindlich kühl in diesen Räumlichkeiten. Neugierig betrachtete sie eine breite Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte. Bilder hingen an den Wänden, die sie von ihrem Standpunkt nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Seichte Schritte lenkten sie von ihren Beobachtungen ab. Ein hochgewachsener, eleganter Mann näherte sich ihr langsam. Seine kühle Stimme durchschnitt die Stille: „Ah, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet. Es freut mich, dass Sie..." Die letzten Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen. Ungläubig musterte er was er vor sich sah. Hermione starrte ihm mit schreckensweiten Augen entgegen. „Mister Malfoy?", krächzte sie kläglich hervor. Der blonde Mann vor ihr war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.

Sein leichter, schwarzer Umhang bauschte mit einem Ruck hinter ihm auf, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und auf dem Absatz kehrt machte. Mit gezwungen kontrollierten Schritten verschwand er wieder in dem Raum aus dem er gekommen war. Die junge Hexe schnappte immer noch geschockt nach Luft während die Tür hinter ihm laut polternd ins Schloss fiel.

**Ende Kapitel 2- Fortsetzung folgt...**


	4. Kapitel3: Bleiben oder nicht bleiben? Da...

Disclaimer: Tja, ist denn das zu fassen? Jo hat mir immer noch nix überschrieben. So was aber auch dabei würde ich ihre Charaktere so gut behandeln :evil grin:

Autorengeschwafel: So, hier haben wir das dritte Kapitel etwas frühzeitiger, auf Wunsch von Caracinous kann doch net zulassen das du ohne das neue Kapitel zu lesen wegfährst gelle?

Außerdem will ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich habe das Gefühl das alles ein wenig langsam voran geht, sorry dafür. Dauert halt ne Weile bis ich zum Punkt komme. Eines steht jedoch fest, Draco wird im 5 Kapitel seinen Auftritt haben, also noch ein klein wenig Geduld.

Das nächste Kapitel wird auch früher kommen oder später, muss sehen wie viel Zeit ich habe. Bin über Pfingsten nämlich in London, könnt euch sicher denken warum : jubel: : freu:

Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Am Ende des Kapitels gehe ich auf jedes einzeln ein.

Ganz besonderer Dank gilt meinen beiden Betas cat- chan und Geli, kann ohne euch gar net mehr leben. 

:

:

:

**Kapitel 3: Bleiben oder nicht bleiben? Das ist hier die Frage.**

Der dunkelhaarige Kopf einer sehr apart aussehenden Hexe mittleren Alters, schwebte im grünen Feuer des Kamins. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um ihre korallroten Lippen. „Mister Malfoy, ich weiß überhaupt nicht was zu Ihrem Ärger führt. Sie haben die beste Medi- Hexe, die wir im Moment haben verlangt und Sie haben sie bekommen." Der blonde Mann vor ihr schnaufte verächtlich und stützte sich auf einen der schweren, dunkelgrünen Ledersessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Mit einem böswilligen Funkeln in den grauen Augen betrachtete er die Frau vor sich. „Mrs Wilford, Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass DAS die beste Medi- Hexe ist, die Sie zu bieten haben. Ich verlange sofortigen Ersatz!"

Das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen der hübschen Frau schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte ihrer Stimme den alt gewohnten, ruhigen Ton zu geben. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mister Malfoy, doch Ersatz ist zur Zeit nicht möglich. Ich frage mich was es überhaupt an Miss Granger auszusetzen gibt. Sie war die Beste ihres Jahrgangs." Die Maske der Emotionslosigkeit, die sein Gesicht bedeckte geriet für kurze Augenblicke ins Straucheln. Wie sollte er dieser Frau vernünftig klar machen, dass er kein Schlammblut in seinem Haus duldete?

Aufgeregt begann er mit langen Schritten auf und ab zu laufen. „ Miss Granger... ist... wie soll ich es sagen... nun, nicht qualifiziert genug in meinem Haushalt zu arbeiten." Die Hexe ihm gegenüber lachte leise. „Nicht qualifiziert genug? Mister Malfoy, ich bitte Sie! Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ihre Qualifikation hervorragend ist. Wenn ich mich nicht irre hat Sie mit Ihrem Sohn Draco Hogwarts besucht und wenn ich recht informiert bin, ist Miss Granger als die Bessere von beiden hervorgegangen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so gar nicht mit Ihrem Können zu tun hat." Fragend hob sie ihre feinen Brauen und musterte ihn interessiert aus dunklen Augen. Jeder wusste, dass man sich mit einem Lucius Malfoy nicht anlegen sollte. Doch wenn es um ihre Medi- Hexen ging, konnte sie zur reißenden Löwin werden und scherte sich einen Dreck um die Gerüchte. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst früher selbst eine Gryffindor gewesen.

Angespannt fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch das lange, fast weißblonde Haar. Eine tiefe Falte des Zornes hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm dermaßen widersprach. Alles wurde immer nach seinen Wünschen erfüllt. „Muss ich erst deutlicher werden, Mrs Wilford?" Die Hexe nickte mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Unschuldsengels. „Ich bitte doch darum."„ Schön! Dann versuche ich es Ihnen anders begreiflich zu machen. Sehen Sie, ich stamme aus einer langen Linie reinblütiger Zauberer und ich bin nicht gewillt ein Schla... eine Muggelgeborene in meinem Haushalt aufzunehmen."

Amanda Wilford schnaufte leise angesichts solch sturen Denkens. Wen interessierte es denn ob Hermione Granger von Zauberern abstammte oder Muggeln? Solche Ansichtsweisen waren in ihren Augen vollkommen veraltet. Trotzdem beschlich die Hexe Sorge. Vielleicht hätte sie beide Parteien darauf aufmerksam machen sollen um wen es sich eigentlich bei dem Auftrag handelte.

„Ich denke, Mister Malfoy, dass ihre Meinung das Zaubereiministerium sehr interessieren wird. Man könnte annehmen, Ihr Aufenthalt in Askaban habe Sie eines besseren belehrt was diesen unsinnigen Rassismus angeht. Ich für meinen Teil habe keinen Ersatz anzubieten. Entweder Sie leben damit oder es wird sich eine vollkommen neue Möglichkeit auftun." Ein zufriedenes und triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte ihre Gesichtszüge. „Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?", knurrte er leise. Immer noch mit demselben Lächeln im Gesicht nickte sie. „Aber sicher doch, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Mister Malfoy? Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun." Wenige Momente schwebte ihr Kopf noch in den grünen Flammen, bevor diese hoch aufzüngelten und sie verschlangen.

Ungläubig starrte der hochgewachsene Zauberer in die langsam ersterbenden grünen Flammen, dann griff er wutentbrannt nach einem der Kristallgläser die auf seinem dunklen Schreibtisch standen. Aufgebracht warf er dieses in den leeren Kamin. Ein hohes Klirren erfüllte den Raum, als es zu Bruch ging. „Wie kann sie es wagen! Dieses Hexenweib wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben." Niemand drohte ihm einfach so.

Laut seufzend ließ er sich in dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Er wusste, dass es keine leere Drohung war. Amanda Wilford meinte es vollkommen ernst. Zudem besaß sie den Bonus mit dem Zauberminister höchstpersönlich befreundet zu sein. Für ihn waren schwere Zeiten angebrochen seitdem Arthur Weasley dieses Amt übernommen hatte.Der Muggelliebhaber! Seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge verzogen sich angeekelt. Es war schwer genug gewesen aus Askaban raus zu kommen. Es hatte Monate gedauert die richtigen Akten und Beweise verschwinden zu lassen. Weasley würde seine wahre Freude daran haben ihn wieder ins Gefängnis zurück zu befördern. Er durfte sich keinen Fehltritt leisten.

Ob er nun wollte oder nicht er musste dieses Mädchen beherbergen. Zumindest solange bis er selbst einen Ersatz gefunden hatte. Ein böses Grinsen legte sich auf seine schmalen, blassen Lippen. Oder bis Miss Granger sich selbst aus seinem Haus beförderte. Wenn nicht konnte ein wenig Nachhilfe nicht schaden.

:

:

:

Die junge Hexe mit den langen, seidigen Locken, stand immer noch etwas ungläubig in der großen Eingangshalle und starrte in die Richtung in die der Zauberer verschwunden war. Hermione Granger wusste weder was sie tun noch was sie denken sollte. Diese Situation war einem Alptraum gleich. Von allen möglichen Plätzen musste sie ausgerechnet hier landen. Bei den Malfoys, einer Familie die Muggelgeborene verabscheute. Diese Abscheu beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Auch wenn sie damals traurig gewesen war Hogwarts zu verlassen, so hatte sie eine unbändige Freude durchflutet nie wieder in ihrem Leben einen Malfoy sehen zu müssen. Die Gedanken an das letzte Jahr brachten unweigerlich ein Schaudern in ihr hervor. Ihre Position als Schulsprecherin hatte einen großen Wermutstropfen gehabt, Draco Malfoy. Dieser unsägliche Bastard hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den begehrten Platz des Schulsprechers zu erlangen. Demnach hatte sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre.

Unzählige Male hatte sie seine Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen. Mehr als einmal waren kleine Streitereien in große ausgeartet. Die junge Frau stöhnte innerlich leise auf bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sein überhebliches Grinsen. Unliebsame Gedanken an den Abschlussball begannen durch ihren Kopf zu geistern. Es war das erste und das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy getanzt hatte oder besser gesagt tanzen musste. Das leise Gefühl von Ekel beschlich sie, wenn sie an seine kühlen Hände dachte, die immer weiter den Rückenausschnitt ihres Kleides hinabgeglitten waren. Sein herausforderndes Lächeln, das sie mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige quittiert hatte. Das zweite Mal das sie Draco Malfoy geschlagen hatte, aber durchaus etwas an das sie sich gewöhnen konnte.

Sämtliche Alarmglocken hätten in ihr beim Anblick des Familienwappens losschrillen müssen. Denn sie hatte es schon mal gesehen. Genau an dem Abend, neben den Slytherinwappen auf Dracos schwarzen Umhang. Wie dumm konnte sie sein? So etwas vergaß man nicht einfach! Doch unangenehme Gedanken verdrängte man am liebsten immer so weit es ging.

Hermione schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. Es nutze ihr gar nichts darüber eine Debatte abzuhalten. Sie war nun mal hier und würde zusehen, dass sie schnellstmöglich wieder verschwand. Während Draco das kleinere Übel war, so war Lucius Malfoy ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Es würde ihrer Gesundheit nicht zugute kommen länger als nötig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Amanda Wilford würde enttäuscht sein, aber niemand konnte verlangen das sie blieb. Es wäre als würde sie sich selbst zum Abschuss freigeben.

Ihre Augen blieben an dem kleinen Hauselfen hängen der noch immer unschlüssig ihre weiße Tüte hielt. Er wusste wahrscheinlich am wenigsten was gerade geschehen war. Unsicher tapste er auf die Medi- Hexe zu. „Soll Ames Miss Ihr Zimmer zeigen?", piepste er leise. Sie schüttelte den braunen Haarschopf und brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. „Ich denke nicht, Ames, aber du könntest deinen Herren bitten eine Kutsche kommen zu lassen."„ Wird Miss nicht bleiben?"

„Miss Granger wird bleiben, Ames!" Hermione zuckte unter der kalten Stimme die die Halle durchflutete zusammen. Gebannt starrte sie mit großen Augen auf den blonden Mann, der soeben wieder erschienen war und nun mit langen Schritten auf sie zukam. Seine grauen Augen spiegelten keinerlei Gefühle wider und seine Lippen waren zu einem erzwungen, höflichen Lächeln geformt. Er wirkte mit seiner wehenden Robe selbst für sie unheimlich, obwohl sie schon viel in ihrem jungen Leben erlebt hatte. Eine seichte Gänsehaut kroch ihre Arme entlang und für einen Moment konnte sie das Zittern ihres Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, aber Lucius Malfoy machte ihr zuweilen eine Heidenangst.

Angespannt straffte die junge Hexe die Schultern und hob stolz ihr schmales Kinn. Sie wusste, dass sie keinerlei Schwäche zeigen durfte. „Ich verstehe nicht recht, Mister Malfoy." Beinahe amüsiert hob er die Brauen. Es war fast zu einfach sie los zu werden. „Und ich denke, dass ich mich unmissverständlich klar gemacht habe. Sie werden bleiben. Ames wird Ihnen gleich Ihr Zimmer zeigen." Misstrauisch begann sie den Mann vor sich zu mustern. Was bei Merlin hatte er vor? „Ich denke, dass es in unser beider Interesse ist, wenn ich Ihr Haus schnellstmöglich verlasse, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden sicherlich bald einen Ersatz finden."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte seine sonst so starren Gesichtszüge. Er hatte auf ihre Ablehnung gehofft. Auf eine Gryffindor war immer Verlass in diesem Punkt. Sie würde schneller aus seiner Nähe verschwinden als erhofft. „Nun Miss Granger...", er setzte eine betrübte Mine auf; „wenn es Ihnen nicht behagt zu bleiben, dann werde ich dafür sorgen Sie sicher von meinen Gründen zu geleiten." Hermione schnaufte leise in sich hinein. Sicher von seinen Gründen geleiten, als ob es irgendwo in der Nähe eines Malfoys sicher wäre. Sie hätte ihm seine Scheinheiligkeit am liebsten aus dem blassen Gesicht gehext, wenn sie nicht besser erzogen wäre. Stattdessen nickte sie nur und versuchte ebenso höflich dreinzuschauen wie er es versuchte. Es würde wenig Sinn machen mit einem Streit anzufangen.

„Vielen Dank Mister Malfoy, dass ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Ich werde dann solange hier warten?" Der Mann ihr gegenüber nickte nur kurz, bevor er abermals in einer der vielen Türen verschwand. Hermione seufzte innerlich auf. Man konnte sagen, dass sie noch mal Glück gehabt hatte. Es hätte durchaus schlimmer kommen können. Der kleine Hauself, der nun vor sie getreten war zupfte nervös an dem Leinensack herum der ihm zerrissen von den schmalen Schultern fiel. Seine Augen blickten sie durchdringend und hoffnungsvoll an.

„Gefällt es Miss Hermione hier nicht?" Wieder musste sie leicht lächeln. Vielleicht würde es ihr hier gefallen, wenn das Anwesen jemand anderen gehören würde. Die junge Hexe war sich sicher das es noch viel mehr zu entdecken gab. Und wenn man es genau bedachte waren weder sie noch ihre Freunde jemals auch nur in die Nähe der Behausung der Malfoys gekommen. Eine gewisse Neugierde überkam sie schon. Wer wusste was diese Familie hier versteckte. Vielleicht etwas das die Familie auf ewig hinter Schloss und Riegel befördern würde.

Ihre braunen Augen glitten wieder die breite Treppe empor. Wenn sie sich nur etwas umschauen würde? Es würde gewiss niemanden schaden. Und doch, sie war nicht hergekommen um zu spionieren. Das gehörte eindeutig in das Gebiet von Professor Snape. Ein leises Wimmern wehte von oben zu ihr herab. „Das ist die kleine Miss Malfoy", erklärte der Hauself bereitwillig; „die kleine Miss weint sehr viel. Es wäre schön für sie wenn Miss Hermione bleiben würde."

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich im Hals der jungen Hexe. Das Wimmern schien um eine Nuance lauter zu werden. Es machte sie traurig etwas dermaßen hilfloses in diesem Haus zu wissen. In dieser Gefühlskälte. Wie konnte ein Kind hier vernünftig aufwachsen, schließlich hatte man gesehen was aus Draco geworden war. Und wenn sie nur einen kleinen Blick auf das Baby warf? Nur um zu sehen ob es ihm gut ging? Der nächste erstickte Schluchzer traf Augenblicklich die Entscheidung für sie.

Energisch drückte sie dem erstaunten Hauselfen die weiße Tüte wieder in die Hand. Ein Blick konnte nicht schaden, redete sie sich ein, als sie den ersten Schritt auf die schneeweiße, breite Stufe setzte. Je höher sie die Treppe erklomm desto herzzerreißender wurden die kleinen Schluchzer. Nun konnte sie auch endlich die vielen Gemälde an der Wand betrachten. Eine Generation von den Malfoys nach der anderen waren darauf abgebildet. Ihre Linie reichte so weit zurück zu Bildern die sich selbst in der Welt der Zauberer noch nicht bewegt hatten. Sie waren alt und verblichen und doch konnte man noch gut die Personen darauf erkennen. Hermione fand es verblüffend wie sehr sie sich alle doch ähnelten. Blonde Haare und graue Augen. Hoch gewachsen und dasselbe kühle Gesicht. Spott und Argwohn schlug ihr von jedem Bild entgegen. Die die sich bewegten musterten sie voller Ekel, zischten ihr herablassende Worte entgegen.

Die junge Hexe hob überrascht die dunklen Brauen. Das überzeugte, dass die Malfoys seit jeher eine Familie von widerlichen, arroganten Zauberern gewesen war. Egal wie rein ihr Blut auch sein mochte. Nichts Gutes schien ihnen je angehaftet zu haben. Auf der obersten Stufe blieb sie stehen um das letzte Bild zu betrachten. Eine schöne, blonde Frau lächelte ihr süß aus dem Rahmen entgegen. Doch sobald sie Hermione zu erkennen schien wandelten sich diese feinen Gesichtszüge in eine Maske von Hochmut. Ihre kühlen, blauen Augen blitzten böse und angeekelt rümpfte sie die kleine Nase. Die beiden Männer waren nicht höflicher, sondern starrten sie nur hasserfüllt aus grauen Augen an. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn war noch verblüffender. Beide schienen sich gleich zu bewegen, in selber Manier die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich ziehen zu können.

Die junge Frau schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Alles das Resultat aus jahrelanger Inzucht." Murmelte sie leise und spazierte hocherhobenen Hauptes an dem Bild vorbei. Sie war nicht hier um sich mit dummen Bildern zu streiten.

Die obere Etage wirkte um vieles freundlicher und wohnlicher, als der große, leere Raum unten. Weiche, dunkle Teppiche die jeden ihrer Schritte schluckte, waren den langen Flur ausgelegt. Hier waren die Wände mit bunten, fröhlichen Bildern verziert. Kleine und große Holzschnitte hingen an den Wänden. Vasen mit Blumen waren fein säuberlich aufgeteilt. Alles in allem gefiel es Hermione sehr gut. Nie hätte sie den Malfoys eine derart warme Atmosphäre zugetraut.

Mit gespitzten Ohren folgte sie dem Wimmern zu einer angelehnten Tür. Kurz kämpfte sie noch mit ihrem Gewissen bevor sie diese aufstieß. Ein von Tageslicht durchflutetes Kinderzimmer grüßte ihre Augen. Nicht mal der lindgrüne Touch in der das Zimmer gehalten war, störte sie im Augenblick. Die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe galt einzig und allein der kleinen Wiege. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte sie die Entfernung und blickte auf das hübscheste Baby das sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nun, sie hatte nicht viel zum Vergleich, aber dieses kleine Wesen musste einfach das schönste sein.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als große, graue Augen ihr neugierig entgegen blickten. Das klägliche Wimmern war vollkommen verstummt. Vorsichtig griff Hermione in die Wiege hinein um das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm zu nehmen. Ihr Herz quoll fast über vor Zuneigung zu dem winzigen Säugling. Sacht begann sie es hin und her zu wiegen. Konnte sie es wirklich verantworten sie hier allein zu lassen? Sollte sie einfach wieder gehen?

Die Händchen des Mädchens krallten sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft an ihrem roten Top fest. So als wolle sie damit die Fragen beantworten. Mit dem richtigen Einfluss musste sie nicht wie die anderen Malfoys werden. Sie konnte immer ein Auge auf sie haben solange sie hier weilen würde.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie mit meiner Tochter Celine Bekanntschaft gemacht." Immer noch mit dem Kind auf den Arm wirbelte die junge Medi- Hexe zu dem Mann herum der lässig im Türrahmen stand. Seine Augen huschten wie die eines Adlers über das Bild das sich ihm bot. Es überraschte ihn wie ruhig Celine sich bei der fremden Hexe verhielt. Kein Mucks kam über die kleinen rosa Lippen. Stattdessen schien sie äußerst zufrieden zu sein.

„Sie haben eine sehr reizende Tochter, Mister Malfoy." Das einzig reizende was ich hier entdecken kann, fügte sie leise in Gedanken hinzu. „Danke Miss Granger. So ungern ich auch störe, aber Ihre Kutsche steht bereit."

Zweifelnd blickte Hermione von dem Baby in ihren Armen zu dem Mann, der so herzlos vor ihr stand. Es würde keine gute Idee sein und Harry und Ron durften nichts davon wissen. Niemand durfte das. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich noch bereuen, aber viele sagten ihr nach das sie neben ihrem kühlen Kopf ein viel zu weiches Herz besaß. „Ich denke, dass ich die Kutsche nicht mehr benötigen werde. Es wäre mir Recht, wenn Ames mir jetzt mein Zimmer zeigen könnte."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis diese Informationen bei Lucius Malfoy sackten. „Sie wollen bleiben?" „Durchaus! Ich bin eine Medi- Hexe und meine Dienste werden gebraucht." Liebevoll lächelte sie auf das kleine Mädchen hinab bevor sie es sacht zurück in die Wiege legte. Auch wenn die Entscheidung vielleicht nicht sehr klug war, sie allein hatte sie getroffen. Egal ob sie sich nun in der Höhle der Schlange befand, Hermione war sich sicher auch das zu überleben.

**Ende Kapitel 3- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, da unten ist so ein nettes kleines Dingelchen da drückt ihr rauf, schreibt was ins Kästchen und habt die glücklichste Autorin der Welt : lach:

SweetChrisi: Siehe da, hab es noch vor Samstag geschafft. Vielen Dank für dein Review Süße.

Caracinous: : lach: Werde dich nicht mehr los? Das ist gut zu wissen, will dich nämlich gar net mehr loswerden. Nope, muss nicht immer düster sein, aber es schwirrt was neues, wirklich böses und düsteres durch meinen Kopf. Mal sehen wann ich das schaffe zu tippen.

Atani: Na wir wollen hoffen das es Miss Granger im Malfoyschen Haushalt überlebt. Aber die Chancen stehen wirklich gut, sehr gut sogar.

Teufelsweib: Dank dir. Freut mich das du mitliest. Hoffe du bleibst dran?

Kissymouse: Oi, so viele Fragen auf einmal? Das geht nun wirklich nicht :lach: Denke ein paar werden in diesem Kapitel beantwortet werden. Danke für dein Review.

Fallen-Angel03: Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich immer wieder wenn jemanden mein Geschreibsel gefällt. Hab vor Samstag weitergeschrieben : grins:

Esta: Aber, aber meine Liebe ich werde Hermine doch nicht fertig machen...ich doch nicht, würde ich nie...nie...niemals tun : grins: Was denkst du denn von mir? :lach:

Tja, die Frage kommt wirklich auf, wer denn da mehr geschockt ist. Wäre auch geschockt wenn Hermine in meinem Haus stehen würde, dann müsst ich ja alle Hauselfen verstecken : lach: Lucius würde ich aber auch nicht gern in meiner Nähe haben, der ist unheimlich : bibber: Danke für dein liebes Review.

Rikku: Danke für dein Review. Tja, leider ist das alles kein Traum für die Beiden...he he, sie sind meiner Gnade ausgeliefert und da ich ziemlich gnadenlos bin...gehen wir nicht weiter drauf ein gelle? Draco wird in Kapitel 5 seinen endgültigen Auftritt haben. Es wird mit Sicherheit heiter werden...oder auch nicht : evil grin:


	5. Kapitel4: Nicht jeder Anfang ist einfach

Disclaimer: Da kann ich schauen wie ich will, nix meine, absolut gar nichts J.K.Rowling müsste man sein : seufz:

Autorengeschwafel: Ich bin absolut sprachlos und das kommt selten vor...so viele Reviews auf ein Kapitel? Meine Güte Danke! Ich freu mich wie ne Blöde...okay ich bin blöde, aber das wiederum ist ein anderes Thema. Kommen wir also zu Kapitel 4, ich hoffe das ihr daran gefallen findet.

**Ein ganz herzlicher Dank mit herzhaften Knuddler geht an meine beiden Betas cat- chan und Geli. Ihr gebt euch immer so viel Mühe das ich gar nicht weiß wie ich euch das je richtig danken kann.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 4: Nicht jeder Anfang ist einfach**

Wütend stapfte sie mit festen Schritten zum Fenster und wieder zurück zum schmalen Bett. Ihre zimtbraunen Augen funkelten aufgebracht, als sie den kleinen, schäbigen Schreibtisch in der Ecke betrachtete. Das winzige Bücherregal lieferte nicht mal annähernd den Platz den sie benötigte. Es war ein Wunder, das ein Kleiderschrank das ganze Bild noch komplettieren konnte. Nicht mal einen kleinen Kamin konnte sie ihr Eigen nennen. War doch viel zu wenig Platz vorhanden. Und das angrenzende Bad war einfach lächerlich, aber wenigstens hatte sie eines. Wozu also beklagen?

Das ganze erinnerte die junge Hexe arg an eine Abstellkammer, die schnell umfunktioniert worden war. Lucius Malfoy war es durchaus zuzutrauen. Leise schnaufend ließ sie sich auf das Bett mit der, zum allen Übel, grünen Tagesdecke fallen. Dachte dieser Mann denn wirklich sie wüsste nicht wie gern er sie loswerden wollte? Er würde so ziemlich alles tun. Da war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine gespielte Höflichkeit ein Ende nahm.

Dieses Zimmer, größere Besenkammern hatte sie schon gesehen, war bestimmt erst der Anfang. Was bei Merlin hatte sie geritten zu bleiben?

War es wirklich nur die Sorge um das kleine Mädchen wenige Türen weiter? Nicht ihr Herz war weich, sondern anscheinend ihr Kopf. Missmutig schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab, nur um gleich wieder auf Neue zu kommen. Fehlte nur noch Draco Malfoy um ihren Tag perfekt zu machen. Doch zum Glück war er bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht.

Seufzend rappelte sie sich von ihrem Bett hoch. Ihre weiße Tüte, die das Meiste ihrer Sachen noch beherbergte, stand einsam und verlassen in einer Ecke. Sie konnte dieses so gastliche Haus immer noch verlassen. Und genau das war der Punkt. Sie konnte, wenn sie wollte. Die Tür stand jederzeit offen und niemand würde sie halten. Doch Hermione Granger wäre nicht Hermione Granger, wenn sie bei kleinen Startschwierigkeiten gleich die Koffer packen würde. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte so wurde dies auch ausgeführt.

Eigentlich war die ganze Sache auch zu komisch um wahr zu sein. Ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Muggelgeboren und im Hause eines Reinblüters, der reiner nicht sein konnte. Wenn das die anderen angesehenen Zaubererfamilien erfahren würden, obwohl dies zu bezweifeln war. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr hier ergehen wie Harry bei den Dursleys. Mit nur einem Unterschied, Harry hatte sich auf nimmer Wiedersehen aus dem Staub gemacht, als er 18 geworden war. Sie hatte sich selbst und durchaus freiwillig in diese Situation gebracht.

Da sie gerade bei Harry war. Sie musste irgendwie zu einer Eule kommen und sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen um ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht zu verraten. Wenn er herausfinden würde wo sie war, konnte die junge Hexe sicher sein, dass ihre besten Freunde mit Pauken und Trompeten das Anwesen der Malfoys regelrecht überfallen würden um sie rauszuholen. Und ob das im Endresultat glimpflich ausgehen würde, war abzuwarten. ****

Mit weniger Elan als erwartet marschierte sie unsicher zur Tür. Eine Eulerei würde es hier bestimmt geben, aber wo? Das Haus war so verdammt groß, das sie nicht wusste wo sie eigentlich beginnen sollte. Ihr roter Kater war bereits seit über zwei Stunden verschwunden und Hermione war sich sicher, dass er das ganze Anwesen in und auswendig kannte. Kater müsste man sein. ****

Unschlüssig trat sie in den Flur hinaus und wandte sich dann schließlich zur Treppe. Das beste würde sein ihren neuen Arbeitgeber um eine Eule zu bitten. Die Bilder bei ihrem Weg hinab beachtete sie gar nicht mehr. Die bösen Blicke würde sie jetzt tagtäglich in Original sehen.

Unten angekommen konnte sich die junge Frau nicht mal im Entferntesten erinnern hinter welcher Tür nun das Arbeitszimmer eines Lucius Malfoys lag. Sie waren alle aus demselben dunklen Walnussholz gefertigt und glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Auch einer der hilfreichen Hauselfen war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Wie konnte sich jemand hier zurecht finden? Gab es vielleicht eine Art Lageplan? Frustriert fuhr sie mit beiden Händen durch die vollen Locken. Ein Ausschilderung würde auch ungemein weiter helfen, aber sie war hier ja nicht in einem Museum.

Zielstrebig ging sie leichten Schrittes auf eine der Türen zu von der sie dachte, dass es die richtige sein könnte. Sie konnte nicht sicher sagen in welches der Zimmer Lucius Malfoy zuvor verschwunden war, denn irgendwie saß der Schock immer noch in ihren Knochen. Zaghaft klopfte sie ans dunkle Holz und lauschte. Niemand antwortete. Vorsichtig drückte sie die kühle Messingklinke herab und stellte fest das hier wohl so ziemlich alles geräuschlos vonstatten ging.

Ein bekannter Geruch schlug der jungen Hexe entgegen, als die Tür sich einen Spalt weit öffnete. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen öffnete sie den Spalt noch ein wenig mehr um in den etwas düsteren Raum zu starren. Verwunderung in ihren Augen. Der Geruch wurde noch viel intensiver und fast sofort fühlte sie sich wie zu Hause. Es war eine Mischung zwischen Hogwarts und Flourish & Blotts. Alt und staubig, nach schwarzer, getrockneter Tinte und altem Pergament.

Ihre Augen bekamen die Größe von kleinen Untertassen und ein freudiges Funkeln begann darin zu tanzen. Hohe dunkle Regale zogen sich an den Wänden entlang. Jede noch so winzige Nische war mit schweren Lederbänden gefüllt und die, die nicht mehr hinein passten, stapelten sich obendrauf. Zwischen den fast zugezogenen Vorhängen, strahlte die Sonne herein und ließ den Staub nur so auf und ab tanzen. Die Ledereinbände der neueren Exemplare schienen das Licht zu begrüßen und glänzten matt darin.

Diese Bibliothek stand der von Hogwarts in nichts nach. Sie musste ebenso viele Bücher beinhalten. Hermione kam sich vor, als hätte sie einen Schatz entdeckt. Ohne weiter zu überlegen betrat sie den Raum gänzlich. Sofort flammten helle Kerzen an den Wänden auf und gaben dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.Eine kleine Gruppe von klobigen Sesseln stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Man hätte Stunden hier zubringen können. Wer würde ahnen, dass die Malfoys so belesen waren?

Wie ein staunendes Kleinkind wanderte sie an den Reihen von Büchern vorbei um die Titel zu untersuchen. Einige kannte sie davon, doch andere handelten von dunkler Magie von denen sie sicher war, das sie verboten waren. Fast automatisch reckte ihre Hand sich nach einem in schwarzen Leder gebundenen Exemplar aus. Kleine Schauder krabbelten ihren Arm hinauf und intensivierten sich je näher sie dem begehrten Buch kam. Ein aufgeregtes Ziehen breitete sich in ihrer oberen Bauchgegend aus und ihr Herz schien mehrere Purzelbäume auf einmal zu vollführen.

Noch bevor ihre Fingerspitzen den Band berühren konnten schoss eine schmale Hand an ihrem Kopf vorbei um ihre Hand zu hindern. Fest und warm schloss sie sich um ihre eigene. Die junge Hexe musste einige Male blinzeln bevor sie die schläfrigen Gedanken abschütteln konnte. In ihrem Kopf summte es leicht. Überrascht starrte sie auf die größere Hand, die ihre immer noch fest umschloss. Eine leise Stimme drang nah neben ihrem Ohr hervor. „Manche Bücher sollte man nicht berühren, Miss Granger. Man weiß nie was in ihnen lauert. Sie sollten Ihre Neugierde zügeln."

Immer noch etwas schläfrig schüttelte sie energisch die fremde Berührung ab. Es war ihr unangenehm ihm so nah zu sein, geschweige denn seine Haut an ihrer zu fühlen. Es verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Langsam drehte sie sich von dem Regal weg um ihm entgegen zu schauen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie ihren roten Kater seelenruhig in den Armen des blonden Zauberers erkannte. Die Hand, die zuvor ihre gehalten hatte, streichelte gemächlich durch das dichte dunkelrote Fell und entlockte dem Tier ein zufriedenes Schnurren.

„Die meisten dieser Bücher sind verboten", stieß sie immer noch verwirrt hervor. Krummbein mochte niemanden bis auf Harry und Ron. „Nun, Sie sollen sie auch nicht lesen. Nicht wahr, Miss Granger? Wenn Sie lesen wollen, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie es auf der anderen Seite versuchen. Etwas weniger gefährlich und genau das Richtige für neugierige, junge Hexen wie Sie es sind." Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung nickte er zu der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

Seine grauen Augen musterten sie kühl und eingehend. Nahmen die leichte Röte wahr die nun ihre Wangen tünchte. Es war ihr offensichtlich peinlich. Sie hätte nicht hier eindringen dürfen ohne zu fragen. „ Ich... es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe..." Warum war sie plötzlich so nervös? Seine schmalen, hellen Brauen hoben sich beinahe bis zum Haaransatz. „ Ich nehme an Sie haben mich gesucht?" Hermione nickte leicht und verfluchte sich selbst gleichzeitig für ihre Unsicherheit. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Es klang nicht wirklich so, als würde er ihr seine Hilfe gern anbieten. Aber im Moment war sie glücklich, dass er die höfliche Fassade aufrecht erhielt. Sie würde einem anderen Lucius Malfoy im Augenblick nicht begegnen können.

„Ich wollte sie bitten mir eine Ihrer Eulen zu überlassen. Es müssen einige Briefe geschrieben werden."

Wieder verging eine Zeit lang in der er sie nur eingehend musterte. Ein Hauch von Misstrauen blitze in seinen kühlen Augen auf. „Ich nehme an Sie wollen Mister Potter schreiben?" Wieder nickte die junge Hexe nur.

„Nun gut, folgen Sie mir bitte." Mit langen Schritten und immer noch Krummbein auf dem Arm ging er voran. Auch wenn er sie am liebsten sofort aus seinem Haus geworfen hätte, musste er vorsichtig sein. Egal wie sehr ihre Neugierde ihn ärgerte. Er mochte es nicht wenn jemand seine Nase zu tief in seine Besitztümer steckte.

Aber Amanda Wilford und die Freundschaft der jungen Hexe zu Potter und den Weasleys banden ihm die Hände so zu verfahren wie er wollte. Er hatte gehofft die Sache einfacher über die Bühne bringen zu können.

:

:

:

Ein warmes Feuer knisterte gemächlich im Kamin. In dem großen, braunen Ohrensessel davor, schlummerte eine Gestalt, die man in dem abgedunkelten Raum nur schwer erkennen konnte. Der Kopf des blonden, jungen Mannes war leicht zur Seite geneigt und vereinzelte Haarsträhnen fielen über seine Stirn in die geschlossenen Augen.Eine alte Eule hatte sich in seine entblößte Halsbeuge gekuschelt und gab nur hin und wieder Geräusche von sich.

Auch wenn er abgekämpft aussah, so wirkten seine feinen Gesichtszüge jetzt vollkommen entspannt und ruhig. Sogar ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Den schwarzen Umhang hatte er bis zu den Schultern über sich gelegt. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erledigt und gönnte sich nun die benötigte Ruhe.

Das Feuer im Kamin begann fast unmerklich wild zu flattern und zu tanzen. In dem spärlichen Raum wurden groteske Schatten an die Wände geworfen. Der rote Schein wandelte sich bald zu Grün. Die Augen des jungen Mannes flatterten langsam auf. Schläfrig blickte er in die nun grünen Flammen in denen ein ihm wohl bekannter Kopf schwebte. Ebenso graue Augen wie seine sahen ihm missbilligend entgegen.

Lässig setzte er sich langsam auf und schlug die Beine übereinander während seine Hände das zerzauste Haar glatt strichen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Vater?", fragte er mit einer Kühle die selbst Eis noch gefrieren ließ.

Der Mann ihm gegenüber schien wütend zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht direkt zeigte.

„Was treibst du in der Arktis Draco? Ich dachte du wärst..." Gelangweilt winkte der junge Zauberer ab. „Viele Wege führen zum Ziel, Vater. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass man es erreicht." „ Hast du den Opal gefunden?" Draco legte die Stirn in Falten. Ob er ihn gefunden hatte? Natürlich! Für was für einen Stümper hielt er ihn?

Der Weg war beschwerlicher gewesen als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Schriftzeichen hatten ihn zum Grab eines Muggelkönigs gewiesen. Dort hatte er wie erwartet nur alte Tonkrüge gefunden, aber eine sehr wertvolle Pergamentrolle. Und eben Diese hatte ihn in eine der unwirklichsten Gegenden dieses Planeten geführt. Er hatte mehrere Wärmezauber anwenden müssen um nicht zu erfrieren. Nachdem er etliche Blöcke von Eis zu Wasser geschmolzen hatte, hatte er schließlich gefunden was er suchte.

Der schwarze Opal hatte an einer dünnen, silbernen Kette um den Hals eines toten Wesens gebaumelt. Die Leiche war durch die Kälte noch gut erhalten gewesen. Es war das erste Mal das er einen dieser sagenumwobenen Elfen gesehen hatte. Tot, aber er konnte sich ungefähr ausmalen wie sie lebendig aussahen.

Ernst sah er den älteren Mann, der sich sein Vater schimpfte an. Nicht mal ein Hauch von Sorge um sein Wohlergehen konnte er in ihm erkennen. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. „Was denkst du, Vater?", spuckte er angewidert aus. Die Flammen begannen wieder wie wild zu flackern und leckten an dem Kopf der darin schwebte. „Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, Draco! Die Verbindung ist verdammt schlecht."

Ein frustriertes Seufzen unterdrückend griff er mit flinker Hand in eine der Taschen seines Umhangs. Kurze Zeit später baumelte auch schon die Kette mit dem Stein von seinem Finger. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er ihn. Was war an diesem kleinen, schwarzen Ding so besonderes? Ein einfacher Stein wie man ihn überall auf der Welt finden konnte. Ihr eigenes Vermögen bestand aus mehreren dieser Steinchen.

„Komm sofort nach Hause, Draco. Ich will ihn mir aus der Nähe ansehen." Der blonde junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum die Eile? Seit zwei Monaten bin ich hinter diesem Ding her und jetzt kommt es auf ein paar Stunden an? Wir werden ihn sicherlich auch morgen noch verkaufen können." Draco wusste, dass es eine Menge Käufer gab die sich um die Dinge rissen, die er aufspürte. Ursprünglich arbeitete er für das Zauberermuseum, das immer erpicht darauf war, alte und wertvolle Zauberartefakte in ihre Sammlung aufzunehmen. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass vieles von ihm selber verschachert wurde um ihr Vermögen noch zu vergrößern. Die weniger wertvollen Stücke lieferte er stets im Museum ab. Schließlich durfte niemand misstrauisch werden. Das war auch ein Grund warum er lieber allein arbeitete.

Lucius Malfoy warf seinem Sohn einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Je älter er wurde desto sturer wurde er. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einmal mehr daran erinnern wer das Oberhaupt der Familie war. Und mit ihm war im Moment nicht gut Kirschen essen. „Ich sagte sofort!" Der junge Zauberer winkte beruhigend ab. „Schon gut, schon gut. Gib mir ein paar Stunden und ich bin da. Mir scheint deine Laune ist heute nicht die Beste Vater."

Als ob seine Laune schon jemals gut gewesen war.

„Wir haben Besuch!", würgte er nun mürrisch hervor. „Die Medi- Hexe? Ist sie jung und hübsch?" Der Mann mit den markanten Gesichtszügen schaute ihn einen Moment an. „Jung? Ja. Hübsch? Könnte man auch sagen." Draco verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Man könnte meinen, dass du dann zufrieden wärst?" „Komm Heim und sieh selbst!" Damit verschwand er aus den grünen Flammen und ließ den jungen Malfoy verwundert zurück.

Das konnte heiter werden. Sein Vater war kein Kostverächter und schätzte es immer junge und hübsche Hexen um sich zu haben. Seufzend schüttelte er den blonden Haarschopf und fuhr der alten Eule sanft durchs Gefieder. Noch ein paar Stunden und dann würde er selbst sehen was seinem Vater für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen war.

:

:

:

„Raus! Raus hier!" Das Kreischen der Frau hatte ungeahnte Höhen erreicht. Man könnte meinen, dass dies nicht möglich wäre, wenn man ihren eigentlichen Zustand betrachtete. Mit blassem Gesicht, das allmählich an Röte gewann, hockte Narcissa Malfoy, die grüne Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen, auf dem Bett und führte sich auf wie ein kleines verwöhntes Gör.

„Mrs Malfoy ich will doch nur..." „Raus! Raus habe ich gesagt! Verschwinde du Stück Dreck!" Mit wilden Augen blickte sie um sich, während die junge Medi- Hexe aufgrund der Beleidigung zusammen zuckte. Hart biss sie auf ihre Zunge um eine ebenso gemeine Antwort zu verdrängen. Sie war überrascht welche Abneigung die Frau für sie empfand. Es hatte gereicht nur ihren Kopf durch die Tür zu stecken um sie völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ich bitte Sie", setzte sie abermals mit ihrem Latein am Ende an; „ich möchte nur Ihre Vitalwerte überprüfen um mir ein Bild machen zu können." Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie immer noch vor sich und versuchte das blasse und flackernde Bild das über der Frau schwebte konstant zu halten. Dies erwies sich als äußerst schwierig bei dem Geschrei das Narcissa Malfoy veranstaltete. Dieser Zauber reagierte auf jegliche laute Geräusche und heftige Vibrationen empfindlich. Demnach war das Bild vom Puls der Frau sehr verschwommen und drohte jeden Moment in sich zusammen zu fallen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du hier bist. Ein dreckiges Schlammblut im Haus. Lucius... Lucius, schaff sie hier raus!" Hermione verdrehte die Augen genervt. Wie sollte sie sich bei diesem Theater ihrer Aufgabe widmen können? Sorgenvoll erhaschte sie einen klaren Moment im flackernden Bild das immer unschärfer wurde. Ihr Herzschlag war enorm hoch und purzelte nur noch so vor sich hin. Wenn sie so weitermachte würde sie einen Herzanfall bekommen. „ Mrs Malfoy... nun beruhigen Sie sich doch..." Ein Kissen kam in ihre Richtung gesegelt und traf sie mit voller Wucht am Kopf. Ihr Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer Hand und landete klappernd auf dem Boden. Das so wie so schon kaum zu erkennende Bild der Vitalfunktionen erlosch nun gänzlich.

Hermione seufzte gequält. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass diese Frau das ganze Haus zusammen schrie und sich dabei nur selbst schadete musste sie etwas tun. Schnell wurde sie ihres Zauberstabs wieder habhaft und richtete ihn auf die blonde, tobende Frau. „Somnus!" Ein heller bläulicher Strahl schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und traf sein Ziel butterweich. Narcissa Malfoy bekam es gar nicht mehr mit wie sie zurück in die Kissen sackte und augenblicklich einschlief.

Zufrieden trat die junge Medi- Hexe auf das Bett zu. Nun konnte sie endlich in aller Ruhe ihre Untersuchung fortführen. Als sie sich näher über die Frau beugte wurde auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen. Hermione schickte ein leises Stoßgebet gen Himmel, als sie einen wütend aussehenden Lucius Malfoy in der Tür erblickte. Seine grauen Augen wanderten wachsam zwischen ihr und seiner schlafenden Frau hin und her. Da Narcissa keinen Ton mehr von sich gab, nagelte er die junge Frau mit seinen Blicken fest. „Was bei Merlin ist das für ein Theater? Was haben Sie mit meiner Frau gemacht?"

Gereizt verschränkte sie beide Arme vor der Brust. Dachte er jetzt tatsächlich sie hätte seiner Frau etwas angetan? „Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber beruhigt, da sie es nicht von allein geschafft hat sich zu beruhigen." Mit langen Schritten und wehender Robe schritt er ans Bett heran. „Sie haben es gewagt meine Frau zu verfluchen, Granger?" Vorsichtig betastete er die Wangen seiner blassen Frau. „Ich habe sie nicht verflucht sondern lediglich schlafen gelegt. Sie hat sich zu sehr aufgeregt." Das war doch wohl lächerlich.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich wieder auf und starrte böswillig auf sie hinab. Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr, als ein leises Zischen. „Hören Sie zu, Granger, wenn Sie es wagen sollten meiner Frau auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen dann..." Stolz reckte sie ihm das Kinn entgegen. „Was dann, Mister Malfoy? Ich bin hier um zu helfen. Sie waren es doch der eine Medi- Hexe angefordert hat!" „Da hatte ich aber nicht mit einem kleinen Schlammblut gerechnet, das ich nicht mehr los werde!"

Wütend stieß Hermione lautstark Luft aus ihren Nasenflügeln. Das war es wohl mit der gespielten Malfoy Höflichkeit. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt mehr als verständlich klar gemacht. „Gut!", gab sie gepresst hervor; „wenn Ihre Frau meine Hilfe nicht benötigt, werde ich mich am besten um Celine kümmern." Damit machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus dem Raum. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht von so einem schnöseligen Reinblüter wie er es war.

**Ende Kapitel 4- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

_Oho und jetzt zu all den lieben Reviews. : runde kekse ausgibt:_

_Caracinous: Na wieder zurück aus London? HP Fans alle überlebt? :grins: Sind bestimmt Massen davon unterwegs gelle? Bin schon ganz aufgeregt deswegen, hoffe das ich es heil überstehe und das ich bei der Premiere überhaupt was sehe. :seufz: Danke für dein tolles Lob, war gar nicht schleimig...ist runtergegangen wie Öl. Ich denke mal das Mione sich gut durchsetzen wird, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten...sie ist ja schließlich eine Gryffindor. Ha, das Böse, Düstere ist in langsamer Arbeit. Immer wenn ich nix anderes schreiben kann, schreibe ich daran. Wird eine längere Story und wie immer...na? Herm/ Draco...wie könnt es auch anders sein. So : kräftig zurückknuddel: Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir gefallen._

_Esta: Noch nicht geplatzt? Na ich hoffe doch! Musst ja schließlich weiterlesen und deine Fanfics weiterschreiben. Diesmal bleibt Mione größtenteils von mir verschont...na ja, ein wenig leiden wird sie schon müssen, aber müssen wir das nicht alle? : grins: Danke für dein Review Süße._

_Teufelsweib: Danke für dein Review und das tolle Lob. Professionell? Oi, du bist die erste die mir das sagt. Macht mich unglaublich stolz. Danke! : zu boden knuddelt:_

_Atani: Hey liebste Freundin, nicht traurig sein das du nicht mitkannst. Nächstes Jahr klappt es ganz bestimmt Süße. Bring dir auch was schönes mit...wie wäre es mit Tom oder Alan? : lach: Also mich würden verschiedene Gründe in diesem Haus halten die ich jetzt aber nicht näher erläutern will : grins:_

_Kissymouse: Ah, da haben sich also ein paar Fragen geklärt im letzten Kapitel? Wie die anderen Malfoys reagieren? Nun, lese und du wirst es erfahren...so nach und nach...bin ja bekannterweise kein schneller Schreiber. Danke für dein Review._

_HexenLady: Jawollja, schon erledigt : lach:_

_Rikku: Danke für dein Review : knuddel: Tja, Töchtern kann man so einiges verdanken gelle? Aber ob das Lucius so gefällt? Töh, sein Pech : lach: Draco wird wohl so reagieren wie wir ihn alle lieben und kennen : grins:_

_Eva: Oi :freu: du hast das kleine nette Dingelchen gefunden und rauf gedrückt...dir ist aber klar das man nicht auf alles drücken darf gelle? : lach: Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen?_

_SweetChrisi: Hallo Süße, schön das du wieder da bist. Bei deinem Lob werde ich ganz rot. Vielen Dank dafür :knuddel:_

_Alissa Black: Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich das dir meine Story gefällt und ich dich nicht zu lang auf die Folter spanne. Versuche so gut wie möglich schnell ein Update zu machen, obwohl das nicht immer klappen wird...bin manchmal hundsfaul. _

_Sachmet: Danke für dein Review und das tolle Lob. Ich helle deinen Arbeitstag auf? Oi, das freut mich umso mehr. Kein Problem wenn du neugierig bist ich beantworte gerne Fragen. Also, die Story ist nicht vorbei wenn ich wieder beim Prolog bin, es wird von da aus weitergehen, aber bis dahin...vergeht noch ne Weile. Nein, kein Schreibfehler soll wirklich eine DMHGLM werden. Eine Art Dreierbeziehung, wen Mione nun lieber mag bleibt ihr überlassen oder ob sie überhaupt einen von ihnen mag, ich denke es wird noch einige Spannungen in späteren Kapiteln geben...weiß selbst noch nicht soooo genau wie ich das anstellen will...hm, mir fällt bestimmt was ein._

_:_

_:_

_:_

_Wenn euch langweilig ist oder ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilen möchtet...das kleine Dingelchen da unten läuft nicht weg und wird sehr gern von euch gedrückt._


	6. Kapitel5: Nächtliche Stimmen

Disclaimer: Oh je, wieder mal die alte Leier. Nichts gehört mir! Nichts! Einfach überhaupt nichts! Ok, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story hier...hm, reicht ja auch schon gelle?

Autorengeschwafel: : in runde wink: Bin wieder daha...sogar gesund und munter. Mit bleibenden visuellen Einflüssen, tauben Ohren, platten Füßen...aber ohne Tom, Alan oder Dan...ich nehm mal an zu viele wollten sie mit nachhause nehmen. Im nächsten Jahr klappt es bestimmt, da bekommt jeder von euch ein Stückchen : grins:

Gut, genug des unsinnigen Geredes. Wir haben das Kapitel erreicht worauf wohl viele schon gewartet haben. Unser allseits geliebter Malfoy Junior wird seinen Auftritt haben. Kleine Warnung vorweg: Das Ende des Kapitels ist etwas düsterer, aber nicht das was ich sonst immer verbreche.

:

:

:

**Kapitel 5: Nächtliche Stimmen**

Unruhig warf sie sich in ihrem schmalen Bett hin und her. Der rote Kater, der es sich an ihrem Fußende bequem gemacht hatte, fauchte leise und blitze sie mit hellen Augen böse an bevor er es vorzog unter dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Die junge Hexe versuchte mit Gewalt die Augenlider geschlossen zu halten in der Hoffnung etwas Schlaf zu erhaschen.

Seit Stunden wälzte sie nun von einer Seite zur anderen. Obwohl sie die Tür mit einem speziellen Zauber geschützt hatte, lauschte sie immer wieder angestrengt in die Nacht hinein. Hier zu schlafen machte sie nervös und am liebsten hätte sie dieses Bett gegen ihr eigenes getauscht.

Vielleicht war es auch noch der Zorn, der in ihr tobte, der sie nicht schlafen ließ. Zorn auf diese verdammte Familie und ihre Hochnäsigkeit. Zorn auf sich selbst weil sie sie nicht ins nächste Jahrhundert hexte. Mit wirren Locken setzte sie sich geschlagen auf um mit angezogenen Beinen aus dem Fenster zu starren. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mond schimmerte nur mit einer halben Sichel. Im Haus selber war es totenstill.

Die Bewohner des Hauses hatten sich vor einer ganzen Weile zur Ruh begeben. Nachdem sie mit den Hauselfen in der rustikalen Küche zu Abend gegessen hatte, hatte Hermione das kleine Mädchen, das nur drei Türen von ihr entfernt schlief für die Nachtruhe vorbereitet. Voller Vergnügen hatte sie dem kleinen Wesen die Flasche gegeben. Es erfreute sie welch Appetit sie an den Tag legte und war sich sicher bald auf einen leichten Abendbrei umsteigen zu können. Später hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer begeben um ein wenig zu lesen. Doch diesmal hatte sie sich nicht auf die Zeilen konzentrieren können. Immer wieder waren sie vor ihren Augen verschwommen und ihre Gedanken wanderten sowieso irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herum. Eigentlich hatte sie sich den halben Abend Foltermethoden für Lucius Malfoy ausgedacht, aber auch das hatte sie nicht wirklich glücklich gemacht. Konnte man einen Menschen wirklich so sehr hassen wie sie es im Moment tat? Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie solch starke, negative Empfindungen an den Tag legen konnte. Sie hatte den Hass, den Harry Draco gegenüber empfand, als ein wenig kindisch und stur gesehen. Doch nun erfuhr sie es am eigenen Leib. Lucius war wie Draco, vielleicht noch ein bisschen schlimmer. Doch gegen ihn hatte sie genau dieselbe leidenschaftliche Abneigung.

Ein leises Scheppern ließ sie aufhorchen. Kurz darauf konnte sie eine leise Stimme fluchen hören. Gedämpft drang es durch ihre Tür. Ihre Knie bewegten sich automatisch noch ein Stück weiter zu ihrem Kinn, bis sie nur noch auf einer winzigen Ecke des Bettes kauerte. Mit großen, braunen Augen, die im Mondlicht funkelten starrte sie gebannt auf die Tür, als das Geräusch und das leise Fluchen abermals erklang. Reagierte sie jetzt schon paranoid oder schlich wirklich jemand unten in der Halle herum? Wie aufs Stichwort erklang wieder etwas das sich anhörte, als würde jemand den Bildern einen Stoß versetzen und dass diese daraufhin hin und her schwangen.

Einbrecher? Einer der Hauselfen? Malfoy? Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass ein Einbrecher den Bannkreis durchbrechen konnte. Nur jemand der wirklich Ahnung hatte konnte das. Hauselfen fluchten nicht und schnüffelten schon gar nicht des Nachts in den Besitztümern ihres Herren. Und was Lucius Malfoy betraf... sein Schnarchen konnte sie noch bis hier hören... wie unfein! Ein böses Lächeln spielte auf ihren vollen Lippen. Vielleicht sollte sie es in Erwägung ziehen dieses Schnarchen bei Gelegenheit aufzuzeichnen um es der ganzen Welt zu präsentieren.

Wieder ertönte die leise fluchende Stimme und wie es sich anhörte, setzte eine Zweite mit ein. Sie konnte weder die Stimmen erkennen noch den Wortlaut erfassen. Also doch Einbrecher! Wie es ihnen gelungen war einzudringen war ein Rätsel. Energisch schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre flauschigen Pantoffeln, die Katzenpfoten ähnelten. Schnell hatte sie einen dünnen, fliederfarbenen Morgenmantel über das weiße Leinennachthemd geschwungen. Der Zauberstab lag fest in ihrer Hand.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung hatte sie den Zauber von ihrer Tür gelöst. Kurz hielt Hermione inne. Warum sollte sie auf Einbrecherjagd gehen? Das ging sie doch eigentlich gar nichts an. Sollte der Herr des Hauses sich doch darum kümmern. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der freien Hand über die glatte Stirn. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie sie erwischte. So hatten sie wenigstens noch eine Chance zu fliehen. Wer wusste schon was der blonde Bastard mit ihnen anstellen würde?

Leise schlich sie auf den dunklen Flur und in die Richtung, in der sie die Treppe vermutete. Kurz lauschte sie an der Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Sie wollte ganz sichergehen, dass es dem Baby auch wirklich gut ging. Nur sanfte Atemgeräusche waren zu hören, die hin und wieder von einem kleinen Schmatzer unterbrochen wurden. Erst als sie zufrieden war setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

So stockfinster hätte sie es sich nicht ausgemalt, aber auf Licht musste sie wohl oder übel verzichten. Die Bilder, die an den Wänden der Treppe hingen, schwangen wild hin und her, während ihre Bewohner sich verzweifelt aneinander krallten. Geschieht ihnen Recht, fuhr es kurz durch ihren Kopf. Vielleicht sollte sie dem Eindringlich noch danken.

Kein Geräusch machend schlich sie weiter nach unten, den Zauberstab an die Brust gedrückt und kaum atmend.

„Wie oft soll ich dir sagen nicht bei Nacht herum zu spuken? Verschwinde, du verdammter Störenfried!", zischte die Stimme für Hermione nun gut hörbar. Wer bei Merlin war das? „Was bleibt mir sonst? Das ist die Strafe für euch." Kurz darauf schabte es an den Steinwänden entlang, dass sich eine Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken bildete. „Hör auf damit! Du weckst das ganze Haus. Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder auftauchst." Ein hohles Lachen erklang und schwebte durch den Raum. „Ich bin tot, falls du es nicht wissen solltest. Mausetot!" „Und gleich bist du so tot wie niemand sein kann!"

Mit Faszination betrachtete die junge Hexe die Szene, die sich in der von Kerzen schwach erleuchteten Eingangshalle vor ihren Augen abspielte. Die Beiden bildeten wirklich ein seltsames Gespann. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand eine dunkel gekleidete, schlanke Gestalt, die sie nicht genau erkennen konnte und diskutierte mit einem Geist, der vor ihm schwebte. Mit einem herausfordernden Blick betrachtete der Geist sein Gegenüber. Eigentlich hätte er sie schon längst sehen müssen wie sie immer näher schlich, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendjemanden zu warnen. Hermione kamen die Stimmen bekannt vor, war sich jedoch nicht recht sicher, weil sie durch den Flüsterton arg verzerrt waren. Wenn DAS Einbrecher sein sollten, dann sollten sie vielleicht ihren Beruf wechseln, denn so würde ihr Geschäft nie auf einen grünen Zweig kommen. Sie wollte jedenfalls ein paar Antworten.

„Theodore, ich warne dich!" Genervt verdrehte der junge Mann die Augen, als er das hämische Lachen auf dem Gesicht des Geistes entdeckte. Das war kein Geist sondern eine Landplage. „Vor was willst du mich warnen?", fragte er zuckersüß und klimperte höhnisch mit den Augen. Draco nun vollends am Ende seiner Geduld zückte seinen Zauberstab und hatte schon den richtigen Spruch auf den Lippen, als dieser ihm auf den Lippen erstarb.

Etwas festes, spitzes drückte sich in seinen Rücken. „Hab ich dich Freundchen!", zischelte es von hinten. Sein Zauberstab glitt wie von selbst aus seinen schmalen Fingern.

Der Geist vor ihm klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. „Bravo junges Fräulein, das nenne ich einen guten Fang." Junges Fräulein? Draco brauchte nur einen Augenblick um darauf zu kommen das es sich nur um die Medi- Hexe handeln konnte, die sein Vater aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit ins Haus geholt hatte. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragte er leise und versuchte seiner Stimme einen verführerischen Ton zu geben, der nie bei jungen Hexen fehlschlug. Seine fein geschwungenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süßlichen Lächeln. „Das geht dich nichts an! Umdrehen, aber langsam!", herrschte es von hinten in einem biestigen Ton.

Ganz schön burschikos, stellte er leise und etwas enttäuscht für sich fest. Kein Wunder, dass sein Vater so schlechter Laune gewesen war. „Hast du nicht gehört? Umdrehen habe ich gesagt!" Der Zauberstab bohrte sich nun schmerzhaft in die Muskulatur seines Rückens. Leise seufzend wand er die Handflächen ergebend nach außen und drehte sich langsam um. Fast Augenblicklich landete der Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

Seine grauen Augen brauchten Momente um sich an die Finsternis zu gewöhnen. Eine zierliche Gestalt mit wilden Locken stand mit ausgestreckten Arm vor ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Granger?", krächzte er heiser, als Erleuchtung über ihn kam. Die Hexe bei der jetzt ebenfalls der Groschen endgültig gefallen war, drückte reflexartig die Spitze des Zauberstabes noch ein wenig fester in die Kehle des jungen Mannes. „Willst du mich umbringen, Granger?", knurrte er leise; „Nimm das verdammte Ding runter."

„Ich würde es an Ihrer Stelle nicht tun, junges Fräulein. Umbringen ist eine hervorragende Idee." Die durchsichtige Gestalt des Geistes schwebte immer noch äußerst vergnügt zwischen beiden Parteien hin und her. Bewundernd betrachtete er die junge Dame, die den Sprössling der Malfoys erfolgreich bedrohte.

Hermione atmete mehrere Male tief durch, brachte es jedoch nicht fertig den Arm mit den Zauberstab in der Hand zu senken. Ihr absoluter Alptraum war soeben wahr geworden. Wie viel Pech konnte man an einem Tag haben? Was hatte sie getan um das zu verdienen? „Verdammt Granger! Bist du schwerhörig? Nimm endlich das Ding weg." Fest packte er ihren Arm und drückte ihn nach unten. Seine schmale Hand fuhr vorsichtig über die schmerzende Stelle am Hals. Das würde einen blauen Fleck geben. Zufrieden, dass nichts weiter an ihm beschädigt war, strich er die paar Falten, die sich in seinem samtenen, schwarzen Umhang gebildet hatten glatt. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die oberen, schimmernden Knöpfe des zu warmen Stoffes. Darunter blitzte ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd hervor. Schwarz war neben Grün eine seiner liebsten Farben und besonders gut zur Tarnung geeignet.

„Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen? Schleichst des Nachts durchs eigene Haus. Wie krank kann man sein Malfoy?", schoss die braunhaarige Hexe ihm entgegen, offensichtlich vom anfänglichen Schock erholt. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie den schlanken Zauberer vor sich, dessen graue Augen in der Dunkelheit wie zwei Edelsteine funkelten, aber genauso kalt waren.

„Ich lebe hier, Granger falls das nicht in deinen wuschigen Kopf will. Die eigentliche Frage lautet was du hier zu suchen hast?" Seine Augen sogen jede Einzelheit, die er an ihr erblicken konnte auf. Sie hatte sich eindeutig verändert in den drei Jahren. Ihre braunen Locken waren nun etwas gezähmt und fielen in seichten Wellen über ihren Morgenrock. Sie war immer noch nicht besonders groß und wirkte gegen ihn recht zierlich. Doch ihr Kinn trug sie immer noch höher, als der Rest der Welt es vermuten würde. Immer noch viel zu stolz und mit berechnender Kühle. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft diese kleine Besserwisserin, die ihm die Show gestohlen hatte, nie wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. „Ich arbeite hier", erwiderte sie eisig und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Angewidert starrte sie in seine nun schmaleren Gesichtszüge hinauf.

„Das ist ein Witz oder? Ein Schlammblut in unserem Haus?" Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Kein Scherz. Frag deinen Vater." Draco war, man konnte sagen, geplättet. Hatte sein Vater das letzte bisschen Hirn verloren oder warum stellte er ein Schlammblut ein? „Du bist die Medi- Hexe?" „ Offensichtlich."

Momente beobachtete er sie nur verblüfft, bevor er sich steif aufrichtete und seinen alten, feindseligen Ausdruck zurück in seine Mimik legte. „Hör zu Granger! Ich weiß nicht was das für ein Spielchen werden soll, aber sei dir gewiss... ein Fehltritt, einen Verdacht das du hier spionierst und du wirst den Rest deiner Tage in St Mungos verbringen... als Patient." Die junge Hexe schnaufte verächtlich. Das war mal wieder zu typisch für diesen Oberkotzbrocken. Nichts anderes als Drohungen und heiße Luft, die sie obendrein noch kannte. Konnte er auch mal eine andere Platte auflegen?

Mit gespielter Langeweile winkte sie ab. Auf sein Niveau würde sie sich gewiss nicht hinab begeben. „Schon klar Malfoy. Geh jetzt am besten zu Daddy um dich auszuheulen." Ein vernichtender Blick traf sie, der ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und fegte mit wehenden Umhang die Treppe hinauf. Er würde ein Wörtchen mit seinem Vater zu reden haben.

Hermione schaute dem jungen Mann noch einen Augenblick hinterher. Sie kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie abgespannt Draco Malfoy ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht sah er nicht so blass wie früher aus, eine gewisse Bräune hatte seine Haut geziert, aber war dünner und drahtiger. Dunkle Augenringe zeugten von Mangel an Schlaf. Er hatte sehr müde gewirkt und früher hätte er bei einem guten Streit nie den Kürzeren gezogen. Sie erinnerte sich an Streitereien und wenn es nur um das Bad gegangen war, indem beide Schülersprecher im Krankenflügel gelandet waren. Dumbledore hatte in dieser Zeit gewiss noch mehr graue Haare, als er so schon hatte bekommen. Doch jetzt waren sie erwachsen richtig? Sie musste, ob sie es wollte oder nicht wenigstens versuchen mit dieser Familie zurecht zu kommen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Geist, der nun neben ihr schwebte. Auch wenn er durchsichtig und farblos war, konnte man nicht bestreiten, dass es ein Malfoy sein musste. Seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge verrieten alles. „ Du bist auch ein Malfoy, hab ich Recht?", fragte sie barsch. Dieser verbeugte sich tief und zog den altertümlichen Hut. „Sehr wohl junges Fräulein- Theodore Malfoy." Die junge Hexe seufzte frustriert. „Als ob zwei Malfoys auf freien Fuß nicht schlimm genug wären. Jetzt auch noch ein Geist der Nachts durchs Haus schwebt." Für kurze Zeit verzogen sich seine Gesichtszüge beleidigt. „Ich bin nicht wie die anderen Malfoys!", protestierte er. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. „Ach nein? Was soll an dir anders sein?" „Nun, einen Malfoy richtet man nicht so einfach hin. Meine Familie war mit meinem Sinneswandel ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, deshalb stahl man mir mein Leben. Das war vor über 500 Jahren und seitdem habe ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht in ihrer Nähe zu spuken."

Hermione starrte den durchsichtigen Gesellen mit offenen Mund an. „Sie haben dich hingerichtet? Was bei Merlin hast du getan?" Er schnaufte leise. „Ich mochte Muggel und Muggelgeborene; ein schweres Verbrechen in einer Familie von Verbrechern. Sie haben mir einfach den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt und wurden nicht dafür bestraft."

Die junge Hexe schnappte nach Luft. Das sie so schnell auf ein dunkles Familiengeheimnis stoßen würde, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Wer wusste was sich hier noch alles verbarg.

:

:

:

Lucius Malfoy saß schläfrig auf dem Rand seines großen Bettes. Den Blick hatte er fest auf seinen Sohn gehaftet, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand und ihm nun etwas zuwarf. Die silberne Kette mit dem schwarzen Stein landete lautlos neben ihm. „Hier hast du ihn!"

Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf der Stirn des älteren Mannes. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht wie Draco sich aufführte. Wo war der gebührende Respekt? „Ich habe dich bereits heute Nachmittag erwartet Draco." Der jüngere Mann stieß sich leicht vom Türrahmen ab und trat nun ins Zimmer. „Ich war müde und brauchte etwas Ruhe." Lucius nickte verstehend obwohl er es nicht wirklich tat. Er hätte sich genauso gut hier ausruhen können. Es missfiel ihm, dass seine Befehle missachtet wurden.

„Und jetzt verrate mir was das kleine Schlammblut hier verloren hat." „Miss Granger wurde mir von der Vereinigung für Medi- Hexen vermittelt." Draco schnaufte verächtlich. „Und du hast sie nicht rausgeworfen? Was werden die anderen Familien sagen? Was ist, wenn sie hier herum spioniert? Diese kleine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin würde doch sofort zu Potter oder Weasley rennen um das Entdeckte auszuplaudern."

„Ich weiß das, Draco!", herrschte der ältere Zauberer und erhob sich schlaftrunken, aber elegant vom Bett. Sein Sohn hatte nun dieselbe Größe wie er sodass er direkt in seine grauen Augen sehen konnte. „Aber ich kann sie nicht einfach rauswerfen. Amanda Wilford hat mir mehr als deutlich gedroht. Das kleine Biest selbst ist mit Potter und der Weasley - Familie befreundet. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde von allein verschwinden, doch ich habe mich geirrt. Mir sind die Hände gebunden und ich habe keine Lust auf einen erneuten Besuch in Askaban."

Der junge Mann starrte ihm trotzig entgegen. Ihm wäre es egal wenn er bis an sein Lebensende im Gefängnis schmoren würde. Er war nie das gewesen was man einen Vater nennen konnte. Mit strenger Hand hatte er ihn durch die Jahre seines Lebens geführt. Durchaus schmerzhafte Jahre. „Und was schlägst du nun vor? Wie willst du sie nun los werden?" Lucius lächelte ein unterkühltes Lächeln. „Du wirst dich darum kümmern, Draco." „ Ich? Soll ich sie für dich umbringen und nach Askaban wandern?" „Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Tu nicht so als würde das ein Problem für dich sein." „Es ist kein Problem, Vater! Aber ich bin nicht gewillt den Mist auszubaden, den du verzapft hast!"

„Ich fürchte, du hast ein kleines Problem mit autoritären Personen, Draco", zischte er leise und trat einige Schritte näher auf den jungen Zauberer zu; „Du hast wohl vergessen wie deine Erziehung aussieht."

„Das habe ich nicht", raunzte er leise zurück; „du erinnerst mich schließlich regelmäßig daran." Oh ja, sein Vater stellte sicher ihn so oft wie möglich an seine Erziehung zu erinnern. Es war egal wie alt er war, wenn er etwas tat was ihm nicht gefiel, dann hatte er eine äußerst überzeugende Methode Draco unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und wenn er monatelang von daheim fort gewesen war, dann benötigte er eine ordentliche Portion Malfoy - Bestrafung um den aufkeimenden Trotz zu brechen.

Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen von Lucius Malfoy, als er langsam seinen Zauberstab zog. „Nun, dann wird eine Auffrischung gewiss nicht schaden."

:

:

:

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein wimmernder Schrei von oben in die große Halle nach unten zog. Es war nicht übermäßig laut und doch konnte man hören wie viel Schmerz derjenige durchleben musste. Eine Art Schüttelfrost ergriff sie, als das Wimmern zu einem lauten, gequälten Stöhnen anwuchs. „Was bei Merlin ist das?", hauchte sie leise fragend dem Geist zu.

Theodore Malfoy warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu. „Der Vater, der den Sohn bestraft, junges Fräulein. Eine alte Tradition in dieser feinen Familie." „Einer der verbotenen Flüche?" „Was erwarten Sie? Natürlich! Am besten Sie gehen jetzt zu Bett und kümmern sich nicht darum. Es ist nie gut seine Nase zu tief in Malfoy Angelegenheiten zu stecken." „ Aber... aber... er kann doch nicht einfach..." Mit geschockten Augen starrte sie in die Richtung, aus der das Stöhnen weiterhin erklang. Es wollte nicht in ihren Kopf wie jemand so grausam sein konnte. War das wirklich Draco, der da so herzzerreißend wimmerte? „Er kann und er tut es! Jetzt ab, marsch, marsch in die weichen Kissen. Versuchen Sie zu schlafen."

Mit wirren Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Immer begleitete von den Geräuschen einer gequälten Seele. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass er es bestimmt verdient hatte. Hatte das wirklich jemand verdient? Diese Nacht würde sie kein Auge mehr zu tun können.

**Ende Kapitel 5- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

_Oi, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews : alle durchweg knuddelt:_

_Sachmet: So, hier ist dein Draco du Dracofan : lach: Hoffe du bist zufrieden mit ihm? Nein, du nervst nicht im geringsten. Nervende Menschen sind mir die Liebsten : grins: bin selbst nicht anders. Ah ja, natürlich kannst du gern mein Malfoy Wappen für deine Fanfiction benutzen, steht zur freien Verfügung._

_Teufelsweib: Also irgendwie find ich deinen Namen ganz toll. Bist du denn auch so ein kleines Teufelchen? Danke für das Lob, werde noch ganz rot um die Ohren._

_Atani: Tja meine Liebe. Leider konnte ich dir weder Tom noch Alan mitbringen. Die beiden sind anscheinend für die nächsten 100 Jahre ausgebucht. Kann man nichts machen...außer sie nächstes Jahr vielleicht entführen? Hm, gute Idee...gefällt mir :grins:_

_Alissa Black: Danke für dein Review...menno, ich wiederhole mich auch ständig :seufz: Wie ist deine Schulaufgabe gelaufen? Gut ne? Bin ich ganz sicher. Kleine Romanze hm? Du denkst nicht? Ich stecke voller Überraschungen...eigentlich habe ich für etwas später so was wie eine Romanze vorgesehen...also heißt es warten._

_SweetChrisi: Oi Danke Süße! Ich liebe Schokokuchen...eigentlich alles mit Schoko, aber dann noch selbst gebacken? : zu boden knuddelt: Das ist so lieb von dir an die arme Autorin zu denken._

_Fallen-Angel03: Schon wieder eine Ungläubige...lass dich überraschen ob da noch eine Romanze folgt...nur so viel: In späteren Kapiteln werden die beiden Herren nicht gerade abgeneigt sein, aber meine Hermione ist ein kluges Mädchen und lässt sich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln. Lustig? Hm, ein wenig. Spannend? Ich hoffe es inständig. _

_Esta: Süße, ich glaube den guten Lucius willst du gar nicht haben. Er ist und bleibt ein Bastard. Da sollten wir lieber beim guten Severus bleiben...ist gesünder. Jap, Hermione ist stur, aber auch ein wenig unsicher...ich mag diese Mischung...passt perfekt zu Miss Neunmalklug...außerdem, ich bin die Einzige die sie quälen darf :lach:_

_Caracinous: Hey, bin auch seit Montag nacht wieder daheim nach einem tollen Wochenende in London. : seufz: Will sofort wieder hin, tolle Stadt. Du hast keine HP Fans gesehen? Ich umso mehr, hätte dir liebend gern ein paar Hundert abgegeben, dann hätte ich mich nicht wie ein Korken gefühlt. Der Platz...na ja, zweite Reihe ist bei so was nie gut...aber ich hab sie alle hautnah gesehen und mir sogar ein Lächeln und Snape like Augenbrauenheber eingefangen von Alan...hab im siebenten Himmel geschwebt :lach: Einpacken konnt ich niemanden : heul:, aber nächstes Jahr...da sind sie nicht mehr sicher vor mir : böse grinst:Gleis 9 3/4 war ich auch gewesen...hab gedrückt...und gedrückt...tja, der Zug fährt wohl um diese Jahreszeit nicht : lach:_

_Mal schaun wir dir das Kapitel gefällt. Draco Mausi ist wieder da...: massenseufzen: Auf die düstere Story musst du noch ein wenig warten, aber ich schreib immer daran wenn ich Zeit hab.Gruß und Knuddel Iare :o)_

__

__

_Kleene-marron16: Hi du, danke für dein Review. Es freut mich immer wieder neue Leser begeistern zu können.Und siehe da, Draco ist auch endlich aufgetaucht. Hm, wurde auch Zeit gelle?_

_Almatri: Danke für dein Review und das Lob, das du auf Rücksicht anderer Reviewer gekürzt hast. Von mir aus kannst du Seitenweise Lob schreiben, stört mich nicht :grins: Hoffe auch nie eine Schreibblockade zu haben, jedenfalls nicht so eine schlimme. Jap, JKR wird auch immer verziehen...hoffe mir auch...wenn es mal so weit ist?_


	7. Kapitel6: Schlaflied für Celine

Disclaimer: Tjo, hat sich immer noch nix verändert. Alles was mit dem HP Universum zu tun hat ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.R

Autorengeschwafel: Hm, bereit fürs nächste Kapitel? Ja? Super! Freu mich immer wenn das jemand liest und ich nicht ganz umsonst schreibe. Denkt daran das ein kleines Review lieb wäre, so weiß ich wenigstens wie viele das hier lesen.

**Ein ganz herzlicher Dank nebst Knuddler geht an meine beiden Betas, cat- chan und Geli. Ihr gebt euch immer so viel Mühe...hach, das find ich unglaublich toll.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 6: Schlaflied für Celine**

Leise summend rührte die junge Hexe in dem kleinen gusseisernen Kessel, der auf dem massiven Holztisch der Küche stand. Eine winzige Flamme züngelte darunter und ließ den Inhalt leicht brodeln. Mehrere Fläschen mit komisch aussehenden Zutaten hatte sie in einem gebührenden Abstand neben dem Kessel aufgestellt. Die Mixtur gab einen seltsamen Geruch von sich und ließ die Hauselfen, die in der Küche herumwuselten des Öfteren niesen.

Einige beäugten Hermione misstrauisch und versuchten die Nahrungsmittel so weit wie möglich aus ihrer Reichweite zu bringen. Nicht das diese Hexe sie noch ungenießbar machte mit ihrem seltsamen Gebräu.

Ames indessen starrte fasziniert auf die Flüssigkeit, die sich allmählich Purpur färbte. Mit großen grünen Kulleraugen betrachtete er wie die Medi- Hexe flink ein weiteres Fläschen öffnete und wenige Tröpfchen davon hinzu gab. Allerdings wusste er nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Sein Herr bevorzugte es in die Tiefen der Kerker zu verschwinden um dort verschiedene Mittelchen anzurühren. Auch der junge Herr hatte dies nie auf dem Küchentisch getan. Immer suchten sie die Finsternis der unteren Gewölbe. Dem kleinen Hauselfen gefiel es dort nicht. Es roch so seltsam und war kalt. Nur einmal war er bis jetzt dort unten gewesen. Mehrere Männer in schwarzen Roben hatten sich dort versammelt. Die Worte, die sie damals sprachen hatten nichts Gutes erahnen lassen.

„Was tut Miss Hermione da?", fragte er schließlich mit seiner Piepsstimme. Der braune Lockenkopf der Hexe wand sich zu ihm. Obwohl ihr Gesicht müde wirkte und tiefe Schatten unter ihren Augen lagen, lächelte sie. „Ich bereite einen Stärkungstrank für Mrs. Malfoy zu. Wir wollen doch das sie schnell wieder auf die Beine kommt oder?" Der Hauself nickte aufgeregt und kräuselte die lustige Kartoffelnase. Er mochte Narcissa Malfoy, auch wenn sie hochnäsig war oder manchmal unausstehlich, so war sie zu ihnen immer gut gewesen. Ames kannte sie, seitdem sie als junges Mädchen in dieses Haus kam. Damals war sie fröhlicher und ihre blauen Augen hatten vor Übermut nur so gefunkelt. Langsam hatte sich das über die Jahre verändert. Sie war schwach und zynisch geworden. Nicht mehr das lebenslustige Mädchen.

„Ja, Misses muss wieder gesund werden. Die kleine Miss vermisst sie bestimmt." Hermione nickte leicht und stellte die Flamme unter dem Kessel ab. Natürlich brauchte das kleine Mädchen seine Mutter. Auch wenn sie keinen guten Start mit Narcissa Malfoy hatte sie war gewillt hartnäckig am Ball zu bleiben. Schnell griff sie zu der Schale, die das Frühstück der Dame des Hauses beinhaltete. Haferschleim! Sie hasste Haferschleim, doch für geschwächte und kranke Menschen konnte es das reinste Wundermittel sein. Mit einer kleinen Schöpfkelle löffelte sie etwas von dem fertigen Trank aus dem Kessel um es über den Brei zu geben.

Sie wusste nicht ob Mrs. Malfoy ihr vertrauen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie denken sie wolle sie vergiften, also musste sie das Gebräu anders als gewohnt verabreichen. Bei kleinen Kindern machte man es genauso. Die Medizin wurde immer unter etwas Essbarem gemischt. Zufrieden stellte sie die Schale auf das Tablett zu dem Glas Orangensaft. Kurz überlegte die junge Frau ob einer der Hauselfen das Frühstück nach oben bringen sollte, entschloss sich aber dagegen. Es nutzte alles nichts, Narcissa musste sich wohl oder übel an sie gewöhnen.

Energischer als beabsichtigt griff sie zum Tablett, so energisch das der Orangensaft nur so schwappte. Wer war hier jetzt nervös? Warum war sie nervös? Die junge Hexe runzelte die Stirn und hievte das Tablett vorsichtiger in ihre Arme. Kein Grund zur Nervosität. Sie würde jetzt dort hinauf gehen, fliegenden Kissen und Beschimpfungen ausweichen. War alles gar kein Problem.

Einer der Hauselfen eilte voran um der Medi- Hexe die Tür zu öffnen durch die diese dann auch verschwand. Kaum war sie verschwunden versammelte sich der Rest auch neugierig um den immer noch dampfenden Kessel.

:

:

:

Harry Potter, in den letzten Jahren die Ruhe in Person geworden, wanderte mit großen Schritten durch seine eher kleine Wohnung. Sein rothaariger Freund saß an einem kleinen Tisch der mit Pergamente förmlich überquoll. Nachdenklich verfolgte er die Schritte seines Freundes.

„Mir gefällt die Sache nicht. Mir gefällt die Sache einfach nicht. Hermione verschweigt uns etwas", stieß der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hervor und rückte nervös die Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

Ron konnte nichts anderes tun als ein klägliches Nicken von sich zu geben. Er konnte Harry ja wohl kaum sagen, dass Mione alt genug war um zu wissen was sie tat. Zuweilen benahm sich sein Freund wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann und nicht wie ein Freund. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Art Hermione- Krisensitzung ins Leben rief. Ron konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern da waren diese Sitzungen jedes Wochenende an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Damals war die junge Hexe viel zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Ausbildung gewesen und hatte schon mal vergessen eine Eule zu schicken. Oder als sie kurz davor gestanden hatte diesen Krum zu heiraten. Leise knirschte er mit den Zähnen, dagegen hatte er allerdings auch etwas gehabt. Krum war einfach nicht der Richtige für ihre Freundin gewesen.

Doch jetzt, jetzt bestand einfach kein Grund zur Sorge. Ihre Eule war gestern Abend pünktlich ins Haus geflattert. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Sie konnte nicht verraten für wen sie arbeitete, aber vielleicht handelte es sich auch um ein wichtiges Mitglied aus dem Ministerium. Das musste Harry doch verstehen oder?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete wie sein Freund misstrauisch die Eule mit dem fast schwarzen Gefieder beäugte, die den Brief gebracht hatte. Harry wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Das kann sie doch nicht machen. Sie kann doch nicht einfach solch eine Geheimniskrämerei veranstalten obwohl sie weiß, dass wir uns Sorgen machen."

Der Rothaarige zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, sie konnte und sie tat es. Sie redeten hier über Hermione Granger, die so manches Mal etwas für sich behielt um sie nicht zu sorgen. Und ehrlich gesagt konnte er sie auch hin und wieder verstehen. Er wäre auch nicht sehr gern mit sich selbst und Harry befreundet, das kostete Nerven.

Immer noch äußerst angefressen griff Harry zu einem Stück Pergament, das er auf dem überfüllten Tisch fand, und einer Feder, dessen Kiel davon zeugte das sie sehr oft benutzt wurde. Mit schwungvollen Bögen begann er krakelige Worte auf das Pergament zu füllen. Eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augen und den Mund verbissen zusammen gekniffen.

Wenige Minuten später legte er die Feder nieder. „Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte der rothaarige Auror und äugte mit mulmigen Gefühl im Magen über den Tisch. Wortlos schob Harry seinem Freund den Brief zu.

_Liebe Mione,_

_es freut uns sehr, dass du gut angekommen bist und es dir gut geht._

_Natürlich verstehen wir, dass du uns deinen Aufenthaltsort noch nicht_

_verraten kannst. Bitte melde dich bei uns sobald du kannst._

_**Harry und** _

Um die Mundwinkel des Auror zuckte ein kleines Lächeln. Da sollte jemand seinen Freund Harry verstehen. Erst stapfte er wütend und schimpfend durch die Wohnung und man musste Angst haben, dass er Hermione in der Luft zerriss und plötzlich schien er lammfromm zu sein. Kein einziges Wort was ihn wirklich beschäftigte wurde im Brief erwähnt. Schnell griff Ron zur Feder um auch seinen Namen auf das Pergament zu setzen.

Das war eben Harry.

:

:

:

Mit staksigen Bewegungen versuchte die junge Hexe das Tablett auf beiden Händen auszubalancieren und gleichzeitig ihre Schritte die Treppe hinauf zu kontrollieren. Es wäre äußerst peinlich, wenn der ganze Haferschleim nebst Orangensaft auf den schneeweißen Stufen verteilt werden würde. Mit gebannten Augen starrte sie kritisch auf den schwappenden Saft der dem Rand des Glases immer wieder bedrohlich nah kam.

Keine Sekunde später rauschte ein Luftzug an ihr vorbei und ein unsanfter Rempler traf sie an der Schulter. „Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Granger", knurrte ihr jemand zu. Erschrocken und aus dem verzweifelt gehaltenen Gleichgewicht gebracht konnte Hermione nur noch zusehen wie das Tablett in Zeitlupentempo Richtung Treppenstufen segelte. Es war in ihren Ohren ein grauenvolles Geräusch, als Marmor mit Glas und Porzellan in Berührung kam. Eine Weile hallte es durchs gesamte Haus bis nur noch das leise Tröpfeln der verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten zu hören war.

„Malfoy! Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen? Sieh dir die Schweinerei an!", fauchte sie aufgebracht nach dem ersten Schock und wirbelte zu dem Übeltäter herum. Dieser sah sie nicht einmal an. In seinen Bewegungen inne gehalten stand er auf der letzten Stufe in einem für ihn typischen Umhang gehüllt. Anscheinend schien er in Aufbruchsstimmung zu sein. Die Sonne die durch die großen Fenster in den Raum schien ließen seine hellblonden Haare aufleuchten. Beinahe wie ein Heiligenschein. Hermione schnaufte leise, sicher Heiligenschein! Wie kam sie auf solche absurden Gedanken?

„Wenn du nicht vernünftig laufen kannst ist es nicht meine Schuld, Granger. Hat dir deine Muggelmami nicht beigebracht wie man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzt?"

Die Augen der jungen Hexe verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Und hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht höflich zu sein? Das war übrigens ihr Frühstück! Du hast mich angestoßen, also bist du schuld." Ein heiseres vollkommen freudloses Lachen kam aus seiner Richtung. Seine von schwarzen Stoff bedeckten Schultern zuckten leicht. „Du warst auch schon besser mit deinen Antworten, Granger. Es wird bestimmt kein Problem sein deinen Schlammbluthintern wieder in die Küche zu schwingen um ein neues Frühstück für meine Mutter zu besorgen oder? Dafür bist du doch hier."

„Mieses kleines Frettchen!", spuckte sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen. „Ich bin nicht hier um den Dreck den du verzapfst zu beseitigen."

Wieder kam Bewegung in den jungen Mann vor ihr, als er sich schwungvoll herumdrehte. Hermione zog zischend den Atem ein, aber unterdrückte gerade noch so den Drang die Hände vor den Mund zu schlagen. Hatte Malfoy jemals einen solch schrecklichen Anblick geboten? Egal wie sehr sie in Erinnerungen suchte sie fand keinen Vergleich. Natürlich war er oft nach den Ferien angespannt und blass nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, doch dies, dies hatte nichts mehr mit Erschöpfung zu tun. Seine Haut war gänzlich farblos, irgendwie erweckte es den Eindruck als würde sein ganzes Gesicht aus Wachs bestehen. Die Wangen eingefallen und tiefe Schatten unter den glasigen, grauen Augen. Konnte ein Mensch sich über Nacht dermaßen verändern?

Sie wusste nicht wann seine Schreie und das schreckliche Wimmern in der letzten Nacht endlich versiegt waren. Sie wusste nur wie sie sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte um die Geräusche etwas zu dämpfen. Doch nun fühlte sie sich plötzlich schuldig. Hätte sie einschreiten sollen? Hätte sie ihm helfen sollen? Hatte er es vielleicht doch nicht verdient?

„Was hast du gesagt, Granger?", fragte er mit sehr leiser Stimme in ihre Gedanken hinein. Langsam stieg er eine Stufe ihr entgegen hinauf.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie vollkommen überrascht von sich selbst. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie den Kontakt mit seinen leblosen Augen zu vermeiden. Was tat ihr leid? Warum?

Der Meinung sich verhört zu haben legte der junge Zauberer seinen Kopf schief. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte es tut mir leid." „Was? Dass du zu allem zu dumm bist? Dass du geboren wurdest? Dass du mir hier auf die Nerven fällst? Verschwinde Granger! Und das ist noch die nette Tour."

Ihr brauner Lockenkopf schoss wieder nach oben. Zorn in den zimtbraunen Augen. Ihr brauchte nichts leid tun! Er war es nicht wert. Er würde immer der arrogante Bastard bleiben der er war. „Du widerlicher, kleiner..."

„Miss Granger?" Sie zuckte ebenso zusammen wie der junge Mann vor ihr. Doch dieser löste sich schnell aus seiner Starre und rauschte die Treppe hinab, an seinem Vater vorbei und zur Tür hinaus.

Lucius Malfoy blickte missbilligend auf dem Matsch der von den Stufen triefte. „Was in Merlins Namen ist hier passiert? Was soll der Lärm?" Hermione zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Nur ein kleiner Unfall, den ich gleich beseitigen werde." „Das können die Hauselfen tun. Folgen Sie mir bitte ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

Leise schickte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Musste man hier an jeder Ecke einen Malfoy treffen? Dumme Frage! Natürlich! Sie befand sich schließlich in der Höhle der Schlangen. Mehr trottend als laufend folgte sie ohne einen Mucks zu verlieren dem Herrn des Hauses.

:

:

:

Der warme, aber dennoch frische Wind sauste ihm nur so um die Ohren, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und sich ein Stück weiter nach vorn auf seinem Besen lehnte. Seine Haut hatte wieder etwas an Farbe gewonnen und tünchte seine Wangen mit Rot. Strähnen des blonden Haares flatterten wild hin und her. Ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen trockenen, blassen Lippen.

In der Luft, frei auf einem Besen, fühlte er sich wohl. Hier konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Hier wurde er nicht bestraft und mit unaussprechlichen Schmerzen gefoltert. Schon als er klein war, war er nach den Bestrafungen seines Vaters in die Höhen des Himmels geflüchtet. Oft hatte er sich gewünscht ihm selbst würden Flügel wachsen und er könne mit den Vögeln ziehen, die er von seinem Fenster aus beobachtete. Doch das waren Kinderträume. Nun war er erwachsen.

Wirklich erwachsen? Wenn er das wäre, würde er sich dann immer noch wie ein kleines Kind von seinem Vater bestrafen lassen? Würde er dann immer noch sein Leben nach dessen Wünschen richten?

Hart riss er den Besen herum und beugte sich noch weiter vor. In einem rasenden Sturzflug näherte er sich dem mit Rasen bewachsenen Boden. Immer schneller und schneller kam ihm die Erde entgegen. Kurz vor dem Aufprall legte er eine geschickte Bremsung hin.

Der Sohn gehorchte dem Vater. So war es immer schon in den Familien der Reinblüter gewesen. Selbst sein Vater war nicht anders erzogen worden. Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas für sein Handeln. Jahr um Jahr war es in sein Blut übergegangen und er selbst würde nicht anders mit einem Sohn verfahren.

Sanft ließ der junge Mann sich wieder zurück in die Luft gleiten. Seine grauen Augen erhaschten das Flattern von Gardinen die vor einem geöffneten Fenster hingen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde heller. Er hätte sie gleich besuchen sollen, als er zurückgekommen war. Das Einzige in diesem Haus das ihm etwas bedeutete.

Wenige Sekunden später schwebte er auch schon vor dem geöffneten Fenster und mit einem galanten Sprung verließ er den Besen um in dem ruhigen Kinderzimmer zu landen. Die leisen Atemgeräusche trieben ihn automatisch näher zur winzigen Wiege in der das kleine Mädchen friedlich schlummerte. Der rosige Mund leicht geöffnet und die Händchen zu Fäusten geballt.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten erreichte ein freudiges Leuchten seine Augen. Vorsichtig reckte er die Hand aus um über das blonde, kleine Köpfchen zu streichen. „Na kleine Schönheit. Du wirst von Mal zu Mal größer, eines Tages holst du selbst mich noch ein", flüsterte der junge Zauberer kaum hörbar. Sanft glitten seine Finger durch das seidige Haar.

Er hatte immer Geschwister gewollt damit er nicht mehr so allein war. Er bedauerte es das dieses Wesen so spät das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Und auch wenn er deswegen auf seinen Vater wütend war so konnte er keine Hassgefühle ihr gegenüber hegen. Sie war so unschuldig, so unverdorben. Manchmal mochte er es nicht glauben, das auch sie eine Malfoy war. Wie er seinen Vater kannte würde sie aber zu einer heranwachsen. Dann wäre alle Unschuld verloren und sie würde sich mit ihrem großen Bruder messen können.

:

:

:

„Miss Granger", Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas vor und betrachtete die junge Frau die auf der anderen Seite etwas bedröppelt in dem grünen Lesersessel versank. Ihr Gesicht wirkte gar nicht glücklich und das hatte wohl damit zu tun das sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß wie eine ungezogene Schülerin im Büro des Schuldirektors. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie meine Küche dafür benutzt haben einen Zaubertrank anzufertigen. Würden Sie mir bitte verraten warum Sie das ausgerechnet in der Nähe meiner Lebensmittel tun?"

Hermione unterdrückte ein gequältes Seufzen. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder versuchte dieser Mann tatsächlich aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen? Er tat er gerade so, als ob sie ihn vergiften wolle... obwohl das wirklich keine schlechte Idee wäre. Schnell schob sie die gemeinen Gedanken weit nach hinten und hob ihr Kinn diesem unerträglichen Mann wieder stolz entgegen. „ Ich habe bemerkt, dass mir der Stärkungstrank ausgegangen ist. So musste ich wohl oder übel für Nachschub sorgen. Da ich nicht wusste wo ich das tun sollte, habe ich es kurzerhand in der Küche getan."

„Was für eine Medi- Hexe sind Sie eigentlich, Granger? Ihnen ist der Trank ausgegangen? Wie Amateurhaft kann man sein frage ich Sie?", knurrte er quer durch den Raum und ließ die Ohren der Hexe rot aufleuchten. Peinlicher konnte es nicht mehr werden. Erst schnüffelte sie in seinen Büchern herum und nun zeigte sie das sie eine blutige Anfängerin war. „Das kann wohl jedem passieren", nuschelte sie leise.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und marschierte mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. „Ich hoffe für Sie das es nicht allzu oft passiert. Demnächst wenn Sie unbedingt in einem Kessel herumrühren müssen, dann benutzen Sie wie jeder vernünftige Mensch den Kerker dafür. Ames wird Ihnen gern den Eingang zeigen."

Es gab hier wirklich einen Kerker? Das wurde ja immer besser. Wer wusste welche Leichen die Malfoys dort vergraben hatten. Und wer konnte ihr garantieren das sie dort jemals lebend hinaus kam? Hermiones Gedanken schienen zu rasen. Alles die Nachwirkungen von der letzten Nacht. Ich werde paranoid, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Warum bei Merlin sage ich nichts?

Stattdessen hing ihr Blick vorsichtig auf dem Mann vor ihr. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie seine Hände, die einen Gehstock hin und her wirbeln ließen. Jeder wusste was er darin versteckte. Er würde bestimmt nicht davor halt machen auch sie zu "Erziehen" oder wie immer er das nannte. Dieser Mann wurde ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde unheimlicher. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee hier zu bleiben?

Etwas unsicher erhob sie sich. „Ich werde demnächst daran denken Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden?" Augenblicke starrte er auf die zierliche Frauengestalt hinab. Sie roch nach frischen Kräutern und einer Note Zimt. Er mochte junge Hexen, umso mehr wenn sie hübsch waren. Und diese ergab eindeutig einen hübschen Anblick. Schlammblut hin oder her.

Wenn sie nicht die wäre die sie war, hätte er es begrüßt sie im Hause zu behalten um... nun sagen wir... etwas Spaß zu haben.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", zischelte er ihr leise zu um sich selbst von den unwillkommenen Gedanken abzulenken, doch die Hexe machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen hingen ihre braunen Rehaugen gebannt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er folgte ihrem Blick um zu sehen was sie so sehr faszinierte.

Hermione hatte den kleinen, schwarzen Stein zuvor nicht bemerkt. Erst als ein schwacher Lichtschein die glatte Oberfläche matt zum leuchten gebracht hatte, hatte er ihren Blick festgehalten. Je länger sie ihn anschaute desto magischer schien er sie anzuziehen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Angefangen von ihren Zehen wanderte es ihre Beine entlang, hoch zu ihrem Bauch und ihrer Brust. Sanft strahlte es nun in die Richtung ihrer Arme. Ein seltsamer Geruch nach Blumen schien sich im Raum auszubreiten und sie glaubte helles Gelächter zu hören. Große Wellen von Frieden und Stille schienen sie zu umspülen und ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Lucius war sich nicht sicher was er davon jetzt wieder halten sollte. Diese Hexe schien auf alles anzuspringen das irgendwie mit starker Magie zu tun hatte. Doch er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust sie ständig aus irgendwelchen misslichen Lagen zu befreien. Es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein bis sie sich selbst ihr Grab schaufelte, wenn das so weiter ging.

„Miss Granger! Sie können gehen!", rief er eine Nuance lauter um sie aus ihrer Trance zu holen. Um dies noch zu unterstützen rüttelte er kurz an ihrer schmalen Schulter. Wieder sah sie ihm schläfrig entgegen und nickte wortlos. Wie ein Schlafwandler tapste sie zur Tür hinaus. Er schnaufte verächtlich. Draco musste sich beeilen sie los zu werden bevor ihm selbst die Hand ausrutschte.

Sein Blick blieb nun ebenfalls an dem Opal hängen. Was hatte sie daran so fasziniert? Er selbst hatte ihn ausgiebig untersucht nur um festzustellen das es wohl doch nichts anderes als ein gewöhnlicher Stein war.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf und wog ihn in den Händen. Überraschenderweise fühlte sich seine Oberfläche warm an und auch ohne den Einfluss des Lichtes schien er zu leuchten. Der blonde Zauberer hob fragend die Brauen und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck bildete sich in seinem aristokratischen Gesicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Vielleicht sollte er den Stein noch eine Weile behalten, sicher war sicher.

:

:

:

Sie fühlte sich immer noch schläfrig, als sie das Tablett leise auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett der schlafenden Frau stellte. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, dass Narcissa Malfoy einen festen Schlaf besaß. Erneutes Kreischen wäre ihr im Moment nicht sehr gut bekommen.

Hermione wusste nicht was eigentlich passiert war. Plötzlich hatte sie sich vor dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Arbeitgebers wieder gefunden ohne zu wissen wie sie dahin gekommen war. Immer noch fühlte sie sich warm und ausgeglichen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das helle Gelächter schwirrte immer noch durch ihren Kopf und leise Stimmen schienen auf sie einzureden. Sie war nie eine Träumerin gewesen, doch jetzt hätte sie Stunden damit zubringen können einfach so in der Gegend zu stehen mit einem leicht dümmlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Energisch schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab, als ein leises Wimmern durch die Verbindungstür zu hören war. Leisen Schrittes huschte sie vom Bett weg auf die nur leicht angelehnte Tür zu. Kurz bevor sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen. Ein leises Summen setzte sich über das Wimmern des Kindes hinweg und ließ es letztendlich vollkommen verstummen. Sie kannte das Lied, das von einer männlichen Stimme melodisch gesummt wurde. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte es ihr oft vorgesungen, als sie noch klein war.

Es war nicht die Tatsache dieses Lied in diesem Haus zu hören was ihre Kinnlade nach unten klappen ließ. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache wer es leise summte. In ihren Augen einfach unglaublich. Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Gefühle. Malfoys waren kalt und gemein. Und ein Draco Malfoy sang seiner kleinen Schwester gewiss kein Schlaflied.

Doch was sich ihren Augen bot konnte kein Trugbild sein. Der junge Mann in dem Zimmer hielt das kleine Mädchen sacht in den Armen während er es immer wieder vor und zurück wiegte. Ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Augen, die einen warmen Schimmer in sich hielten. Leise summte er das Lied vor sich hin und schien in diesem Augenblick vollkommen glücklich zu sein.

Die junge Hexe machte abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie brauchte unbedingt frische Luft. Das was hier vor sich ging war alles andere als normal. Das was hier geschah brachte ihre ganze Weltanschauung vollkommen durcheinander. Die Vorurteile, die sie dieser Familie gegenüber hegte hatten einen winzigen Haarriss bekommen.

**Ende Kapitel 6- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

_Oi, wieder so viele Reviews...: alle durchknuddelt: Danke euch allen._

_Sachmet: Ha, warst Erster...tja, Draco Schatz ist wieder da. Wieso ich ihn quäle? : böse lacht: Einer muss nun mal bei mir leiden...nein, also ich kann mir vorstellen das seine Erziehung so aussehen würde...bei diesen Reinblütern weiß man nie... : zurück knuddel:_

_Teufelsweib: Danke für dein Review, aber ich denke das du auf romantische Szenen noch etwas warten musst. Hoffe das stört dich nicht?_

_HexenLady: Okay...zu Befehl! : stramm steht: : grins:_

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße! Hm, du willst mir bei meinem Entführungsplan zur Seite stehen? Oi, Freiwillige immer vor, dann bekommen wir den gesamten Cast in einen Sack. Kuchen klingt jedenfalls sehr gut...vielleicht können wir sie damit locken? : lach: Jap, bin ab und zu mal bei HPXperts im Forum unterwegs...na ja, eher selten.: ganz doll zurück knuddel:_

__

_Caracinous: Öhm...du hast eine blühende Fantasie weißt du das? : lach: Lag aber wahrscheinlich wirklich daran das sich dein Hirn auf Grund der Französischarbeit abgeschaltet hat. Wie ist die Arbeit gelaufen? Hoffe doch gut. _

_Oh doch! Es wird noch romantisch werden...nun ja...das was ich für romantisch halte...: räusper:...vielleicht sind da meine Ansichten doch etwas anders? Wir werden sehen..._

_Au ja, im September noch mal nach London und dann solange hämmern bis sie uns endlich durchlassen...hm, mich hat schon immer mal interessiert wie eine Irrenanstalt von innen aussieht...da werden wir bestimmt landen : lach:_

_Esta: Ich glaub wir könnten ewig lang weiter streiten gelle? Um Snape...wer Hermione quälen darf...hm, und wer bekommt Draco? ( ich ich ich) und Lucius? ( meine meine meine)_

_Ach, Draco wird Hermione nicht ganz so fertig machen...er nervt halt nur ein wenig...würd er mich auch : grummel: Hey! Super das Theodore Anklang gefunden hat...mag Geister nämlich auch...hab mir als kleines Mädchen immer ein Gespenst als Freund gewünscht...denkst du da ist mal eins aufgetaucht?...Nöööö...müssen irgendwie Angst vor mir haben : böse grins:_

_Danke für dein Review...lass dich knuddeln : knuddel:_

_Atani: Da bin ich zufrieden, wenn du zufrieden bist. Ich hoffe die Zufriedenheit wird weiterhin einen Level halten der zufriedenstellend ist...öhm, ja...Noch jemand der beim Entführungsplan mit macht...hm, jetzt langsam müssten wir eine Geheimorganisation gründen...nicht das wir noch entdeckt werden : lach: Knuddel dich ganz lieb zurück._

_Kissymouse: Danke für das Lob. Ich hoffe nur es bleibt weiterhin spannend da sich die Story so langsam entwickelt...frage mich jetzt schon wann sie ein Ende nehmen wird...: grübel:...in nächster Zukunft erst mal nicht. : knuddel:_

_: Hm, find ich äußerst interessant diesen Namen : zinker: Danke für dein Review. Und natürlich schreib ich weiter...müsst schon tot umfallen wenn nicht._

_Fallen-Angel03: Danke für das süße Lob. Ja, so was ist Balsam für die Seele. Ich versuche so gut wie möglich und so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben._

_Hm, irgendwie werden zum Schluss alle Parteien nicht abgeneigt voneinander sein, aber das ist noch ein langer Weg...ziemlich lang sogar. _

_Alissa Black: Danke für dein Reviwe : knuddel: Ich versuch mich daran zu halten in der Woche 1 Mal ein Update zu machen. Bis jetzt hat es auch geklappt...Merlin sei Dank. Kann nämlich ausgesprochen Schreibfaul sein. Hoffe nur ich hab die Spannung in dem Kapitel nicht zu sehr runtergewürgt...aber na ja...zu spannend ist auch net gut : lach:_

_D.V.G.M.1: Hm, was bedeutet die Abkürzung? Würd mich mal interessieren. Danke für dein liebes Review. Freu mich immer wieder, wenn jemand Neues mir was schreibt...füllt gleich meine Lebensenergie wieder auf...öhm...ich glaub ich spiele zuviel PC Spiele..._


	8. Kapitel7: Annäherung ist die beste Verte...

Disclaimer: Menno...schaut in die vorherigen Kapitel, da stehts ganz genau.

Autorengeschwafel: Wieder einmal pünktlich ein Update geschafft, obwohl es im Moment bei mir drunter und drüber geht. Hoffe nur das bald Ruhe bei mir einkehrt, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig.

Gut, jetzt sind wir beim 7 Kapitel und noch lange kein Ende in Sicht. Hm, ich glaube das wird die längste Story die ich jemals angefangen hab zu schreiben, aber ich bin fest entschlossen sie zu einem Ende zu bringen. Komme was da wolle.

Hab mir noch was überlegt. Wer informiert werden möchte wann ein neues Kapitel online ist hinterlasse mir doch bitte seine Mail Adresse in einem Review, so kann ich euch informieren, denn auf FF.net ist manchmal wenig Verlass.

**Wieder geht ein dickes Dankeschön nebst Knuddler an meine beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 7: Annäherung ist die beste Verteidigung**

Geschickt wich die junge Frau dem Angriff einer fliegenden, aus Porzellan bestehenden Frühstücksschale aus. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass diese geleert war. Ebenso das Glas, das nun in ihre Richtung segelte. Frustriert seufzend setzte sie sich auf einen, mit grünen Samt bezogenen Stuhl den sie vorsorglich in eine Ecke des Zimmers gestellt hatte. Eine Ecke in der sie keinerlei Angriffe erreichten und beobachtete seelenruhig die tobende, blonde Teufelin vor ihr.

Narcissa Malfoy war, das stand außer Frage, eine wahrlich schöne Frau. Auch wenn Krankheit sie nun zeichnete, besaß sie eine Grazie, die Hermione sich immer erträumt hatte. Doch Wutanfälle jeglicher Art standen ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Betont lässig untersuchte sie ihre sauber gefeilten Fingernägel. Diese Frau sollte ja nicht denken, dass ihre Tobsuchtsanfälle sie aus der Ruhe brachten. Eigentlich konnte sie so ziemlich gar nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Seit fast einem Monat ging das Tag für Tag so, ohne das auch nur der Hauch einer Besserung eintrat.

Während sie den Männern des Hauses geschickt aus dem Weg gehen konnte, so war es ihr bei dieser Frau nicht möglich. Schließlich war sie hier um zu helfen auch wenn diese Hilfe nicht angenommen wurde.

Vor wenigen Tagen erst hatte sie mit dem behandelnden Heiler gesprochen. Ein Herr mit grauen Schläfen von etwa Mitte fünfzig. Sehr freundlich und gelassen. Hermione hatte ihn gemocht. Und eben dieser hatte ihr den Rat gegeben das Annäherung die beste Verteidigung wäre. Zuerst war sie verwirrt gewesen, denn diesen komischen Ratschlag konnte sie nichts abgewinnen. Wie bei Merlin sollte sie sich annähern, wenn sie nicht mal bis auf zehn Schritte an Narcissa Malfoy heran kam? Außer sie legte einen Schlafzauber über sie, den sie von Zeit zu Zeit gern benutzte.

Schließlich war ihr in den Sinn gekommen sich einfach ins Zimmer zu setzen. Irgendwann musste sie Ruhe geben oder?

„Verschwinde! Ich will nicht, dass du dort sitzt. Geh! Geh endlich!", erreichte erneutes Kreischen ihre Ohren. Der jungen Hexe war es ein Rätsel woher sie die Luft nahm um so zu schreien. „Sie wecken Celine, wenn Sie so schreien, Mrs. Malfoy."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Nur feindselige Blicke aus blauen Augen trafen sie. Was hatte man ihr bloß über Muggelgeborene erzählt? Dass sie ansteckend seien?

Narcissa Malfoy setzte sich schwer atmend in ihren verwühlten Decken und Kissen auf. „Warum bist du hier?" Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Um Ihnen zu helfen. Nichts anderes." Die fein geschwungenen Brauen der schönen Frau hoben sich etwas, während sie das feine, mit Spitzen besetzte Nachthemd zurecht rückte.„Du willst mir helfen? Ein kleines Schlammblut?"

Die junge Hexe knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. „Ich bin dafür ausgebildet, Mrs. Malfoy." „So etwas wie du verdient keine solch ehrenhafte Ausbildung." „Nun, ich habe aber diese Ausbildung und deshalb bin ich hier. Celine und Sie brauchen Hilfe."

Wieder begann das unerträgliche Kreischen. „Ich weiß wer du bist. Lucius hat es mir erzählt. Du bist die Freundin von diesem Potter. Du willst uns ruinieren und meinen armen Mann nach Askaban bringen. Du willst meinem Sohn schaden."

Wer hier wem schadete und wer hier arm war, war wohl die entscheidende Frage. Hermione schnaubte verächtlich und schob eine ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „Du willst mir meine Tochter wegnehmen. Ihr Schlammblüter seid alle Diebe und gemeine Verbrecher." Das war eindeutig neu. Diebe und Verbrecher? Lächerlich!

Sie seufzte gequält. „Ich will weder Ihrem Mann noch Ihrem Sohn schaden. Ich will Ihnen Celine nicht rauben und ein Verbrecher bin ich schon gar nicht." Was für Geschichten hatte man ihr als Kind erzählt? Horrorgeschichten zum Einschlafen? Was waren diese ach so feinen Reinblütigen doch für Familien. Etwas schien grundsätzlich nicht so zu laufen wie es sollte.

„Ich werde jetzt nach Celine sehen. Sie haben sie wohl mit Ihrem Geschrei geweckt.", informierte sie die vor Wut schnaubende Frau und erhob sich. Genüsslich reckte sie ihre schmalen, biegsamen Glieder. „Das wirst du nicht! Lass meine Tochter in Ruhe." Erstaunlicherweise bemerkte Hermione das Kissen nicht das zwei Sekunden später an ihren Kopf knallte. Ihre Reflexe waren heute auch nicht mehr das was sie mal waren. Wütend schnappte sie das flauschige Teil und schleuderte es zurück... direkt in das Gesicht der verblüfften Frau, die ein leises Quietschen von sich gab und nach hinten umfiel.

Kurz versicherte sie sich, dass sich die Frau nicht verletzt hatte, dann hob sie ihr Kinn stolz der Luft entgegen. „Was Sie können kann ich schon lange. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen? Celine braucht ihren Brei und frische Windeln." Lautlos verschwand sie im angrenzenden Zimmer.

Narcissa Malfoy zog immer noch überrascht das Kissen von ihrem Gesicht und lugte auf die Stelle an der zuvor die junge Medi- Hexe gestanden hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick leuchtete etwas wie Belustigung in ihren Augen auf, bevor sie wieder trüb wurden. Doch das Zetern war ihr vergangen.

:

:

:

Sanft glitten seine schmalen Finger durch das rabenschwarze Haar, das sich neben seinem blonden Schopf auf dem Kissen ausbreitete. Die Frau füllte nahezu perfekt den leeren Raum in seinem Bett und gab ihm das Gefühl nicht ganz allein zu sein. Nicht das er sie aufrichtig liebte, aber es war angenehm sie bei sich zu haben.

Schon als Kinder hatten sie gemeinsam im großen Garten gespielt. Doch damals wussten sie noch nichts davon das sie einst heiraten sollten. Ein Reinblütiger heiratete den anderen. Es war Tradition und wurde meist bei der Geburt schon arrangiert. Nicht das ihn das störte. Sie war sehr schön, obwohl sie nicht wirklich in das Bild der Malfoys passte. Malfoys waren blond und blass, doch sie besaß das schönste schwarze Haar, das er je gesehen hatte, ihre leicht gebräunte Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seiner eigenen blassen.

Das Wichtigste war wohl das sie aus einer reichen und durch und durch reinen Familie stammte. Es wäre eine perfekte Bindung und er beschwerte sich nicht. Was sie betraf, sie hatte nicht das Recht sich zu beschweren. Wahrscheinlich war ihr noch nicht einmal bewusst, dass diese Verbindung für immer war. So wie sie es gelernt hatte, lächelte sie dümmlich in die Runde und sagte zu allem ja und amen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den schmalen, einer Schlange nachempfundenen Silberreif der nun schon seit einiger Zeit an ihrem schlanken Finger steckte und ihm höhnisch entgegen blitzte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn einst ebenfalls als Zeichen ihrer Verlobung getragen. Eines der vielen, wertvollen Malfoy- Erbstücke.

Draco seufzte leicht und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken um noch ein wenig von der Wärme auszukosten die der fremde Körper ihm bot. Er hatte sich immer eine kluge Frau gewünscht. Eine die sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen ließ, aber das würde wohl einem Skandal gleichkommen. Nicht das es nicht schon genug Skandale gab. Aber diese wurden stillschweigend übersehen. Es war normal, dass er ihr nicht treu sein musste und jeder wusste, dass sie ihm nicht treu war. Es war egal, solange sich eine reiche Familie mit der anderen verband um starke, reine Nachkommen in die Welt zu setzen.

Sein Gesicht wurde weicher, als er an seine kleine Schwester dachte. Selbst für sie war schon ein zukünftiger Ehemann festgelegt worden. Blaise Zabini hatte einen kräftigen Jungen gezeugt und es stand schon fest, dass er und Celine für einander bestimmt waren. Gemeinsam würden sie ihre Kindheit verbringen und eines Tages vielleicht Hogwarts zusammen besuchen.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Frau neben ihm, die langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. Gedankenverloren küsste er ihr nacktes Schulterblatt, das im Dämmerlicht einen feinen Schimmer besaß. „Steh auf du musst Heim", murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr um eine unverständliche Antwort zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht so recht warum, aber es gehörte sich nicht, wenn sein Vater sie hier entdeckte.

„Ich will noch nicht Draco... lass mich noch bleiben...", gab sie wimmernd mit weinerlicher Stimme zurück und versuchte sich näher an seinen Körper zu schmiegen. Genervt verdrehte der junge Zauberer die grauen Augen und der sanfte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er hasste es sich wiederholen zu müssen. Bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl es ständig zu tun. „Hör auf zu heulen und steh auf!", herrschte er kühl und zog die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck von ihrem Körper.

Ein Beben glitt durch ihre Gliedmaßen während sie die dunklen Augen aufriss. „Du bist ein Ungeheuer, Draco Malfoy!", zeterte sie mit verhaltener Stimme und versuchte die plötzliche Blöße mit den Händen zu verdecken. Amüsiert zog er die Brauen in die Höhe und musterte sie eingehend. „Vielen Dank für das reizende Kompliment, aber würdest du jetzt bitte deinen Hintern bewegen und verschwinden?" Mit Leichtigkeit schwang er selbst die Beine zum Bett hinaus. „Im übrigen gibt es nichts was ich bei dir nicht schon gesehen hätte, also hör auf mit dem Theater. Wenn ich zurück bin erwarte ich, dass du weg bist."

Lässig und ohne auf ihre weiteren Proteste zu hören griff er nach dem weißen Hemd das Stunden zuvor unachtsam auf den Boden geworfen worden war. Schnell knöpfte er es bis zur Hälfte zu um den nackten Oberkörper größtenteils zu verbergen.

Mit einem bösen Blick auf ihren sogenannten Verlobten pellte sie sich ebenfalls aus dem weichen Bett. Leise lachte er in sich hinein was nur den Effekt hatte ihr eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Mit Faszination betrachtete sie wie er weiterhin seinen Körper in den störenden Stoff kleidete und verkniff sich ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen. Sie wusste, dass er nichts weiter für sie empfand und doch kam sie nicht umhin ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers verfallen zu sein.

Schnell drückte er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Stirn bevor er aus der Tür verschwand. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als er endgültig aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Solch eine Beziehung hatte sie nie gewollt. Immer hatte sie von einem Prinzen geträumt, der sie auf Händen tragen würde. Doch die Malfoys waren keine Prinzen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie überhaupt in der Lage waren nicht nur zu begehren, sondern auch zu lieben.

:

:

:

Große, graue Augen sahen ihr leuchtend entgegen und ein vergnügtes Quietschen kam über die rosigen Lippen, als die kleinen Handflächen erneut auf die Oberfläche des warmen Wassers patschten. Hermione lachte warm und stupste dem kleinen Mädchen auf die winzige Nase. „Eine kleine Wasserratte sind wir, nicht wahr Celine?"

Erneut patschte es und durchtränkte die so wie so schon nasse Medi- Hexe aufs neue. Die kleinen Beinchen strampelten vergnügt in der Luft, als sie sie ein Stück nach hinten in der aus Plastik bestehenden Wanne gleiten ließ. Liebevoll sah die junge Hexe auf das kleine Wesen hinab. „Ich wette deine Mami würde das jetzt liebend gern mit dir machen", plauderte sie munter drauf los und begann die rosige Haut des Babys mit einem nach Blüten riechenden Schaum einzuseifen. „Aber deine Mami ist krank, weißt du, Kleines?" Sie runzelte die glatte Stirn und fuhr mehr für sich selbst fort, „Wenn sie sich nur helfen ließe. Dann würde sie bald gesund sein um mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Kleine Mädchen wie du brauchen ihre Mami."

Celine gab ein Glucksen von sich als würde sie verstehen. Ihre Hand krallte sich in dem braunen, herunter hängenden Haar der jungen Frau fest. „Deine Mami denkt aber ich will dich ihr wegnehmen. Doch wir wissen es besser nicht wahr, Schatz?" Wieder war nur ein Glucksen zu hören, als sie den Babykörper aus dem warmen Wasser hob um ihn in ein warmes Handtuch zu wickeln.

Lange betrachteten ihre Augen das kleine Mädchen vor sich. „Es ist schon erstaunlich welch Ähnlichkeit du bereits mit deiner Mutter hast. Ich bin mir sicher das du ebenso hübsch sein wirst wie sie, wenn du älter bist."

Als Antwort zog das Baby kräftiger an ihren Locken. Hermione lachte und tat es ihr gleich nur um kurz darauf einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens zu sehen. „Siehst du? Ich kann das auch, also lege dich nicht mit mir an."

„Führst du Selbstgespräche Granger oder was soll das werden?" Immer noch mit dem Kind auf den Arm drehte sie sich zu der Stimme, die ihr nur zu bekannt war. Konnte man nicht einmal Ruhe in diesem Haus haben? Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet.

„Ich rede mit deiner Schwester, Malfoy." Warum bei Merlin kam sie sich nur so verfolgt vor? Sie tat doch nun alles um nicht aufzufallen, aber das schien hier niemanden wirklich zu interessieren.

Der blonde Zauberer stieß sich gemächlich vom Türrahmen ab an dem er zuvor gelehnt hatte um das Gespräch zu belauschen. Die Medi- Hexe war so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur seiner kleinen Schwester einen Besuch abstatten wollen. Stattdessen war er auf die Nervensäge gestoßen die ihm ein Dorn im Auge war. „Und du denkst, dass sie dich versteht?"

Hermione war sich nicht sicher was er überhaupt wollte. Natürlich mochte er seine Schwester ganz offensichtlich, aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los das alles auf einen handfesten Streit hinaus lief. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen wandte sie sich ab um Celine auf dem Wickeltisch abzulegen. Geschäftig begann sie den kleinen Körper mit einer wohlriechenden Lotion einzureiben. „Warum sollte sie mich nicht verstehen?", murmelte sie um das Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten. Schließlich wollte sie nicht unhöflich erscheinen.

Der junge Mann warf der Hexe einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Anscheinend war es nicht mehr so leicht wie früher sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Mit katzengleichen Schritten näherte er sich ihr um anschließend dicht neben dem Wickeltisch stehen zu bleiben. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen beim Anblick des kleinen Wesens, das vergnügt an der eigenen Hand kaute. „Nun, vielleicht ist sie nicht so eine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin wie du es bist, Granger? Vielleicht ist sie nur ein ganz normales Baby, das ohne Buch auf die Welt gekommen ist?"

Für Augenblicke schloss sie die Augen. Sie würde keinen Streit anfangen. Das war alles was er wollte. Sie würde keinen Streit anfangen. „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, Malfoy? Wie du siehst bin ich beschäftigt." Mit flinken Fingern begann sie das Mädchen zu wickeln.

„Nein, ich denke ich werde dich eine Weile beobachten um zu sehen was du mit meiner Schwester treibst. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht das ihr etwas passiert oder sie gar auf den falschen Weg geleitet wird."

Hermione schnaufte verächtlich. Auf den falschen Weg geleitet, als ob das schon möglich wäre. Das einzig Falsche an der ganzen Situation war, dass Celine in diese Familie hineingeboren wurde. „Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft ihr würde etwas passieren, wenn ich dabei bin?"

Draco grinste zufrieden. Das kleine Schlammblut schien darauf anzuspringen. Mit Hartnäckigkeit und sauber gesetzten Spitzen würde er sie in Null Komma Nichts los sein. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Kann man einem Schlammblut vertrauen?" Die junge Hexe wirbelte herum und blitze ihm zornig entgegen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und wenn Blicke hätten töten können, dann wäre er auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. „Ich bin eine Medi- Hexe, Malfoy! Ich bin hier um zu helfen!" „Du meinst wohl eher spionieren nicht wahr, Granger? Sag mir wo Potty und das Wiesel sich versteckt halten."

Hermione kochte. „Ich weiß nicht was du für Probleme hast, Malfoy, aber es sind definitiv nicht meine. Also lass mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen. Außerdem musst du nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen."

Kühl starrte er auf sie hinab. „Was genau willst du damit sagen?" „Überlege doch selbst oder ist dein Hirn dermaßen geschrumpft!" Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Was bildete sich diese kleine, unfähige Hexe ein? „Du solltest auf deine Wortwahl achten, Granger. Überlege es dir gut wen du vor dir hast." Ein böses Grinsen legte sich auf ihre fein geschwungenen Lippen. Kurz musterte sie ihn und musste feststellen, dass er mit halbnackten Oberkörper vor ihr stand. Warum war ihr das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Sie schluckte kräftig um den Kloß herunter zu bekommen, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Sie hatte Malfoy schon anders gesehen richtig? Richtig! Wenn sie an den Vorfall in ihrem gemeinsamen Jahr als Schulsprecher dachte... Eine leichte peinlich berührte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen auf. Daran sollte sie nun wirklich nicht denken!

„Das einzige das ich vor mir sehe ist ein kleines Frettchen, das nichts mit sich anzufangen weiß und deshalb andere belästigt. Geh und spiel mit deinem Besen, aber lass mich endlich in Frieden."

„Granger, ich habe dich gewarnt!" Seine Hand flog zu dem Zauberstab, der sich im Bund seiner Hose verbarg, doch noch bevor seine Finger ihn berühren konnten blickte er in triumphierende, braune Augen und etwas Spitzes bohrte sich in seinen Brustkorb. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle überlegen was ich tue, Malfoy. Sieh es ein ich bin zu schnell für dich, oder ziehst du es vor für einige Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden?"

Kalte Augen starrten sie an und ließen einen Schauer böser Vorahnungen über sie rieseln. Leise zischelte ihr seine Stimme entgegen; „Das wirst du bereuen. Noch mal wirst du kein Glück haben. Ich an deiner Stelle würde besonders auf meinen Rücken achten." Herausfordernd hielt sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen, „Soll das eine Drohung sein?" „Ganz wie du willst du kleines, dreckiges..."

„Draco?", die leise Stimme seiner Mutter drang aus dem angrenzenden Raum. Langsam entfernte er sich von der Medi- Hexe, die noch immer den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt. „Ja Mutter?" „Lass die Medi- Hexe in Ruhe ihre Arbeit verrichten. Es ist nicht sehr hilfreich wenn du sie störst."

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck wanderte über die Gesichter der jungen Leute. Was bei Merlin war das?

„Ja Mutter", rief der blonde Zauberer zurück. Nah beugte er sich zu der Medi- Hexe; „Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei, Granger. Wir sehen uns." Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Mit der stillen Genugtuung eines Sieges sah sie zu wie er aus dem Kinderzimmer verschwand. Ob es eine gute Idee war sich mit Draco Malfoy im eigenen Haus anzulegen würde sich zeigen.

„Miss Granger? Würden Sie bitte Celine zu mir bringen?" Schwach wendete sich die Stimme nun an sie.

„Einen Moment noch Mrs. Malfoy, sie ist gleich soweit." Etwas verwirrt begann sie das Mädchen, das dem Streit mit großen Augen gelauscht hatte, das Kleidchen überzuziehen.

Narcissa Malfoy lächelte leicht, als sie wenige Minuten später ihr kleines Töchterchen in die Arme gelegt bekam. Etwas misstrauisch betrachtete sie die junge Hexe, die nah neben ihrem Bett stand. Sie hatte alles mit angehört was gesprochen worden war. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so übel sich etwas helfen zu lassen. Schließlich schien diese Medi- Hexe, auch wenn sie von einem niedrigeren Rang war, doch ganz vernünftig zu sein. Sie kümmerte sich um Celine und hatte bewiesen, dass sie selbst ihrem Sohn die Stirn bieten konnte. Sie musste sie ja nicht gleich mögen, aber je schneller sie gesund würde desto schneller würde die braunhaarige Hexe wieder verschwinden und alles wäre wieder beim Alten.

„Würden Sie so freundlich sein und ein wenig das Fenster öffnen?" Hermione nickte leicht und eilte zum Fenster um die Vorhänge zurück zu ziehen. Das war wahrlich ein kleiner Durchbruch.

**Ende Kapitel 7- Fortsetzung folgt....**

:

:

:

_Dankeschön für die vielen lieben Reviews. Fühlt euch alle kräftig geknuddelt von mir._

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße, danke das du die Story so treu weiterverfolgst : schnüff: so was rührt mich immer zu Tränen. Lass dich knuddeln von mir : knuddel:_

_Hm, dein Kuchen ist echt so gut? Na dann, kein Problem die Cast damit zu angeln...sag deinem Freund er soll für uns ein wenig Kuchen zum ködern übriglassen. : grins:_

_Die-na: Kein Problem. Hauptsache du hast mir jetzt ein Review hinterlassen und das macht dich definitiv zu keinem Schwarzleser. Danke dafür : knuddel:_

_Moin: Jap, fand das mit dem Schlaflied auch süß, obwohl ich mir erst nicht sicher war ob es nicht zu sanft für Draco wäre. Na ja, aber ich wollt halt die zwei Seiten von ihm besser zum Vorschein bringen. Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. _

_Alissa Black: Da bin ich beruhigt das ich die Spannung nicht abgewürgt habe...neige leider dazu mein Augenmerk auf unwichtigere Dinge zu lenken. Aber so lange es gefällt bin ich auch zufrieden. Danke für dein liebes Review : knuddel:_

_Kissymouse: Hm, die Anschauung ist wirklich nicht das einzige das sich verändern wird. Wird noch ein wenig dauern, aber kommt schon. Jaaahhh, diese Kapitel zu schreiben wird bestimmt ein Spaß werden : grins: Oh ja, die Kleine ist wirklich süß...hab sie etwas meiner kleinen Nichte nachempfunden die momentan im selben drolligen Alter ist._

_Danke für dein Review : knuddel:_

_HexenLady: Jawollja...geht schon weiter..._

_Atani: Hab mich selbst übertroffen? Wenn du das sagst muss es wohl stimmen. Gehst ja sonst immer sehr kritisch mit mir um...nur bei der Story komischerweise nicht...muss wohl alles richtig machen gelle?_

_Dann steht es ja mit unserer Geheimorganisation. Nähere Details per Mail : zwinker:_

_Kasumi: Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Könnte immer Freudensprünge vollführen, wenn neue Leser dazustoßen. Ist die beste Bestätigung das der Schmarn gelesen wird. Hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei?_

_Esta: Jo, armer Draco und er wird dir noch mehr leid tun...oder auch nicht : evil grin: Ah, Lucius ist gar net so schlimm...noch nicht : kicher: Tja, der nette Stein wird so nach und nach immer weiter ins Licht rücken...mal schaun was passiert, denn diese Story hat die ärgerliche Angewohnheit sich selbstständig zu machen : seufz: Hilft alles festbinden nix._

_Lucius im Kerker? Hm? Vielleicht noch in Ketten an der Wand? Hm? Bring mich nicht auf unanständige Gedanken meine Liebe : lach:_

_Sachmet: : sich von knuddelattacke erholt: Bei Merlin! Das war wirklich ne Attacke : lach: Dein Dracoschatz? Also da hab ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden...du denkst doch nicht ich geb ihn kampflos auf? : grins:_

_Hm, also deine zweite Frage was Lucius meinte, kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Das bleibt bis zum bitteren Ende mein Geheimnis. Wirst schon sehen was passiert : grins: Danke für dein liebes Review : zu boden knuddel:_

_D.V.G.M.1: Oi, das mit deinem Namen ist eine lange und verwirrende Geschichte. Ich glaub für mich Außenseiter ist das wirklich schwer begreiflich. Hm, aber dein verwirrendes Leben klingt echt interessant, kannst ruhig weiter aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Find ich immer toll andere Leute näher kennen zu lernen. Wahrscheinlich weil mein eigenes Leben eher langweilig ist : gähn: Siehste und genau deshalb verarbeite ich meine kranken Fantasien wohl in Fafics...: seufz:...brauche dringend einen Arzt der sich um das kümmert._

_Danke für dein liebes Review. Hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel? : knuddel:_

_Gifty: Hey danke für dein Review. : freu: und das du meine Story liebst macht mich besonders stolz. Hm, das Zeug beruflich Schriftstellerin zu werden? Schwieriges Thema...ich würde, wenn ich mal ne eigene Idee hätte. Aber die hab ich net : heul: und wenn ich eine hätte, wer weiß ob das jemand lesen würde? Ah, ich schreib lieber Fanfics und borg mir Charaktere aus...damit bin ich auf der sicheren Seite. : knuddel:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_: räusper: Sollte es immer noch Leutchen geben die das hier lesen, aber kein Review hinterlassen...: tief luft holt:...das ist wirklich falsch meine lieben Brüder und Schwestern...Merlin höchstpersönlich wird euch dafür strafen und ich mit meinem erst neu erworbenen Zauberstab...glaubt mir, meine Flüche sind schwer zu verkraften._

_Schwarzlesen lohnt sich nicht...also hopp, hopp ab an den netten Knopf da unten._

_: zwinker:_


	9. Kapitel8a: Hilfe? Oder besser doch nicht...

Disclaimer: Also ehrlich, wenn ihr glaubt das sich hier was verändert hat...seit ihr eindeutig verrückter als ich es bin :grins: Nö, alles gehört JKR

Autorengeschwafel: Wie sicher schon bemerkt hab ich das Kapitel in zwei Hälften gespalten...wäre sonst wirklich zu lang geworden. Aber nächste Woche geht's ja schon weiter. Hm, hab ich noch was zu sagen? Hm...:überleg: nö, nicht wirklich.

Ah ja: Der Service euch zu informieren, wenn ein neues Kapitel online ist, steht immer noch. Einfach Bescheid geben mit Mail Adresse in einer Review.

**Ein dickes Dankeschön geht wieder nebst Knuddler an meine beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli. Danke euch beiden.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 8a: Hilfe? Oder besser doch nicht!**

„Muss Miss Hermione wirklich in den Kerker?" Große ungläubige Augen eines Hauselfen starrten sie an. Den kleinen Mund hatte er leicht geöffnet und die übergroßen Ohren zuckten nervös nur bei der Erwähnung dieses ungastlichen Ortes. Die junge Hexe nickte unglücklich und schwang den Kessel, den sie fest in der Hand hielt hin und her. Die verschiedenen Zutaten darin klapperten hohl gegen die gusseisernen Wände der bauchigen Form.

Zu ihrer Schande musste sie gestehen, dass sie erneut einen Stärkungstrank brauen musste, diesmal mit einer stärkeren Dosis, da der Letzte nicht viel Wirkung bei der kranken Frau zeigte. Um erneutem Spott und Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen schwieg sie sich gegenüber dem Herrn des Hauses aus. Es wäre viel einfacher einen kleinen Besuch in der Winkelgasse abzustatten. Nicht nur ihre raren Vorräte könnte sie dann aufstocken, sondern auch einige fertige Tränke besorgen. Doch dieses Hindernis würde sie erst später in Angriff nehmen. Natürlich konnte man auch per Eule bestellen, aber erstens wusste man nie ob die Zutaten auch wirklich frisch waren und zweitens sehnte sie sich danach mal etwas anderes als dieses Haus und ihre mürrischen Bewohner zu sehen. Nicht das sie Lucius Malfoy oft über den Weg lief, aber Draco... dieser machte ihr zu schaffen und gab ihr den Verdacht sie per nerven loswerden zu wollen. Das würde ihm auch bald gelingen, wenn er nicht endlich aufhörte an jeder Ecke plötzlich aufzutauchen um sie mit Beleidigungen und langweiligen Drohungen zu überschütten. Manchmal fragte sie sich ob er nicht bald wieder arbeiten müsse. Irgendwas musste er doch tun oder?

„Es muss leider sein, Ames. Würdest du mir bitte den Weg nach unten zeigen?" Sie hatte hier schon so einige Türen entdeckt. Viele von ihnen waren verschlossen und von denen die sich öffnen ließen, führte keine nach unten.

„Natürlich, Miss." Hilfsbereit wie er nun mal war würde der kleine Hauself ihr jeden Weg zeigen auch wenn sich Grauen in ihm ausbreitete. Mit patschenden Geräuschen watschelte er zum anderen Ende der Küche. Hermione folgte ihm neugierig und fragte sich was er nun in der Vorratskammer wollte. Doch bald beantwortete sich diese Frage von selbst, als seine langen Finger einen kleinen Hebel betätigten und eine weitere Tür an der freien Wand aufsprang. „Hier entlang, Miss Hermione. Passen Sie bitte auf die Stufen auf."

Die steinerne Treppe, die nach unten führte war steil und sah schon ziemlich ausgetreten aus, was durchaus der Beweis war das dieser Weg über die Jahre des Öfteren gegangen war. Während der Rest des Hauses hell und an manchen Stellen auch freundlich erschien war es hier düster. Kein Schmuck zierte die Wände und alles was man sah war blanker, feuchter Stein. Die Fackeln, die in der zugigen Luft wild hin und her flatterten reichten nicht im Geringsten um die schmalen Gänge auszuleuchten. Ein empfindliche Kälte krabbelte ihren Körper hinauf, als sie Schritt für Schritt die Treppe hinab stieg um die unterste Ebene zu erreichen. Der kleine Hauself schien am ganzen Körper zu beben und klammerte sich an eine Fackel, die er irgendwo von den Wänden genommen hatte.

Es wirkte wie in einem Grab. Nur hin und wieder war das helle Quietschen von Mäusen zu hören. Der Wind der um eine Ecke heulte und ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ tat sein Übriges um ihr mulmiges Gefühl im Magen zu verstärken. Hermione hoffte inständig diesem Gewölbe nicht oft einen Besuch abstatten zu müssen. Wie konnte sich jemand hier her freiwillig begeben?

„Wie groß ist der Kerker?", fragte sie in einem Flüsterton als wolle sie Schlafende nicht wecken. Ames hatte indessen einen schnelleren Schritt angeschlagen und seine Stimme klang noch höher als sonst. „Ames das nicht weiß Miss Hermione. Ames erst ein Mal hier unten gewesen ist." „Wie lange dienst du deinem Herren schon?" Der Hauself überlegte kurz und legte die Stirn in Falten, dann leuchtete er vorsichtig um eine Ecke. „Solange Ames denken kann. Vater und Mutter haben dem Vater des Herrn schon gedient."

Das war eine sehr lange Zeit wie Hermione feststellte und trotzdem war der kleine Kerl erst einmal hier gewesen? Neugierde überkam sie und mit großen Schritten probierte sie mit dem Hauselfen auf gleiche Höhe zu kommen und gleichzeitig Pfützen auszuweichen die einen widerlichen, abgestandenen Gestank von sich gaben. „Was treibt Mister Malfoy hier unten?"

Ames wusste nicht so recht ob er ihr antworten sollte, doch er mochte die junge Medi- Hexe. Er mochte es sie um sich zu haben. Sie war fröhlich und warmherzig. „Der Herr und der junge Herr gehen oft hier runter. Manchmal brauen sie etwas, manchmal verstecken sie Dinge. Manchmal kommen Gäste in schwarzen Roben und versammeln sich hier. Große, unheimliche Männer die über Dinge reden die Ames nicht versteht. Früher hat mein Vater gesagt, wurden andere Hexen und Zauberer hier eingesperrt, aber das weiß Ames nicht. Hat es nie selbst gesehen."

Der jungen Hexe stockte der Atem. Große Männer in schwarzen Roben? Und Menschen wurden hier eingesperrt? Langsam aber sich bemerkte sie wie der Fluchtreflex in ihr zu wachsen schien. Ihre Schritte hallten seltsam durch die Stille und selbst der eigene Atem wurde von den feuchten Wänden zurück geworfen. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie einige Eichentüren die mit Eisen beschlagen waren die sie nun passierten. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie diese auch nur um einen Spalt weit öffnen. Neugierde hin oder her.

Sie war sich sicher, dass hier Todesser- Treffen stattgefunden hatten und es vielleicht immer noch taten. Wie viele Muggel, Hexen und Zauberer hatten hier schon Qualen erleiden müssen? Wenn man die lange Linie dieser Familie betrachtete mussten es unzählige gewesen sein. Warum waren die Malfoys nie bestraft worden? Warum kamen sie immer mit heiler Haut davon? Eine feine Familie für die sie nun arbeitete! Und wer sagte ihr das sie jetzt nicht irgendwo auf sie lauerten?

Ungläubig über die eigenen, feigen Gedankengänge schüttelte sie den braunen Haarschopf. Obwohl es kühl hier unten war, perlten kleine Schweißtropfen ihren Rücken hinab. Was war sie doch nur für eine feige Hexe. So viel hatte sie mit Harry und Ron überstanden, warum sollte sie jetzt plötzlich Angst haben?

Sie vollführte einen kleinen Sprung, als Ames sie erneut ansprach. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. „Wir sind gleich da, Miss Hermione." Sie würde sich die Frage verkneifen wo das gleich da sein, sein würde. Beinahe fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie den düsteren Gang verließen und in einen größeren, helleren Raum traten. Hier hatte man nicht an Fackeln gespart und der gelbe Schein erleuchtete bis auf wenige schattige Ecken fast alles.

Es erinnerte sie an den Raum in denen Zaubertränke unterrichtet worden war. Ein böser Gedanke, das Professor Snape vielleicht der Innenausstatter gewesen war, überkam sie. Die Nähe der Malfoys tat ihr wahrlich nichts Gutes. Staunend betrachtete sie die vielen Regale, die sich unter der Last von verschiedenen Kesseln und Zutaten bald durchbogen. Gläser mit verschiedenen Innereien waren zu sehen. Schrumpfköpfe in allen Größen, Vogelklauen und selbst wertvolle Dinge wie Drachentränen. Ihr alter Zaubertränkemeister würde hier ein wahres Paradies finden.

Ein massiver Tisch mit Brandflecken übersäht prangte in der Mitte von allem. Hermione konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Draco selbst einige dieser Flecken verursacht hatte. Natürlich war er am Ende des siebenten Jahres als einer der Besten in diesem Fach hervor gegangen. Aber sie selbst konnte sich noch an Missgeschicke aus den ersten Jahren erinnern. Ein hässlicher, grüner Fleck im Heim ihrer Eltern an der Decke ihres Zimmers, erinnerte sie jedes Jahr aufs neue an ihren ersten, explodierten Kessel. Noch heute war sie überaus glücklich, dass ihr dieses Unglück nicht im Unterricht passiert war. Es war sozusagen ein kleines, sicher gehütetes Geheimnis von ihr. Die perfekte Hermione Granger hatte einen Fehler begangen.

Seufzend stellte sie nun ihren eigenen, kleinen Kessel auf den Tisch ab. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass sie die Zutaten die hier zu finden waren benutzen durfte. Um Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen würde sie es auch sein lassen. „Miss Hermione sollte lieber die Finger von den Sachen des Herrn lassen", bestätigte der kleine Hauself neben ihr nur Sekunden später mit seiner Piepsstimme ohne vorher gefragt worden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihren neugierigen Blick aufgefangen und Neugierde war hier vollkommen fehl am Platze.

Die junge Medi- Hexe lächelte auf den Winzling hinab. „Aber umsehen ist doch nicht verboten oder?" Unsicher schüttelte er den Kopf. Umsehen tat bestimmt nicht weh und solange sie nichts anfasste würde niemand Ärger bekommen.

Neugierig schlenderte sie langsam die lange Reihe von Regalen hinab um hier und da eines der Gläser oder Fläschen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es erstaunte sie zutiefst wie fein säuberlich geordnet und etikettiert die verschiedenen Zaubertränke waren. Man konnte Mittelchen für einen leichten Schnupfen bis ausgewachsene Krankheiten finden. Doch bei den meisten Sachen handelte es sich um Gifte die eigentlich nicht sehr gern in einem privaten Haushalt gesehen wurden. Wenn die Malfoys so bewandert auf diesem Gebiet waren, da stellte sich ihr die Frage warum sie dann eine Medi- Hexe benötigten? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Ursache der Krankheit, die Narcissa Malfoy befallen hatte, einfach unauffindbar war. Hermione selbst hatte auch noch nie von solch einem Fall gehört.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Eine große Menge von Veritaserum lenkte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die riesige, bauchige Flasche stand so, als ob sie für den tagtäglichen Gebrauch vorgesehen wäre. Kein Staub hatte sich auf dem dünnen Glas niedergelegt und seltsamerweise waren auch keine Fingerabdrücke zu sehen. Neben der Flasche stand ein offensichtlich benutzter Becher. Ein winziger Rest von dem Serum schwamm noch auf dem Grund und strömte diesen unangenehmen, stechenden Geruch aus. Aber wozu brauchte jemand solch große Mengen? Wer würde dieses Zeug einfach so aus einem Becher trinken?

Mischte man es nicht einfach unter andere Sachen? Dann würde es doch den widerlichen Geschmack sowie den prägnanten Geruch verlieren. „Die Malfoys spinnen eindeutig", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin; „Ein Besuch in St Mungos würde ihnen allen gut tun."

Sie selbst nahm sich jedenfalls vor nichts zu essen oder zu trinken von einem der Malfoys anzunehmen. Diese Familie würde garantiert nicht davor zurückscheuen ihr etwas einzuflößen. Das war ja unheimlich!

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken quietschte sie leise auf, als plötzlich etwas neben ihr erschien. Mit rasendem Herzen stieß sie mit der Schulter gegen eines der Regale. Ein leises Klicken war zu vernehmen und plötzlich war jeglicher Widerstand verschwunden. Mit großen Augen und zusammen gekniffenen Mund, um einen Schrei zu verhindern, sah sie sich in tiefste Finsternis stürzen.

Theodore Malfoy schwebte verdutzt auf die Stelle zu an der wenige Sekunden zuvor noch die junge Medi- Hexe gestanden hatte. Der Hauself war bereits aufgebracht an seine Seite geeilt. Eigentlich hatte er die beiden Besucher nur in seinem auserkorenen Heim begrüßen wollen, doch die freundlich gemeinte Geste schien eine vollkommen andere Wirkung gehabt zu haben. „Wo ist sie hin?", fragte er verblüfft und runzelte die durchsichtige Stirn.

Ames indessen begann panisch das Regal abzusuchen. „Miss Hermione?... Miss Hermione?" Was würde sein Herr nur dazu sagen, wenn er die Medi- Hexe einfach so verloren hatte? „Sie kann sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft aufgelöst haben", polterte der Geist und beobachtete wie der Hauself beinahe einer Ohnmacht nah war. Seine langen, dünnen Finger wühlten durch die verschiedenen Flaschen, als würde er die junge Hexe dort vermuten. „Miss Hermione?... Bitte antworten Sie Miss." Hatte sie etwas aus Versehen berührt, das sie schrumpfen ließ? Oder unsichtbar machte?

Hermione setzte sich stöhnend auf als sie das gedämpfte Rufen vernahm. Der Länge nach war sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf kalten, feuchten Steinboden gelandet. Nicht in einen tiefen Abgrund wie sie zuerst vermutet hatte... einfach nur... nach vorn. Die kalte Feuchtigkeit wurde langsam von ihrer Kleidung aufgesogen und ließ sie zittern. Es roch muffig und nach Jahre altem Dreck. Um sie herum war es dunkel, stockfinster um genau zu sein. Bis auf Schwarz konnte sie rein gar nichts erkennen.

In ihrer Blindheit begann sie nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche zu suchen. Kaum das ihre Finger das glatte Holz berührten zog sie ihn heraus und flüsterte ein energisches „Lumos!" Ein Licht begann an der Spitze des Stabes zu leuchten und erhellte die Umgebung.

Wände, nur graue Steinwände wohin sie sich auch drehte. Der Raum in den sie gefallen war, war nicht sehr groß. Er glich einer winzigen Zelle in der Mönche ihr Leben verbrachten. An den Wänden konnte sie Eisenketten erkennen und eingelassene Ringe die etwas wie Rost angesetzt hatten. Wenn das eine Zelle für Gefangene gewesen war, so war sie sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden. „Miss Hermione?", wieder drang die helle Stimme zu ihr durch. Langsam begann sie die Wand an der sie durchgekommen sein musste abzutasten. „Ich bin hier Ames."

Der Hauself spitzte die großen Schlappohren und starrte den Geist neben sich an. „Haben Sie das gehört, Mister Theodore?" Dieser nickte und schwebte näher zum Regal hin. „Mir scheint als wäre sie in der Wand gefangen. Welch böser Zauber hat seine Hände nun wieder im Spiel?" Jemand begann auf der anderen Seite kontinuierlich mit dumpfen Schlägen gegen die Wand zu hämmern. „Ich bin hier in einem Raum hinter dem Regal."

Der Geist hob überrascht eine der durchsichtigen Brauen ganz in Malfoy Manier. „Ein geheimer Raum? Nun, davon weiß ich nichts. Erstaunlich!" Mit einer leichten Verbeugung zum Hauselfen hin murmelte er; „Ich werde sehen wie es Miss Hermione ergangen ist." Leicht schwebte er durch das Regal hindurch.

Hermione stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als die Gestalt des durchsichtigen Mannes wenige Sekunden später im Schein ihres Zauberstabes auftauchte. „Theodore! Merlin sei Dank! Ich habe versucht einen Hebel zu finden oder einen lockeren Stein, aber ich habe kein Glück gehabt. Zeig du mir den Weg hinaus", plapperte sie drauf los.

Der Geist zupfte peinlich berührt an seinem altertümlichen Umhang und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich kenne den Weg nicht. Wie mir scheint ist das eine Gefangenenzelle und nur von der anderen Seite zu öffnen." Trotz der Schmutzschicht die sich auf ihrer Haut abgelagert hatte konnte man gut erkennen wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" Erneut begann sie die Steine vor sich abzutasten. „Ich schlage vor Mister Malfoy zu Rate zu ziehen, vielleicht kennt er den Trick diese Kammer zu öffnen." Hermione hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne.

„Oh nein! Keinen Malfoy! Da finde ich den Weg eher allein hier raus!" Obwohl sie genau wusste das Sturheit sie im Moment gar nicht weiter brachte, kam sie nicht umhin ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen zu wollen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Lucius Malfoy sie wieder aus einer misslichen Lage befreien musste. Wie stand sie dann da? Und wer wusste ob er ihr überhaupt helfen würde? Keine Hilfe, das stand für sie fest, weder von Lucius Malfoy und schon gar nicht von Draco Malfoy. Sie konnte das hämische Grinsen jetzt schon sehen. Wie schaffte sie es immer wieder in solche Lagen zu geraten? Alles schien schief zu gehen seitdem sie hier war.

Theodore Malfoy verkniff sich ein verzücktes Lächeln. Diese Hexe war in seinen Augen goldrichtig. Sie gab einen Dreck auf seine so feine Familie und ihre Sturheit ließ ihm das tote Herz vor Wonne überquellen. „Ganz meine Meinung, Miss Hermione. Wir beide zusammen werden einen Weg in die Freiheit finden." Skeptisch musterte sie ihn bevor sie sich weiter auf die Suche machte. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben. Natürlich könnte sie die Wand auch mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch wegpusten, aber ob das ihr Leben hier verlängern würde? Sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust um Asyl bei Theodore zu bitten.

Der kleine Hauself watschelte derweil unruhig auf und ab. Was konnte er tun? Was sollte er tun? Eine rettende Idee kam ihm in den Sinn. Mit hoher Piepsstimme rief er dem Regal entgegen. „Ames holt den Herrn zu Hilfe. Der Herr weiß was zu tun ist." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten flitzte er davon.

Hermione erstarrte. „Ames nein! Bleib hier! Hole nicht...", die Schritte die sich schnell entfernten ließen all ihre Hoffnungen schwinden. Jetzt saß sie wirklich in der Tinte. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern", hörte sie nur noch die Stimme Theodores, der sie schließlich ebenfalls allein zurück ließ.

Wunderbar! Einfach nur wunderbar!

:

:

:

Neugierig ließ er den glatten, schwarzen Stein durch seine Finger gleiten, dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Mann der ihm gegenüber saß. „Ich sehe wirklich nichts besonderes an diesem Stein, Vater. Wozu dann der ganze Aufwand?"

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich nachdenklich in dem grünen Sessel zurück und schlug ein Bein übers andere. Das war die Frage, was war besonderes an diesem unscheinbaren Stein den es zu Hauf gab? „Ich konnte ebenfalls nichts an ihm entdecken und doch bin ich mir sicher, das mehr in ihm steckt."

Draco ließ das Schmuckstück wie an einem Pendel an der silbernen Kette hin und her baumeln. Seine grauen Augen folgten angespannt der Bewegung. „Wie kommst du darauf? Wenn wir ihn noch ein wenig aufpolieren können wir einen guten Preis erzielen oder ich gebe ihn einfach im Museum ab. Irgendwie muss ich erklären wo ich zwei Monate gesteckt habe." Der ältere Mann winkte gelassen ab und drehte den Gehstock mit dem silbernen Knauf der in seiner linken Hand lag hin und her. „Das Museum können wir anderweitig abspeisen. Ich habe noch eine Menge interessanter Dinge die ihre Aufmerksamkeit wecken wird. Der Stein wird nicht verkauft... Miss Granger zeigt eine eigenartige Reaktion auf ihn."

Der junge Zauberer glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Granger? Was hat die damit zu tun?" War es nicht schon schlimm genug sie im Haus zu haben? Musste sie jetzt auch noch die Einzige sein die eventuell das Geheimnis eines blöden Steins lüften konnte? „Miss Granger scheint eine Wirkung auf den Stein auszuüben... mich würde interessieren was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn ständig tragen würde." „Und wenn schon! Ich sehe nichts weiter als einen Opal. Was willst du damit?"

Lucius Malfoy zog zornig die Brauen empor; „Wie oft muss ich dir das erklären! Die Kräfte die in ihm schlummern eröffnen ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Du weißt, dass es seine endgültige Rückkehr garantieren würde. Und wir wären es, dem sein Dank gilt. Seine treusten Diener." Draco schnaufte verächtlich. Wenn sein Vater an Märchen glaubte? In seinem 6. Schuljahr war er spurlos verschwunden. Es hieß er habe sich zurückgezogen, weil er Kräfte sammeln musste. Der missglückte Mordversuch an Potter hatte seine ganzen Pläne durchkreuzt. Der junge Zauberer selbst glaubte nicht an eine Rückkehr ihres Lords. Das dunkle Mal hatte für lange Zeit keinen Diener mehr gerufen. Wer wusste schon in welcher miesen, feuchten Gruft er jetzt hauste und die Ratten zu Tode erschreckte.

Trotzdem würde er das alles nie seinem Vater gegenüber erwähnen. So dumm würde niemand sein. „Wenn du meinst..."

Die Tür flog mit einem Gepolter auf das die beiden Männer zusammenzucken ließ. Ein schwer außer Atem gekommener Hauself wuselte ins Zimmer dicht gefolgt von einem Geist der umsonst versuchte den Weg des kleinen Wesens zu versperren.

„Was bei Merlin!... Ames!... Theodore!" Lucius Malfoy war mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn der ebenfalls eine verteidigende Haltung eingenommen hatte.

„Jemand muss Miss Hermione helfen", jammerte der Hauself und kämpfte sich erneut durch die Gestalt des Geistes der wahrlich kein Widerstand war. „Sie wünscht keine Hilfe. Wir schaffen das allein." „Mister Theodore ist Schuld, dass Miss nun gefangen ist." „Ich? Was habe ich damit zu tun?" Ames starrte ihm böse entgegen ohne zu bemerken, dass die beiden verblüfften Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe wieder senkten. „Wenn Mister Theodore nicht so plötzlich..."

„Ruhe ihr beiden!" Die herrische Stimme des älteren Zauberers unterbrach die kleine Diskussion sofort. Mit kühlen Augen musterte er die beiden Eindringlinge ausführlich. Der kleine Hauself quietschte leise und versuchte Schutz hinter dem Geist zu finden. „Was ist passiert? Was redet ihr von Miss Granger?" „Nichts ist passiert", knirschte Theodore und würdigte den Herrn des Hauses keines Blickes. Dieser wand sich stattdessen an seinen zitternden Hauselfen, weil er keine vernünftige Antwort vom Geist seines Vorfahren erwartet hatte. „Nun?", hakte er zischelnd nach.

Ames holte zitternd Luft bevor es aus ihm heraus sprudelte. „Miss Hermione ist im Kerker hinter einem Regal gefangen. Haben alles versucht doch sie kommt nicht raus... ich dachte der Herr könnte helfen?"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und blies sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Typisch Granger! Steckt ihre Nase in Sachen die sie nichts angehen. Wie blöd kann man sein?" Der ältere Zauberer warf seinem Sohn einen mahnenden Blick zu bevor er den Hauselfen aufforderte: „Am besten du bringst uns hinunter. Wir werden sehen was wir tun können." Als ob diese Hexe nicht schon genug Ärger machte. Jetzt schaffte sie es doch tatsächlich sich selbst einzusperren.

**Ende Kapitel 8a- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

_Oi...so viele Reviews...aaaaawwwww...das ist so lieb von euch. : party schmeiß:_

_Fallen-Angel03: Aw...da bist du ja wieder :zu boden knuddel:...upsi...wollt net so heftig sein :verlegen grins: Schön das dir beide Kapitel gefallen haben. Nö, Narcissa ist nicht wirklich böse...eigentlich ist niemand wirklich böse oder? Kommt immer auf die Erziehung an. Ah, zu deiner Frage: Hm, also ich schreibe ganz normal mit Word kursiv und fett, dann speichere ich es als html Datei ab. Bei fanfiction .net wird's ja dann mit dem Document Manager hochgeladen. Wenn du mit hochladen fertig bist und noch mal dahin zurück gehst, dann siehst du ja dein Dokument. Es gibt da so ne nette Option, Quick Edit da gehst du rauf und kannst die Vorschau von deinem Dokument sehen und wenn dir was nicht gefällt ganz einfach verändern. Aus Erfahrung weiß ich das kursiv eigentlich immer angezeigt wird. Nur fett macht ein paar Probleme, da musst du noch ein wenig nachändern. Hm, dann speicherst die ganze Sache ab und kannst wie gewohnt die Story oder das Kapitel online stellen. Hoffe das ich das jetzt einigermaßen verständlich erklärt habe...bin net so gut mit Erklärungen._

_Sachmet: Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel: Hm, Geheimnisse sind nun mal dafür da um geheim zu sein :lach: und ich mag Geheimnisse gern :grins: Celine ist im Prolog ungefähr vier Jahre alt. Das heißt dann wohl das unsere gute Mione noch ein ganzes Stück vor sich hat und ich noch ne Menge Arbeit...befürchte die Story könnte bis 30 Kapitel umfassen...bei Merlin! Worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen? :kopf schüttel:...muss verrückt sein...Aha, du willst um Dracoschatzi kämpfen?...na dann...auf in den Kampf :zauberstab schwing:_

_Caracinous: Also ich verpasse auch immer wieder mal nen Update von ner Story...aber das liegt wohl eher an meiner Schusseligkeit :verlegen lach: kann halt nix dafür. Ah, du möchtest wissen wer Dracos Verlobte ist? Sag ich nicht :evil grin: nur soviel, sie ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen und sollte ursprünglich mal die Heldin einer eigenen Story werden...fand sie dann aber als Dracos Verlobte doch ganz reizend. So super schnell wird sie nicht wieder auftauchen, aber sei dir gewiss Mione und sie werden Bekanntschaft schließen :grins: Jo Narcissa war ganz sympathisch...hab so viele Fanfics gelesen in der sie nicht sympathisch ist und dachte, nö, warum sollt sie nicht auch mal ein bissel lieb sein? Du magst keine Kinder? Ich liebe Kinder...solang es nicht meine eigenen sind :lach:_

_Gifty: Huhu :wink: danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hm, ich mag es auch wenn Mione und Draco sich kabbeln...das hat was...obwohl Draco ja wirklich ein Ekelpaket ist...arme Mione. Aber was red ich eigentlich? Ich schreib das Teil ja schließlich, also bin wohl doch ich Schuld? Das Kapitel heut ist mal ohne Zanken...aber wart mal das nächste ab :grins:_

_Alissa Black: Mione und Narcissa gute Freundinnen? Hm...hm...also...ganz ehrlich? So wirklich, wirklich falsch liegst du nicht, aber so wirklich, wirklich richtig auch nicht. Verwirrend? Öhm...ich verwirr mich selbst auch immer wieder. Na ja, abwarten und Tee trinken ( aber bitte ohne Milch buäh) gelle? Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße! :knuddel: Du magst auch wissen wer die schwarzhaarige Unbekannte ist? Kennen tut ihr sie jedenfalls noch net, ist erst meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Aber bis sie wieder auftaucht und auf Mione trifft dauerts noch etwas. __Also, so was! Dein Freund muss ja verfressen sein :lach: Wenn du dich sogar beeilen musst um ein Stückchen zu ergattern…am besten wir knebeln und fesseln ihn :grins: immer noch die beste Methode um Kuchen vor der vollständigen Vernichtung zu retten :lach: Taschentücher kann ich immer gut gebrauchen, bin doch so ne Heulsuse...aber ein Stück Kuchen wär auch nicht schlecht :wink mit zaunpfahl:_

_Cendra: Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Hm, warum schreibst du keine eigene Story? Das macht so viel Spaß und lenkt perfekt von kleinen, alltäglichen Problemen ab. Also, hopp hopp lass das Köpfchen rauchen und die Tastatur heiß laufen :grins:_

_Moin: Jap, die zwei Seiten von Draco mag ich auch eindeutig am liebsten...man kann so schön mit ihm spielen :grins: Hoffe nur das er sich bei mir irgendwann für eine Seite entscheidet..._

_Soulsister3000: Hey! :freu: oh supi du liest die Story auch :rumtanz: hab deine Reviews schon vermisst :souly abknuddel:. Ja, der Malfoy Charme :sabber:...obwohl, manchmal sind sie gar net so charmant gelle? Na ja...mir könnten sie wohl fast alles antun und ich würd sie immer noch charmant finden :lach:...das ist echt krank. Also ich kann dir auch ne Tube von meinem Superkleber schicken, dann brauchste nicht an deiner Story kratzen :grins: Kleb ja immer noch daran fest und warte sehnsüchtig :zaunpfahl auf kopf hau: _

_Tina: Danke für dein Review und dein Lob :knuddel: Man könnte meinen das ich Mione gern leiden sehe? Öhm...na ja...sie ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter...und einer muss ja leiden gelle?...außerdem ist meine Fantasie des öfteren etwas krank...da kommt Mione mir ganz recht :grins: Oh ja, Malfoy Attraction wird noch sehr viele weitere Kapitel bekommen befürchte ich...zum Schluss will das dann gar keiner mehr lesen._

_Esta: Aber Draco ist doch ein ganz schnuckeliges Ekel gelle? Ah, der Vorfall in der Schulzeit :grins:...den hätt ich gern mit eigenen Augen gesehen :schwärm: in einem späteren Kapitel wird dieser pikante Vorfall bestimmt noch mal aufkommen...wenn ich meine Tastatur bis dahin nicht total zugesabbert habe :lach: Die Story verselbstständigt sich nicht nur sondern rennt regelrecht davon und zwingt mich Sachen zu schreiben die ich gar nicht will...gar net nett so ein Ungeheuer hinter sich stehen zu haben und laufend Buchstaben auf den Kopf zu kriegen...uh oh...meine Fantasie geht wieder durch...Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Konzentriere dich schön auf deine Prüfungen und schreib ein Review wenn du wirklich Zeit dazu hast. Viel Glück :knuddel:_

_Miyazawa: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:...hm, hast noch nicht alle Kapitel gelesen? Dann aber los, wird immer mehr was du zum lesen bekommst...manchmal will der kleine Dämon in mir gar net aufhören zu schreiben...Freu mich auf jeden fall das es dir gefällt._

_HexenLady: Ja, ja...mach ja schon...:grummel: immer diese Drängelei :lach:_

_Atani: Aha! Erwischt! Das Schlusslicht...was machst du denn bitteschön das du so spät ein Review abgibst...:misstrauisch schau:...na ja...ich weiß schon, brauchst gar nix zu sagen...nur eins...zuviel ist nicht gesund :evil grin:_

:

:

:

:zauberstab schwenk: letzte Chance...Schwarzleser werden nicht geduldet...bin sehr geschickt mit dem Zauberstab :rumwirbel:...Klonk...öhm...:schnell aufheb:...:räusper:...wo war ich?

Review von eurer Seite wäre ganz lieb.


	10. Kapitel8b: Hilfe? Oder besser doch nicht...

Disclaimer: :seufz: Leider, leider gehört mir das Potter Universum immer noch nicht...so ein Mist aber auch! Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn Jo es noch ne Weile behält...wer weiß was ich damit machen würde...

Autorengeschwafel: Tja, kann es halt nicht lassen euch zu zu sabbeln. Aber unwichtige Personen wie ich müssen halt sinnlose Kommentare von sich geben. Kennt einer von euch Inu Yasha? ( Manga, Anime) mei, ich bin zur Zeit vollkommen besessen von diesem äußerst reizenden Kerlchen...obwohl, sein lieber Halbbruder ist ja noch reizender. Jedes mal wenn jemand diesen Namen auch nur ansatzweise in den Mund nimmt spring ich wie blöde durch die Gegend. Ich glaube ich sollte mich ernsthaft untersuchen lassen.

Außerdem: Krise voraus...riesige Schreibblockade in Sicht...Hilfääää...weiß jemand wie man das abstellen kann? Altbekannte Wundermittel meinerseits schlagen nicht an...Hilfääää...

Hm, das Angebot der Mailbenachrichtigung steht immer noch. Sagt einfach bescheid.

**Ein ganz herzlicher Dank nebst Knuddler geht wieder an meine beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli. Ich glaub ihr beiden werdet mich noch eine ganze Weile ertragen müssen :grins:**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 8b: Hilfe? Oder besser doch nicht 2**

Die Luft um sie herum war mittlerweile so warm und stickig geworden, dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Matt lehnte die junge Hexe an der Wand und wischte sich die kleinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Die leichte, rote Bluse klebte an ihrer feuchten Haut und gab ihr das Gefühl eingeengt zu sein. Nicht das sie dieses nicht schon war. In dem schwachen Licht des Zauberstabes kam es ihr so vor, als würden die Wände sich kontinuierlich auf sie zu bewegen um ihr noch mehr Platz zu rauben.

Hermione war nie richtig bewusst gewesen, dass sie unter Platzangst litt. Sie hatte noch nie enge Räume gemocht und in zu kleinen Fahrstühlen hatte sich immer ein beklemmendes Gefühl eingestellt. Das war es jedoch schon gewesen. Meistens hatte sie sich durch die Anwesenheit anderer ablenken können oder indem sie auf einen bestimmten Punkt starrte. Doch hier schien alles nichts zu nützen. Der Punkt, auf den sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren verschwamm immer wieder vor ihren Augen und das machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

Mit erneuter Entschlossenheit begannen ihre Hände abermals die rauen Steinwände abzutasten. Eigentlich ein sinnloses Unterfangen, aber ein weiterer Versuch würde gewiss nicht schaden und es würde von der Tatsache ablenken das, das leise Rauschen in ihren Ohren immer lauter zu werden schien.

Ihr schwerer Atem prallte einige Minuten von den kargen Steinwänden wider, bevor sich langsam aber sicher Panik in der jungen Frau ausbreitete. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so allein gefühlt und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das Harry und Ron jetzt an ihrer Seite sein würden. Ihre besten Freunde, die sie mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit schon auf andere Gedanken brachten.

Stöhnend keuchte sie auf als sie mit der rechten Faust fest gegen die vermaledeite Wand schlug. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie und breitete sich schnell ihren Arm hinauf aus. Die zarte Haut war durch den harten Aufprall an den Knöcheln gerissen. Langsam bahnte sich ein schmales Rinnsal warmer Flüssigkeit ihre Finger hinab und tropfte auf den Boden.

Leise fluchte Hermione vor sich hin als sie schnelle Schritte in der Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte. Auch wenn die Gänge des Kerkers unglaublich eng erschienen so hallten diese Schritte nicht weniger als in einer großen Halle. Beinahe reuig musste sie zugeben, das sie erleichtert war, dass jemand kam um ihr zu helfen. Ihr sturer Kopf nutzte ihr in ihrer jetzigen Situation gar nichts.

„Miss? Miss Hermione? Ames ist zurück", drang die piepsige Stimme des Hauselfen wieder zu ihr hindurch. „Ames hat Hilfe geholt." „Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", kam nun ebenfalls die Frage eines ihr nur zu wohlbekannten Zauberers. „Noch ist alles in Ordnung", rief sie schwach zurück; „Aber könnten Sie sich bitte beeilen mich hier heraus zu holen?" Es war ihr mittlerweile egal das sie wie ein verängstigtes Kind klang. Hauptsache dieser Raum würde sich bald für sie öffnen.

Lucius Malfoy betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Stelle an der die junge Hexe in den Raum gelangt war. Seine Familie lebte seit Generationen in diesem Haus. Seit Generationen wurde dieser Kerker für die eine oder andere Sache benutzt, doch dieser verschlossene Raum war neu für ihn. Weder sein Vater noch sein Großvater hatten von einem Geheimgang hinter einem Regal gesprochen. „ Es könnte durchaus einen Moment in Anspruch nehmen, Miss Granger. Ich kenne diesen Raum nicht."

Ein leises, frustriertes Schnaufen entkam ihr. Wie konnte es sein, dass er in seinem eigenen Haus nicht Bescheid wusste? Trotzdem war sie eigenartig beruhigt. Die Panik die zuvor an ihr gefressen hatte, verschwand allmählich.

„Wir könnten Granger auch dort drinnen lassen, dann wären wir sie los", kam eine andere viel kühlere Überlegung. Genervt verdrehte Hermione die Augen. Es war schon voraus zu sehen gewesen, dass das kleine Frettchen ihre missliche Lage genießen würde. „Das habe ich gehört, Malfoy!" „Wer sagt das du es nicht hören solltest, Granger?" Wer war sie eigentlich, dass sie sich mit diesem Kerl auch noch durch eine Wand stritt? Jedenfalls half es um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Theodore Malfoy ließ einen missbilligenden Blick über den jungen Zauberer schweifen der mit verschränkten Armen auf der Kante des Labortisches hockte. „So geht man nicht mit jungen Damen um junger Freund. Hast du keine Erziehung genossen?" Draco hob amüsiert eine seiner Brauen und setzte ein hämisches Lächeln auf. „Welche junge Dame? Das einzige das ich sehe, oder beziehungsweise nicht sehe, ist ein nerviges Schlammblut das in dieser Zelle mehr als gut aufgehoben wäre."

„Am besten wir lassen sie da drin!" Seine grauen Augen warfen der Gestalt seines Vaters einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Es wäre die Gelegenheit Granger los zu werden, doch sein Vater schien diesen Gedanken weit von sich geschoben zu haben. Verständnislos betrachtete er den älteren Mann wie er das Regal näher in Augenschein nahm und mit schnellen Fingern über die Konturen des stabilen Holzes suchte. Er wusste nur zu gut das sein Vater ihn gehört hatte, aber es völlig ignorierte. Etwas anders schien sich in seinem Kopf abzuspielen. Etwas das er mit Granger noch vorhatte und er war sich sicher das es mit diesem verfluchten Opal zu tun hatte.

„Du widerlicher arroganter Bastard!", drang die Stimme einer aufgebrachten Hexe hinter dem Regal und dem Stein hervor. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter. Es gab doch nichts schöneres, als sich so abzulenken. „Danke für das reizende Kompliment, Granger, wenn es nicht von dir wäre würde ich mich geehrt fühlen." „Und wenn du nicht so ein Kotzbrocken wärst könnte man dich als Mensch ansehen."

„Wir lassen sie darin verrotten!" Lucius Malfoy, der nur mit halben Ohr hingehört hatte warf seinem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu der verriet das er keinerlei Widerrede duldete. „Schluss mit den Kindereien. Hilf mir lieber, Draco!" Er war es nicht gewöhnt seinen Sohn in solch kindische Streitigkeiten verwickelt zu sehen und dann noch mit jemanden niedrigeren Blutes. Die Idee das Mädchen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen war gar nicht schlecht. Doch erstens wusste Amanda Wilford wo sie sich zuletzt aufgehalten hatte und zweitens wollte er die junge Medi- Hexe noch ein Weilchen im Auge behalten. Der Gedanke sie so schnell wie möglich los zu werden war an zweite Stelle gerückt. Stattdessen interessierte ihn vielmehr wozu er sie noch gebrauchen konnte. Hinterher war es immer noch möglich sie los zu werden.

Hermione begann in ihrem kleinen Gefängnis nervös auf und ab zu laufen. Mehrere Male hatte sie ihre Schritte schon gezählt und lauschte nun angestrengt auf die Geräusche von außen. Die Malfoys schienen gerade dabei zu sein das vollkommen überladene Regal auszuräumen. Leise gemurmelte Sprüche zeugten davon das die beiden Männer es nicht mit Muskelkraft taten. Sie hoffte nur das es von Nutzen sein würde, denn sobald sie draußen war, würde sie Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich den Hals umdrehen. Wütend stieß sie die Luft aus die sie bis dahin angehalten hatte. Niemand hatte es jemals so gut geschafft wie er sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Etliche Male war sie schon kurz davor gewesen ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen der noch auf seine Kinder Auswirkungen haben würde.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln dachte sie daran zurück wie er zwei Tage lang vollkommen unfähig sein Schandmaul zu benutzen durch die Gegend gelaufen war. Damals hatte sie ihm heimlich ein paar Tropfen eines speziellen Trankes in den Kürbissaft getan. Fred und George Weasley hatten sie später angefleht ihnen das Rezept zu verraten. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht getan. Dieses Rezept war nur für spezielle Racheakte vorgesehen. Leider war Malfoy dahinter gekommen das sie es gewesen war. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich in schmerzlicher Erinnerung. Es war gar nicht angenehm tagelang auf weichen Kissen herumzusitzen und alles nur weil er ihren Hintern mit brennenden Blasen versehen hatte.

Aber das alles war schon wieder so lange her das es beinahe gar nicht wahr erschien. Und sollte dieses kindische Benehmen nicht irgendwann ein Ende nehmen? Es war schon unglaublich das er sich um keinen Deut gebessert hatte.

Seufzend kauerte sie sich auf den Boden zusammen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel warum ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy darauf erpicht war sie aus ihrem kleinen Gefängnis zu befreien. Es wäre so einfach sie hier drinnen zu vergessen. Vielleicht hatte er Angst? Doch wovor? Dieser Mann brauchte vor nichts und niemanden Angst haben. Er war es vor den sich die Menschen fürchteten. Aber warum sich den Kopf zerbrechen? Früher oder später würde er seine Beweggründe sicherlich preisgeben. Sie brauchte nur zu warten, so wie sie es jetzt tat.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Hermione?" Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben der durchsichtigen Gestalt Theodores entgegen. Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Es könnte besser sein. Ich hoffe nur das sie bald einen Ausweg finden." Der Geist des Mannes schwebte Augenblicke in dem kleinen Raum hin und her bevor er dicht vor ihrem Gesicht zu einem Stillstand kam. „Sie geben sich Mühe junges Fräulein. Nicht genug wie ich empfinde. Wir hätten es durchaus allein schaffen können. Unter meiner Leitung." Stolz warf er sich in die Brust und zupfte an seinem Umhang. Hermione konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass das vor ihr ebenfalls ein Malfoy gewesen war oder immer noch ist. Geister sahen sich selbst nicht als wirklich tot an. Sie waren immer noch Teil dieser Welt und blieben meist wegen unerledigter Sachen zurück. Das es dabei um Dinge ging, wie den verbliebenen Malfoys den letzten Nerv zu rauben, war dabei nicht wichtig. Hauptsache sie hatten eine Aufgabe.

„Ich bin froh, dass Ames Mister Malfoy zu Hilfe gerufen hat, obwohl er bestimmt wütend sein muss", nuschelte sie vor sich hin. „Kein Malfoy ist eine Hilfe, Miss Hermione. Er wird bestimmt eine Gegenleistung verlangen das kann ich Ihnen versichern." Tief in Gedanken kräuselte sie die Nase. Welch Gegenleistung konnte er schon verlangen? Es war doch selbstverständlich jemanden zu helfen. Gut, bei den Malfoys sah das bestimmt anders aus, aber darüber konnte sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie ihm gegenüberstand. Der bloße Gedanke daran bescherte ihr schon ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und die Luft um sie herum verlor erneut an wertvollen Sauerstoff.

Eine Hand wanderte zu der Knopfleiste ihrer roten Bluse um die ersten Knöpfe zu öffnen. „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr Theodore... es ist so stickig", keuchte sie leise und versah den Geist mit einem flehenden Blick aus braunen Augen. Dieser war mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert. Seine Lungen brauchten schon lange keinen Sauerstoff mehr. Besorgt schwebte er wieder durch die Wand hindurch um den Fortschritt der beiden Männer zu betrachten. Diese waren dabei das nun leere Regal genauer zu untersuchen.

„Was willst du, du Nervensäge!", knurrte Draco abfällig sobald er den Geist erblickte. „Miss Hermione bekommt keine Luft mehr. Ich bitte um Eile." Ein böses Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des jüngeren Malfoy. „Soll ich für sie mitatmen? Hier gibt es genug von dem Zeug." „Ich bitte doch darum deine Zunge zu zügeln. Das ist keinesfalls lustig junger Mann." „Wer sagt das es lustig sein soll?" Ohne einen weiteren Blick an die durchsichtige Gestalt zu verlieren wanderte er durch ihn hindurch um an der Seite seines Vater dieses verflixte Regal erneut auf den Kopf zu stellen. Er hatte bessere Dinge zu tun, als seine Zeit an ein mieses Schlammblut zu verschwenden. Sollte sie doch darin ersticken und glücklich werden. Trotzdem begannen seine Finger schneller die Kontur des Holzes abzusuchen. Nicht das es ihn interessierte.

Lucius Malfoy hielt einen Augenblick in seiner Arbeit inne, als er das schwache Klopfen auf der anderen Seite vernahm. „Beeilen Sie sich... bitte...", drang eine klägliche Stimme hinterher, bevor alle Geräusche gänzlich verklangen. Er war sich sicher, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war dort drinnen zu ersticken. Sie musste eine Art Panikattacke haben und sich das ganze nur einbilden. Doch Einbildung konnte ebenso gefährlich sein wie andere Dinge das wusste er aus Erfahrung nur zu gut. Und auch wenn es ihm vollkommen missfiel musste er diese Hexe so schnell wie möglich befreien.

Abermals fuhren seine schlanken Finger über ein kleine Wölbung in dem lackierten Holz die er zuvor nicht beachtet hatte. Ohne weitere Umschweife stieß er mit sanften Druck dagegen. Und genauso einfach schwang das aus Brettern bestehende Gebilde plötzlich nach innen und gab den Blick auf einen düsteren, muffigen Raum frei.

Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder wie so ein winziges Detail doch alles beeinflussen konnte. Die junge Hexe musste eine der Flaschen berührt haben und diese hatte dann wohl den winzigen Hebel betätigt, als Druck auf sie ausgeübt worden war. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen das sogleich erstarb, als er den Ausruf seines jüngeren Ebenbildes vernahm.

„Sie ist nicht hier drin. Wo ist Granger abgeblieben?"

:

:

:

Hier drinnen war es noch enger als zuvor in der kleinen Gefängniszelle, doch ein frischer Wind zauste ihr durch die braunen Locken und weiter vorn konnte sie helles Licht erkennen. Mühevoll schob sie sich weiter voran und schürfte sich an dem rauen Boden die Haut ab die nicht von einem Kleidungsstück bedeckt war. Die braunen Augen starr auf die Gestalt ihres roten Katers gerichtet der den Ausgang gleich erreicht hatte.

Verzweifelt hatte sie gegen die Wände ihres Gefängnisses gehämmert um die Außenstehenden zur Eile anzutreiben, als sie das tiefe Maunzen ihres tierischen Gefährten vernommen hatte. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt verrückt zu werden bis der schwache Schein ihres Zauberstabes das tiefe, rote Fell ihres Katers eingefangen hatte. Mit großen, gelben Augen hatte er sie angestarrt und war schließlich schmeichelnd um ihre Beine gestrichen. Geschmeidig hatte er sie mit kleinen Kopfstupsen zu einem Vorsprung in der Mauer gedrängt der in einer schattigen Ecke verborgen lag. Als sie diesen erklommen hatte fiel ihr Blick auf einen sehr schmalen Durchgang der sich ewig lang dahin zuziehen schien.

Zweifelnd hatte sie auf ihren Kater geschaut. Mit seiner biegsamen Form war es ihm ein Leichtes überall hindurch zu passen, doch bei ihr war es etwas anderes. Der bloße Anblick der Enge der sich ihr bot schnürte ihr schon die Kehle zu. Ihr erschien es eine bessere Idee zu warten bis die Malfoys einen Weg gefunden hatten sie heraus zu holen. Doch wer wusste wie lange das gedauert hätte. Krummbein konnte man vertrauen. Er würde sie nie enttäuschen oder im Stich lassen. Schließlich war er ihr Kater. Und er hatte einen Weg zu ihr gefunden so wie er es immer tat.

Sie hatte all ihren Mut zusammennehmen müssen um ihm in diesen Durchgang zu folgen. Ihre Angst hatte sie herunter geschluckt und nach dem ersten vorankommen war sie gänzlich verschwunden und dem Gefühl von Entschlossenheit gewichen.

Sie schämte sich so in Panik geraten zu sein. Das war eine vollkommen neue Seite an ihr und sie hoffte sie nie wieder zum Vorschein bringen zu müssen.

Energisch stieß die junge Hexe sich die letzten paar Meter voran bis ihre Hände die überwucherte Öffnung erreichten. Fest krallten sich ihre schmalen Finger in die grünen Ranken und mit einem kleinen Schub ließ sie sich nach draußen ins Freie purzeln. Ihr war als würde sie zerplatzen, als ihre Lungen die ersten, tiefen Atemzüge nahm. Minutenlang blieb sie still auf den Rücken liegen um erleichtert in die Baumkronen zu starren. Das weiche Fell ihres Katers dicht an ihrer Seite. Immer wieder fuhr sie sanft durch die rote Fülle und entlockte dem Tier ein wohliges Schnurren. „Jetzt weiß ich endlich wo du dich immer herumtreibst, du kleiner Schlawiner", nuschelte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem vibrierenden Tier; „Danke Krummbein."

Langsam setzte Hermione sich auf den feuchten Waldboden auf um mit großen Augen ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Bäume standen dicht an dicht und gaben nichts weiter als den Blick auf Grün frei. Es musste ein Stück vom Haus entfernt liegen, doch es gehörte gewiss noch zu den Besitztümern der Malfoys. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf. Die junge Frau fühlte sich so erschöpft als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. Aber wahrscheinlich sahen Marathonläufer nicht so elend aus wie sie es tat.

Der Schmutz klebte einfach überall an ihr. Ihre braunen Locken waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verklebt und ihre Bluse sowie die Jeans konnte sie auf den Müll schmeißen. An verschiedenen Stellen war ihre Kleidung gerissen und gab den Blick auf zerschürfte und schmutzige Haut frei.

Etwas orientierungslos begann sie sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Irgendwie musste sie wieder zurückkommen. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden Männer im Kerker immer noch schwer beschäftigt und ahnten nichts von dem gelungenen Befreiungsversuch ihres Katers. Sie konnte nur ahnen wie wütend sie sein würden ihre wertvolle Zeit verschwendet zu haben.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Vogelscheuche, Granger." Verwirrt schnellten ihre Augen in Richtung Baumwipfel. Lässig und mit wehenden Umhang schaute er mit kühlen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinab, bevor er den Besen nach unten lenkte und mit eleganter Bewegung absprang. „Wie bist du allein rausgekommen?" Fragend hob er die Brauen und musterte das Häufchen Elend vor sich. Sie sah mehr als abgekämpft aus und beinahe hätte es ihm sogar leid getan, wenn sie jemand anderes gewesen wäre.

Hermione starrte dem jungen Zauberer leicht verblüfft entgegen. „Wie hast du mich so schnell gefunden?" „Ich habe zuerst gefragt, Granger." Die junge Hexe runzelte die Stirn und deutete auf den roten Kater neben sich. „Krummbein hat mich gefunden und mir einen Weg nach draußen gezeigt."

Draco musterte Augenblicke das große katzenähnliche Tier, das ganz gewiss nicht nur aus Katze bestand. „Das Vieh? Willst du mich veralbern?" Das Fell des Tieres stellte sich in bedrohlicher Weise auf und ein entrüstetes Fauchen erklang. „Das Vieh, wie du meinen Kater so schön nennst, versteht jedes einzelne Wort was du sagst. Also hüte besser deine Zunge, Malfoy."

„Wie auch immer." Abwertend zuckte er mit den Schulter „Ich bin hier um dich zurückzubringen, also steig auf." Verdattert betrachtete Hermione wie er seinen Besen wieder bestieg und sie abwartend ansah. „Ich soll was?" „Aufsteigen Granger oder soll ich es buchstabieren."

Sie mochte es nicht zu fliegen. Hatte es noch nie gemocht und schon gar nicht mit einem Besen und das Malfoy dieses verfluchte Ding auch noch lenkte behagte ihr gar nicht. „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, also wird's bald?" Unsicher machte sie einige tapsige Schritte nach vorn und musterte den Zauberer vor sich misstrauisch. Sein kalte Erscheinung verriet nicht im geringsten ob er eine Gemeinheit plante. Aber bei Draco Malfoy konnte man nie sicher sein. „Ich glaube, ich ziehe es vor zu laufen", stieß sie hervor und war im Begriff sich davon zu machen. Nur weit weg von diesem Besen. Mehr Aufregung an einem Tag würde ihr nur einen Herzinfarkt bescheren.

Eine blasse, schmale Hand schnellte nach vorn und hinderte sie mit festen Griff um den Unterarm zu flüchten. „Bei Merlin! Sei nicht albern ich beiße nicht, also steig verflucht noch mal auf!" Mit Freuden würde er sie einfach zurücklassen, doch sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden sie heil nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Also musste diese dämliche Hexe mit, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

„Keine Tricks und keine Flugmanöver", stieß sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, als sie widerwillig hinter dem blonden Zauberer auf den Besen kletterte. Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal zu dem roten Kater, der die Szene misstrauisch betrachtete, doch dann auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in dem grünen Laub des Waldes verschwand. Er würde ohne Probleme seinen Weg zurück finden.

Ohne Vorwarnung stieß Draco sich kräftig vom Boden ab was bei der jungen Medi- Hexe ein erschrockenes Quietschen hervorrief und durch das Gezappel, das sie veranstaltete das Gleichgewicht des Besens störte. „Du musst dich schon festhalten, Granger wenn du nicht fallen willst", knurrte er dumpf nach hinten. „Wo denn?" Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Und das war die klügste Hexe die Hogwarts je hatte? Langsam bezweifelte er es. „An mir oder siehst du noch was?" Als ob sie noch nie mit einem Besen geflogen wäre.

Große braune Augen starrten für Momente auf die Schultern vor sich, die in tiefen, schwarzen Samt gekleidet waren. Sie würde seinen Umhang vollkommen versauen. Er müsste sich stundenlang duschen um ihr dreckiges Blut loszuwerden. Diesen Tag würde sie sich im Kalender rot anstreichen. Ein Malfoy ließ zu das ein Schlammblut ihn berührte. Wie denkwürdig!

Als der Besen nach vorne schnellte schloss sie beide Arme fest um die schlanke Gestalt vor sich. Der harsche Wind peitschte ihr nur so um die Ohren und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in dem samtenen Umhang.

Er roch wirklich gut. Das musste man Draco Malfoy lassen.

**Ende Kapitel 8b- Fortsetzung folgt...**

: : : _:große augen macht: Ich glaubs nicht...das war ein absoluter Rekord an Reviews. Aaaaawwwww ich liebe euch! Das ist so lieb :schnief:, hätte nicht gedacht das euch die Fanfic so gut gefällt. Danke, Danke, Danke. :kleine miniatur- Dracos an alle verteilt:_ __

__

__

__

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße. __Warst die Erste diesmal. Danke für die Torte...da macht das schreiben gleich doppelt Spaß. Hm, bei Partys bist du immer dabei? Na dann sollten wir bald noch eine virtuelle schmeißen gelle? :knuddel:_

_Teufelsweib: Danke für dein Review. :knuddel: Also Malfoy Annäherungsversuche werden gewiss noch folgen, aber Eile mit Weile wie meine Oma immer so schön zu sagen pflegte. Die arme Mione tut mir jetzt schon leid :grins:_

_Tishean: Ah, eine Seelenverwandte. Vielleicht sollten wir Jo erpressen das sie uns Draco und Mione zusammenschreibt? Oder wir entführen sie und schreiben selbst weiter...argh, wenn sie unser Leiden nur erkennen würde :lach: Aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird es wohl Ron und Mione sein. Was solls, können trotzdem noch träumen gelle? :knuddel:_ __

__

_Gifty: Hallo :knuddel: danke für dein Review. Also deine Idee fand ich ganz gut. Allerdings wird es bei mir etwas unspektakulärer vor sich gehen...wollen die arme Mione ja nicht schon im voraus vertreiben, wenn sie sie zwingen wollen etwas zu tragen was sie nicht will. Wär ich auch misstrauisch...denen kann man einfach nicht trauen. Wie sie nun zu dem Stein kommt wirst du im nächsten Kapitel sehen._

_Soulsister3000: Aw Souly! :knuddel: Hm, Diamond hat dich angestiftet zu lesen? Vielleicht sollt ich sie ja zum Schleichwerbung machen einstellen :grins: Ja, ja...die Malfoys sind charmant und liebreizend wenn sie wollen...allerdings wiegt die gefährliche Seite über...:sabber: Hm, aber die Tube Kleber will ich zurück, muss neuen Kleber auf deine Fanfic kleben damit er nicht austrocknet...wollen ja nicht das ich abfalle gelle? :lach: Vielleicht sollt ich deine Beta eine Runde mit dem Zaunpfahl hauen? :zaunpfahl schwenk:_

_HexenLady: Aha! Ich soll also schneller schreiben? Und wenn nicht? Dräng mich doch, dräng mich doch nänänänä :lach: Danke für dein Review._

_Moony: Danke für dein Review und das Lob :knuddel: Hm, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Also...ganz ehrlich? Ich bin Nachts plötzlich mit der Idee aufgewacht...wollt ich erst ignorieren, aber wie das nun mal so ist ging es mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du willst mich bestechen? Schäm dich! :lach: Bestechungen werden immer gern entgegen genommen._

_Lord Mystic: Also meine Lordschaft ich würde doch nie niemals ein anderes Lebewesen bedrohen...kannste mir glauben :unschuldig schau:_

_Moin: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Draco und gute Seite? Passt das wirklich? Bisschen böse muss er schon bleiben. Hm, der Konflikt zwischen Vater und Sohn. Er wird stetig anwachsen bis er in einem lauten Knall explodieren wird. Danach können die Schachfiguren neu geordnet werden. Wir werden sehen wer dann Schwarz und wer Weiß ist._

_Alissa Black: Tschuldige für den kleinen cliff...war nicht wirklich bös gemeint. Hoffe nur das die Wartezeit nicht zu lang war. :knuddel:_

_Esta: Hoffe du bist nicht zu sehr gestresst und alles läuft glatt? Lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Hauselfen sind wirklich blöd gelle? Aber irgendwie in ihrer Blödheit auch niedlich. Schade das ich keine Hauselfen hab :evil grin: Theodore mag ich auch, er ist etwas nervig und wird garantiert noch nerviger, aber ich denke das er auch ein guter Freund sein kann...so gar nicht Malfoy. Ein Knuddler an die gestresste Esta._

_Kissymouse: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hm, jap Theodore und Celine sind wirklich nett, aber in so einem Haushalt brauch man wenigstens etwas das nicht ganz so unfreundlich ist. Wie die Malfoys Mione dazu bringen den Stein zu tragen? Das klärt sich im nächsten Kapitel ganz unspektakulär. Mrs. Malfoy und Mione werden sich mit der Zeit immer näher kommen, also nicht nur kurzzeitig. Ich sag nur: Frauenpower :grins:_ __

__

_Phoenixfeder: Hey...wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe und das kommt oft vor, bist du mein 100 Reviewer, danke dafür :knuddel: :konfetti schmeiß:_

_Sunnylein: Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei :knuddel:_

_Fallen-Angel03: Aw, danke für das Lob :fest knuddel: und auch danke das du so fleißig weiter liest. Es freut mich immer ungemein, wenn jemand mein Geschreibsel mag._ __

__

_Sachmet: Hey :knuddel: Aw, ich würd euch so gern eine Belohnung für die vielen Reviews geben, aber es kostet schon viel Zeit ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Trotzdem werde ich sehen was sich machen lässt um mal zwei zu posten, versprochen. Ich muss schon sagen, deine Fragen sind äußerst klug und hinterlistig. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher wann sich etwas entwickeln wird...vielleicht wenn Celine so 1 ½ Jahre alt ist? Weiß noch net so recht. Allerdings wird es anfangs etwas einseitig sein, Mione ist ein kluges Mädchen und weiß das Männer nur das eine wollen :grins: Ohne Zauberstab sollte sie in der Zeit jedenfalls nicht unterwegs sein :lach: Du willst dich also wirklich mit der Meisterin duellieren? :mit zauberstab wild rumfuchtel: klonk...upsi..._

_Ruth: Danke, für das tolle Lob und das liebe Review :zu boden knuddel: Hoffe die Benachrichtigung ist angekommen? Hm, das ich so ein Talent beim schreiben hab...find ich nicht gerade, aber ich denke das behauptet wohl jeder Autor von sich._

_D.V.G.M.1: Auja erzähl mir von deinem verrückten Leben :lieb blinzel: hab auch schnell ein update gemacht und bin immer pünktlich und immer lieb...na ja...fast :lach: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Atani: Hm, geteilt hab ich das Kapitel weil ich dich ärgern wollte :grins: Nee, war einfach irgendwie zu lang. Und streite ja nicht ab das du machst was ich denke das du machst...ich weiß es ganz genau...aus erster Quelle...und du kannst dir sicher denken wie die heißt :lach:_

_BeckyMalfoy: Danke für deine beiden Reviews, die waren echt so lieb :knuddel: Hoffe das dir der weitere Verlauf der Story auch gefallen wird und du weiterhin dabei bleibst._

_Anny An: Hallo :freu: schön das du mal vorbei schaust. Und noch viel mehr freue ich mich das dir die Story gefällt. :knuddel: Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch._

_Bra-sama: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hoffe das die Story auch weiterhin interessant für dich bleibt._

:

:

:

_:hüpf: :spring: bin ganz aufgeregt angesichts so vieler Reviews. Hoffe ihr lest auch alle weiter und hinterlasst ein kleines Review :große flehende augen mach:...wenn nicht :evil grin:...:zauberstab zück:...bin ja eigentlich ganz lieb...:lach:_


	11. Kapitel9: Flugmanöver, Fluchblockierer u...

Disclaimer: Argh, wie oft muss ich das wiederholen? Es gehört nicht mir sondern J.K auch egal, ich borg mir einfach mal alles.

Autorengeschwafel: Tja, darum werdet ihr wohl nicht herum kommen...niemand entkommt mir :wahnsinnig lach:...äh ja...wo war ich? Genau, ich wollte euch zulabern. Meine Schreibblockade schüttelt mich immer noch ganz heftig, aber es ist im Ausklang, also erwartet jetzt bloß kein gutes Kapitel oder so...na ja, eigentlich habe ich bis jetzt noch nie ein wirklich gutes Kapitel geschrieben...auch egal, ich bin glücklich wenn ihr es lest.

Gut kleine Info. Nächste Woche Donnerstag wird es leider kein neues Kapitel geben sondern erst die Woche darauf wieder...tut mir leid, aber bin im Urlaub, den ich dringend benötige.

**Ein ganz lieber Dank und ein dicker Knuddler geht an meine beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli. Tatsächlich schlagen die beiden sich immer noch wacker mit mir herum. Respekt Mädels das schafft keiner so gut wie ihr.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 9: Flugmanöver, Fluchblockierer und ein schrecklicher Tag der endlich einen Ausklang findet**

Seine grauen Augen sahen stur geradeaus dem Anwesen entgegen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er die Präsenz hinter sich zu ignorieren. Den weichen Körper, der sich durch den aufkommenden starken Wind nur noch mehr in seinen Rücken drückte. Granger klammerte sich an ihm fest als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Ihre schlanken Arme hatte sie beinahe einem Schraubstock gleich um seine Taille geschlungen. Solch eine Kraft würde man ihr gar nicht zutrauen. Trotzdem fand er es alles andere als unangenehm. Auch wenn er das nie offen zugeben würde.

Das Wetter schien plötzlich etwas dagegen zu haben, dass sie schnell voran kamen. Der Himmel hatte sich mit grauen Wolken zugezogen und eine Windböe nach der anderen peitschte an ihnen vorbei und ließ den Besen unter ihm verdächtig vibrieren. Es war schon schwer genug eine einzelne Person auf dem Fluggerät zu halten, doch zwei schien bald unmöglich zu sein. Der erste Regen begann in dicken Tropfen vom Himmel zu platschen, als er sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn beugte um dem Wind die Angriffsfläche zu rauben.

Die junge Hexe kauerte sich nur noch mehr hinter ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht noch fester in seinen Umhang. Vollkommen vergessen schien die Tatsache an wen sie sich da eigentlich klammerte. Sie wagte es nicht auch nur einen Blick nach unten zu verschwenden. Ihre Fantasie konnte es sich sehr lebhaft vorstellen wie der Boden unter ihnen nur so vorbei raste. Warum war sie heute nur so vom Pech verfolgt? Erst stundenlang in einen Kerker gesperrt. Ein Fluchtweg der ihr mehr als unangenehm war und jetzt ein Flug der ihr das Frühstück wieder hochkommen ließ. Energisch zupfte sie an dem schwarzen Umhang des jungen Zauberers vor ihr, als dieser sich beinahe flach auf seinen Besen presste um die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen und dabei vollkommen außer Acht ließ das der Wind sie wie Stoffpuppen hin und her schüttelte. „Nicht so schnell, Malfoy!", versuchte sie über das Getöse hinweg zu rufen.

Die nächste Böe gab ihnen einen heftigen Auftrieb sodass der Boden in weite Ferne rückte. Hermione zitterte als die feuchte Kälte durch ihre zerrissenen Sachen sickerte und der Sturm, der um sie herum tobte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass es ihr wärmer wurde. Ihre Zähne begannen bereits heftig aufeinander zu schlagen. Um ein wenig Schutz zu finden presste sie sich noch ein Stück näher an den warmen Körper vor sich. Malfoy hin oder her das war in diesem Moment doch vollkommen egal. Selbst ihre Finger begannen langsam taub zu werden.

Ein leiser missbilligender Laut entfuhr seinen Lippen, die er fest aufeinander gepresst hatte. Mit ihrem Geklammere raubte sie ihm die Konzentration. Ihre weiche Form die sich so nahtlos in ihn schmiegte machte den ganzen Versuch heil vom Himmel zu kommen nicht einfacher. Die Hitze, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte, machte seinen Umhang und das Hemd darunter klamm sodass es unangenehm auf der Haut klebte. „Klammere dich nicht so fest, Granger!", raunzte er nach hinten, „Ich bekomme ja kaum noch Luft."

Zögerlich lockerte sie ihre tauben Finger, als er zu einem kleinen Flugmanöver ansetzte um einer heftigen Windböe auszuweichen. Diese erwischte sie dennoch auf der rechten Seite was den Besen in eine arge Schräglage brachte. Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe. Ein spitzer Schrei drang an seine Ohren und der Druck des fremden Körpers hinter ihm war plötzlich verschwunden. Die Wärme wurde mit harscher Kälte ersetzt.

Hermione hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und ruderte wild mit den Armen, als sie sich im freien Fall befand. Kein Widerstand war mehr zu spüren und die Schwerkraft schien ihren Körper unaufhaltsam dem Boden entgegen zu reißen während ihr Magen noch irgendwo oben in der Luft baumelte. Hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr Leben so schnell beendet sein würde, dann hätte sie noch ihren Eltern geschrieben... und Harry und Ron Lebwohl gesagt. Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit begannen rasend vor ihrem inneren Auge zu tanzen. Sie sah sich im Garten ihres Elternhauses wie sie den Schmetterlingen hinterher jagte. Der Brief der aus Hogwarts kam und ihr sagte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Harry und Ron, die sie zum ersten Mal kennen lernte. Stunden die sie in der riesigen Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Den ersten Kuss den sie von Krum erhalten hatte. Immer schneller schienen Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse um sie herum zu wirbeln. Ein reißender Strom von Gefühlen und das leise Flehen noch nicht sterben zu wollen.

Draco hatte, frei von der zusätzlichen Last, den Besen herumgerissen und raste nun im steilen Abwärtsflug mit mörderischen Tempo der jungen Hexe hinterher die selbst an Geschwindigkeit zunahm je näher sie auf den Erdboden zurauschte. Für wenige Schrecksekunden hatte er ihr nur hinterher starren können. Wie der Wind wild an ihren Locken riss und sie verzweifelt mit den Armen ruderte um irgendwo Halt zu finden. Das Adrenalin pumpte unaufhaltsam durch seine Adern und ließ den Herzschlag in seiner Brust um einiges schneller hämmern.

Dass seine Hände die den Besenstiel umklammert hielten bald abgefroren waren bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr. Sein Augenmerk war nur auf den Punkt vor sich gerichtet der endlich näher zu kommen schien. Leise verfluchte er den Wind der immer wieder versuchte ihn auszubremsen und Hermione ein Stück von ihm hinweg trieb. Noch einmal streckte er sich so gut es ging auf dem Fluggerät aus und stellte zufrieden fest, dass dieser Temposchub ihn an der Hexe vorbei schnellen ließ. Diese war verdächtig ruhig und hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Der blonde Zauberer schnaufte verächtlich als er den Besen scharf abbremste und ein Stück unter ihr schwebte. Hatte Granger so schnell mit dem Leben abgeschlossen? „Dumme Hexe!", knurrte er leise und machte sich für den kommenden Aufprall bereit.

Ein kleines „Uff!", entkam ihren Lippen als sie hart auf etwas aufstieß und hilflos kopfüber über den Besenstiel baumelte. Für einen Moment wurde jegliche Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst bevor sie sich dazu durchringen konnte normale Atemzüge zu nehmen. Sie zuckte zusammen als dieser Versuch einen unangenehmen Schmerz in ihrer Bauchgegend verursachte. Aber besser Schmerzen als tot zu sein. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermione ein Auge nur um auf den Boden zu starren der gar nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt lag. Blass um die Nase schielte sie zu dem blonden Zauberer hinauf dessen Gesichtszüge nichts von den vergangenen Schreckenssekunden zeigten. „ Du solltest nur locker lassen und nicht loslassen, Granger!", sprach er gedehnt aus, als würde er mit einem besonders dummen Exemplar der Rasse Mensch reden, während er den Besen das restliche Stückchen gen Boden lenkte.

„Das weiß ich auch, Malfoy!", fauchte die junge Hexe leise und versuchte sich in eine etwas bequemere Position aufzurichten. Seine Hand drückte jedoch fest zwischen ihre Schulterblätter um sie unten zu halten. „Bleib bloß da liegen wo du bist! Bevor noch ein Unfall passiert." Seit wann war Granger so tollpatschig, dass sie das Unglück nur so anzog? Oder war ihm das zuvor nie aufgefallen? Langsam begann sich sein schnell schlagendes Herz in der Brust zu beruhigen. Dieser Schreck hatte ihn einige Jahre seines Lebens gekostet. Draco hoffte nur, dass sein Vater die ganze Szene nicht beobachtet hatte. Er sollte sie schließlich heil zum Anwesen bringen und nicht fast umbringen.

Kaum das sie wenige Zentimeter über den Boden schwebten griff er die immer noch blasse Hexe am Hosenbund und beförderte sie etwas unsanft vom Besen. Elegant sprang auch er ab und griff den Besen fest am Stiel sodass dieser nicht vom immer noch tosenden Wind davon geweht wurde. Ein giftiger Blick aus braunen Augen traf ihn. „Hättest du mich nicht normal absteigen lassen können?" Eine seiner hellen Brauen hob sich spöttisch während er das schmutzige und arg durchgeschüttelte Geschöpf vor sich betrachtete. „Du kannst ja nicht mal normal aufsteigen, geschweige dich normal festhalten, also hör auf zu jammern."

Hermione saß immer noch mit zitternden Gliedern am Boden, als er bereits mit langen Schritten auf das Anwesen zueilte. „Komm schon, Granger oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Langsam aber sicher ging sie ihm auf die Nerven. Nichts als Ärger mit diesem Schlammblut. Mit butterweichen Knien raffte sie sich vom Boden auf und versuchte unter Schwanken den schnellen Schritten des jungen Zauberers zu folgen wobei sie beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Draco Malfoy war noch weniger Gentlemen als Ron es war und das hatte schon was zu heißen. Gut, er hatte ihr jetzt das Leben gerettet, aber das auch nur... Die junge Hexe wurde noch blasser... Draco Malfoy hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Das kam einer Katastrophe gleich. Er würde ihr das ewig unter die Nase reiben... und wenn Ron und Harry davon erfahren würden... sie mochte gar nicht daran denken. Die junge Hexe nahm sich vor diese Schuld so schnell wie möglich abzutragen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Draco hatte bereits die Tür energisch aufgestoßen, als die junge Medi- Hexe keuchend die wenigen Stufen hinauf schlurfte. Sie hätte nie im Leben gedacht so froh zu sein den spiegelglatten Boden der riesigen Vorhalle wieder zu sehen. Aber jeder Boden war ihr im Moment recht. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich versucht auf die Knie zu sinken und den festen Untergrund unter ihren Füßen zu küssen. Dann würde man sie wahrscheinlich gleich in St Mungos einweisen. Noch bevor Hermione wusste was los war kam auch schon Lucius Malfoy mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gerauscht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck glich dem einer gefühlskalten Statue. Nur an seinen grauen Augen konnte man erkennen das er mehr als wütend war. Sie glichen dunklen Gewitterwolken die sich zusammen ballten und kurz davor standen sich zu entladen.

Und genau das tat er auch. Ohne Umschweife richtete er das schmale Holz in seiner Hand auf seinen Sohn. Die junge Hexe war so geschockt, dass sie den Spruch den er dabei murmelte gar nicht richtig hörte. Sie sah nur noch wie Draco von einem leuchtend, weißen Schub gegen die nächste Wand geschmettert wurde. Den Besen den er zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte wurde von der Wucht des Aufpralls entzwei gebrochen. Benommen sackte der junge Zauberer zu Boden.

Fassungslos starrte sie zwischen Sohn und Vater hin und her. Gewaltsam unterdrückte sie den Drang an die Seite des jungen Mannes zu eilen um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Wie konnte ein Vater so mit seinem Sohn umgehen? Er hatte nichts getan. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, das sie vom Besen gefallen war. Und wie konnte Lucius Malfoy das wissen? Ihre Augen nahmen die Größe von kleinen Untertassen an, als der Mann lässig auf den am Boden liegenden hinzu schlenderte. Immer noch wirbelte der Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich habe es satt, Draco!", zischte er kalt während er sich dem Benommenen Stück um Stück näherte. „Ich erwarte, dass du meine Anweisungen ausführst. Du solltest sie heil hier her bringen und nicht umbringen. Deine Ungehorsamkeit muss ein Ende haben."

Leise stöhnend begann Draco sich aufzurichten. Das blonde Haar hing wirr in seine Augen und das Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Hasserfüllt starrte er den Mann vor sich an. „Ich glaube es bedarf einer weiteren Lektion, Draco." Gequält schloss der junge Mann die Augen um eine weitere typische Strafe zu erwarten.

Etwas in Hermione schrie auf das er sich doch wehren musste. Das er sich nicht so behandeln lassen durfte. Sie würde diese Reinblüter nie verstehen. Warum waren sie so anders, so kalt? „Mister Malfoy... ich...", begann sie zaghaft. Lucius Malfoy würdigte die junge Hexe nicht eines Blickes die geschockt das ganze Szenario betrachtete. „Wir reden später, Miss Granger. Jetzt habe ich etwas mit meinem Sohn zu klären." „Aber Mister Malfoy... Draco kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich..." Ein einzelnes Wort aus dem Mund des älteren Zauberers ließ ihren Puls heftig an die dünne Haut ihres Halses schlagen. „Crucio!" Noch bevor sie überhaupt wusste was sie tat schnellte sie nach vorn um sich zwischen den Fluch und dem jungen Mann am Boden zu stellen. Sie wusste nicht woher diese Handlung plötzlich kam, doch das war in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon egal als sie der Fluch traf.

Heiße Schmerzwellen begannen durch ihren Körper zu rollen. Ihre Haut schien in Stücke gerissen zu werden und ihre Eingeweide begannen sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen. Verzweifelt japste sie nach Luft als ein Hämmern von unglaublicher Intensität in ihrem Kopf begann und drohte ihren Schädel zu sprengen. Ein gellender Schrei entkam ihren Lippen als sie zu Boden sackte und Krämpfe durch ihren Körper zuckten. Ihre Gliedmaßen krampften sich zusammen als ein erneuter Schrei entkam. Ihre Welt schien nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen. Nichts anderes existierte. Die Umgebung um sie herum verschwamm vor ihren tränenden Augen, bevor vollkommene Dunkelheit sie umfing. Eine willkommene Dunkelheit die sie in die Tiefen des Nichts zog.

Zwei Paar ungläubige graue Augen starrten auf die zusammengerollte Gestalt der Frau. Spuren von Tränen ließen den Dreck auf ihren farblosen Wangen verschmieren. Die blassen Lippen waren nur leicht geöffnet. „Jetzt hast du sie wohl umgebracht", murmelte Draco während er sich schwankend vom Boden aufraffte. Die strafenden Augen seines Vaters trafen ihn. „Sie ist mir in die Quere gekommen." „Erkläre das lieber dem Ministerium." Langsam hockte sich der junge Zauberer neben die bewegungslose Gestalt der Medi- Hexe. Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Fingerspitzen nach ihrem Puls. Eine Welle der Erleichterung, dessen Ursprung er nicht kannte, durchströmte ihn, als er das leichte pulsieren in regelmäßigen Abständen spürte. „Granger ist nur ohnmächtig. Der Schmerz war wohl zuviel des Guten."

Lucius hatte sich nun ebenfalls neben sie gehockt und begann ihre kühlen Wangen zu tätscheln. Doch keine Reaktion war von der jungen Hexe zu vernehmen. „Am besten wir bringen sie in ihr Zimmer", murmelte der ältere Mann, als er abermals keine Reaktion hervorrief. Draco schnaufte verächtlich; „Und was dann? Fesseln und Knebeln sie damit sie auch gar nicht zu Potty oder Wiesel rennen kann, wenn sie aufwacht? Ein schöner Schlamassel von dem das Ministerium begeistert sein wird es zu hören." „Draco! Ich warne dich! Wir werden das klären wenn Miss Granger..." „Lucius? Was ist das für ein Lärm?" Beide Männer zuckten zusammen als sie die sanfte Stimme von oberhalb der Treppe vernahmen.

Narcissa Malfoy stand an das Geländer geklammert nur mit einem schneeweißen Morgenrock bekleidet an der Treppe und blinzelte verwirrt auf die Szene die sich ihr bot. Laute Geräusche hatten sie aus einem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf gerissen. Da niemand auf ihr Rufen reagiert hatte, hatte sie sich selbst aus den grünen Bettdecken gewickelt und war mit wackeligen Schritten aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht es zu schaffen, als der Schrei einer Frau ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte. Der Wille dem armen Geschöpf zu helfen hatte sie weiterhin voran getrieben. Allerdings hatte sie nicht erwartet ihre beiden Männer neben einer bewusstlosen Medi- Hexe am Boden vorzufinden.

Ärgerlich zog sie die feinen Brauen zusammen und ignorierte den Schwindel der drohte sie von den Beinen zu reißen. Was hatten die beiden jetzt wieder getan? Das Mädchen am Boden sah grauenvoll aus. So als hätte sie gerade drei Tage Hölle und wieder zurück hinter sich. „Was in Merlins Namen habt ihr mit ihr getan?" Der ratlose Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes ließ einen Wutausbruch ihrerseits immer näher rücken. „Es war ein Unfall", hörte sie ihren Sohn nuscheln. „Ein Unfall? Das ist meine Medi- Hexe und ihr beide habt nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu belästigen. Bring sie sofort rauf Draco und in ihr Zimmer!"

Ohne jeglichen Widerspruch hob der junge Zauberer die immer noch ohnmächtige Frau in seine Arme. Einen Moment betrachtete er stirnrunzelnd ihr erschöpftes Gesicht. Er verstand nicht so recht was Granger dazu bewogen hatte zwischen ihn und den Fluch zu springen. Hatte sie ihren Verstand verloren? Oder wollte sie nur etwas haben um sie beim Ministerium anzuschwärzen. „Du bist wirklich selten dämlich, Granger", murmelte er abweisend und begann die Stufen nach oben zu klettern.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich bereits zu seiner Frau gesellt und legte einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille. Langsam führte er sie zurück zu dem Zimmer das Hermione Granger gehörte. Die schöne, blonde Frau sah ihn für Augenblicke missbilligend an als sie vor der Zimmertür hielten. „Was hat Miss Granger in der Besenkammer zu suchen?" „Das ist keine Besenkammer sondern ein Gästezimmer, Liebes." „Gästezimmer?" „Umfunktionierte Besenkammer", gab er klein bei. Narcissa schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick aus blauen Augen. Noch nie hatten sie Gäste dermaßen schlecht behandelt. Auch wenn die Medi- Hexe eines niedrigen Ranges war, so machte sie ihre Arbeit dennoch erstaunlich gut. Sie verdiente etwas besseres als das. Immer noch verzweifelt um Ruhe bemüht nahm sie einige tiefe Atemzüge. „Draco? Bring Miss Granger ins Gästezimmer... dieser... Raum... ist keinesfalls angemessen."

Keiner der beiden unternahm auch nur den Versuch der Dame des Hauses zu widersprechen. Wer Narcissa Malfoy kannte wusste besseres als ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten lag Hermione Granger auch schon in einem viel größeren Raum mit einem viel größeren Bett. Die Hauselfen wuselten bereits fleißig hin und her um die Habseligkeiten der jungen Hexe von einem Raum in den nächsten zu befördern immer unter den strengen Augen Narcissa Malfoys. Auch wenn diese sich äußerst schwach auf den Beinen fühlte weigerte sie sich die Medi- Hexe auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Narcissa, Liebes... willst du nicht zurück ins Bett?", begann Lucius einen erneuten Versuch die kochende Frau zur Vernunft zu bringen. Böse funkelte sie ihn und ihren Sohn der ratlos in der Gegend stand an. Ihr Blick wanderte zu einer dünnen, silbernen Kette die aus einer der vielen Umhangtaschen ihres Mannes hing. Mit flinken Fingern zog sie sie hervor und betrachtete den tief schwarzen Stein der als Anhänger daran baumelte. „Ich nehme an die gehört Miss Granger?", schlussfolgerte sie; „Ich werde sie an mich nehmen und sie ihr zurück geben. Und jetzt raus mit euch!" ****

Noch bevor einer der Beiden auch nur den Anflug von Protest zeigen konnte wurde ihnen bereits die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

**Ende Kapitel 9- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

So und jetzt zu euren lieben Reviews. Ihr seit so lieb zu mir :alle kräftig umarm: Das ist die schönste Belohnung die ein Autor bekommen kann. Danke dafür.

SweetChrisi: Hey! Nicht anknabbern…das darf nur einer :seufz:, wenn der das mal machen würde. :lach: Danke für dein liebes Review das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel so eine treue Leserin zu haben. Hm, bei Schatti den Pool besuchen? Das wäre ne gute Idee, da können wir ungestört sabbern : grins: Danke auch für deinen Tipp gegen die Schreibblockade, hab es versucht, aber meine liebe Freundin hat mir da nicht viel weitergeholfen sondern mich eher auf sehr unanständige Sachen gebracht die ich hier nicht erläutern werde : rot wird: : knuddel:

Sachmet: Hallo :abknuddel: Hm, so viele Fragen aufeinmal? Schäm dich! :lach: Gut, Celine ist jetzt...lass mich nachdenken fast 6 Monate...wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe. Die Zeit bis was passiert erscheint dir bestimmt lang gelle? Keine Sorge, werde jetzt anfangen kleinere Zeitsprünge zu machen, sonst wird die Fanfic ein riesen Teil. Die Annäherungsversuche...ich denke beide Malfoys werden ein Auge auf unsere hübsche Hexe werfen die Frage ist nur ob Mione sich das gefallen lässt. Sicherlich ist Narcissa eifersüchtig...abwarten und Tee trinken wie ich das hinbekomme...es kommt noch einiges auf dich zu...und nicht nur fröhliche Sachen...kennst meine Ader zu sadistischen :evil grin: Warum Lucius den Raum nicht kennt? Gute Frage, öhm...alte Häuser die von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht werden haben leider nun mal die Unsitte versteckte Räume zu haben die keiner kennt. Er ist einfach über die Jahre in Vergessenheit geraten. Hm, lassen wir das duellieren...wir teilen Draco einfach...armer Kerl :lach: Und noch mal ein dicker Knuddler von mir weil du so super treu liest, danke dafür.

Soulsister3000: Argh, jetzt hat sie mir doch tatsächlich meine Tube Kleber geklaut...:schüchtern zu severus schleich: ähm...:an robe zupf:...tschuldigung...:böse angeknurrt wird:...aaaaahhhhhhhh...:wegrenn:...gib mir sofort meinen Kleber wieder Souly! Du siehst doch wie böse der große, schwarze Mann zu mir ist :grins: Oi, Draco Plüschi gefällt dir? Hm, willst du noch ein Mini Lucius dazu?...Dann gib mir meinen Kleber wieder! Gut, kloppen wir dein Betalein nicht...:schmoll:...ich darf aber auch niemanden hauen :heul: Danke für dein Review Süße.

Phoenixfeder: Hallöchen :knuddel: Jap, mir gefällts auch das Krummbein im letzten Kapitel der Held war...wollt immer so ne Mieze haben...hab aber zwei Wauwaus, also geht das nicht :seufz: Danke für dein Review : keks rüberschieb:

Sunnylein: :knuddel: Das du dich so über ein neues Kapitel freust...:freu: scheinst ja ein richtiges Sonnenscheinchen zu sein. Ich freu mich riesig das du auch weiterhin dabei bleibst. Auch ganz vielen Dank für deine Reviews zu meinen anderen Storys. Ehrlich, wollt dich nicht zum heulen bringen, aber meine Fantasie ist manchmal...sagen wir mal etwas krank. Und ehrlich gesagt kann ich auch besser traurige Sachen schreiben, als fröhliche.

Kissymouse: Hey Mäuschen :knuddel: Hoffe das neue Kapitel hat deine Fragen beantwortet? Und natürlich hoffe ich auch das es dir gefallen hat. Danke für dein liebes Review.

Teufelsweib: Danke für dein Review. Hm, das ich durchgehend lieb zu Mione bleibe kann ich dir nicht versprechen...aber romantisch wird es bestimmt noch...obwohl es Leute gibt die meinen Sinn von Romantik abartig finden...hm, warum bloß? Aber keine Angst ich werde nicht sehr böse sein. :knuddel:

Alissa Black: Hallo :knuddel: Danke für dein Review und deinen Tipp bezüglich der Schreibblockade. Hast Recht, macht im Moment keinen Sinn zu schreiben...irgendwie wird das nur Schmarn...siehe Kapitel...hm, der Urlaub wird mir bestimmt gut tun. Hab auch nie bezweifelt das Draco gut riecht...ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich lecker :träum:...aber hören wir auf damit bevor mein eigener Sabber mich ertränkt :lach:

Ruth: :knuddel: Danke für dein Review :freu: Hoffe das neues Kapitel hat dir gefallen? Geb mir wirklich Mühe.

HexenLady: Okay Lady :seufz: lass ich mich halt weiter drängen...:geschlagen von dannen zieht: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

Sjerda: Oh ja das mit dem Zeitmangel kenn ich sehr gut, deshalb freu ich mich sehr das du ein Review hinterlassen hast. Danke dafür. Wenn dir doch was auffallen sollte was dir an der Story nicht gefällt, immer raus damit. Bin dankbar dafür.

Rath: Vielen Dank für dein Review und das Lob. Freu mich das es dir gefällt.

Moin: Hallo :knuddel: Danke für dein liebes Review. Hm, jap ich probier das mit dem Konflikt irgendwie interessant zu halten, aber auch nicht zuviel durchschauen zu lassen. Manchmal gar nicht einfach und wahrscheinlich wird es mir auch nicht immer gelingen. Aber solange ich so liebe Leser habe...da ist alles zu schaffen :knuddel:

Gifty: :knuddel: Sorry, ging leider nicht schneller mit dem Upload. Ah, wenn du mal kein Review hinterlassen kannst ist das kein Beinbruch. Hauptsache ich weiß das du weiterhin liest und das ist schon ganz toll. Oh ja, war einfach die Platzangst zu beschreiben...argh...mir geht es meistens nicht anders. Solange ich den Himmel über mir sehen kann ist alles in Butter, aber wehe nicht...Fahrstühle...dann noch besonders enge oder diese verspiegelten :schüttel: Aber dir scheint es ja auch nicht viel anders zu gehen. Hm, dieses Kapitel konnte das Letzte wahrscheinlich nicht toppen...ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm.

Fallen-Angel03: :grins: Das war ja mal ein süßer Begeisterungssturm. Danke dafür :fest knuddel: Hm, hoffe das neue Kapitel war einigermaßen zufriedenstellend? Oh ja, das glaub ich das du mit Mione tauschen möchtest :lach:...aber mal ehrlich...wer möchte das nicht? :grins:

Leah: Hallöle. Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Hm, das dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat? Ah na ja ich höre wohl besser auf die Leser anstatt ständig an meinem eigenem Geschreibsel rumzunörgel gelle? Bleib weiter dabei.

Tishean: :knuddel: Danke für dein Review und deinen Tipp. Irgendwie scheint diesmal aber gar nix zu helfen...also ab in den Urlaub, das lockert die Gedanken. Gut, dann entführen wir Jo...wir sagen so lang Voldi, Voldi, Voldi bis sie sich am Boden krümmt und uns jeden Wunsch erfüllt :lach:...ist fast besser als Crucio gelle?

Bra-sama: Ah ja, Fragen über Fragen...hm, frag was immer du willst. Also, woher wusste Krummbein das Frauchen in Gefahr ist. Tiere haben das einfach im Gefühl und Krummbein ist ja auch kein normaler Kater. Da steckt ne Menge Kniesel mit drin. Die Tierchen sind halt genauso magisch wie Frauchen oder Herrchen. Wie er in den Raum gekommen ist? Nun, er streift viel umher und kennt das Gelände der Malfoys besser als die Besitzer selbst. Durch den kleinen Eingang im Wald ist er in den Raum gelangt um Mione Heim zu führen...typisch für Kniesel, finden immer einen Weg, wenn der Besitzer sich verlaufen hat. Warum Mione blutverschmiert ist? Erstens war sie nicht gerade sanft mit der Wand und hat sich zweitens beim hinauszwängen ziemlich böse Schürfwunden zugezogen. Steine und rauer Boden können so gemein sein und das kann wirklich wie sonst was bluten, eigene Erfahrung. Öhm, du magst es wenn Herm leidet? Du bist ja bald so schlimm wie ich :lach: Man unterstellt mir immer ich könne sie nicht leiden, stimmt nicht ich mag sie sehr gern. Aber eine Frau wird nur stark, wenn die leidet. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

Caracinous: Hey! :zu boden knuddel:...da bist du wieder. Hm, hast Recht, war in dem Sinne nur ein Kapitel. Wenn du mal nicht reviewn kannst ist das vollkommen in Ordnung, Hauptsache ich weiß das du noch da bist...menno...jetzt fang ich schon wieder an mich wie eine Glucke zu benehmen :seufz:...kann nix dafür...sollte eigentlich ein Wachhund werden :lach: Hm, werde sehen das ich Theodore noch etwas mehr in die Story einbinden kann. Wäre schade, wenn er einfach so unter den Tisch fällt. Ich denke auf den Auftritt von Dracos Verlobten kannst du dich in einem der nächsten Kapitel gefasst machen...sobald mir endlich einfällt was ich jetzt schreibe :grummel:

Esta: :knuddel: wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen? Hab fest die Daumen gedrückt. Hoffe das hat geholfen. Jaaahhhh Internet und wenn es dich immer raus schmeißt...das ist zum verrückt werden...nicht das ich das nicht schon wäre...Du hast dich an den Gedanken Draco Hermine gewöhnt? Schön, mag das Pairing nämlich sehr gern...obwohl Severus Hermine find ich noch ein wenig besser, kann ich aber nicht so gut schreiben. Der gute Severus wird in der Story übrigens auch noch einen Auftritt haben...kann mich einfach nicht von ihm trennen :lach: Danke für dein Review und noch ganz viel Daumen drücken von meiner Seite.

:

:

:

_Wenn euch die Story gefällt oder auch nicht, dann denkt doch bitte an mich kleinen, armseligen Autoren und hinterlasst mir ein Review. Immer daran denken, Schwarzlesen lohnt sich nicht...und sobald ich meinen Zauberstab wieder gefunden habe...hm...wo ist der eigentlich abgeblieben?...argh...ich hab ihn bei meinem Kaninchen im Käfig vergessen :wegrenn: _


	12. Kapitel10: Winkelgassenbesuch

Disclaimer: Also mal ehrlich...langsam aber sicher stört es mich ungemein das mir nix gehört. Aber so ist es nun mal. Alles Eigentum der Schreibgöttin J.K. Rowling. Sie verdient das Geld und ich schau dumm vor mich hin.

Autorengeschwafel: So nach einer kleinen Auszeit bin ich wieder da. Höre ich da Jubelstürme? Nein? : seufz: wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Jedenfalls habe ich mich fast erholt und bin guter Dinge. Ist euch eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen das man nach einem Urlaub gleich noch einen benötigt? Also ich hätte nix dagegen, aber damit würde ich mein Glück wohl überstrapazieren.

Und hier also das neue Kapitel. Hoffe doch sehr das es gefallen findet.

**Ein ganz herzlicher Dank nebst dicken Knuddler geht an meine beiden Betas cat-chan und Geli. Ohne die Beiden könnte das hier wohl keiner lesen**.

:

:

:

**Kapitel 10: Winkelgassenbesuch**

Die Sonne strahlte unbarmherzig auf den braunen Lockenkopf hinab und zauberte entzückende Lichtreflexe in die seidenen Massen. Entspannt, die warmen Strahlen genießend, saß die junge Hexe auf dem saftigen, grünen Gras vor dem großen Haus und war in ein Buch mit kirschroten Einband vertieft. Verträumt glitt ihr Blick schnell über die Zeilen und sie musste sich ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen gewaltsam verkneifen. Das war eindeutig ein Meisterwerk unter den Romanzen die sie gelesen hatte. Nicht das Hermione eine sehr romantische Hexe wäre, aber hin und wieder kam auch sie nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, wie es wäre eine solche Geschichte am eigenen Leib zu erfahren.

Ein vergnügtes Quietschen ließ sie von den Buchseiten aufsehen. Nicht unweit von ihr entfernt auf einer babyblauen Decke lag ihr kleiner Schützling der ihr innerhalb kürzester Zeit ans Herz gewachsen war. Das kleine Mädchen mit den silberblonden Haaren war dabei die goldenen Lichtspiele, die über ihren kleinen Körper wanderten mit den Händen einzufangen. Aufgrund der immer noch starken Sonneneinstrahlung hatte die junge Medi- Hexe einen Schutzzauber über sie gelegt um zu verhindern, dass die zarte Haut des Babys verbrannte. Dieser Schutzzauber lag nun mit einer unsichtbaren Kuppel über dem Mädchen und rief die schönsten Lichtspiele hervor, die dem Kind offensichtlich Freude bereiteten. Das Wetter war viel zu schön als in dem großen Haus zu versauern.

Tatsächlich hatte sie es auch geschafft Narcissa Malfoy davon zu überzeugen Celine und ihr in den Garten zu folgen. Es würde der blassen Frau gut tun etwas Sonne zu tanken. Entspannt mit halb geschlossenen Augen lag diese auf einem weich gepolsterten Liegestuhl und zum ersten Mal seit Hermione sie gesehen hatte schien etwas wie Frieden in ihren Gesichtszügen zu liegen. Beinahe kam es ihr so vor als hätte sie auch wieder an Farbe gewonnen. Eine leichte Röte lag auf den sonst so blassen Wangen. Der Wind spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen des hellblonden Haares und gaben das Gefühl als wäre ein leibhaftiger Engel vom Himmel gestiegen.

Hermione lächelte leicht. Narcissa Malfoy war alles andere als ein Engel, das wusste sie nur zu genau, aber sie war kein schlechter Mensch. Nach den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatten beide sich schnell aneinander gewöhnt. Nicht das die schöne Frau ihr nun bedingungslos vertraute, nein, manchmal spürte sie immer noch den misstrauischen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Doch sie respektierte ihre Arbeit, schien sie sogar gern um sich herum zu haben. Keine Beleidigung hatte ihre rosigen Lippen in den letzten Tagen verlassen. Auch wurde sie nicht wie eine Bedienstete behandeln eher wie ein Gast. Und Narcissa Malfoy hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon wie man einen Gast zu behandeln hatte.

Vor zwei Tagen war wohl der endgültige Durchbruch gelungen. Als Hermione aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, war sie erst vollkommen orientierungslos gewesen. Die Orientierungslosigkeit hatte sich viel zu schnell in Panik verwandelt als sie bemerkte nicht in dem Bett zu liegen in das sie eigentlich gehörte. Erinnerungsfetzen an die vergangenen Stunden hatte ihr nicht sehr geholfen sich zu beruhigen. Eine blasse, warme Hand hatte sich erstaunlich sanft auf ihren Arm gelegt und sie mit leichten Druck beruhigt.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte vollkommen erschöpft auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett gesessen um über sie zu wachen. Schnell hatte sie eine kühle Erklärung gegeben das sie es nicht duldete, wenn Gäste die Besenkammer bewohnten und schlecht behandelt wurden.

Hermione hatte eine tiefe Erleichterung empfunden das wenigstens einer in diesem Haushalt wusste wie man sich zu benehmen hatte. Auch hatte sie sich weder erschöpft noch wund gefühlt. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung an sich selbst hatte sie feststellen müssen das kein einziger Kratzer an ihr zu sehen war. Die Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus fehlten ebenfalls. Stattdessen hatte sie den seltsamen schwarzen Stein an einer silbernen Kette um den Hals vorgefunden. Er schien im Gleichklang mit ihrem Herzen zu pulsieren und die angenehme Ruhe und Wärme die er ausstrahlte war ebenfalls ein Rätsel für sie.

Auf die Frage hin woher sie diesen Stein habe, hatte Narcissa nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint das er doch ihr gehören würde. Hermione war klar gewesen, dass ein Malfoy niemals zugeben würde, ihr - einem Schlammblut - ein Geschenk gemacht zu haben. Sie nahm so wie so an das es eher etwas war um sie zum Schweigen zu bewegen. Also beklagte sie sich auch nicht, der Stein war sehr schön und sie fühlte sich wohl damit.

Was Lucius Malfoy betraf hatte sie nicht mal die kleinste Andeutung einer Entschuldigung bekommen. Ihr war es so schon unangenehm mit der Familie zu speisen, Narcissa hatte darauf bestanden, aber das die beiden Männer sie nicht ein mal angeschaut hatten, hatte die junge Hexe doch wütend gemacht. Es war nicht normal, dass man einfach mal so mit einem Unverzeihlichen um sich warf und dann noch jemand Unschuldigen traf. Sie überkam immer noch ein Schaudern, wenn sie an die unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen dachte. Doch jetzt, zwei Tage später, erschien es nur noch wie ein böser Traum. Und schließlich hatte niemand gesagt, dass sie Draco Malfoy beschützen sollte. Die junge Medi- Hexe wusste immer noch nicht was in sie gefahren war.

Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen um dieser Familie ein für allemal einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Eine Eule an Harry oder das Ministerium hätte gereicht um Unmengen an Auroren hervor zu locken.

Warum hatte sie es nicht getan?

Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern und betrachtete abermals Mutter und Kind. Wahrscheinlich lag es an diesen Beiden. Sie konnten nichts dafür das Vater und Sohn offensichtlich missraten waren. Warum sie dafür strafen? Sie könnte es nicht ertragen mit dem Gewissen zu leben eine Familie zerstört zu haben.

Seufzend beugte sie sich wieder über ihre Buchseiten um sich auf die Zeilen zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde Narcissa Malfoy nicht mehr lange brauchen um vollkommen zu genesen und dann wären ihre Tage hier so wie so vorbei. Der Frau schien es von Tag zu Tag besser zu gehen. Oft übernahm sie die Aufgabe Celine zu füttern schon wieder selbst. Ein Kind brauchte nun mal seine Mutter und Hermione war froh darüber das alles so gut lief.

„Träumst du, Granger oder liest du?" Ein Schatten hatte sich unbemerkt über sie gelegt so tief war sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Argwöhnisch blickte die junge Frau zu dem Störenfried hinauf. Eisiges Grau traf sie und aus seinen Gesichtszügen triefte förmlich der Spott. „Ich entspanne, Malfoy! Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du nicht was das ist." Es stimmte. Wenn man Draco Malfoy betrachtete so konnte man annehmen das er in seinem ganzen Leben keine ruhige Minute gehabt haben musste. Immer ging eine gewisse Anspannung von ihm aus. Auch wenn er sich graziös wie eine Raubkatze bewegen konnte so waren seine Bewegungen doch irgendwie steif und äußerst beherrscht. Hermione wunderte es nicht. In diese Familie groß zu werden war kein leichtes Los. Aber wozu Mitleid haben? Er hatte sie nie besser als ein Stück Dreck behandelt.

Momente starrte der junge Zauberer auf die Hexe hinab und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich mit Granger zu streiten obwohl es ihm komischerweise Vergnügen bereitete. Ein gereizter Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen. Wie krank musste man sein um an so etwas Vergnügen zu finden. Sie war nichts weiter als ein störender Eindringling der Ärger ohne Ende machte, sich zufällig einem Fluch der für ihn bestimmt war in den Weg warf und nun wieder seine kostbare Zeit raubte. „Mein Vater will dich sehen, Granger. Sofort!"

Der Tonfall den er dabei an den Tag legte missfiel Hermione vollkommen. Stolz hob sie das Kinn und funkelte ihm ohne unterlass entgegen. „Das kann man auch freundlicher loswerden, Malfoy." „Warum sollte ich freundlicher zu dir sein als nötig?" Abwartend verschränkte er beide Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

Unbemerkt von beiden war Narcissa Malfoy aus ihrem Halbschlaf erwacht und musterte die Szene aufmerksam, aber mit Misstrauen. Das Verhalten ihres Sohnes passte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Hatte sie ihn nicht eines Besseren gelehrt? Die Abneigung der Beiden konnte man förmlich aus der Luft greifen. Seufzend raffte sie sich aus ihrer bequemen Position. „Was will dein Vater von Miss Granger?", fragte sie in die angespannte Stimmung hinein. Sie hatte keine Lust auf diese Streitereien.

Dracos Gesichtszüge entspannten sich augenblicklich, als er sich zu der blonden Frau drehte. Er hatte nie ein besonders inniges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter gehabt was vielmehr an seinem Vater lag als an ihr und trotzdem empfand er tiefsten Respekt für die nun so gebrechlich erscheinende Frau. „Es geht um den Besuch den Granger der Winkelgasse abstatten will." Überrascht hob Narcissa die Brauen. „Ich dachte das wäre geklärt? Miss Granger braucht einige Zutaten und auch ihr steht ein wenig Freizeit zu." Sie hatte gestern schon mit ihrem Mann darüber gesprochen. Er hatte die junge Hexe nicht gehen lassen wollen, aber ewig einsperren konnte er sie nicht. Natürlich wusste sie von seiner Angst, dass die junge Medi- Hexe ihn sofort wegen des Fluches anschwärzen würde, aber sie hatte so eine Ahnung das die junge Frau davon absah. Stattdessen hatte Narcissa vorgeschlagen, dass Hermione Celine bei ihrem kleinen Besuch mitnahm. Mit dem Kind dabei würde sie gewiss nichts Unüberlegtes tun und Celine selbst würde es gut tun mal hinaus zu kommen. Lucius hatte schließlich nachgegeben.

Der junge Zauberer unterdrückte ein gequältes Seufzen. Warum musste er immer den Kopf hinhalten? „Es gab eine Planänderung. Wenn Granger mit Celine gehen will dann nur mit mir als Begleitung." Wie er es hasste Babysitter für das Schlammblut zu spielen.

Hermione war plötzlich blass um die Nase geworden. Malfoy sollte sie begleiten? Wie schlimm konnte es noch werden? „Ich brauche keinen Wachhund", knirschte sie leise und versuchte den jungen Zauberer vor sich mit Blicken zu töten. Draco hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Es war doch nicht seine Idee. Sein Vater hatte lediglich Angst, dass Granger über den Vorfall vor zwei Tagen plaudern würde. Als ob sie das nicht auch so könnte. „Mir gefällt es auch nicht mich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, also sei eine brave Hexe und komm mit."

Die junge Hexe kochte vor Wut, als sie sich vom Boden rappelte und einem hämisch grinsenden Draco ins Haus folgte. Narcissa Malfoy seufzte gequält und machte sich daran ihre kleine Tochter vom Boden zu heben. Wenn das mal gut gehen würde. Nicht das zum Schluss die gesamte Winkelgasse in Schutt und Asche liegen würde. Das würde Lucius ein Vermögen kosten.

:

:

:

„Wann siehst du endlich ein, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, Granger?" Draco nervte es allmählich neben der immer noch kochenden Hexe nebenher zu laufen und sich vernichtende Blicke einzufangen wann immer auch nur ein Wort seinen Mund verließ. Wütend stakste sie mit dem Kinderwagen voran und tat so als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Und für ihn gab es nichts Schlimmeres als nicht beachtet zu werden. Nicht das ihm ihre Gesellschaft wirklich etwas bedeutete, aber ein kleiner Streit war immer noch besser als gar nichts.

Lucius Malfoy hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab um mal aus diesem Haus heraus zu kommen. Entweder mit Draco oder gar nicht. Hermione schnaufte leise. Was bildete sich dieser Mann ein? Sie war alt genug und brauchte keinen Babysitter und schon gar nicht seinen missratenen Sohn. Eigentlich hatte sie nur Celine zurücklassen müssen um Draco zurücklassen zu können. Aber sie hatte es Narcissa Malfoy versprochen. Die Kleine brauchte ein Luftveränderung. Und ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen.

Mit erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete sie die überfüllte Straße. Wenn nun jemand kam, den sie kannte? Vielleicht Harry oder Ron? Wie sollte sie vernünftig erklären was sie mit einem Baby im Kinderwagen und Draco Malfoy an ihrer Seite tat? Das würde gewiss falsche Ideen aufkommen lassen. Die junge Hexe schüttelte sich innerlich. Wie peinlich wäre das?

„Ich rede mit dir, Granger!" „Aber ich nicht mit dir, Malfoy!", zischte sie leise zurück. Wenn er sich doch nur in Luft auflösen würde. Stattdessen lief er stetig die ganze Zeit neben ihr her, als würden sie tatsächlich zueinander gehören. Ein trockenes Lachen keimte in ihr auf, als eine Gruppe junger Hexen einen eifersüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung schoss und Draco musterten, als wäre er eine besonders leckere Nachspeise. Von ihr aus könnten sie ihn ganz allein für sich haben. Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht beklagen. Was fanden sie nur an diesem arroganten Kerl?

Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm beantwortete diese Frage fast augenblicklich. Auch wenn sie es nicht gern tat so musste sie zugeben das Draco Malfoy einer der attraktivsten jungen Männer war die sie je gesehen hatte. Ein ausgesprochener Mistkerl, aber attraktiv und reich dazu. Er war groß und schlank und der schwarze, edle Umhang den er trug schmeichelte dem allen nur noch. Das fast silberblonde Haar das ihm leicht in die Stirn fiel und die grauen Augen taten ihr übriges dazu. Aber warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Sieben ganze Jahre hatte sie seine Gesellschaft ertragen müssen und das war mehr als genug um sie ihr ganzes Leben abzuschrecken. Das war kein netter Junge von dem sie hier sprachen sondern der Sohn eines Todessers der ganz gewiss an seinem linken Unterarm dasselbe Mal trug.

„Siehst du etwas das dir gefällt, Granger?", spöttelte er und hob fragend die Brauen. Hermione zuckte zusammen. Hatte sie ihn jetzt offen angestarrt? Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz jetzt von ihm gehört? Zu oft! Abrupt blieb sie stehen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hör zu, Malfoy! Hast du nicht etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen? Zum Beispiel deinem Fanclub Autogramme geben?" Wild fuchtelte sie mit einer Hand in die Richtung von den jungen Hexen die sie immer noch musterten. „Eifersüchtig, Hermione?" Ein leichtes Schnurren klang in seiner Stimme mit das sie nur noch wütender machte. „Für dich immer noch Granger, Malfoy!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Dieser kleine Ausflug schien doch mehr Spaß zu machen als Anfangs gedacht. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis sie endgültig explodierte? Theatralisch legte er eine Hand auf den Brustkorb und versuchte einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Das tut weh, Hermione. Sehr weh. Man könnte meinen du genießt es nicht in meiner Gesellschaft zu sein." Er war sich sicher, dass ihre braunen Locken jeden Moment vor Zorn zu Berge stehen würden. Zu seiner Enttäuschung schnaufte sie nur leise und sagte in einem hörbar ruhigeren Ton; „Du gehst in diese Richtung und ich nehme diese. Dann ist alles in Ordnung. Nachher treffen wir uns wieder hier und können zurück zum Anwesen apparieren." Man konnte hören das es ihr mächtig gegen den Strich ging nur mit ihm zusammen apparieren zu können, aber der Schutzbann um das Haus ließ nichts anderes zu.

Mit betont ruhigen Schritten ließ sie den jungen Zauberer zurück um samt Kinderwagen in der Apotheke zu verschwinden. Sie würde sich von ihm doch nicht den Tag vermiesen lassen.

:

:

:

Ginny Weasley schob sich offensichtlich verärgert eine ihre roten Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und musterte aus blauen Augen die beiden jungen Männer die ihr gegenüber saßen. Wütend kräuselte sie die zierliche Nase auf denen lustige Sommersprossen zu sehen waren. Waren sie nicht aus dem Alter raus um nur Quidditch im Sinn zu haben? Sie selbst hatte in ihren Hogwartsjahren dieses Spiel gern gespielt, aber wenn man es nicht in Erwägung zog es auch beruflich zu betreiben, worin bestand dann der Punkt sich ständig darüber zu unterhalten? Vor allem wenn sie sich so selten sahen? Sie hätte dann genauso gut allein gehen können wenn sie ignoriert wurde.

Von Ron war sie dies schon gewöhnt, aber das Harry ihr nicht mal einen zweiten Blick schenkte wurmte sie ungemein. Wütend stellte sie lautstark ihre Tasse Tee auf den Tisch zurück. Wozu hatten sie sich dann in dem Café getroffen wenn sie nicht beachtet wurde? Wozu der Weg in die Winkelgasse?

Der Rothaarige, der sich ihr älterer Bruder schimpfte sah sie verdutzt an, „Was´n los Ginny?" Harry der schon längst die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen gesehen hatte zog es vor zu schweigen. Rote Flecken auf den Wangen von Ginny Weasley waren meist kein gutes Zeichen. Es zeugte nur davon das jeden Moment ihr überschäumendes Temperament losbrechen würde. Und es war nicht angenehm dann in der Schusslinie zu stehen.

Die rothaarige Hexe schenkte ihrem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick. „Was los ist, Ron? Was los ist? Seit zwei Stunden sitzen wir hier und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als über Quidditch zu reden. Werde erwachsen, Ron! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben. Wozu bin ich überhaupt hier her gekommen, wenn ihr mich nicht beachtet?"

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer senkte verlegen den Blick. Ginny hatte Recht. Sie sahen die Hexe noch seltener als sie Hermione sahen und das aufgrund dessen weil sie sich dazu entschieden hatte ihren Bruder Charlie in Rumänien mit den Drachen zu helfen. Und jetzt saßen sie da und würdigten sie keines Blickes. „Tschuldige, Ginny", murmelte er und war sich sicher, dass ihm das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Was willst du dann hören?", fragte Ron immer noch verdutzt über den Ausbruch seiner Schwester. „Wie wäre es wenn ihr mir von eurer Arbeit erzählt? Oder was sonst noch alles passiert ist? Vor allem aber wo Mione steckt. Ich vermisse sie."

Harry war klar das Ginny nach der jungen Medi- Hexe fragen würde. Auch wenn die beiden Frauen sich selten sahen so bestand doch ein besonderes Band zwischen ihnen. Grimmig musste er zugeben das Hermione der rothaarigen Hexe öfter schrieb als ihm. Aber das waren wohl solch Frauensachen von denen Männer so wie so nichts verstanden. „Hat Mione dir nicht geschrieben das sie endlich eine Anstellung gefunden hat?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ginny schüttelte heftig den roten Haarschopf und etwas wie Verletzen lag auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Anscheinend hatte die Medi- Hexe diesmal sogar vergessen ihre beste Freundin zu benachrichtigen. Nicht gerade eine Tatsache die Harry beruhigte, aber ein Seitenblick auf seinen rothaarigen Freund zeigte das dieser sich keine Sorgen zu machen schien. Vielleicht war es manchmal weiser die Sachen so ruhig anzugehen wie er es tat.

„Wo hat sie eine Anstellung gefunden?", murmelte die junge Frau leise und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen indem sie nervös mit der Tasse vor sich spielte. „Bei irgend so einer reichen Familie", fing Ron an bevor es Harry tat; „wo das genau sein soll wollte sie uns nicht verraten." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer neben ihm murmelte etwas Unverständliches das seinen Unmut ausdrückte. „Harry hier denkt natürlich ihr ist irgendwas Schlimmes passiert. Wenn du mich fragst wird es nur die Familie eines ganz hohen Tieres sein und das es deshalb so geheimnisvoll ist."

Ginny seufzte leise. Wahrscheinlich war Mione viel zu beschäftigt um Eulen an ihre beste Freundin zu schicken. Obwohl es sie schon enttäuschte, denn bis jetzt hatte sie immer die Zeit gefunden ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Als sie noch zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen waren, war alles so viel einfacher als jetzt gewesen. Nun schien jeder seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und kaum einen Blick an Vergangenes zu verschwenden.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln griff sie über den Tisch um beruhigend Harrys Hand zu drücken der immer noch böse vor sich hinstarrte. Sie hatte eher vermutet, dass Ron einen Aufstand machen würde, wenn er nicht wusste wo ihre Freundin war, doch Harry schien das mehr zu belasten... eigentlich hatte es ihn schon immer mehr belastet wenn sie darüber nachdachte. „Es wird schon alles in bester Ordnung sein, Harry. Du kennst Mione doch. So leicht lässt sie sich nicht unterkriegen." Auch wenn sie es nun sagte um ihren Freund zu beruhigen so recht glauben wollte sie es selbst nicht. Ihre Instinkte wollten ihr weismachen das etwas im Busch war.

Wie auf Knopfdruck blieben ihre Augen auf der anderen Straßenseite an einer jungen Frau hängen die sich über einen Kinderwagen beugte. Braune Locken fielen ihren roten Umhang hinab und ihre sicheren Bewegungen kamen Ginny verdächtig bekannt vor. Als die junge Hexe sich wieder aufrichtete und ein kleines, lebendiges Bündel in ihre Arme hob, erstarrte sie. Das war nicht irgendeine Frau und das war auch kein böser Scherz. Dort drüben stand ihre beste Freundin Hermione Granger mit einem Baby im Arm und lächelte als würde es kein Morgen geben. Unmengen von unscheinbaren Tüten die an dem lindgrünen Kinderwagen baumelten zeugten davon das sie erst eine Shoppingtour hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Verwirrt über dieses Schauspiel ließ die rothaarige Hexe die Hand ihres Freundes schlagartig los. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen als sie sich hektisch erhob und murmelte, „Entschuldigt Jungs... ich muss... ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen." Was bei Merlin tat ihre Freundin da? Und viel wichtiger war, was tat sie mit diesem Kind?

:

:

:

Hermione war mehr als zufrieden. Der Einkauf der verschiedenen Zutaten die sie benötigte war ohne Schwierigkeiten vonstatten gegangen. Oft hatte sie in der Apotheke Bestellungen aufgeben müssen, aber heute hatten sie alles vorrätig gehabt. Draco hatte sie ebenfalls nicht mehr belästigt und Celine war ein richtiges kleines Sonnenscheinchen. Fast ein perfekter Tag.

Liebvoll blickte sie auf das kleine Mädchen hinab und kicherte vergnügt als es versuchte wieder eine ihrer braunen Locken zu erhaschen. Es schien ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein anderen Leuten an den Haaren zu ziehen. Wie unangenehm musste es sein wenn jemand eine Perücke trug? Unweigerlich bahnte sich ein Lachanfall in ihr an.

„Und ich dachte du wärst meine beste Freundin und wir würden uns alles erzählen, Hermione Granger!"

Mit großen, braunen Augen starrte sie auf die junge Frau die auf sie zugetreten war und beide Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Wenn man es genau nahm sah sie wie eine viel jüngere Version von Molly Weasley aus... wenn sie wütend war. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Klos der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte herunter zu schlucken. „Ginny... ich... also..." Die Rothaarige winkte energisch ab und musterte sie eingehend. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet ihrer besten Freundin über den Weg laufen?

„Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig Miss Granger oder hast du auch ohne mein Wissen geheiratet?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und suchte nervös die Massen von Hexen und Zauberern ab. „Sind Harry und Ron auch hier?" Ginny deutete wortlos auf die gegenüber liegende Straßenseite. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren griff die junge Medi- Hexe ihre Freundin am Arm und schleifte sie umständlich samt Kinderwagen und Kind davon. Das Chaos wäre perfekt wenn Harry und Ron sie so sahen.

Schnell hatten sie einen großen Abstand zu dem kleinen Café geschafft und Hermione entspannte sich wieder sichtlich. Mit Ginny konnte man reden, wenn man es ihr genau erklärte. Sie würde Verständnis haben und schließlich war es auch nicht so das sie etwas Verbotenes getan hatte. „Bekomme ich jetzt meine Erklärung, Mione?"

Ginnys blaue Augen musterten das kleine Mädchen ausgiebig. Sie war süß, sehr süß sogar, aber die silberblonden Haare und diese grauen Augen gaben ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl. „Du hättest mit mir reden können, Mione. Wo ist der Vater von der Kleinen?" „Ginny es ist ganz und gar nicht so wie du denkst. Es gibt eine ganz einfache Erklärung..." Doch der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin ließ sie mitten im Satz inne halten.

Wenige Sekunden später wünschte sich die junge Medi- Hexe auch schon im Boden zu versinken. Ein kräftiger Arm hatte sich um ihre Taille geschlängelt und drückte sie gegen einen warmen Körper. Eine leise Stimme schnurrte, „Wo warst du, Hermione? Ich habe dich überall gesucht" Ein Blick auf ihre rothaarige Freundin sagte ihr, dass sie kurz davor stand schreiend wegzulaufen, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, sich zu übergeben oder alles auf einmal. „Wie konntest du nur Mione... mit ihm... bist du von Sinnen?"

Ginny Weasley wurde von wenigen Sachen geschockt doch das brachte selbst ihre Nerven fast zum Reißen. Ihre beste Freundin im Arm ihres Feindes mit einem kleinen Mädchen im Arm das genauso aussah wie er. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so betrogen gefühlt. Es wunderte sie nicht warum die Medi- Hexe das Weite von ihren besten Freunden gesucht hatte.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Sprachlose Hexen waren ihm immer noch die liebsten und Granger hatte er es damit ordentlich heimgezahlt. Niemand ließ ihn einfach so stehen. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Als dann diese Weasley aufgetaucht war hatte er nicht widerstehen können. Und jetzt genoss er in vollen Zügen den Schockzustand der Rothaarigen und endlich eine wortlose Granger. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie an ihrer eigenen Zunge ersticken würde damit sie endlich still war.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir, Malfoy! Sofort!" Zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte die Wortkargheit nicht lange angehalten. Mit grimmigen Triumph und der Entschlossenheit die Medi- Hexe nicht so einfach davon kommen zu lassen verstärkte er seinen Griff um ihre schmale Taille. Granger war wendig, aber so wendig um seinem Griff zu entkommen nun auch wieder nicht. „Was redest du, Mione? Früher oder später mussten sie es erfahren." Die rothaarige Hexe ihnen gegenüber wurde noch eine Nuance blasser und ihr Mund schnappte auf und zu. Sie sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Eindeutig, dieser Ausflug hatte sich gelohnt.

„Ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrtausend, wenn du nicht sofort mit dem Blödsinn aufhörst." Hermione kochte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine unnatürlich rote Farbe angenommen und ihr Körper schien zu vibrieren. Die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut stellten sich auf als würden sie unter Strom stehen. Heiße Wellen von Zorn wogten durch ihren Körper und ebbten da ab wo die Nervenenden ihrer Haut lagen. Ein seichtes Summen ging von dem Stein aus den sie verborgen unter ihrem Umhang trug. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien er sich zu erhitzen.

Mit einem Zischen ließ der blonde Zauberer sie plötzlich los. „Verdammt! Granger was soll das?" Überrascht betrachtete sie wie er mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht seinen Arm hielt der kurz davor noch um ihre Taille gelegen hatte. Ein tiefes Brandloch hatte sich in den schwarzen Umhang gefressen und auch das sich darunter befindende weiße Hemd angegriffen. Die blasse, freigelegte Haut wies eine leichte Verbrennung auf.

Verwundert sah sie an sich selbst hinab. Weder an ihr noch an Celine waren irgendwelche Verbrennungen zu erkennen. Ratlosigkeit breitete sich in der jungen Frau aus. Was bei Merlin war hier eigentlich passiert?

„Bekomme ich endlich meine Erklärung?" Die schwache Frage ihrer Freundin rief sie zurück aus ihren Gedankengängen. Die arme Ginny sah so aus als könnte sie keine Sekunde länger stehen. Ohne den immer noch fluchenden Zauberer zu beachten wand Hermione sich mit Freuden der verstörten Hexe vor ihr zu.

:

:

:

Sanft baumelte der Opal vor ihren Augen an der silbernen Kette hin und her. Im Schneidersitz hatte Hermione es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht. Nach einem wirklich anstrengenden Tag hatte sie sich ihre Ruhe redlich verdient. Ginny hatte natürlich Verständnis gezeigt nachdem sie ihr alles erklärt hatte. Ihre Freundin war sichtlich erleichtert gewesen das sie nur für die Malfoys arbeitete. Nach etlichen Hin und Her hatte sie ihr sogar das Versprechen abringen können nichts davon Harry oder Ron zu verraten, obwohl Ginny selbst nicht glücklich über ihre Wahl des Arbeitsplatzes gewesen war. In erster Linie war es gar nicht ihre Wahl gewesen, aber sie fühlte sich um einiges wohler damit das jetzt noch jemand wusste wo sie steckte.

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit Abstand von ihr gehalten. Nur hin und wieder hatten sie seine Blicke getroffen die ein gefährliches Glimmen in sich hielten. Er war kein Gegner, den man auf die leichte Schulter nahm und es würde besser sein in nächster Zeit einen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Er hatte sie blamiert und seine Strafe dafür erhalten. Natürlich sah er das vollkommen anders. Unter Beschimpfungen waren sie zum Anwesen zurückgekehrt. Nicht das das wirklich neu wäre. Doch diesmal schien er wirklich wütend zu sein und das verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Seufzend ließ sie sich in die weichen Kissen zurücksinken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit diesem kleinen Schmuckstück und Hermione war erpicht darauf herauszufinden was es war. Vielleicht lag eine Art Schutzbann darauf? Vielleicht hatte Narcissa Malfoy ihr deshalb diesen Stein zukommen lassen? Schließlich kannte sie ihre Familie besser wie kein anderer.

**Ende Kapitel 10- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

Juhu, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! :sabba: Davon kann man net genug bekommen besonders solch leckere. Danke euch allen :in die runde knuddel: Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.

_Sachmet: Danke für dein liebes Review :fest knuddel: irgendwann erdrücke ich dich noch. Hm, tut mir leid das ich das Kapitel nicht früher online stellen konnte. Aber dafür ist es diesmal länger als alle bisherigen. Draco teilen...welche Seite? Hm, ich nehm die Linke...oder doch die Rechte? Argh, schwer zu sagen...beide Seiten sind zuckersüß._

_Kissymouse: Hey Mäuschen. Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hm, ich denke deine Fragen wurden alle in diesem Kapitel beantwortet, denk ich jedenfalls. Wenn nicht immer fragen, ich antworte gern. Hatte einen wirklich sehr schönen Urlaub, etwas anstrengend, aber deshalb nicht weniger schön. Wann hast du Ferien?_

_Teufelsweib: grins, jap...man könnte sagen das Draco langsam geil auf die gute Mione wird. Langsam aber sicher. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Adelaide: Hui, gute Frage ob sich beide Malfoys in Mione verlieben und gut erkannt das ich es nicht verraten kann. Aber ich denke nach dem nächsten Kapitel wird die Sache etwas klarer sein. Hoffe ich zumindest. :knuddel:_

_Tishean: Oi, wer wird denn gleich in Panik geraten. War ja gar net lange weg und bin auch schon wieder da. Ich hoffe du hast die Wartezeit überlebt? :anstups: Ah, ich war im schönen Österreich und das schreit eindeutig nach mehr. Will eigentlich sofort wieder zurück, aber das geht nicht :heul: Jap, Schlachtplan entwerfen. Wie entführt man am besten Jo Rowling? Hm, am besten wir warten bis Band 6 erscheint und dann, dann wenn sie aus ihrem Versteck auftaucht schlagen wir zu :wild lach: Eigentlich bin ich auch vollkommen harmlos und lieb.:knuddel:_

_Beckymalfoy: Danke für deine lieben Reviews :lach: Blonde Knutschkugel...den Ausdruck muss ich mir merken. Und bis der gute Draco vor Leidenschaft zerfließt musst du noch etwas warten...hm, nicht das er uns zu sehr zerfließt und wir ihn vom Boden aufkratzen müssen. Ich werde die nächsten Tage mal bei deiner Fanfic vorbei schaun, mal sehn ob mir was einfällt zum mitschreiben...wenn ja merkst es bestimmt...kann äußerst nervig sein :grins:_

_Caracinous: den Kopf waschen...tut doch weh :lach: Also die Frage ob ich überhaupt merke was ich schreibe...die willst du bestimmt nicht ernsthaft beantwortet haben oda? :grins: Ich merk nie was ich schreibe...bis es zu spät ist. Danke für dein liebes Review und die seelische Unterstützung...denke meine Kritik lag an Mangel von Urlaub, aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. :knuddel: Was es mit dem Stein auf sich hat? Hm, wird langsam aufgedeckt. Wirst schnell merken das er eine ganz eigene Kraft beinhaltet. Oh, und den guten Lucius wirst du in einem späteren Kapitel noch viel wütender erleben. Da ist dann nix mehr von Malfoy Beherrschtheit zu sehen. Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir einen ganz tollen und erholsamen Urlaub in Griechenland. Wenn du zurück bist schreib mir mal wie es war. Vielleicht ein nächster Urlaubszielort von mir?_

_Moin: Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel: Oh ja, mag Mione und Draco auch sehr gern...und noch einige mehr...kann mich immer so schwer entscheiden. Ne, der Prolog wird nicht der endgültige Zustand zwischen Draco und Mione sein. Wenn ich den irgendwann in ferner Zukunft mal erreicht habe, geht's ab da weiter._

_Bra-sama: Ich hoffe die Zuckungen im Gesicht sind nicht mehr allzu schlimm :prüfend schau: Sollte das öfter auftreten kann ich dir ne sehr gute Medi- Hexe empfehlen...oder einen gewissen Zaubertränkemeister, obwohl den würd ich liebererst aufsuchen wenn gar nix mehr geht :lach: Was ein Kniesel ist? Musst du das fragen? Jetzt kommt meine besserwisserische- Hermione Granger- Seite zum Vorschein...selbst dran schuld :lach: Alles nachzulesen in dem Buch „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" Kniesel: Ein kleines, katzenartiges Geschöpf mit geflecktem, gesprenkelten oder gepunktetem Fell, übergroße Ohren und einen Schwanz der dem eines Löwen ähnelt. Ist intelligent, eigenständig und gelegentlich angriffslustig. Hat die Fähigkeit verdächtige Gestalten aufzuspüren oder aber seinen Besitzer wenn dieser sich verlaufen hat sicher Heim zu führen. Und das Wichtigste, sie können sich mit Katzen kreuzen. Also: Krummbein! Siehste, das hast du jetzt davon...ich bin als Besserwisserin geoutet :heul: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Anny An: Hui danke für dein Review :knuddel: Klar lass ich mir auch gern Honig ums Maul schmieren, aber mein letzter ach- ich- schreib-keine- guten- Kapitel- Ausbruch hat wohl eher damit zu tun das ich absolut frustriert war. Also net hinhören wenn ich mich das nächste Mal beschwere, geht wieder vorbei :lach: Und angesichts der Reviewzahl brauch ich net über mich selbst meckern. _

_Alissa Black: Danke fürs liebe Review :knuddel: Hm, Schreibblockade ist weg und ich bin so gut erholt das ich noch mal Urlaub haben will. Aber nix da ich faules Stück muss mich wieder in Bewegung setzen anstatt zu träumen._

_Phönixfeder: Jo, ich mag Narcissa mittlerweile auch sehr gern und wie sie auf Miones Seite steht ist schon toll. Leider erfährt man in den Büchern nicht viel über Narcissa. Hoffe das sich das ändert und hab mir derweil eine eigene gebastelt : grins: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Sunnylein: Hey :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Hm, fandest nicht das ich ne Schreibblockade hatte? Danke :zu boden knuddel: Was es mit dem Stein ( Opal ) auf sich hat wird so nach und nach gelüftet. Ich kann nur sagen, Merlin sei Dank das Mione ihn hat :lach: Oi, dann bist du jetzt in Urlaub. Ich wünsch dir ne ganz tolle und erholsame Zeit. Wo solls überhaupt hingehen?_

_Soulsister3000: Aha! :tube schnapp: Endlich! Hatte schon Angst das ich zu diesem bitterbösen Zaubertränkemeister muss :bibber:...aber eigentlich find ich ihn ja recht anziehend :sabba:...hm, da kommt mir die Idee...:souly tube zurückgeb:...ich besorg mir ne Neue :grins:...Sevilein wo bist duuuuuu? Trotzdem gehst du net leer aus :luci puppe reich:...hm, wenn ich mir die Draco Puppe so anschaue...:ersatz puppe reich: knuddel den armen Kerl doch net so doll :mit finger droh:...bekommt ja gar keine Luft mehr :lach: Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel:_

_Fallen-Angel03: Huhu bin wieder da...leider nur mit einem Kapitel, ist dafür etwas länger. Hm, kommen Mione und Draco noch zusammen? Öhm...also ich hatte vor endlich mal ne Story mit Happyend zu schreiben...möglich wärs also? Wie lange die Story noch geht kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Das scheint so ein endlos Ding zu sein. Aber ich denke das ich versuchen werde es auf 20 bis 30 Kapitel zu beschränken. Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel:_

_Esta: Huhu Süße :knuddel: Supi das du die ersten Prüfungen überstanden hast. Oi, bei mir ist das schon wieder so lange her das ich gar net mehr weiß wie man sich dabei fühlt. Tjo, ich halt Mione auch für ziemlich dusselig das sie dazwischen gesprungen ist...aber halt...warum hab ich das dann geschrieben? Hm, mich muss keiner verstehen, versuch es erst gar net. Komischerweise sind viele Männer lammfromm wenn Frauchen in der Tür steht. Sag ja immer, Frauen sind doch das stärkere Geschlecht. Jup, unser guter Severus wird schon im nächsten Kapitel seinen Auftritt haben...:sabber: oi, hoffe nur ich vermassel das nicht...ist schwer zu schreiben der Gute find ich...und hoffentlich versuch ich nicht ihn mit Mione zu verkuppeln...argh ich liebe dieses Pairing und kann die Finger nicht davon lassen. Aber keine Sorge ich werde mich wieder beruhigen, keine Gefahr für die Story in Sicht...dafür wahrscheinlich ne Fortsetzung zu Soulbreaking :seufz:...ich hab sie net mehr alle._

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße :zu boden knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Ah, Knuddeln ist immer erlaubt. Hm, der Pool hat zugemacht gelle? Bin immer viel zu selten im Forum um was mitzubekommen. Aber man könnt sich ja mal woanders was suchen zum Party feiern oda? Ist dein Hänger jetzt wieder vorbei? Ja? : traurig schau: Wenn nicht : noch mal fest knuddel: Geht immer alles vorbei und kann dann nur besser werden. Hm, Wo in ich zuhause, wäre wirklich ne Fortsetzung wert...hm, vielleicht fällt mir was ein?...hm, wenn ja schick ich dir ganz einfach mal ne Mail._

_HexenLady: Jawoll meine Lady und schon geht's weita :knuddel:_

_Die-na: :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Jap, Cissa kann wirklich ganz nett sein._

WhiteRoseOfDarkness: Danke für dein Review :freu: Hm, warum Mione sich vor Draco geworfen hat...hm...muss ich überlegen...keine Ahnung :zwinker:...aber mal ehrlich, so ein süßes, kleines Frettchen kann man doch nicht solch eine Strafe durchleben lassen. Das geht nun wirklich nicht. :knuddel:

:

:

:

_Also will ja net unverschämt sein...aber...:zitter:...diese Sucht...diese grausame Sucht :noch mehr zitter:...ich bin süchtig nach Reviews...:lieb schau:...hinterlasst doch bitte eins dieser begehrten Stücke ja?_


	13. Kapitel11: Zwischenfall in der Bibliothe...

Disclaimer: Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht...hat sich immer noch nix geändert. Gehört alles der guten Jo.

Autorengeschwafel: Hm, eigentlich hatte ich ursprünglich vorgehabt Snape in diesen Kapitel mit einzubauen. Tja, aber da ich etwas chaotisch bin in der Einplanung meiner Kapitel müsst ihr euch noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden. Ehrlich! Das ich alles tausendmal umwerfe stört selbst mich langsam. Bin halt ein kleiner Chaot.

Das nächste Kapitel könnte ein paar Tage später kommen. Gibt einige Sachen die ich dringend erledigen muss. Mal schaun wie ich's hinkriege.

**Ein herzlicher Dank geht an meine beiden Betas cat- chan ( sorry wenn das Kapitel dir bald eine Herzattacke gegeben hat) und Geli. Ihr seit die Besten.**

:

:

:

**Kapitel 11: Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek**

Eigentlich grenzte es schon fast an ein Wunder wie gut die junge Hexe sich mit der schönen Frau, die nun am Fenster saß, verstand. Narcissa Malfoy war so ganz anders als alle anderen Malfoys. Natürlich besaß sie diese gewisse Kühle und auch ihre Hochnäsigkeit blickte so manches Mal unangenehm durch. Aber das waren nur kleine Fehler die sie hatte. Sie war eine liebevolle Mutter, sehr intelligent und für Hermione eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft.

Die junge Medi- Hexe musste grinsen. Das wichtigste an alledem war wohl, dass sie ihre beiden Männer vollkommen in der Hand hatte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die Frau die Hosen anhaben könnte. Doch Narcissa erwies sich als sehr geschickt wenn es darum ging ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Nicht, dass sie es offen tat, aber über mehrere Hintertürchen gelangte sie ebenfalls zum Ziel.

Wenn Hermione recht überlegte konnte sie von dieser Frau noch eine Menge lernen. Und ganz ungeniert gab sie zu, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy mochte. Ihre Freunde würden das wahrscheinlich weniger verstehen, aber sie hatten auch nicht das Vergnügen Tag für Tag in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein.

Die junge Frau hatte schnell festgestellt, das die Dame des Hauses eine ausgeprägte Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke besaß. Natürlich war sie taktvoll genug nicht zu fragen, warum sie dieser Leidenschaft nicht gefolgt war um beruflichen Erfolg zu haben. Eigentlich lag es klar auf der Hand. Eine Heirat hatte dieser hinreißenden und stolzen Frau jegliche Zukunft verbaut. Etwas das Hermione die Galle hochkommen ließ. Sie verstand nicht wie man eine Frau so unterdrücken konnte und verstand noch weniger warum sie sich das gefallen ließ.

Seufzend betrachtete Hermione die blonde Frau. Wie ihre schlanken Finger Seite um Seite eines dicken Buches umblätterten. Wie ihre blauen Augen hin und wieder über die Landschaft glitten. Etwas Wehmütiges lag in ihren Zügen. Traurig und beinahe verloren. Es machte der jungen Medi- Hexe das Herz schwer sie so zu sehen. So viele Fragen lagen auf ihrer Zunge, die sie Narcissa stellen wollte und doch konnte sie es nicht wagen. Wer wusste ob die Frau dazu bereit sein würde ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Selten sprach sie von sich selbst und wenn sie es tat, waren es kleine Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit. Nie erwähnte sie ihre Eltern oder Schwestern. Stattdessen zeigte die Frau reges Interesse an dem Leben der jungen Medi- Hexe. Als ob sie Muggel und Muggelgeborene wirklich verstehen wollte.

Hermione hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand so Reinblütiges wie Narcissa Malfoy Interesse an ihr und den Gepflogenheiten von Muggel zeigen könnte. Sie nahm an das sich die Frau endlich ein eigenes Bild machen wollte. Und sie hatte nichts dagegen sie dabei zu unterstützen.

„Hermione?", die sanfte Stimme der blonden Frau riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als die Frau sie aus blitzenden, blauen Augen neugierig musterte. „Woran denken Sie, Hermione?" Es war beinahe selbstverständlich das Narcissa sie nach kurzer Zeit schon beim Vornamen nannte, während Vater und Sohn immer noch mehr oder weniger höflich ihren Nachnamen als Anrede bevorzugten. Aber was konnte man schon anderes von diesen Männern erwarten?

Ratlos zuckte die junge Medi- Hexe mit den Schultern und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite. „Nichts besonderes. Manchmal lasse ich meine Gedanken einfach nur kreisen ohne an etwas bestimmtes zu denken."

Narcissa lächelte leicht. Sie selbst kannte ebenfalls diesen Strom an Gedanken der nie zu enden schien. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit der jungen Hexe. Und auch wenn es Anfangs bald unmöglich erschien so genoss sie es die Medi- Hexe nun um sich zu haben. Das große Haus wirkte weniger leer, weniger kalt. Endlich ein anderes weibliches Wesen, das nicht an irgendwelchen dummen Traditionen festhielt. Und doch hatte sie Angst, das die Wärme und Freundlichkeit der jungen Frau in dieser kalten Umgebung erstickt werden könnte. Narcissa war nicht dumm und wusste nur zu gut, das ihr Mann die Anwesenheit der Hexe aus einem gewissen Grund billigte. Und sie würde alles dafür tun, das weder ihr Mann noch ihr Sohn Hand an die fröhliche Frau legten. Mit einem lauten Schnappen ließ sie den dicken Ledereinband des Buches zuklappen.

„Wären Sie so freundlich und würden das Buch zurück in die Bibliothek bringen, Hermione?" Das Leuchten in den braunen Augen der Hexe machten mehr als deutlich, dass sie diese Aufgabe mit Freuden erledigen würde. „Und wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gern noch ein wenig stöbern." Die Leidenschaft der jungen Hexe für Bücher erstaunte Narcissa immer wieder aufs neue. Sie hatte immer angenommen, das die jungen Leute von heute andere Interessen hegten. Doch diese Medi- Hexe war etwas besonderes. Sie liebte es sich stundenlang in uralten Wälzern zu vergraben.

Hermione lächelte begeistert. „Sehr gern Narcissa." Schnell war sie von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und hatte das dicke und sehr alte Buch über verschiedene Zaubertränke entgegen genommen. „Aber vergessen Sie die Zeit nicht. Wir haben heute Abend Gäste." Ein leicht mütterliches Lächeln huschte über die feinen Züge der blonden Frau, als sie das bestätigende Nicken der braunhaarigen Hexe wahr nahm. Und ehe sie es sich versah war der Lockenschopf auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Manchmal beneidete Narcissa sie um ihre Jugend und Sorglosigkeit. Sie beneidete sie um etwas, dass sie selbst einst besessen hatte, doch das war lange vorbei. Mit einem leichten Seufzen erhob sie sich ebenfalls aus dem weichen Stuhl und schlug den Weg zur Verbindungstür ein. Sie würde ihre Tochter ein wenig in ihrem Schlaf beobachten. Das würde sie gewiss auf andere Gedanken bringen.

:

:

:

Fest hatte sie das Buch vor ihren Brustkorb gedrückt und warf den Bildern auf ihrem Weg die Treppe hinab vernichtende Blicke zu. Eigentlich sollte sie es nicht mehr stören. Ihre Gesten und äußerst unangebrachte Beleidigungen. Es waren nur Bilder und trotzdem ärgerte sie es ungemein. „Dreckiges Schlammblut!", zischte es neben ihr aus dem Bilderrahmen. Abrupt blieb die junge Hexe stehen und musterte die junge Frau ausgiebig.

Eine typische Malfoy. Blond, hochgewachsen, kalte, graue Augen und ein Gesichtsausdruck als hätte sie etwas schlechtes gegessen. „Pass auf was du sagst!", zischte sie zornig zurück. Die kleine Frau bedachte sie mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Was willst du tun du kleines Stück Dreck?" Hermione kochte innerlich. Nah trat sie an das Bild heran. Vergessen war die Albernheit der ganzen Situation. „Du solltest dich nicht wundern, wenn du eines Morgens mit einem Schnurrbart im Gesicht erwachst. Ich habe einen wundervollen Tintenvorrat in meinem Zimmer."

Hermione nickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln als Schweigen sie plötzlich umgab. Ihre Drohung schien nicht auf taube Ohren gestoßenen zu sein. Und ernsthaft, sie hatte kein Problem des Nachts mit Tinte und Federkiel aus ihrem Zimmer zu schleichen um ihre Rache zu verüben. Noch einmal bedachte sie das Bild mit einem bösen Grinsen bevor sie ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzte. In einem ihrer nächsten Briefe würde sie Ginny von diesen Bildern erzählen. Ihre Freundin würde garantiert noch mit ein paar weiteren Ideen aufwarten können um dieses Rudel Hirnlose zu verschrecken.

Ein leises Kichern entrann ihrer Kehle bei dem Gedanken an ihre rothaarige Freundin. Wenn es um Rache ging so war sie eine Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet. Manchmal fragte Hermione sich ob die Rothaarige nicht besser in Slytherin hätte eingeordnet werden müssen. Aber dafür hatte sie wohl wieder viel zu viel Eigenschaften, die man nur bei einem Gryffindor fand.

Mit leichten, zügigen Schritten näherte sie sich der Tür zur Bibliothek. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie viel zu wenig Zeit gehabt um darin herum zu stöbern. Heute würde sie die Gelegenheit nutzen um endlich etwas über diesen Stein der um ihren Hals baumelte ausfindig zu machen. Oder vielmehr dem Zauber der auf ihm lag. Die junge Hexe war sich fast sicher das es sich nur um einen Zauber handeln konnte. Abwegig war das nicht. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihr diese Kette gegeben ohne großes Aufheben darum zu machen. Und, Narcissa war äußerst intelligent. Sie hätte großes vollbringen können wäre sie nicht in diesem Käfig gelandet.

Leicht schüttelte sie den braunen Lockenkopf. Eine weitere Frage die sie Narcissa gerne stellen würde. Wie bei Merlin war sie in solch eine Ehe geraten? Konnte man das überhaupt Ehe nennen? Lucius und Narcissa verhielten sich so ganz und gar nicht wie ein Ehepaar. Sie hatten ja nicht mal ein gemeines Schlafzimmer und während Lucius seine Frau immer noch mit einem gewissen Respekt behandelte so war diese ihrem Ehemann gegenüber vollkommen kühl. Da konnte doch nie etwas wie Liebe im Spiel gewesen sein. Eine Ehe ohne Liebe. Hermione überkam ein Schaudern bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Etwas derartiges würde für sie nie in Frage kommen. Nun ja, sie war ja auch kein Reinblüter. Demnach erledigte sich die Sache wohl.

Wenn sie da an ihre eigenen Eltern dachte. Keiner würde ohne den anderen lang überleben. Ein leise Schnaufen entfuhr der jungen Medi- Hexe. Sie sollte aufhören sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie bewegte sich auf gefährlichen Gebiet. Einem Gebiet, das sie schnell zu Tränen rühren konnte. Energisch griff sie nach der kühlen Messingklinke und schob die Tür zur Bibliothek auf. Sie musste ihre Zeit nutzen bevor sie wieder verstrichen war.

Sofort kam ihr der Geruch von Staub und alter Tinte entgegen. Wie sie es doch liebte. Tief atmete sie diesen wundervollen Duft ein. Wenn jemand davon ein Parfüm herstellen würde wäre sie gewiss die erste Kundin. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd trat sie in den leicht abgedunkelten Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Die Kerzen flammten bereits an den Wänden, doch diesmal schien es dunkler als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Sie sehnte sich danach die schweren Vorhänge aufzureißen um dem Tageslicht Einlass zu gewähren. Doch das konnte und würde sie nicht wagen. Einige dieser Bücher hier waren so alt das sie bei hellem Licht gänzlich zu Staub zerfallen würden. Eigentlich Stücke die in eine Vitrine in irgendein Museum gehörten. Es war eine große Gefahr sie dieser Umgebung auszusetzen, aber das schien die Malfoys weniger zu interessieren. Wie sie diese Familie kannte hatten sie wahrscheinlich von jedem Exemplar noch irgendwo ein Zweites.

Der kleine Seufzer, der über ihre Lippen glitt klang unnatürlich laut in der Stille des Raumes. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte doch noch nie Angst in einer Bibliothek gehabt. Hermione schüttelte zornig den Kopf. Und sie würde damit auch gar nicht erst anfangen. Zielstrebig marschierte sie auf ein überfülltes Regal in der Ecke zu. Sich ein wenig reckend stellte sie das Buch mit dem alten Ledereinband an seinen zugeordneten Platz zurück. Hier war alles fein säuberlich geordnet. Kurz fragte sie sich wer sich darum kümmerte. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Hauselfen auch das taten.

Erst als sie sich umdrehte bemerkte sie die dunkle Gestalt auf einen der klobigen Sessel. Automatisch flog ihre Hand zu ihrer Brust um sich über ihr Herz zu legen. Beinahe so als wolle sie das wild pochende Organ daran hindern heraus zu springen. Selbst das leichte Keuchen, das sie von sich gegeben hatte schien die Gestalt nicht zu stören. Immer noch saß sie nach vorn gebeugt das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Nur die Schultern schienen leicht zu zucken.

Langsam trat die junge Hexe zwei Schritte nach vorn bis sie das lange, blonde Haar erkannte. Wie Seide floss es offen über den schwarzen Stoff des Umhangs. Ein faszinierendes Bild wie sie feststellen musste. Sie unterdrückte das Gefühl es unbedingt berühren zu müssen. Ob es genauso seidig war wie es aussah?

Der Zauberer schien sie immer noch nicht zu bemerken als sie sich weiterhin näherte. Weiterhin hielten seine Hände das Gesicht verborgen und das leichte Zucken ließ seinen ganzen Körper erbeben. Es überraschte sie als der Gedanke in ihr hochkam, dass er vielleicht weinen könnte. Aber das war doch absurd. Ein Lucius Malfoy weinte nicht. Selbst im Tod würde er seine kühle Fassade bewahren. Doch etwas stimmte nicht oder?

Hermione war zum ersten Mal unsicher was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie ihn allein lassen? Wäre er wütend wenn sie ihn stören würde? Aber wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie war schließlich die einzige Medi- Hexe im Haus. Und egal wie viel Angst und Respekt sie vor diesem Mann hatte, sie musste es wenigstens versuchen.

„Mister Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise in die Stille hinein und schreckte vor ihrer eigenen Stimme zurück. Wie kläglich sie doch klang. Lucius Malfoy war kein wildes Tier vor dem sie sich fürchten musste. Die Schultern straffend trat sie nun gänzlich vor den Mann um ihn eingehend von oben zu mustern. Keine Antwort verließ seine Lippen. Sie war nicht mal sicher ob er überhaupt merkte das sie da war.

Die junge Hexe runzelte die Stirn als ihr ein ihr bekannter Geruch entgegen schlug. Nein, kein Alkohol. Etwas Anderes das sich so in ihr Gehirn gebrannt hatte das es fast unmöglich war es zu vergessen und doch kam sie nicht darauf. Etwas schien ihre Gedankengänge zu blockieren.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Ein leises, erschrockenes Quietschen entfuhr ihr, als beide Arme des Mannes plötzlich nach vorn schnellten und sich fest um ihre Taille legten. Nah zog er sie an sich heran bis sie zwischen seinen Beinen zum Stillstand kam während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Bauch vergrub. Augenblicklich sickerte sein heißer Atem durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse. Hermione war starr vor Schreck. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Frage. Was bei Merlin sollte sie jetzt tun? Dies war eine Position in der sie sich absolut ungern befand.

„Mister Malfoy, würden Sie mich bitte loslassen?", krächzte ihre Stimme zitternd hervor. Vergessen war die Selbstbeherrschung, die ihr immer nachgesagt wurde. Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ein Beben durch ihre Glieder huschen als er versuchte sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Jeden Augenblick würde sie, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, auf seinem Schoß landen. „Hermione", nuschelte er leise hervor. Damit war dann wohl auch die Frage geklärt ob er wusste wen er da umklammert hielt.

Abermals fing sein Körper an zu zucken und sie war sich sicher einen Schluchzer vernommen zu haben. Kurz darauf sickerte auch etwas Feuchtes durch ihre Bluse. Lucius Malfoy schien tatsächlich zu weinen und das erstaunte sie so sehr, dass der aufkeimende Zorn so plötzlich verschwand wie er gekommen war. Etwas wie Mitgefühl breitete sich stattdessen in ihr aus. Tief atmete die junge Hexe ein und hob zaghaft die Hand. Immer noch unsicher ließ sie sie sanft durch sein seidiges Haar gleiten. Nicht sehr erstaunt darüber das es wirklich so seidig war wie es aussah.

„Mister Malfoy. Wir können über alles reden wenn Sie mich nur loslassen würden. Es ist schwer ein Gespräch in dieser Position zu führen", versuchte sie es erneut.

Das seine schlanken Finger nun begannen seichte Kreise über ihren Rücken zu reiben halfen der ganzen Situation ganz und gar nicht. Seine Stimme vibrierte durch ihren ganzen Körper als er zu sprechen begann.

„Wir können auch so reden, Hermione. Dein Duft ist angenehm."

Ein gereizter Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen der sofort auf halben Weg erstarb, als seine rechte Hand unter ihre Bluse glitt und nun kühl auf ihrer Haut lag. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich ihre Arme entlang. Was dachte dieser Mann sich?

„Was denken Sie was Sie da tun, Mister Malfoy?", zischte die junge Hexe leise und versuchte sich nun endgültig aus seiner klammernden Umarmung zu befreien. „Ich bitte darum mich sofort los zu lassen." Doch jeder Versuch ihrerseits schien zwecklos zu sein. Stattdessen begann sich seine andere Hand unter den Stoff ihrer Bluse zu gesellen. Ihre Gedanken begannen wie so oft zu rasen wenn sie mit einer Situation überfordert war und um dem allen noch ein Krönchen aufzusetzen begann eine heiße Röte in ihr Gesicht zu steigen. Genau das was sie im Augenblick brauchte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen als die Tür zur Bibliothek polternd aufgestoßen wurde. War sie jemals so froh gewesen Draco Malfoy wutschnaubend im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen? Und er war wütend, das konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, doch seinen Vater schien das weniger zu interessieren. Immer noch machte er keine Anzeichen sie los zu lassen. Ihre Wangen hatten mittlerweile eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen und es war ihr mehr als unangenehm so vorgefunden zu werden. ****

Die grauen Augen des jungen Zauberers sahen sie mit solch einer Kälte an, dass ihr der Atem stockte. Dachte er etwa es wäre ihre Schuld? Mit langen Schritten durchquerte sein hochgewachsene Gestalt den Raum. Grob packte er sie am Oberarm und zerrte sie von dem Mann vor sich weg. Es ging ganz einfach und sie musste sich fragen ob sie es denn wirklich versucht hatte von ihm loszukommen.

„Raus, Granger! Sofort!"

Wütend schupste er die zierliche Gestalt vor sich her. Die junge Hexe versuchte zu protestieren. „Ich habe doch gar nichts..."

„Halt die Klappe, Granger! Raus! Und komme nicht noch einmal in die Nähe meines Vaters!"

Völlig perplex landete sie schneller als geahnt vor der Tür. Der blonde Zauberer bedachte sie abermals mit einem vernichtenden Blick bevor er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Laut hallte das Poltern durchs gesamte Haus. Was beim Hades war hier eben passiert? Frustriert warf Hermione beide Hände gen Himmel. Was hatte sie bitte getan? Gar nichts! Sie wollte helfen und wurde jetzt... sie stöhnte leise auf. Jetzt würde sie als kleines Flittchen dastehen. Draco würde sicher dafür sorgen, dass diese Beleidigung einen Weg in seine lange Liste fand.

Waren die Männer dieses Hauses denn vollkommen verrückt? Mit schlurfenden Schritten und einem Herzschlag, der ihr bis zum Hals ging machte sie sich daran zu Narcissa Malfoy zurückzukehren. Ihr würde sie bestimmt nichts von diesem Vorfall erzählen.

Und warum hatte der Stein diesmal nicht geholfen? Kritisch betrachtete sie die schwarze Oberfläche die auf ihrer milchigen Haut lag. Sie hatte sich doch in einer Gefahr befunden... oder?

:

:

:

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich wieder der Gestalt seines Vaters. Er sah jämmerlich aus wie er so da saß und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind. So vollkommen verloren ohne die Wärme das ihm das Schlammblut wenige Sekunden zuvor noch gegeben hatte.

„Du hast wieder zuviel davon genommen oder?", herrschte er den Mann kühl an.

Angewidert stieß er die Hände weg die nach dem Stoff seines Umhangs griffen.

„Sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede."

Widerwillig hob sich der Kopf des älteren Mannes und starrte dem Jüngeren entgegen. Ein frustriertes Seufzen entwich Draco, als er die glasige Beschaffenheit der grauen Iris wahr nahm. Wieder einmal hatte er viel zu viel von diesem grässlichen Zeug genommen und von Mal zu Mal schien es mehr zu werden. Er hasste es.

„Draco... bitte...", wimmerte die Gestalt vor ihm. Glasige Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„Hör auf mit dem Gejammere und komm zu dir." Hart traf die Hand des jungen Zauberers die Wange seines Gegenübers. Laut hallte das Klatschen durch die hohen Reihen der Regale. Doch der ältere, blonde Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. Blinzelte ihm nur erstaunt entgegen.

„Du hast Granger fast zu Tode erschreckt", murmelte Draco leise während er mit festem Griff unter den Arm seines Vaters fasste um ihn in eine stehende Position zu bringen. Schwer stützte sich der Mann auf ihn. Das schreckliche Wimmern hatte endlich nachgelassen. „Granger wird nicht verstehen was passiert ist. Und Gnade uns Merlin das sie nicht herausfindet was du treibst, Vater."

Sie würde bestimmt denken, dass sein Vater sie absichtlich so berührt hatte. Dabei würde er sich an nichts mehr erinnern sobald sein Kopf klarer wurde. Der blonde Zauberer schnaufte leise. Er war mehr als gespannt auf Grangers Reaktion, wenn sie dem älteren Mann wieder gegenübertreten würde. Schon vorhin war es ein Anblick der absolut unbezahlbar gewesen war. Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck und die flammend roten Wangen, als hätte er sie bei etwas erwischt das sie nicht tun sollte. Nun, sich in der Nähe seines Vaters aufhalten sollte sie auch nicht tun. Nicht wenn ihr ihr Leben lieb war.

Und doch hatte es ihn unglaublich wütend gemacht sie so zu sehen. Sie hätte sich besser wehren sollen anstatt wie ein Trottel dazustehen. Wenn er von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen hätte wer weiß wo das alles geendet hätte.

Mit schleppenden Schritten hievte er den Körper an seiner Seite zur Tür hinaus. Schnell hatte er den neben liegenden Raum erreicht und stieß die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf. Dort ließ er den älteren Mann auf einen der schweren Ledersessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Draco wusste das es eine Weile dauern würde bis er wieder ganz klar war.

Mit ernsten Gesicht betrachtete er den Mann noch einmal ausgiebig. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen ihn den Gästen heute Abend so zu präsentieren. Wer wusste was seine Verlobte davon halten würde. Die Zabinis würden ebenfalls anwesend sein und Snape würde bestimmt merken was los war. Er konnte einen Zaubertrank aus zehn Kilometer Entfernung riechen.

Frustriert ließ sich der junge Mann auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Seine grauen Augen lagen nachdenklich auf einem Objekt, das durch ein Stück Stoff verhüllt war. Beinahe unscheinbar erschien es wenn man nicht darauf achtete und doch konnte es sehr nützlich sein. Mit flinken Fingern zupfte er den Stoff herunter nur um den Blick auf einen fein gearbeiteten Spiegel freizugeben. Der silberne Rahmen funkelte im Licht der Kerzen und gab den Runen darauf ein unheimliches Aussehen.

Augenblicke starrte er seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen. Seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und eine tiefe Falte zeigte sich auf seiner sonst so glatten Stirn. Müde graue Augen sahen ihn anklagend an. Doch bald darauf erhellte ein böses Grinsen seine schönen Gesichtszüge. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs. Schnell tippte er mit der Spitze auf die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels. „Zeig mir, Granger", wisperte er heiser.

Kurz leuchtete der Spiegel weiß auf bevor sein eigenes Bild langsam verschwand. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Granger würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie davon wüsste. Er seinerseits fand diesen Spiegel äußerst nützlich. Nichts auf dem Land der Malfoys entging seiner Magie.

Nah beugte er sich dem bewegten Bild entgegen. Genoss den Anblick der zierlichen, weiblichen Gestalt, die sich gerade in eines der weichen Handtücher wickelte. Ihre nassen, schweren Locken die ihren schmalen Rücken hinab hingen.

Zu schade, dass er zu spät war. Granger beim Duschen zu beobachten war eine Sache für sich.

**Ende Kapitel 11- Fortsetzung folgt...**

:

:

:

: alle durchweg knuddelt: Danke für eure lieben Reviews. Es ist toll zu wissen das so viele lesen. Danke.

_Sachmet: Oi, danke für dein Review und das Lob. Das du dich so freust...aaaawwww wie süß von dir :knuddel:_

_HexenLady: Schön das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Aber ist besser so das Ron und Harry Herm nicht gesehen haben. Stell dir nur vor was sie mit dem armen Draco gemacht hätten. Ich hab das Genre jetzt eindeutig auf Romanze gestellt, war mir erst nicht sicher. Die Chancen stehen also gut das sich da wer verliebt :zwinker: Keine Sorge, Herm bleibt noch ne ganze Weile in Malfoy Manor_

_Haunted- jess: Danke für dein Review und das Lob :rot wird: Ich freu mich das es dir gefällt._

_Teufelsweib: Hoffe das Kapitel fandest du auch net schlecht?_

_SweetChrisi: Aaawww Süße lass dich knuddeln :knuddel: Deine ganze Family liest das hier? Oi :peinlich berührt ist: aber es freut mich sehr das ich Begeisterungsstürme hervorrufen kann. Geht's bei dir jetzt schon besser? Ich hoffe doch das der Spaziergang was gebaracht hat. Vor allem ne Menge Ideen._

_Kissymouse: Hey Mäuschen. Jap, ich hätt auch alles dafür gegeben Ginnys Gesicht zu sehen. Das wäre witzig, aber da müssen wir wohl unsere Vorstellungskraft nutzen. Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls ein paar schöne Ferienwochen. :knuddel:_

_Soulsister3000: Hey Souly :knuddel: Supi das du das letzte Kapitel witzig fandest. Neugebiet für meiner einer. Des heut ist aba net so lustig, also net ganz so viel gespamme zwischen Diamond und dir :grins: Hm, ich ziehe momentan ernsthaft in Erwägung den Puppenschutz zu rufen...arme Püppis das ist ja Quälerei :lach:...na ja...was red ich eigentlich von Quälerei...:wissend zu bettkasten schau:...:klopfen von innen vernehm:...da hab ich doch tatsächlich Besuch letztens bekommen...stell dir vor...hab jetzt meinen eigenen Zaubertränkemeister :evil grin:_

_Alissa Black: Hey :knuddel: Jup war harmonisch gelle? War aber nur ein wenig unheilvoll was dann folgte gelle? Geb mir immer Mühe die Leser net zu lang warten zu lassen, obwohl mein Kopf manchmal derart hohl ist...okay, er ist immer hohl, aber das ist ne andere Geschichte...trotzdem versuch ich zu schreiben. Danke für dein Review Liebes._

_Cat- chan: Aaaahhhhhh mein Betalein :zu boden knuddel: Danke für dein liebes Review. :betalein wieder aufstehn lässt: sorry, kann mich manchmal nicht beherrschen._

_Tishean: Hey! :knuddel: Hab mich ganz gut erholt und das Wetter war auch gut gewesen. Zum Glück sonst würden mir irgendwann Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehn wachsen :uärgh: grausame Vorstellung. Also das kenn ich auch mit der mangelnden Arbeitsmoral, besonders im Sommer. Schrecklich so was. Hm, Jo mit Geld locken? Ne, damit lockst du eher mich. Jo hat genug von dem Zeugs. Ein anderer Plan muss her :grübel: weiß nur net was..._

_Tawiga: Oi, immer her mit deinem Senft. Hör ich gern wenn es jemanden gefällt. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen Mione und Draco wird noch etwas weiter gehen. Kann aber net versprechen das es so lustig wie der Letzte sein wird. Bin auf dem Gebiet ne Niete. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Bra-sama: Okay, dann schick ich dir mal die Medi- Hexe vorbei bevor die Zuckungen doch noch schlimmer werden. Oi, den blonden, äußerst knuddeligen Typen mit Namen Draco willst du auch noch? Also da muss ich erst mal in seinen Terminkalender schauen fürchte nämlich er ist die nächsten zehn Jahre ausgebucht. Also ich hab meinen Anime Wahn bis jetzt noch immer ganz gut unter Kontrolle :kopf schüttel: haltlos bist du, einfach haltlos :grins: und bloß keinen Heuler schicken...die sind nicht angenehm...nein nein sind sie nicht :knuddel:_

Actimel: Hey! Du heißt wie eines meiner morgendlichen Lieblingsgetränke...sag bloß du magst das Zeugs auch :grins: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

_Lord Mystik: Aaaahhhh :schmoll: du bist gemein...um Reviews betteln ist der ganze Sinn meines Lebens...und jetzt willst du mir das verbieten :heul: Wie gemein!_

_D.V.G.M.1: Huhu :knuddel: danke für dein Review. Aber macht nix wenn du mal net reviewn kannst und Urlaub ist wichtig. Will auch wieder obwohl ich erst war. Hm, wie ich das mit dem schreiben mache? Keine Ahnung, ich schreib einfach was mir in den Sinn kommt und da ich meist eh planlos bin ist das die beste Variante._

_Sunnylein: Hey Süße :knuddel: Hm, frag dich aber trotzdem wie du es geschafft hast krank aus dem Urlaub zu kommen. Obwohl, hab ich auch schon geschafft und das nicht erst am letzten Tag. Da hast du mehr oder weniger Glück gehabt. Wie geht es dir jetzt? Ich hoffe doch besser._

_Dragonies: Hm, tatsächlich...von wem der Name wohl abstammt? :grübel: also irgendwie komm ich net darauf :zwinker: Könnt ich später vielleicht noch einbauen das der werte Draco so genannt wird, vor versammelter Mannschaft versteht sich. Hm, mal schaun gelle? Brüte im Moment auch schon über dem Kapitel. Freu mich immer noch wie blöd das ich mitschreiben darf. Nimmt aber noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch. Der Tag müsste wirklich 48 Stunden für mich haben :seufz: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Joey: Jup, schreib ganz brav weiter und wie du siehst hab ich das Genre auch endlich eingestellt, also kannst du weiterlesen. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_WhiteRoseOfDarkness: Huhu :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Freut mich das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, hoffe das gefällt dir auch. Oi, Draco ist aber ein Frettchen :zwinker: wenn auch ein äußerst süßes :grins:_

_Gini: Danke für dein Review und das Lob :knuddel: Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei._

_Die-na: Hey :knuddel: Hm, was ich mit dem Opal vorhabe ist ein Geheimnis und wird nicht verraten :grins: Alle Handlungsstränge werden erst nach und nach verknüpft, also schön weiterlesen. Kein Frettchen sondern Ratte? Hm, :grins: ich kenn die Fanfic ist echt witzig._

_Fallen-Angel03: 20 Kapitel sind dir zu wenig? Hm, dann muss ich mir ja Mühe geben das ich ja auf 30 komme gelle? Wenn das so weiter geht ist das bestimmt kein Problem. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Ella Mortensen: Supi das du meine Fanfic gefunden hast. Ein Leser mehr dem es gefällt. Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel:_

_Esta: Hui, 50 Würmer auf dem Rechner? Wie hast du das geschafft? Mein Rekord waren mal 28 und es war einfach nur schrecklich. Sorry das Snape nicht in diesem Kapitel war, aber im nächsten ganz fest versprochen. Hab wieder mal alles umgeworfen :augen verdreh: bin schon schlimm in diesem Punkt. Freut mich das du es immer interessanter findest mal schaun was meinem kranken Hirn noch so alles entspringt. Ah, wieder zwei Prüfungen geschafft. Glückwunsch. Prüfungen können verdammt ätzend sein. Danke für deine liebe Review ich hoffe das ich bald wieder was von dir zu lesen bekomme :knuddel:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_So...ich soll ja net mehr um Reviews betteln...tu ich auch nicht :schmoll:...warum sollte ich auch?...:evil grin:...wenn ich euch drohen kann...hab einen neuen Zauberstab...na ja...hab den Alten viel mehr geflickt...aber funktioniert noch...:schwenk:...na was ist? Her mit den Reviews :grins:_


	14. Kapitel12: Gäste am Abend

Disclaimer: Nix meine, aber auch gar nix :schnüff:

Autorengeschwafel: Holla! Da bin ich wieder. Noch nicht ganz gesund und auch nicht ganz munter. Mein rechter Arm steckt immer noch in Gips und mein Beckenbruch hindert mich daran die nächste Zeit aufrecht zu sitzen. Aber...meine Gehirnerschütterung gibt keinen Mucks mehr von sich und ich sehe auch nicht mehr wie Axel Schulz nach einem Boxkampf aus. Gute Nachricht gelle? Jedenfalls werde ich mich demnächst mit Inlinern von Autos fernhalten. Auch wenn die nette Rolle die ich vollführt habe stuntreif war so war sie doch äußerst schmerzhaft. Also, wer ne Stuntfrau braucht...hier bin ich :grins:

Das Kapitel ist leider nicht Beta- gelesen...sorry dafür, aber Atani lädt es für mich hoch. Bin schon froh das sie mir einen Laptop gebracht hat, aber leider kein Internetanschluss. Deshalb kann ich Mails auch erst beantworten, wenn ich aus diesem Irrenhaus das sich Krankenhaus nennt raus bin.

Meine linke Hand versucht unterdessen sich fleißig Kapitel 13 zu widmen. Kann allerdings ne Weile dauern. Ist gar nicht so einfach. Also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn im Moment mehr als zwei Wochen zwischen den Kapiteln liegen. Das wird sich wieder ändern.

Die Updatetante gibt ihren Senft dazu: Ich hoffe das ich alles richtig gemacht habe und das Kapitel gut zu sehen ist. Ginny kommt wahrscheinlich nächste Woche aus dem Krankenhaus raus.

Grüße, Atani

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel12: Gäste am Abend**

Das sie nervös war wäre untertrieben. Immer wieder fuhren ihre schmale Finger durch die glänzenden, braunen Locken während sie so gar nicht ladylike an ihrer Unterlippe nippelte. Hermione verstand ganz und gar nicht warum ausgerechnet sie diesem Abend beiwohnen sollte. Sie war doch nur eine Angestellte. Was sollte sie dann zwischen den ganzen Reinblütern.

Frustriert stapfte sie mit Celine im Arm im Kinderzimmer auf und ab. Wenigstens etwas um sich abzulenken, obwohl das kleine Bündel mit den silberblonden Haaren drauf und dran war in einen tiefen Schlummer zu sinken. Narcissa war schon vor einer ganzen Weile in einem lindgrünen Abendkleid hinunter in die Eingangshalle geschwebt. Ein breites Lächeln hatte um ihre Lippen gezuckt und die blauen Augen hatten wie schon lange nicht mehr gestrahlt. Natürlich freute sich die Herrin des Hauses auf ihren Besuch. Zu lange war sie ans Bett gefesselt gewesen. Zu lange hatte sie um gesellschaftliche Ereignisse einen Bogen machen müssen.

Um ihre langsame aber stetige Genesung zu feiern waren einige Freunde für den Abend eingeladen worden. Und natürlich hatte Narcissa darauf bestanden das die junge Medi- Hexe daran teilnahm, denn schließlich war sie es von der sie gesund gepflegt wurde. Eigentlich eine logische Erklärung bis auf die kleine Tatsache das Hermione nicht in diese Kreise gehörte. Sie konnte sich jetzt schon die unwilligen und empörten Blicke der Besucher vorstellen. Natürlich würde es keiner wagen sie vor Narcissa zu beleidigen, aber Blicke sagten manchmal mehr als Worte.

Die junge Hexe hätte einen gemütlichen Abend samt Buch in ihrem kuscheligen Bett vorgezogen. Sie zog es so wie so vor für sich allein zu sein. Wenn sie an ihren Abschlussball dachte flatterte ihr immer noch der Magen. Noch nie war sie besonders gesellschaftlich veranlagt gewesen.

Und nun steckte sie in einem dunkelroten Abendkleid samt farblich passenden Umhang und äußerst unbequemen Schuhen von denen sie nicht sicher war ob sie damit die Treppe normal hinunter kommen würde.

Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen Narcissa zu beichten das sie so etwas wie ein Abendkleid in ihrer Garderobe nicht besaß. Die blonde Frau hatte schnell Abhilfe geschafft. Eines ihrer eigenen Kleider hatte herhalten müssen. Einige schnelle Zaubersprüche und das schreckliche Stück Stoff hatte wie eine zweite Haut gesessen. Hermione war sich sicher diesen Abend unter keinen Umständen zu überleben.

„Du hast es gut, Celine.", nuschelte sie dem Kind in ihren Armen zu und legte es vorsichtig zurück in die Wiege.

Das kleine Mädchen würde in dieser Umgebung so voll mit Traditionen über die Jahre hinweg aufwachsen. Wegen einem normalen Abendessen würde sie später nie Aufregung verspüren. Und irgendwann wäre sie eine perfekte Lady so wie ihre Mutter es war. Ob eine derartige Erziehung gut war, wagte Hermione zu bezweifeln. Aber jetzt hatte sie andere Probleme.

Erstens musste sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle kommen ohne sich das Genick zu brechen. Zweitens musste sie zusehen einen großen Bogen um Lucius Malfoy zu machen. Die Erinnerung an den Vormittag in der Bibliothek war noch viel zu frisch um nicht rot zu werden. Und drittens...drittens, sie musste versuchen sich nicht vollends zum blamieren.

Vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht auffallen wenn sie einfach in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden würde?

Ein letzter Blick auf die schlafende, kleine Mädchengestalt in der Wiege sagte ihr das sie nicht mal mehr Celine als Ausrede nehmen konnte. „Gut. Ruhig Blut, Hermione. Du schaffst das.", versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen bevor sie die Schultern straffte und den zarten Stoff ihres Kleides glatt strich. Energisch schob die junge Hexe das Kinn vor und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor.

Schwungvoll riss sie die Tür auf nur um in graue, fragende Augen zu blicken. Neben dem Türrahmen auf dem Flur lehnte die hohe Gestalt des jungen Mannes den sie nun gar nicht sehen wollte. Nicht nach dem Vorfall mit seinem Vater.

„Du weißt, Granger, was man von Hexen sagt die mit sich selbst reden?"

Spöttisch zog er die Brauen hoch und musterte die zierliche Frauengestalt in einem äußerst entzückenden, dunkelroten Kleid.

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen, Malfoy. Was lungerst du überhaupt hier herum?", schoss sie mit nicht wenig Gift in der Stimme zurück.

Der junge Mann verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen bevor er sich lässig von seinem bequemen Platz abstieß. „ Ich lungere nicht sondern warte."

„Warten? Auf was?"

Draco dachte das ihm jeden Moment der Kragen platzen würde. Granger war doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff. „Auf dich! Meine Mutter sagt ich soll nachsehen wo du bleibst und dich gleich runter bringen."

Die junge Hexe verkniff sich das gequälte Seufzen. Die Frage ob sie sich einfach absetzen konnte war damit wohl erledigt. Nichts und niemand würde sie heute Abend retten können. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie auf den jungen Mann vor sich der ihr mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck den Arm entgegen streckte. Was erwartete er jetzt?

Schnell wurde ihr klar das ein Draco Malfoy ebenfalls eine feinere Erziehung genossen hatte. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht bei solchen Anlässen ganz der Gentlemen sein würde. Das verächtliche Schnaufen das ihr entkam konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa das ich dich freiwillig anfasse, Malfoy."

Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich seine grauen Augen erstaunt. Hermione Granger hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben wirklich etwas böswillig gesagt ohne vorher provoziert worden zu sein.

„Soll mir Recht sein, Granger. Jetzt komm.", zischte er leise und begann mit langen Schritten voran zu eilen.

Hermione überlegte kurz ob sie zu weit gegangen war. Zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und begann ihm hinterher zu eilen.

* * *

„Also wirklich, Granger, man könnte meinen das du mittlerweile gelernt hast vernünftig zu laufen.", stichelte es von der Seite während sich eine warme Hand fest um ihren Ellenbogen gelegt hatte. Trotz der zaghaften Schritte warf sie dem blonden Zauberer neben sich einen bösen Blick zu. Sie war erstaunt etwas wie Amüsiertheit in seinen grauen Augen zu finden und das ließ ihre Laune nur noch schlechter werden. Nicht nur das sie sich mit diesen verfluchten Absatzschuhen bald das Genick auf der Treppe gebrochen hätte. Zu allem Überfluss musste es dieser Bastard sein der sie halbwegs auffing und sich nun auf ihre Kosten königlich amüsierte.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy", zischte sie leise zurück.

„Wer wird denn gleich so zickig sein?", fragte er gelassen während er sie das letzte Stück der Stufen sicher hinab geleitete. Er schien entspannt zu sein zu entspannt für ihren Geschmack so als würde er etwas aushecken.

Die junge Hexe hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, wenn sie sich nicht einer besseren Erziehung besonnen hätte. Energisch machte sie sich von dem blonden Zauberer los als sie sicheres, ebenes Gebiet erreichten. So stolz wie möglich stakste sie an die Seite Narcissa Malfoys die ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Das leise, „Du stakst wie ein Storch der Frösche fangen will.", hinter sich versuchte sie vollkommen zu ignorieren.

Wenigstens beschenkte er sie nicht mit einer schlimmeren Beleidigung und das war viel wert.

Unsicher wanderten ihre braunen Augen über die Leute die nun die Eingangshalle füllten. Kurz blieb ihr Blick an Lucius Malfoy hängen der ihr leicht zunickte. Wieder machte sich die heiße Röte in ihren Wangen bemerkbar und das störte sie ungemein. Sie sollte wirklich aufhören daran zu denken, denn offensichtlich schien der Herr des Hauses sich an rein gar nichts zu erinnern. Volle Absicht ihrer Meinung nach.

Eine sehr schöne schwarzhaarige Frau fiel ihr als nächstes auf die sich sofort an Dracos Seite geheftet hatte und ihn aus liebevollen dunklen Augen betrachtete. Narcissa die ihren überraschten Blick auffing beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte, „ Das ist die Verlobte meines Sohnes. Félice de Marcé, eine entzückende junge Dame sie werden sie mögen, Hermione." Die junge Hexe war sich da gar nicht so sicher, denn es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie gerade jemand mit einem Kübel Eiswasser übergossen. Draco Malfoy und eine Verlobte? Es war ihr unbegreiflich wie man dieses Frettchen freiwillig heiraten konnte.

Neugierig musterte sie die drei weiteren Gesichter die ihr mit offenen Erstaunen entgegen blickten. Hermione wurde blass. Diese drei waren ihr mehr als bekannt und sie hätte es lieber gehabt ihnen nie wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Blaise Zabini strich sich mit verwirrten, fahrigen Bewegungen eine Strähne seines langen, schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Hermione stellte fest das er sich wenig verändert hatte. Immer noch war er ein äußerst attraktiver, junger Mann mit jungendlichen Gesicht und eindringlichen, blauen Augen. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie selten mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber Gerüchte hatten sie immer auf den laufenden gehalten. Auch war er der einzige Slytherin der sie nicht beleidigt hatte. Am überraschendsten war wohl das er ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson geheiratet hatte, die sich nun an seinen Arm klammerte und sie mit feindlichen Misstrauen betrachtete. Sie war nicht mehr so mopsgesichtig, aber auch keine Schönheit. Sie war eher stämmiger geworden. Blaise hätte etwas besseres ergattern können.

Der Dritte im Bunde hatte es schnell geschafft sein anfängliches Erstaunen hinter einer emotionslosen Maske zu verstecken. Der jungen Hexe lief ein Schauer über den Rücken beim Anblick ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers. Sein Blick aus schwarzen Augen durchbohrte sie förmlich und sie konnte die Fragen schon in ihrem Kopf hören. Snape hatte sich wohl am wenigsten von allen verändert. Immer noch lauerte seine Gestalt drohend über allen anderen. Immer noch wirkte er mürrisch und kalt. Bloß keine Fragen stellen er könnte dir den Kopf abbeißen. Auch wenn Hermione ihn als Lehrer immer respektiert und gern gemocht hatte, so hatte sie im Orden lieber einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht. Hin und wieder mussten sie zwangsläufig zusammen arbeiten, aber er hatte sie nie anders als eine lästige Schülerin behandelt. Nicht das sie ihm in den letzten Jahren oft über den Weg gelaufen war, aber für ihren Geschmack reichte es.

Die Stimme Lucius Malfoys holte die Medi- Hexe schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Da nun alle anwesend sind schlage ich vor das wir ins Esszimmer gehen." Sein kalter Blick streifte kurz über die junge Frau die darunter zusammen zuckte. „Ich nehme an die meisten kennen Miss Granger noch?" Ein kurzes Nicken von drei Köpfen bestätigte diese Frage. Nur die schwarzhaarige Hexe musterte sie mit offenen Blick. Schnell löste sie sich von Dracos Seite und trat auf Hermione zu.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln streckte sie der Medi- Hexe die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Félice. Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Verwirrt griff Hermione nach der dargebotenen Hand. Kein Reinblüter hatte sie je so freundlich behandelt. „Bitte nennen sie mich Hermione." Die junge Frau nickte immer noch lächelnd und huschte an die Seite ihres Verlobten zurück der sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte. Hermione wurde das Gefühl nicht los das diese Frau nicht gerade die Hellste war. Keine Frage sehr schön, aber...Es sollte sie gar nicht interessieren.

„Da das nun geklärt wäre." Lucius Malfoy wandte sich mit einem Hauch von einem Grinsen dem Zaubertränkemeister zu. „Es stört dich doch nicht das Miss Granger deine Tischdame ist, nicht wahr Severus?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Das säuerliche Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers sprach dafür das er selbst auch nicht davon begeistert war. Doch anstatt zu protestieren glitt er zu ihr hinüber und bot seinen Arm an. Die junge Hexe schluckte. „Guten Abend Professor Snape." Ein leises Grunzen war alles das sie zur Antwort erhielt. Zaghaft hängte sie sich in den dargebotenen Arm ein.

Was für ein wundervoller Abend.

* * *

Gelangweilt nippte sie bereits an ihrem dritten Glas Rotwein. Die Hitze die der Alkohol in ihrem Körper ausstrahlte zeugte davon das sie lieber aufhören sollte sich dem Genuss der süßlichen Flüssigkeit hinzugeben. Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Dies hier war nicht gerade eine gesellige Zusammenkunft unter Freunden. Es erinnerte eher an eine Beerdigung. Steife, formelle Gespräche. Fein koordinierte Gesten und Komplimente.

Hermione hatte bereits vor einer halben Ewigkeit aufgehört auf die leisen Gespräche zu achten. Und Professor Snape war nicht gerade das was man sich unter einen gesprächigen Tischnachbarn vorstellte. Ihre Versuche ein Gespräch zu beginnen hatte er immer wieder mürrisch im Keime erstickt. Stattdessen hatte er sie eingehend gemustert. Die Frage, was sie hier zu suchen hatte war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht gesprungen.

Sie kam sich so wie so eher geduldet als willkommen vor. Die vernichtenden Blicke von Pansy hatten ihr Selbstbewusstsein nur weiter schrumpfen lassen. Blaise ignorierte sie und war in einem Gespräch über irgendwelche dubiosen Geschäfte mit Lucius Malfoy vertieft. Félice redete unermüdlich von einer in der Zukunft liegenden Hochzeit und ließ Narcissa Malfoy gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Und Draco, sie runzelte die Stirn, warf ihr wieder mal ein unverschämtes Grinsen zu. Entweder hatte er zuviel Alkohol getrunken oder er wollte sie schlicht und ergreifend ärgern. Sie tippte auf Letzteres. Er lauerte doch darauf das ihr etwas herausrutschte, aber diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm unter gar keinen Umständen geben.

Leise seufzend wand die Hexe ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zaubertränkemeister neben sich zu, doch dieser schien gerade anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein. Starr blickte er über ihren Kopf hinweg. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Wein, als sie das leichte, ehrliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bemerkte. Was war das? Die riesige Feldermaus lächelte?

Immer noch darum bemüht sich von ihrem ersten Schock zu erholen folgte sie seinem Blick. Nun, das war eindeutig interessant wie Hermione befand. Überraschend, aber sehr interessant. Narcissa hatte seinen Blick unverwandt aufgefangen und lächelte beinahe selig zurück. Die Umgebung um sie herum schienen sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Ungewollt breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Medi- Hexe aus. Da schienen sich Zwei zu mögen und keiner bemerkte es.

Severus Snape, dunkler Zaubertränkemeister Hogwarts und Narcissa Malfoy eine angesehene, verheiratete Frau. Das kam ja schon beinahe einer besonders tragischen Liebesgeschichte gleich, wenn sie durch den Alkohol nicht zuviel hinein interpretierte. Aber es wäre eine logische Erklärung warum die blonde Frau heute so fröhlich gewesen war.

Leise seufzte die braunhaarige Hexe in sich hinein. Je später der Abend desto sentimentaler wurde sie. Und was interessierte sie eigentlich was zwischen Snape und Narcissa ablief? Verdammte Gryffindor Neugierde!

Hermione war es nicht gewöhnt ihr Gehirn nicht zu benutzen und nur stumpfsinnig in der Gegend herum zu sitzen. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen als Pansys grauenvolles, hohes Lachen abermals durch den Raum schmetterte. Hatte diese Frau keinen Funken Dezenz an sich? Und überhaupt! Was trieb diese Frau die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Hand unter dem Tisch? Blaise schien es nicht unangenehm zu sein.

Ein leichtes Schütteln fuhr durch den Körper der jungen Hexe. Am besten sie dachte gar nicht daran. Das Bild das sich in ihrem Kopf bildete war einfach zu erschreckend. Etwas das einem Lachen gleichkam entfuhr mehr ihrer Nase als ihrem Mund. Ein unappetitlicher Laut der sich dummerweise über die gediegenen Gespräche hinwegsetzte.

Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich fragend auf die braunhaarige Hexe die automatisch bis unter die Haarwurzeln errötete und sich versuchte auf ihrem Sitz so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Hermione beglückwünschte sich selbst für diesen hervorragenden Auftritt. Hatte sie sich zuvor noch über Ignoranz beklagt so schien die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden nun auf ihr zu ruhen. Die blonde Pest ihr gegenüber schien das alles besonders amüsant zu finden. Ein spöttisches Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und sie war von dem kindischen Drang geplagt ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. Stattdessen begnügte sie sich mit einem bitterbösen Blick der seine Wirkung leider verfehlte. Das ärgerliche Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wollten sie uns etwas mitteilen, Miss Granger?". Noch röter werdend fing sie den kühlen Blick Lucius Malfoys auf, der sie argwöhnisch musterte. Peinlich berührt schüttelte sie heftig den braunen Lockenkopf und versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen. Das leichte Schwindelgefühl das sie dabei überkam verdrängte sie mit aller Macht. Eine gedankliche Notiz formte sich in ihrem Kopf, keinen Alkohol mehr für Hermione Granger.

Harry und Ron hatten ihr mehr als einmal gesagt das sie nichts vertrug. Aber das ihr drei Gläser Wein so stark zu Kopf stiegen? Ärgerlich betrachtete sie das fast leere Glas vor sich. Es sei denn jemand hatte ihr etwas hinein gekippt. Nicht das erste Mal das ihr etwas derartiges passierte. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an das Debakel erinnern das vor nicht mal einem Jahr stattgefunden hatte. Fred und George Weasley hatten befunden das sie etwas lockerer werden musste. Der Nebenplan bestand darin sie mit ihrem Bruder Charlie zu verkuppeln der ebenfalls lockerer werden mussten. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte sie sich nur noch halbwegs an das Chaos erinnern das entstanden war nachdem sie den gepanschten Drink herunter geschluckt hatte. Aus Harry und Ron´s Erzählungen war hervorgegangen das sie ein ganz passabler Flieger sein sollte dessen Karriere von einem im Weg stehenden Baum beendet wurde. Die Anwesenden hatten Stunden gebraucht um eine weinerliche und mit Flüchen um sich schmeißende Hermione vom Baum zu holen.

Den Weasley Zwillingen waren seitdem jegliche Kupplungsversuche untersagt. Eine gute Sache wie Hermione befand. Schließlich konnte sie es doch wohl selbst meistern sich einen netten Lebensgefährten an Land zu ziehen. Auch wenn es im Moment nicht besonders gut aussah.

Misstrauisch beäugte die junge Medi- Hexe nun das Glas vor sich. Entweder sie verließ sich auf ihren eigenen Geruchssinn oder sie konnte das Glas Snape unter die Nase halten. Ob Letzterer davon begeistert wäre wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Stattdessen griff sie selbst zu dem feindlichen Objekt.

Noch bevor sie weit gekommen war griff eine kühle Hand nach ihrem Handgelenk und zwang die dazu das Glas wieder abzustellen.

„Ich denke sie haben genug, Miss Granger.", zischte es in ihr Ohr. Der Luftzug verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Empört starrte sie ihrem sonst so schweigsamen Tischnachbarn entgegen und zuckte sofort zurück. Der Blick aus schwarzen Augen duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und Hermione kam sich arg wie eine Erstklässlerin in Hogwarts vor. Schnell lockerte sie den sturen Griff den sie noch immer um den Hals des Glases gehabt hatte.

„Und ich denke ihnen würde etwas frische Luft gut tun. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe ähnelt der Haarfarbe der Weasleys.".

Die junge Hexe kam gar nicht mehr dazu eine passende Antwort zurecht zu legen. Schon war der große Mann elegant aus seinem Stuhl geglitten und zog sie gleich hinterher. Immer noch mit einem festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk der sich bald darauf auf ihren Ellenbogen verlagerte. Leicht keuchend versuchte sie mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten die sich stetig auf den Hinterausgang, die zu einem entzückenden Garten führten, zu bewegten. Die neugierigen Blicke schüttelte Snape ebenso einfach ab wie ihre schmählichen Versuche ihn von seinem Kurs abzuhalten. Etwas unsanft wurde sie zur Tür hinaus geschoben.

Abends war die Luft empfindlich kühl geworden und Hermione kam sich vor als hätte ihr jemand etwas ins Gesicht geschlagen. Snape hatte ihr nicht mal die Gelegenheit gegeben ihren Umhang überzuziehen und augenblicklich begannen ihre Zähne aufeinander zu klappern. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren trieb er sie weiter voran. Bis er in einer angemessenen Entfernung abrupt stehen blieb und sich mit wehendem Umhang zu ihr drehte.

Mit mulmigen Gefühl im Magen musste Hermione zugeben das er auch außerhalb von Hogwarts diese bedrohliche Pose mehr als perfekt beherrschte. Andere würden es vielleicht als lächerlich ansehen, doch Severus Snape konnte einem wirklich Angst machen.

„Und jetzt wären sie bitte so freundlich und würden mir erklären was bei Merlin sie hier zu suchen haben, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein harsches Flüstern, doch klar und deutlich für die junge Hexe die nun vor ihm kauerte.

Immer noch nervös reckte sie den Hals um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ebenso harsch flüsterte sie zurück, „Ich arbeite hier Professor!"

Fragend zog er eine feine, dunkle Braue hoch. „Für wen? Potter? Eine kleine Spionageaktion vielleicht? Ich muss sie doch nicht darauf aufmerksam machen wie gefährlich das ist. Eine Muggelgeborene in Malfoy Manor!"

Stur reckte sie ihm das Kinn entgegen und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Wie kam er auf solche unsinnigen Ideen?

„Ich spioniere nicht Professor. Ich mache lediglich meine Arbeit als Medi- Hexe. Erkundigen sie sich doch bei meiner Vereinigung. Und im übrigen, Harry hat nicht die geringste Ahnung wo ich mich aufhalte."

Lange Sekunden musterten seine dunklen Augen die junge Hexe.

„Potter weiß nicht wo sie stecken?" Es war fast unglaublich um wahr zu sein. Ständig hatten die jungen Leute zusammen geklebt. Es war oft mehr als ärgerlich gewesen.

„Nur Ginny weiß wo ich bin, die Vereinigung und nun sie."

„Ich werde Dumbledore ebenfalls informieren, Miss Granger."

Verwirren glänzte in ihren braunen Augen auf.

„Warum? Was hat Dumbledore mit meiner Arbeit zu tun?"

Ein Laut der einem gequälten Seufzer gleichkam entfloh dem düsteren Mann vor ihr. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und viel älter als sie es zuletzt in Erinnerung hatte. Hatte er die Jahre in der Voldemort verschwunden war überhaupt etwas wie Ruhe genießen können? Seine Arbeit war wertvoll für den Orden des Phöenix, aber war er im Moment überhaupt aktiv? Harry, Ron und Sie hatten vor zwei Jahren zuletzt an einer Versammlung teilgenommen. Es hatte Ruhe geherrscht. Nur hin und wieder war die Rede von Todessern gewesen. Hermione wog sich keinesfalls in Sicherheit. Es handelte sich vielmehr um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Hören sie zu, Miss Granger", seine Hand hatte sich schwer auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Mehr Kontakt als sie je von ihm erwartet hätte. „Solange sie hier sind meiden sie es herumzustöbern. Versuchen sie ihre Arbeit hier so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Bleiben sie nicht länger als nötig. Ich muss ihnen bestimmt nicht aufzeigen wie unangenehm es für sie werden könnte."

„Ich verstehe, Professor Snape."

„Gut. Einen schönen Abend noch, Miss Granger.", damit stakste er mit eindrucksvoller Haltung davon und ließ Hermione mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl zurück. Unweigerlich kam sie sich wie ein Kind vor. Er wusste mehr als er vorgab zu wissen. Etwas schien sich im Hintergrund zusammen zu brauen das nichts Gutes verhieß. Es ärgerte die junge Hexe das ihr nicht mehr Vertrauen geschenkt wurde. Gehörte nicht auch sie dazu? Hatte sie nicht auch gute Arbeit geleistet?

Leise seufzte sie bevor die den Kopf schüttelte und die Schultern hängen ließ. Der Alkohol hatte schlagartig ihr System verlassen und sie zitterte. Es wurde Zeit das sie wieder hinein ging. So lang konnte der Abend nicht mehr werden.

* * *

Ein spöttisches Schnaufen entwich ihm, als die große, schlanke Gestalt seines ehemaligen Lehrers an ihm vorbeihuschte. Der junge Mann war sich sicher das er es gehört hatte, doch der Ältere setzte unbeirrt seinen Weg fort.

Gemächlich drückte er sich weiter in den Schatten und beobachtete die junge Hexe die ihm mit langsamen Schritten entgegen kam. Das leichte, rote Kleid flatterte um ihre Beine als eine frische Abendbrise den dünnen Stoff ergriff.

Draco war neugierig. Sehr neugierig sogar. Was hatte Granger mit Snape zu tun? Er selbst hatte diesen Mann nie wirklich leiden können. Auch wenn er ein Freund der Familie war. Er traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Es missfiel ihm wie Snape seine Mutter mit Blicken zu verschlingen schien. Es ekelte ihn an. Und es ging seit Jahren so. Heimliche Blicke, ein Lächeln hier ein Lächeln da. Es verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Niemand schien es zu bemerken.

So wie es auch niemand sonderbar fand das der ehrbare Professor Snape Miss Granger auf einen Spaziergang hinaus begleitete. Ja, sie förmlich aus dem Raum geschliffen hatte. Snape war kein netter Mann das wusste jeder. Er hasste Gryffindor und er hasste Granger. Alles nur gespielt? Für den jungen Zauberer war es deutlich genug das die Beiden allein sein wollten.

Flüsternde Worte die er nicht hatte verstehen können waren ausgetauscht worden. Viel zu nah hatte die lauernde Gestalt bei der zierlichen Frau gestanden. Es war widerlich. Was wollte Granger mit Snape? War sie vollkommen verrückt geworden? Nicht das es ihn wirklich interessierte. Es war ihre Sache und doch nagte es unangenehm an ihm. Granger war jung und klug. Für ein Schlammblut ganz passabel anzuschauen. Vielleicht etwas zu klein und zu zierlich. Wiederwillig schüttelte er den blonden Haarschopf. Seine Gedanken sollten erst gar nicht weiter in diese Richtung schweifen. Viel lieber würde er sie wieder etwas reizen.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus als er mit kühlen Augen betrachtete wie ihre Gestalt immer näher kam. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Unverzeihlich dumm nicht auf die Umgebung zu achten. Jemand anderes konnte im Schatten lauern und sie würde es erst mitbekommen wenn es zu spät war. Leichtsinnige Hexe.

Ein leises erschrockenes Keuchen entfloh ihren Lippen, als er plötzlich aus den Schatten hervor trat. Braune Augen weit aufgerissen und zu seiner Zufriedenheit konnte er etwas wie Furcht darin erkennen. Schnell war die Furcht jedoch Zorn gewichen sobald sie erkannte um wen es sich handelte. Defensiv verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihm böse entgegen.

„Versuchst du mich zu Tode zu erschrecken, Malfoy? Hör auf immer plötzlich irgendwo aufzutauchen.", schnappte sie aufgebracht. Ihre Stimme immer noch leicht zitternd von dem Schrecken.

Überheblich starrte er auf ihre zierliche Figur hinab. Ihre leicht geröteten Wangen gaben den Anschein bei etwas Verbotenen erwischt worden zu sein.

„Was?", schnappte sie erneut nachdem keine Antwort von dem jungen Zauberer kam und er sie stattdessen ausgiebig musterte. Langsam trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu von dem er wusste das es die Grenze ihrer Bequemlichkeit war.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen, Granger.", murmelte er leise und fing sich einen irritierten Blick ihrerseits ein.

„Was hättest du wissen sollen?"

Ihre Geduld strapazierend legte er den Kopf schief während Spott in seinen grauen Augen tanzte.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen das du nur alte Männer in dein Bett lässt. Erst mein Vater und jetzt ein heimliches Stelldichein mit Snape."

Fasziniert beobachtete er wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe weiterhin rötete. Wellen von Wut und Verwirrung schienen von ihr auszugehen.

„Bitte, Malfoy. Ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht wovon du redest."

„Nein?".

Er hob eine blonde Braue. „Halt mich nicht für dumm, Granger. Ich sehe was ich sehe."

Sie schnaufte leise und starrte ihn unverwandt an. Ein leichter Schauer durchlief ihn als ihre dunklen Augen noch dunkler zu werden schienen.

„Dann solltest du eindeutig dein Augenlicht untersuchen lassen."

„Und du deinen Geschmack, Granger! Es gibt massenhaft junge und gutaussehende Männer. Selbst ein Schlammblut wie du findet einen passenden."

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Nicht von dir, Malfoy.", presste sie leise und beherrscht hervor. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, mein Abend ist hiermit beendet."

Energisch wandte sie sich ab und versuchte mit so viel Würde wie möglich davon zu staksen. Eine warme, feste Hand legte sich jedoch auf ihre Schulter und hinderte die junge Hexe an ihrem Vorhaben.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt das unser Gespräch beendet ist, Granger"

„Für mich ist es beendet. Wenn du jetzt bitte deine Hand entfernen würdest."

Draco wusste das sie sich nur mit Gewalt zurückhielt. Nur noch ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung und ihr Temperament würde so hoch züngeln das sie ihn wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle verfluchte. Und wer war er denn das er einer so verlockenden Herausforderung aus dem Weg ging? Eine kleine Rechnung hatten sie schließlich noch offen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur einen winzigen Vorschlag machen.", gab er unschuldig zu und ließ seine Hand von ihrer Schulter gleiten.

Wie erwartet wand sie sich ihm wieder langsam entgegen und blickte ihn misstrauisch, aber dennoch neugierig an. Der blonde Mann musste sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln verkneifen. Granger war viel zu einfach aufs Glatteis zu führen.

„Und was könntest du mir für einen Vorschlag machen, Malfoy?"

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Entfernung zu der jungen Frau überbrückt. Leise spöttelnd wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich sehe doch wenn eine Hexe einen Mann verlangt. Warum Snape? Warum mein Vater? Ich stehe direkt vor dir und wenn du ganz lieb Bitte sagst, dann darfst du vielleicht mein Bett wärmen."

Ein leiser Japser entkam ihr nachdem seine Worte vollständig gesunken waren. Zufrieden betrachtete er aus nächster Nähe wie ihre feinen Gesichtszüge ein Schauspiel von Gefühlen boten. Unbemerkt griff er nach seinem Zauberstab der in seinem Ärmel steckte. Bereit für die Attacke die kommen würde.

Doch mit dieser Attacke hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ein lautes Klatschen und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner linken Wange aus. So stark das es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Die geschmeidige Frauengestalt vor ihm vibrierte leicht.

„Du bist einfach nur widerlich, Draco Malfoy. Widerlich!", spukte sie ihm entgegen bevor sie kehrt machte und hoch erhobenen Hauptes zurück ins Haus marschierte.

Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über seine geschundene Wange die nun einen zornigen roten Ton angenommen hatte. Diesmal würde es eine Schwellung geben. Ganz gewiss.

* * *

Immer noch wütend stakste sie in die große Halle. Beide Hände zur Faust geballt. Ohne einen weiteren Blick an etwas anderes zu verschwenden floh sie die riesige Treppe hinauf. Dieser Abend war wirklich beendet und wenn es nach ihr ging würde es davon gewiss keine Wiederholung geben. Es war ihr egal das es unhöflich wirkte, wenn sie plötzlich verschwand.

Wieder strömte ein Zittern durch ihren Körper und der Stein in ihrem Ausschnitt gab ein leichtes Vibrieren von sich. Das nächste Mal wenn sie diesen arroganten Bastard von Draco Malfoy sah würde sie sicher gehen ihm ihre Faust direkt auf die Nase zu schlagen. Eine Ohrfeige war noch viel zu gut für ihn.

„Ich hasse dieses schmierige, arrogante Frettchen.", knurrte sie leise.

Wie konnte er es wagen. Wie konnte er es wagen ihr solche Unterstellungen zu machen. Ihr Hermione Granger. Er war noch schlimmer als er es damals in Hogwarts gewesen war. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Und dieser Vorschlag.

„Mieser, kleiner Bastard!"

Die Vorstellung sein Bett zu wärmen. Es machte sie wütend. Schon allein der Gedanke daran... Eine heiße Röte kroch in ihre Wangen.

„Argh! Wie kannst du nur daran denken Mione! Das ist widerlich"

Schwungvoll riss sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und ebenso schwungvoll schloss sie sich wieder.

Was war das nur für ein wundervoller Abend gewesen.

**Ende Kapitel12- Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

Hoffe das Kapitelchen hat euch gefallen. Mir persönlich nicht so, aber besser ging im Moment nicht. Musste mich erst wieder reinfinden und hab im Moment wieder mal eine vollkommen neue Idee im Köpfchen schwirren. Wer hat Interesse an einer LM/ HG Story?

Bin noch nicht sicher ob ich die anfange zu schreiben.

Und jetzt zum Wichtigsten:

Vielen lieben Dank an euch alle für die lieben Reviews und Genesungswünsche. Habe ich alles bekommen und alles gelesen. Es hat ganz wunderbar geholfen meine Stimmung aufzubessern.

Sorry das ich diesmal davon absehe auf jedes einzelne Review zu antworten. Aber meine Hand macht mich schon ganz fertig und ich spüre sie kaum noch.

Hoffe das ab dem nächsten Kapitel wieder alles beim alten ist.

Vielen Dank noch mal an euch alle :in runde knuddelt:

LG, Ginny


	15. Kapitel13: Rosen im Oktober

**Autorengeschwafel**: : sich duckt: bin wieder da :wink: Hat länger gedauert als ich vermutet habe. Sorry das ihr so lang warten musstet. Ab jetzt dauert es nicht mehr so lang, versprochen.

Und dann ist das Kapitel nicht mal so lang wie die anderen, eher ein Lückenfüller. Aber das nächste wird besser.

**Ganz lieber Dank geht an mein Betalein, Geli. :knuddel:**

****

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel13: Rosen im Oktober**

Die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne genießend die es in diesem Jahr geben würde, hatten sich die drei Frauen abermals dieser Tage zusammengefunden. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden die beiden Jüngeren mit erdbeschmutzten Händen vorzufinden, während fröhliches Lachen und munteres Geschnatter von ihnen ausging. Ein Stück weiter entfernt konnte man auf einem bequemen Stuhl die Gestalt einer hochgewachsenen, blonden Frau erkennen die mit wachen Augen ein kleines Mädchen mit Silberlocken im Blick hatte. Ihre Hände blätterten flink in einem alten und dicken Buch. Hin und wieder betrachtete sie die beiden jungen Frauen die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten.

Hermione seufzte leise und rieb sich die Erde die an ihren Händen klebte an den alten, grauen Hosen ab die sie trug. Entspannt reckte sie ihr Gesicht den immer noch starken Strahlen der Oktobersonne entgegen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und bald würden Regengüsse die Erde aufweichen und die Temperatur empfindlich absinken lassen. Doch im Moment schien das alles in ferner Zukunft zu liegen.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatten sie einen Dauergast begrüßen können. Narcissa hatte darauf bestanden die schwarzhaarige, junge Frau, als Gesellschaft um sich zu haben. Die braunhaarige Hexe war Anfangs skeptisch gewesen ohne es jedoch zu zeigen, doch Félice hatte sich als angenehme Gesellschaft entpuppt. Sie hatte etwas fröhliches und unerschöpfliches mit ins Haus gebracht. Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit besaß eine Liebenswürdigkeit wie man es selten sah. Die Frage wie Félice an jemanden wie Draco Malfoy geraten konnte kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn. Draco selbst hatte das Haus vor gut zwei Wochen verlassen um wieder einmal magischen Artefakten hinterher zu jagen. Und sie musste zugeben das sie ihn kein bisschen vermisste.

Ihre braunen Augen wanderten zu der jungen Frau die immer noch voller Energie mit beiden Händen tief in der Erde grub. Nicht einmal dafür war sie sich zu schade. Ihre fein manikürten Fingernägel glichen nicht mal mehr im entferntesten den edlen Händen von vor wenigen Tagen. Es schien Félice äußerste Freude zu bereiten mal etwas nicht den Hauselfen zu überlassen.

Hermione hatte vor einigen Tagen die glorreiche Idee besessen endlich etwas gegen die kargen Torbögen zu unternehmen die den Weg nach Malfoy Manor zierten. Prächtige Rosenranken hatten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge gezeigt. Ihr süßlicher Geruch, wenn sie in der Blüte standen, war ihr in die Nase gestiegen. Etwas von der Strenge und Künstlichkeit würde damit verloren gehen.

Narcissa hatte sie mit großen, ungläubigen Augen angestarrt. Nicht das sie etwas gegen die Idee an sich hatte. Die Idee es selbst zu tun hatte sie abgeschreckt. Doch nachdem Félice voller Begeisterung in dieselbe Kerbe geschlagen hatte, war es schon beschlossene Sache gewesen. Das Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy hatten die jungen Frauen getrost Narcissa überlassen. Auch wenn Félice es nie laut aussprach Hermione wusste das sie sich unwohl in der Gegenwart des Hausherren fühlte. Die junge Medi- Hexe konnte das durchaus verstehen und sah ihn selbst lieber aus der Ferne als von Nahen. Nicht das Lucius sich oft in ihre Frauenrunde einmischte. Manchmal konnte man ihn hinter einem der großen Fenster erkennen wie er sie beobachtete. Er wirkte dieser Tage angespannt und strahlte eine gewisse unterdrückte Aggression aus. Niemand von ihnen hatte vor sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an den letzten Fluch wollte Hermione unter gar keinen Umständen wiederholen, auch wenn es nur ein Versehen gewesen war. Sie überkam immer noch ein Schaudern, wenn sie daran dachte.

Stattdessen verhielt sie sich ruhig. Auch wenn sie zuerst wütend auf Snape und seine komischen Andeutungen gewesen war, so war sie doch klüger sich an seine Ratschläge zu halten. Die Gryffindor- Neugierde hatte sie gewaltsam im Keime erstickt und wenn sie Glück hatte würde ihre Anstellung zu Anfang des neuen Jahres enden. Nicht mehr lang und dieses Haus würde ihre Gestalt von hinten sehen. Es würde sie keine Angst mehr beschleichen in etwas hinein zu tappen in das sie nicht tappen sollte. Im Moment schien alles idyllisch zu sein, aber jede Ruhephase fand irgendwann ein Ende und dann wollte sie gewiss nicht mehr hier sein.

„Hermione?" Die sanfte Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Fast augenblicklich fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf die dunklen Augen die sie nun neugierig und mit leichter Besorgnis musterten.

„Entschuldige, Félice, aber ich habe nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?"

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Hexe die neben ihr auf den Boden saß aus. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hatten ihrer Haut einen entzückenden bronzenen Ton gegeben um den Hermione sie heimlich beneidete.

„Ich habe gesagt, das ich noch nie so viel Spaß hatte. In der Erde wühlen kann eine äußerst entspannende Aufgabe sein. Danke."

Schon schlangen sich beide Arme der schwarzhaarigen Hexe fest um die zierliche Figur der Medi- Hexe. Hermione lachte leise. Da kannte sie, sie erst wenige Wochen und trotzdem kam es ihr so vor als wären sie seit ihrer Kindheit ein Herz und eine Seele.

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken, Félice.", murmelte sie peinlich berührt als sich die feste Umarmung löste.

Félice schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln bevor ihre Gesichtszüge nachdenklich wurden.

„Schade nur das es so spät im Jahr ist um die Rosen einzupflanzen. Mit viel Glück werden sie erst im nächsten Jahr zum ersten Mal blühen."

„Und es wird noch viel länger dauern bis sie sich vollständig um die Torbögen gerankt haben."

Die junge Medi- Hexe starrte sehnsüchtig auf die kargen Stöcke vor sich. „Das werde ich leider nicht mehr sehen." Hermione mochte es wenn alles in voller Blüte stand. Wenn der Geruch von Frühling und Sommer sich mischten und alles so frisch erschien.

Neugierig und mit etwas wie Unverständnis starrte die andere Hexe sie an.

„Warum? Du kannst immer noch zu Besuch kommen. Es heißt doch nicht das wenn du deine Aufgabe hier erledigt hast, aus den Augen aus den Sinn."

Hermione seufzte leise während ein bitteres Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte. Félice schien manchmal zu naiv zu sein. Es schien ihr nie in den Sinn zu kommen welch Unterschiede zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen lagen. Die schwarzhaarige Hexe war in einem wohlbehüteten Käfig aufgewachsen. Sie hatte Hermione um ihre Zeit in Hogwarts beneidet. Die Medi- Hexe hatte sich den Mund fusselig reden müssen um die Neugierde der anderen Frau zu befriedigen. Félice besaß Eltern aus einem sehr alten und reinen Geschlecht. Sie waren schon alt gewesen als das Mädchen zur Welt gekommen war. Sie hatten das Mädchen unter keinen Umständen ziehen lassen wollen. Wahrhaftig ein goldener Käfig mit einem unschuldigen Gefangenen.

„Ich denke nicht das die Malfoys es begrüßen würden, wenn ich plötzlich hier auftauche um die Rosen zu bestaunen. Bis auf Narcissa, hassen sie mich."

„Aber Draco hasst dich gewiss nicht. Ich denke dazu ist er gar nicht fähig."

Ein trockenes Lachen entwich Hermione.

„Sieben Jahre bin ich mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Nie haben wir ein freundliches Wort gewechselt. Er hasst mich und ich ihn. So einfach ist das."

„So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein", versuchte die schwarzhaarige Hexe einzulenken „ ich meine, er kann wirklich sehr nett sein. Du musst ihn nur näher kennen lernen."

Sie schnaufte leise in sich hinein. Draco Malfoy und nett? Daran würde sie erst glauben, wenn Schweine fliegen konnten. Und näher kennen lernen wollte die braunhaarige Hexe ihn gewiss nicht. Abermals streifte ihr Blick die Hexe neben sich die den nächsten Stock Rosen liebevoll ins Erdreich bettete.

„Ich mag dich sehr gern Félice nur eines verstehe ich nicht. Warum heiratest du ausgerechnet einen Malfoy?"

Ein brillantes Lächeln huschte um die Mundwinkel der dunkelhaarigen Frau und eine seichte Röte kroch in ihre Wangen.

„Das ist einfach, Hermione", erklärte sie leichtherzig, „ ich liebe ihn. Am Anfang war ich wenig davon überzeugt. Ich wollte jemanden heiraten den ich mir aussuchen würde und nicht jemanden der seit meiner Geburt für mich bestimmt war. Das hat sich mit der Zeit gegeben und auch wenn ich weiß das Draco nicht dasselbe für mich empfindet bin ich glücklich."

Obwohl die Medi- Hexe sich auf eine derartige Antwort gefasst gemacht hatte, ja sogar geahnt hatte das sie kommen würde, war sie vollkommen geschockt. Félice sprach davon als ob es nichts weiter wäre, als ob sie wirklich glücklich damit wäre. Und warum sollte sie es nicht sein? Sie selbst war Muggelgeboren, sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Für Reinblüter schien es vollkommen normal zu sein, obwohl sie bezweifelte das die Weasleys je solch einen Aufstand gemacht hatten. Hermione nahm sich vor bei Gelegenheit mit Molly darüber zu reden. In all den Jahren die sie in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich reichlich wenig um die Traditionen der Reinblüter gekümmert. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit einen kleinen Schnellkurs darin zu machen. Nicht das sie sich anpassen wollte oder es sogar verstehen, aber es war immer besser mehr zu wissen.

Leise seufzend wand sie sich wieder den kargen Rosenstöcken zu. Sanft und beinahe sehnsüchtig rieben ihre Handflächen über die raue Oberfläche. Wie schön es doch wäre dieses Stück Natur in voller Blüte zu sehen. Sie liebte Rosen, aber sie musste sich wohl damit abfinden diese niemals blühen zu sehen.

* * *

Innere Unruhe war etwas das Lucius Malfoy selten erfuhr. Meist war es ein böses Ohmen das etwas weniger Gutes über seiner Familie hing. Doch im Moment konnte er kein Problem sehen.

Die Frauen waren beschützt im Garten und Draco wusste gut allein auf sich aufzupassen.

Mit wachsamen Augen stand er am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers um das Schaffen der drei Hexen zu beobachten. Hin und wieder durchschnitt ein klares Lachen die Stille des Raumes.

Die junge Medi- Hexe schien sich mehr als gut bei ihnen eingelebt zu haben und bis auf die Spannungen zwischen Draco und ihr verlief alles so wie er wollte.

Natürlich dachte sie das sie am Anfang des neuen Jahres ihrer Anstellung genüge getan hätte, doch Lucius zog es vor sie noch etwas länger im Auge zu behalten. Etwas würde ihm schon einfallen um die junge Frau zum bleiben zu bewegen. Die Energiewellen die sie in letzter Zeit ausstieß wurden von Tag zu Tag stärker, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht bemerkte und jeder andere sie für eine besonders lebendige, junge Hexe halten würde.

Es würde nichts Großes geschehen, nichts das auf besonders mächtige Magie hindeutete. Doch Lucius wusste wonach er zu schauen hatte und wenn das geschah würde er dieses Mädchen wie einen Augapfel hüten.

Es war weniger geplant gewesen das Narcissa sich an die andere Hexe so sehr gewöhnen würde. Seine eigene Frau schien ohne Probleme über die Standesunterschiede hinwegsehen zu können, aber Narcissa war schon immer anders gewesen.

Er hatte sich nie dazu überwinden können sie wirklich zu lieben, doch es war all die Jahre angenehm gewesen sie an seiner Seite zu wissen. Sie war eine gute Frau. Klug und schön. Doch man heiratete aus Liebe und das war bei ihnen beiden nicht der Fall gewesen.

Der Zauberer war sich sicher das es zwischen Draco und Félice nicht anders sein würde, sobald die junge Hexe ihre anfängliche Verliebtheit überwunden hatte. Es war nicht gut zuviel Gefühl in diese Beziehung zu bringen. Es war niemals gut zuviel Gefühl in irgendwas zu bringen.

* * *

Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte amüsierte Narcissa sich königlich, als sie die beiden jungen Frauen betrachtete wie sie ihre Tochter davon zu überzeugen versuchten das es keine gute Idee war immer wieder nach der Tischdecke zu greifen. Das kleine Mädchen schien mit ihren knubbeligen Händen jedoch vollkommen anderer Meinung zu sein und wenn sie die Tischdecke nicht bekam so begnügte sie sich damit die Tasse der Medi- Hexe zu Boden zu schicken.

Die Hauselfen würden, sobald Celine älter war, noch alle Hände voll zu tun haben mit dem Mädchen.

Nicht das sie mit Draco nicht auch viel zu tun gehabt hätten, aber das Mädchen schien um einiges wilder zu sein und erinnerte sie an sich selbst in diesem Alter.

Zu der Tasse am Boden gesellten sich alsbald etliche Kuchenkrümel um den Teppich im Speisezimmer zu verschönern. Keinen Augenblick später kam bereits Ames ins Zimmer gehuscht um die Schweinerei zu beseitigen. Mit Bedauern betrachtete sie den armen Hauselfen der mit der Nase bald den Boden berührte. Lucius war kein guter Herr und wann immer er an seinen vielen Stimmungsschwankungen litt, ließ er es an den Hauselfen aus. Nicht das die anderen Hauselfen es wagten ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Ames war der Einzige der sich frei im Haus bewegte.

„Lass es liegen, Ames und beseitige es nachher. Ich bin sicher das Celine noch mehr hinunter werfen wird.", versuchte sie mit gütiger Stimme auf das Kerlchen einzureden.

Die großen Kulleraugen des Wesens trafen sie mit äußerstem Respekt.

„Sehr wohl Misses. Wie Misses möchte.", quietschte er hervor.

Die blonde Hexe schüttelte leicht mitleidig mit dem Kopf, während die junge Medi- Hexe sie neugierig musterte.

Sie mochte Hermione und ihre unkomplizierten Einstellungen. Mit Wehmut sah sie dem Tag entgegen an dem die junge Hexe ihr Haus verlassen würde. Aber es wäre nicht gut sie zum bleiben zu bitten. Lucius sowie Draco hatten andere Einstellungen und das Letzte das Narcissa wollte war, das die braunhaarige Hexe verletzt wurde.

Ihre blauen Augen nahmen die hohe, schlanke Gestalt ihres Ehemannes wahr der gerade mit langen Schritten das Speisezimmer betrat. Seine kühlen, grauen Augen fest auf die junge Medi- Hexe fixiert die sichtlich unter seinem Blick zusammensank.

„Kann ich etwas tun für dich, Lucius?"

Immer noch schien sich der Mann nicht von seinem Starren ablenken zu lassen. Er genoss es sichtlich die junge Hexe einzuschüchtern.

„Ich möchte nur für einen Augenblick mit Miss Granger sprechen, Narcissa."

Auffordernd hatte er eine Augenbraue in Richtung der Braunhaarigen gehoben. Diese warf einen unsicheren Blick zu ihr. Narcissa wusste nur zu gut das keine der beiden jungen Frauen im Raum gern allein mit ihrem Mann war. Lucius war in ihrer Option viel zu überheblich und kühl.

„Ich denke Hermione wird gleich Zeit für dich finden, Lucius, aber wie du siehst sitzen wir gerade beim Tee. Kann das nicht noch etwas warten?"

Nun streifte der kühle Blick ihres Mannes endlich sie. Unmut konnte sie in seinen Augen erkennen. Er war es nicht gewohnt Ungehorsam zu erfahren und doch hatte er ihr nie einen Vorwurf gemacht.

„Ich rede von sofort, Narcissa. Ich möchte Miss Granger etwas höchst interessantes zeigen."

Mit einer auffordernden Bewegung des Armes brachte er die junge Frau dazu das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen Félice zu übergeben um sich selbst zu erheben. Narcissa konnte in ihren braunen Augen flüchtig Angst erkennen bevor sie stolz das Kinn reckte und Lucius hinaus folgte.

Die blonde Hexe lächelte leicht. Die Medi- Hexe schlug sich in der Gegenwart ihres Mannes besser als erwartet.

* * *

Hermione schlug das Herz bis zum Hals als sie versuchte mit den langen Schritten des Hausherrn Schritt zu halten. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte wild hinter ihm auf als er die Richtung zum forderen Eingang einschlug.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was Lucius nun von ihr wollte. Seit dem kleinen Vorfall vor wenigen Wochen in der Bibliothek hatte sie es vermieden allein mit ihm zu sein. Nicht das er es einem schwer machte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ständig war er in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder ging irgendwelchen dubiosen Geschäften nach von denen sie lieber nichts wissen wollte.

„Ich denke das könnte sie interessieren, Miss Granger.", sagte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er die eindrucksvolle Tür geöffnet und ließ sie vorbei ins Freie treten. Sofort fielen ihre Augen auf die Auffahrt zum Anwesen und dessen Torbögen.

Der jungen Hexe stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Wilde Rosenranken mit großen, roten Blüten schlängelten sich um die zuvor kahle Oberfläche der Torbögen. Ganz wie in ihrer Fantasie nahmen sie viel von der strenge die unter normalen Umständen im Vorgarten herrschte. Doch es war ihr unbegreiflich wie das passieren konnte. Noch heute Vormittag hatte sie mit Félice eigenhändig die letzten Stöcke in den feuchten Boden platziert und sie war sich sicher das sie keinerlei Magie verwendet hatten.

„Ich nehme an sie können das erklären?", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in ihr Ohr und ließ die Hexe erschrocken zusammenzucken.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie vollkommen sprachlos und schüttelte hilflos mit dem Kopf.

„Sie sind sicher keinerlei Magie verwendet zu haben, Miss Granger?", flüsterte es eindringlich weiter.

Ein leichtes Schaudern lief über ihren Rücken, als der warme Atem des blonden Zauberers ihre Wange streifte.

„Mister Malfoy, ich weiß wirklich nicht was geschehen ist. Ich versichere ihnen das ich nichts weiter getan habe, als die Rosenstöcke einzupflanzen."

Unsicher suchte sie die grauen Augen des Mannes und zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie waren nicht mehr so kalt wie zuvor. Etwas wie Zufriedenheit und unglaublicher Triumph schien in ihnen zu liegen. Dieser Mann war ihr unheimlich.

„Ich denke das es Félice ebenfalls interessiert. Vielleicht hat sie eine Erklärung.", murmelte sie abwesend bevor sie zurück ins Haus huschte um die dunkelhaarige Hexe zu holen.

Das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des blonden Zauberers entging ihr vollkommen dabei.

Lucius Malfoy war zufrieden. Noch heute würde er Draco bescheid geben nach einem weiteren Artefakt Ausschau zu halten. Einem Artefakt das sehr wichtig war um die Kräfte der jungen Hexe auch nutzen zu können.

**Ende Kapitel13- Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

Zu allererst ganz vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen sollte. Danke.

_Dieutrixx: Danke für dein Review. Jap, bin jetzt wieder da. Sorry das du so lang auf das Kapitel hier warten musstest._

_Esta: Hey :knuddel: Bin fast wieder zusammen geflickt. Skelegrow wäre absolut fantastisch für meine Kondition gewesen. Bin fast vor Langeweile gestorben und mit drei weiteren Leuten das Zimmer teilen ist auch kein Zuckerschlecken, besonders wenn man selbst ein Nachtmensch ist. So manches Mal wollten sie mich killen...versteh ich gar nicht :grins: Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen. Das nächste wird jedenfalls besser._

_DiamondOfOcean: Ich glaub LM/HG haben wir wirklich schon in einer Mail durch oda? Wenn nicht sollten wir diese Diskussion dringend aufleben lassen. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Iena: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hm, ist nicht jedermanns Sache so ein Lucius Hermione Pairing. Ich persönlich mag es ganz gern._

_Bra-sama: Ich glaub jetzt haust du mich gelle? Tut mir leid das es mit diesem Kapitel so wahnsinnig lang gedauert hat. Hoffe du hast deine Zuckungen noch unter Kontrolle._

_Du hast eine Freundin auf die dunkle Seite gezogen? :kopf wuschel Gut gemacht, immer weiter so :grins:_

_Soulsister3000: Ahhhh :um hals fällt: Hallo Süße, lange nicht gesehn und doch wieder erkannt gelle? Supi das dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Hoffe dieses war auch ganz annehmbar auch ohne Draco, kommt nächstes Kapitel erst wieder. Ah, du bist also an einer LM/HG interessiert? Hm, gut, muss die Storyline erst ausarbeiten bevor ich überhaupt was schreibe. Hab nur grobe Umrisse und das reicht mir nicht. Noch mehr Details? Sorry, aber im Moment wird nix verraten :grins: Nur so viel, es wird keine super schmusi Romanze, wir müssen Lucius ja etwas im Charakter halten gelle? Übrigens: Was machst du nur mit deinen armen Puppen? Die haben auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt :grins:_

_Kissymouse: Hallo :aufgeregt wink: Siehst du? Meinen Fingerchen geht es so weit ganz gut. Noch etwas schwach und irgendwie ziemlich blass, aber es geht weiter. Und ab jetzt, hoffe ich, wieder regelmäßig. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_D.V.G.M.1: Huhu :knuddel: Draco teilen? Hm, na gut, weil du es bist. Aber das Hauen überlassen wir Mione...ich würd es nicht übers Herz bringen egal wie gemein er ist, auch wenn er es verdient. Jedenfalls wird es dein Dope jetzt wieder regelmäßiger geben._

_Fallen-Angel03: Ganz doll sorry für die Verspätung Süße. Wird ab jetzt nicht mehr so lang zwischen den Updates dauern. Hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen? :lieb blinzel: Danke für deine Reviews :knuddel:_

_Tawiga: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Jap, jetzt geht's mir wieder besser. Tja, auf Inliner kann ich im Moment nicht steigen und das auch nur weil die kaputt sind :heul: Hab mir aber zu Weihnachten neue gewünscht :grins: Bin dann als Stuntgirl wieder erreichbar._

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße :abknuddel: Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Klar kannst du die Geschichte auf deine Homepage stellen. Freu mich drüber wenn du das machst. Ab jetzt geht es geregelt weiter mit der Story...bis zur nächsten Stunteinlage :zwinker:_

_Sachmet: Hallöchen :knuddel: Nö, anderer Arm ist nicht in Gips. So gut wie alles wieder heile. Merlin sei Dank. Jap, Draco kann manchmal ziemlich...ähm...unfein sein, aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem gelle?_

_Sunnylein: Hey Hallo! :knuddel: So, bin wieder so gut wie ganz frisch am Werk. Danke für dein liebes Review. Schön das dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Hoffe das hier hat dir auch gefallen._

_Alissa Black: Juhu :knuddel: Danke für dein Review und die Besserungswünsche. Jap, Mione als Snapes Tischdame...hätt gern mit ihr getauscht :seufz: Ah, Thema Blaise...hm, ich war mir nie wirklich sicher ob Blaise Männlein oda Weiblein ist. Dann hab ich mir die englischen Versionen vorgenommen da ist Blaise Männlein. Tja, und dann kam in einem Interview die Bestätigung von J.K das Blaise tatsächlich ein Männlein ist. Ganz sicher können wir wahrscheinlich erst ab Band 6 sein, denn da soll Blaise wieder zum Vorschein kommen._

_Joey: Danke für dein Review und die Besserungswünsche. Wenn man so was bekommt muss man einfach gesund werden. Ok, also kein HG/LM für dich :grins: schreib es mir hinter die Ohren._

_Naddu: Hallöchen. Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Wenn man so liebe Reviews bekommt dann muss es einem ja schon besser gehen. Danke. HG/LM für dich? Ok, notiert._

_Die-na: :knuddel: Hallo, danke für dein Review. Hm, tja, die Karriere als Stuntfrau sollte ich vielleicht doch besser auf Eis legen gelle? Bleibende Schäden hatte ich schon vorher, des fällt jetzt hinterher gar net so doll auf :lach: _

_Verena: Naja, das Update war ja alles andere als bald. Hoffe du bist noch mit dabei. Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Caracinous: Aaaahhh : zu boden knuddel: Da schau her so gut geht es mir schon wieder das ich dich bereits zu Boden werfen kann. Hoffentlich hast du dir jetzt nix gebrochen. Hm, hast Recht, wenn ich eine HG/LM schreibe dann wird sie definitiv nicht supi fluffy romantisch. Für müssen schließlich das Gesicht von Lucius wahren. Aber Eile mit Weile. In das Projekt will ich mich nicht kopfüber stürzen. Lucius ist kein Charakter der sich so einfach schreiben lässt...leider. Jap, Dracos Sprüche sind auf eine Art herrlich und auf die andere ziemlich verletzend. Wenn der so mit mir umspringen würde hätt ich ihn schon längst unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Aber Mione kann ruhig noch etwas mehr verkraften :grins: Snape und Narcissa kann ich mir vom optischen auch net besonders gut vorstellen, aber wie du schon sagtest, in einer Fanfiction geht alles. Dracos Verlobte wird ebenfalls noch einige Male auftauchen. So schnell lass ich sie net davonkommen :grins:_

_Celina: Danke :knuddel:_

_Dracolein: Dank dir für dein Review. Ich denke mal das hier wird überwiegend eine HG/DM bleiben. Aber etwas HG/LM wird schon auftauchen :grins:_

_Tishean: Super das es mir besser geht? Wie geht es dir? Nur Bein gebrochen? Nur? Aua! Hast du Jo wenigstens erwischt? Also ich hatte kein Glück. Gemeinheit sag ich dir :lach:_

_Rory: Huhu. Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Hat etwas gedauert mit dem Update, aber jetzt geht es weiter._

_Novemberkind: Dankeschön :knuddel: In einem Rutsch durchgelesen? Oi, das macht mich echt stolz. Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei._

_Precious-blood: Das mit dem schnell weiter schreiben war ja wohl nix. Sorry dafür. Bekomm ich immer richtig schlechtes Gewissen wenn ihr so lang warten müsst. Aber jetzt geht's weiter. Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddels:_


	16. Kapitel14: Oh du Fröhlichevon wegen!

**Disclaimer:** Öhm, immer noch nix meine und das ist auch kein Wunder, gelle?

**Autorengeschwafel: **Also...irgendwie...:sich duckt:...tut mir so leid das es so lang mit dem Kapitel gedauert hat. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sehr böse mit mir. Vielleicht kann ich euch damit besänftigen; ich glaube dies ist das längste Kapitel das ich für die gesamte Story geschrieben habe. Als ich dann endlich nach etlichen Hin und Her am schreiben war, hat es auch wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht. Allerdings ist Weihnachten etwas verfrüht dran. Ah, egal! Ist eh schon kalt.

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an mein Betalein, Geli.**

9

6

9

6

**Kapitel14: Oh du Fröhliche...von wegen!**

Ein leiser, frustrierter Laut entfährt ihm als er sich erneut eine kleine, aber schmerzhafte Wunde an dem rauen Sandstein zufügt. Mühsam schiebt er sich weiter durch die viel zu enge, stickige Passage die jedem Platzangst einjagen würde.

Mit jedem vorangekommenen Zentimeter scheint der Durchgang enger zu werden, heißer und drückender. Es ist ihm egal das es sich um pure Einbildung handelt, denn die brüchigen Wände scheinen eine vollkommen andere Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie ächzen unter ihrem Alter und bröckeln verteidigend auf den Eindringling.

Der junge Zauberer schnauft verächtlich und versucht erst gar nicht sich das blonde Haar von der schweißnassen Stirn zu schieben. Es ist egal, alles scheint an ihm zu kleben. Von dem einstmals schneeweißen Hemd bis zu der beige Farbenden Hose. Es sind nicht wirklich seine Farben, aber angesichts des Schmutzes und des Staubes braucht er sich darum keine Sorgen zu machen.

Selbst der Kühlungszauber scheint keinerlei Erleichterung in dieser stickigen Hitze zu bringen und er macht sich auch nicht die Mühe es erneut zu versuchen. Stattdessen klammert er sich an die kleine Lichtquelle die sein Zauberstab bietet um wenige Meter in die Finsternis die vor ihm liegt zu sehen.

Leise flucht er vor sich hin als immer noch kein Ende dieser Tourtour in Sicht ist.

Vielleicht sollte er sich selbst leise ein Weihnachtsständchen trällern. Doch die richtige Stimmung will in dieser Umgebung nicht wirklich aufkommen.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal das er Weihnachten nicht zu haus verbringt und ehrlich gesagt war es auch nie eine große Sache. Doch so hat er dieses Fest noch nie verbracht. Eingeschlossen in einer Pyramide nicht unweit von Kairo. Ein netter Fluch ist momentan das Einzige das ihm als Geschenk für seinen Vater einfällt.

Schließlich hat er es ihm zu verdanken das er nun in dieser Lage steckt. Seit Monaten quer über den Kontinent gejagt. Immer auf dem Pfad fragwürdiger Spuren.

Das leise Bröckeln von losem Gestein lässt ihn wieder sekundenlang in seinen Bewegungen inne halten. Nicht das Draco Malfoy ein Feigling war, aber er konnte sich einen schöneren Tod vorstellen. Einen Tod wo jemand seine Leiche finden würde und er nicht mit alten Mumien langsam vor sich hin gammelte.

Die Ägypter waren damals viel kleiner, stellt er nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause fest und schiebt sich weiter voran. Dieser Durchgang war nichts für größere Personen. Missmutig überlegt der junge Mann das ein Hauself als Vorhut um einiges besser gewesen wäre. Aber vertraue einem Hauselfen das zu finden was man sucht.

Ein Muggel wäre ebenfalls unpraktisch unter dem Einfluss des Imperius gewesen. Er hätte nicht einmal den Eingang gefunden. Alte Pyramiden waren zu damaligen Zeiten erstaunlich gut von den Priestern geschützt worden. Die Bannzauber bestanden aus so komplexer Magie das selbst er Schwierigkeiten hatte diese zu brechen. Da konnte man nicht erwarten das ein Muggel auch nur per Zufall über einen geheimen Zugang stolperte. Sie warfen sich mit dem was sie fanden stolz in die Brust, oder besser gesagt was ihnen erlaubt war zu finden. Von den Schätzen die eigentlich in diesen uralten Gräbern lagen hatten sie keine Ahnung.

Muggel waren schlicht und ergreifend überflüssig.

Und wenn sie dachten die Fallen die für sie ausgelegt waren, wären schlimm, dann hatten sie gewiss noch nicht Bekanntschaft mit einer Reihe selbstauslösender Flüche gemacht. Es war unangenehm in solch eine Schusslinie zu geraten. Wenn man Glück hatte überlebte man und war sogar noch fähig sich selbst herauszuwinden. Ansonsten kurierte man die lästigen Wirkungen wochenlang mit Hilfe eines sehr guten Heilers aus. Oder man kurierte gar nicht mehr.

Draco selbst hatte es immer geschafft besonders gefährlichen Flüchen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nicht das er sich mit dieser Magie nicht auskannte oder sie nicht beherrschte. In seinem Beruf musste er es sogar beherrschen. Dennoch gab es Flüche die nur von Profis auf diesem Gebiet bewältigt werden konnten. Natürlich würde er das nie offen zugeben und würde nach wie vor selbst Hand an diese Rätsel legen, doch wenn alles andere versagte, hängte er sich mit Leichtigkeit an die Fersen eines Fluchbrechers. Das Brechen der Flüche überließ er ihnen, doch das Artefakt nahm er selbst mit sich. Egal wie gut sie auch waren, wenn es darum ging einen Hinterhalt zu wittern, waren sie erbärmlich.

Ein hartes Lachen entrann seiner Kehle. Gringotts und diese widerlichen, gierigen Kobolde besaßen Unmengen an Schätze. Und ihre Armee von Fluchbrechern war beinahe angsteinflößend. Gut ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer. In der Lage Flüche zu brechen an die sich niemand anderes herantraute. Uralte Dokumente verhalfen ihnen bei ihrer Ausbildung sich Wissen anzueignen das kein anderer besaß. Draco hatte es nie selbst gesehen, aber die Bibliothek Gringotts sollte aus so viel Magie bestehen das man nie länger, als zwei oder drei Stunden dort ausharren konnte.

Es war keine Neuigkeit das eben diese Fluchbrecher und er als Jäger des Museums sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Vor zwei Tagen war er erst in einen ihrer Besten gelaufen.

Der junge Zauberer verzog das Gesicht angewidert. Diese roten Haare würde er überall erkennen. Bill Weasley war einfach nur lästig wie der Rest seiner ganzen Familie. Wenn er es genau bedachte war er nirgendwo sicher vor diesen Rotschöpfen. In Rumänien war er über Zwei dieser Wiesel gestolpert. Ein Männliches und das weibliche Exemplar. Drachenbändiger, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Im Ministerium bestand das Risiko in Drei von ihnen hineinzulaufen. Um bestimmte Winkel der Zaubererwelt zu besuchen brauchte er gelegentlich eine Erlaubnis oder auch zwei. Er konnte mit Gewissheit sagen einem Weasley zu begegnen. Entweder dem Muggel liebenden Oberhaupt der Familie, dem wichtigtuerischen Spross oder noch schlimmer dem Wiesel King. Seine Auror Ambitionen waren einfach nur krankhaft.

Doch am schlimmsten empfand er diesen Fluchbrecher der ihm seit geraumer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge war. Mitten in Kairos Straßen hatte er es gewagt ihn als Dieb und hinterhältige Schlange zu beschimpfen. Nicht in der Lage einfachste Flüche zu brechen und damit Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren. Draco hätte sehr wohl eine Anstellung bei Gringotts ergattern können, das wusste er, doch er wusste auch von ihren Verträgen. Magische Bindungen an die Zaubererbank. Die Verpflichtung zu schweigen und bis zum eigenen Ende diesen Kobolden verschrieben zu sein.

Er hasste es in Ketten gelegt zu werden. Er brauchte keine riesige Bibliothek um sich in geheimen Künsten zu unterrichten. Und er würde diesem Bill Weasley zeigen zu was ein Draco Malfoy in der Lage war. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte es der Rotschopf ebenfalls auf die Artefakte dieser Grabkammer abgesehen. Zu schade nur das es etwas war das er und sein Vater haben wollten. Welch eine Schmach wäre es für das Wiesel hier zu erscheinen um nichts vorzufinden.

Leise lachte der junge Mann in sich hinein und begann mit neu gefundener Entschlossenheit seinem Ziel entgegen zu kriechen. Er bot kein sehr würdevolles Bild, doch der Sieg über Gringotts und Fluchbrecher würde um so süßer sein. Beinahe kam es ihm so vor als wäre die Luft weniger stickig und ganz am Ende, konnte er bereits einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen.

9

6

9

6

Bill Weasley fluchte leise vor sich hin und senkte den Zauberstab. Eine weitere Überprüfung würde nichts bringen, denn das Ergebnis war eindeutig. Jemand war ihm zuvor gekommen.

Seine gebräunten Gesichtszüge verzogen sich bitter und eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Kollegen konnten es nicht gewesen sein, davon hätte er gewusst, aber der rothaarige Zauberer hatte bereits eine klare Vorstellung.

Beinahe mitleidig schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Junge wusste nicht worauf er sich diesmal einließ. Schon einige Male waren sie sich in die Quere gekommen und typisch für einen Malfoy schreckte er selbst vor Diebstählen nicht zurück. Bill hasste diese unkompetenten Bastarde des Museums. Ihre Jäger bestanden aus dunklen Gestalten und zwielichtigen Typen. Alles im Namen der Wissenschaft. Nicht wissend das die gefährlichen und wertvollen Artefakte von den eigenen Mitarbeitern in alle Welt verschachert wurden.

Er seufzte gequält und schob sich eine rote Haarsträhne die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte wieder hinters Ohr zurück. Wie es aussah würde er zum Familienweihnachtsessen zu spät kommen. Seine Mutter würde weniger begeistert sein und auch Fleur war nicht gut auf seine Arbeit zu sprechen. Aber wenigstens konnte er seine Verspätung auf einen Malfoy schieben. Eine besonders ärgerlich Sorte Malfoy.

Ungeduldig schwang er seinen Zauberstab abermals in der wettergegerbten Hand.

Das leichte blaue Schimmern das aus der Spitze herausströmte sagte ihm das jetzt alle Schutzwalle beseitigt worden waren und Malfoy einen Apparierpunkt aus eine der inneren Kammern gelegt hatte. Eine gefährlich Sache, denn die meisten selbstauslösenden Flüche dieser alten Grabkammern begannen erst dann ihre Wirkung zu zeigen.

Umso einfacher für ihn. Vielleicht würde er schnell genug sein um diese blonde Pest lebend dort hinaus zu bekommen.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch verschwand er von Ort und Stelle.

9

6

9

6

Immer noch grinsend über den scheinbaren Erfolg ließ er seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern wirbeln. Kurz warf er einen triumphierenden Blick in die nun von Fackeln erleuchtete Kammer. Die Luft war erstaunlich feucht und kühl für diese Umgebung. Überraschend nach dem beschwerlichen Weg den er hinter sich gebracht hatte. Umso einfacher würde der Weg nach draußen sein.

Die glitzernden Truhen mit reichen Edelsteinverziehrungen ignorierend, machte der blonde Zauberer einen selbstsicheren Schritt in Richtung der Hauptkammer. Draco wusste das es nur dort die wirklich wertvollen Artefakte zu finden gab. Manchmal waren es magische Amulette. Manchmal Ampullen gefüllt mit längst vergessenen Zaubertränken und wenn er Glück hatte handelte es sich um uralte Schriftrollen. Sein heutiges Ziel würde eines dieser begehrten Pergamente sein. Zaubersprüche und Rezepturen erwarteten denjenigen der es vermochte sie zu entziffern.

Für einen Malfoy eine leichte Aufgabe. Sprachlich begabt zu sein lag schon seit Jahrhunderten in der Familie.

Sein Vater würde durchaus zufrieden mit ihm sein.

Ein bestimmtes Ritual würde auf diesem Dokument zu finden sein. Ein Ritual das ihnen verhelfen würde die treuen Diener zu sein die sie waren. Es würde die Gesellschaft der Zauberer grundlegend verändern.

Immer noch leicht benebelt von seinem Sieg, lief er forschen Schrittes in die so gut wie leere Hauptkammer. Nur ein einziger Altar aus grauem Stein schien sich darin zu befinden. Mit kühler Mine ließ er seinen Zauberstab die Umgebung nach Flüchen scannen. Nichts schien vom Normalen abzuweichen. Im flackernden Licht konnte er bereits das gegilbte Pergament erkennen das nichts darauf deuten ließ welchen Wert sein Inhalt besaß.

Ein leises Ploppen hinter ihm ließ seine Bewegungen ersterben.

„Wenn ich du wäre, Malfoy, würde ich ganz langsam dort herauskommen."

Draco konnte sich das leise Lachen das ihm entkam nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist aber nicht ich, Weasley, und wirst es nie sein. Nun stör mich nicht, denn wie es aussieht gehört dieses Schmuckstück mir."

Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den Rothaarigen hinter sich zu werfen überbrückte der blonde Zauberer die kurze Entfernung mit wenigen Schritten. Ein selten gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als sich seine kühlen Finger um das brüchige Stück Pergament schlossen.

„Malfoy! Nicht anfassen!"

Zu spät bemerkte der junge Mann das leichte Vibrieren das die Luft um ihn herum erzittern ließ. Seine kurzen, blonden Nackenhaare begannen sich aufzustellen und Draco begriff das er die Lage vollkommen unterschätzt hatte. Etwas war in Gang gesetzt worden, als er die Schriftrolle berührt hatte. Etwas das riesige Energien freizusetzen schien. Derartiges war ihm nicht bekannt.

Das Summen das nun den Raum erfüllte übertönte die panischen Anweisungen des rothaarigen Zauberers. Die Fackeln an den Wänden leuchteten kurz hell auf bevor sie vollständig erloschen. Und mit Schrecken stellte der junge Mann fest wie sich das Tor zur Kammer schloss.

Von Panik ergriffen ließ er das Pergament fallen um zum Ausgang zu rennen. In der Hoffnung dem Fluch der sich braute zu entkommen.

Doch schon ergriff ihn der erste, weiße Lichtblitz und ließ ihn in seinen Bewegungen erstarren. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam ihm, als violettes Licht ihn umgab und seine Knochen zum knirschen brachte. Das erste Knacken war zu hören und in seinem Mund begann sich metallisch schmeckende Flüssigkeit zu sammeln.

Das Klacken von Holz auf Stein war in der Finsternis zu hören. Der Zauberstab aus den zittrigen Fingern gefallen.

Ein letzter Aufschrei bevor der dumpfe Aufprall seines Körpers durch die leere Kammer hallte.

9

6

9

6

Bill schloss die Augen. Der Schrei der aus der geschlossenen Kammer gedrungen war ähnelte dem eines Tieres.

„Malfoy! Du Idiot!", murmelte er leise und hoffte inständig das der junge Zauberer noch am leben war.

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht interessieren. Malfoy hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben und doch konnte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Was ihn am meisten wurmte war jedoch das er nichts hatte tun können. Sobald Malfoy das Pergament berührt hatte war eine magische Barriere erschienen die niemand Außenstehenden hindurch ließ. Keiner der gängigen Zauber hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Und nun war die Kammer geschlossen und er konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht öffnen.

Der Rothaarige machte sich Vorwürfe nicht schnell genug gewesen zu sein. Er hätte Malfoy erstarren lassen sollen bevor er den Altar erreichen konnte. Doch man konnte nie wissen welche Auswirkungen solche Flüche in alten Grabkammern hatten. Vielleicht war er mit den Jahren zu vorsichtig geworden. Aber genau das war eine der Regeln der Fluchbrecher. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Abermals begann er den kühlen Stein vor sich abzutasten. Es musste doch irgendwo einen Hebel geben der die Kammer wieder öffnete. Es gab immer etwas das man manuell betätigen konnte. Die Vibrationen in der Luft hatten nachgelassen. Der Fluch hatte seinen Dienst getan und würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen um sich zu regenerieren.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihm als er endlich fand was er suchte und die Steinplatte die als Tür diente, knirschend zur Seite glitt. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles normal zu sein. Die Fackeln brannten und die Schriftrolle lag da wo sie zuvor gelegen hatte. Nur der zusammengesackte Körper einer männlichen Gestalt strafte dieses Bild Lügen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken huschte Bill voran um neben der Figur des jungen Mannes auf den Knien niederzugehen. Unweigerlich überkam ihn Übelkeit bei dem Geruch von frischen Blut. Eine kleine Lache hatte sich neben dem bewusstlosen Zauberer gebildet. Sein Atem schien rasselnd aus den Lungenflügeln gepresst zu werden. Einige Gliedmaßen lagen in seltsamen Winkeln am Körper an. An den Brüchen hatte sich die blasse Haut verfärbt und einige offene Stellen gaben immer mehr rote Flüssigkeit frei.

Bill versuchte das eigene Grauen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte schon einige Fluchopfer gesehen, doch dieser Anblick war selbst ihm bald zuviel. Eines stand jedoch fest. Würde Malfoy nicht sofort behandelt werden, wäre sein Leben verwirkt. Wiederwillig begann er den schlaffen Körper des jungen Zauberers so zu drehen das er ihn vorsichtig in die Arme nehmen konnte.

Er war kein Heiler. Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich fortschaffen.

9

6

9

6

Hermione liebte Weihnachten.

Sie liebte es aufgrund seiner Beschaulichkeit und Stille.

Doch sie liebte es noch viel mehr seitdem sie es bei den Weasleys feiern konnte, und das passierte seit gut acht Jahren.

Beschaulichkeit und Stille waren bei dieser Familie gänzlich unvorhanden. Chaos war wohl eher was die ganze Sache perfekt beschrieb. Der Fuchsbau platzte jedes Jahr aus den Nähten und die junge Hexe wurde das Gefühl nicht los das jedes Jahr mehr Personen anwesend waren.

Damit mochte sie auch nicht falsch liegen. Neben den Weasleys selbst hatten sich Bill´s Frau, Fleur eingefunden, Penelope, Percys Verlobte, Dean Thomas, Ginnys derzeitiger Lebensgefährte, natürlich Harry und ihre Eltern.

Es hatte nicht viel gekostet ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen Weihnachten mal etwas anders zu verbringen. Schnell hatten sie ihr stilles Heim gegen den lauten Fuchsbau eingetauscht. Das Arthur Weasley mehr als angetan von diesem Besuch war, stand wohl außer Frage. Ihre Eltern selbst ließen sich seit zwei Tagen, geduldig mit Fragen bombardieren. Immer mit einem leicht nachsichtigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Hermione liebte Weihnachten einfach.

Und im Moment fühlte sie sich ausgesprochen glücklich. Ohne weiteres hatte sie sich von Malfoy Manor loseisen können. Es gab dort nichts mehr für sie zu tun und in den nächsten Tagen würde sie sich ihre restlichen Sachen abholen können.

Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie an die herzliche Umarmung und das kleine Päckchen das Narcissa ihr gegeben hatte. Das Päckchen hatte sie erst heute Morgen geöffnet um einen tiefroten, samtenen Umhang vorzufinden. Hermione war sich sicher das es sich um eine Extraanfertigung von Madam Malkins handelte. Sie würde sicher stellen sich noch ausgiebig bei Narcissa dafür zu bedanken. Sie und Celine waren wohl die Einzigen die die junge Hexe sehr vermissen würde. Es schmerzte sehr nicht dabei zu sein um zu beobachten wie das kleine Mädchen seine ersten Schritte tat.

„Und der Stachelbuckel hat doch tatsächlich...Hermione?"

Die lebendige Küche schien wieder ins Bild zu rücken als sie jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Blaue Augen sahen sie amüsiert funkelnd an.

„Du hast mir gar nicht zugehört. Stimmts, Mione?"

Die Medi- Hexe blinzelte bevor ein ertapptes Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte.

„Entschuldige, Charlie. Ich war mit den Gedanken vollkommen woanders."

Der Drachentrainer neben ihr lachte leicht und schüttelte den roten Haarschopf.

„Schon gut. Ich habe geahnt das ich dich mit meinen Geschichten zu Tode langweilen muss. Bleibt nur die Frage warum Fred und George darauf bestehen das wir zusammen sitzen."

Hermione schnaufte leicht. Diese Frage war wirklich äußerst einfach zu beantworten. Sie warf einen finsteren Blick in die Richtung der Zwillinge. Für jeden außer Charlie schien es offensichtlich zu sein das die Zwillinge immer noch versuchten sie mit einem ihrer Brüder zu verkuppeln. Bill und Percy waren vergeben. Sie selbst waren nicht interessiert, mit Ron hatte es nicht funktioniert. Das ließ nur noch Charlie übrig. Und wie es aussah würden Fred und George nicht so schnell aufgeben. Das da absolut nichts außer freundschaftlichen Gefühlen war, schien sie nicht zu stören. Die junge Hexe mochte den zweitältesten Weasley- Sohn, doch nicht so wie es sich die Zwillinge vielleicht wünschten.

„Keine Ahnung, Charlie. Erzähle ruhig weiter, es langweilt mich wirklich nicht."

Sie würde es nicht übers Herz bringen ihm zu sagen das sie wenig von Drachen hielt. Außerdem hätte sie dann wohl oder übel Ginny am Hals. Wie jemand Drachen dermaßen lieben konnte würde wohl ewig ein Rätsel für sie bleiben.

„Lieber nicht, Mione. Erzähl mir von deiner Arbeit. Harry scheint vor Neugierde zu platzen, weil du so geheimnistuerisch deinen Arbeitgeber verbirgst."

Die junge Hexe begann nervös auf der Bank hin und her zu rutschen. Harry hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Der junge Mann mit der Fluchnarbe konnte überaus hartnäckig sein. Hermione wunderte es nicht mehr wirklich das er Reporter geworden war.

„Nun", begann sie langsam, „Ich kann es immer noch nicht erzählen. In ein paar Tagen wird mein Vertrag abgelaufen sein und dann seit ihr die ersten die es erfahrt."

Der Rothaarige in einem See von roten Schöpfen, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Eine magische Bindung wie bei Gringotts?"

Welch Leichtigkeit es doch wäre einfach, Ja, zu sagen und zu lügen.

„Meine eigene Entscheidung. Es ist besser, wenn ihr es noch nicht wisst."

Wieder ein Blick aus forschenden, blauen Augen.

„Wo bleibt überhaupt Bill? Er wollte schon vor einer halben Stunde da sein.", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

Ihr Blick blieb an einer hochschwangeren Fleur ihr gegenüber hängen die unruhig auf der Bank hin und her rutschte. Die Halbveela war nie besonders glücklich, wenn sich der älteste Wealsey Sohn verspätete. Seitdem ihre Hormone ein Chaos in ihrem schmalen, jetzt aufgeblähten Körper, veranstalteten, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Penelope die neben ihr saß versuchte die schwangere Frau so gut es ging abzulenken, während Percy über irgendeinen Bericht von fliegenden Teppichen redete.

Ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf Hermiones Gesicht, als sie Molly Weasley dabei beobachtete wie sie die Zwillinge mit einer Holzkelle durch die Küche jagte. Die Zwillinge hatten es geschafft der jüngsten Weasley etwas in ihren Kürbissaft zu schütten. Dieses hatte zur Folge das Ginny immer noch grüne Augenbrauen besaß und nun wie eine Wilde versuchte die Farbe mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen loszuwerden.

Es war nie eine gute Idee, wissentlich oder unwissentlich, etwas von Fred und George anzunehmen. Die junge Hexe befand das sie seit ihrer Schulzeit noch schlimmer geworden waren. Kein Wunder das sie keine Frau fanden die es länger als zwei Wochen mit ihnen aushielt.

Hermione war über die Jahre vorsichtiger geworden was die Zwillinge betraf. Ron und Ginny waren weniger glücklich. Immer wieder wurden sie Opfer verschiedener Streiche.

Harry, Ron und Dean schienen von dem ganzen Theater weniger mitzubekommen. Eine heftige Quidditch Diskussion fand am anderen Ende des Tisches statt. Während Arthur ihre Eltern immer noch in Beschlag genommen hatte und sich nun einen Fön erklären ließ. Er schien nicht ganz zu begreifen das Muggel sich das Haare trocknen so umständlich machten.

„Du hörst mir schon wieder nicht zu, Hermione. Was ist los mit dir?"

Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf ihren Gesprächspartner.

Leise seufzte sie in sich hinein.

„Verzeihung, Charlie. Es gibt hier immer so viel zu sehen. Ich bin ein Einzelkind und es ist immer etwas besonderes hier zu sein."

Ein tiefes, vibrierendes Lachen entkam dem fröhlichen Rothaarigen.

„Dann wird es dem Einzelkind sicher nichts ausmachen mir beim decken des Tisches zu helfen. Mum scheint mit den Zwillingen beschäftigt zu sein."

Tatsächlich hatte die resolute, rothaarige Frau die beiden jungen Männer erwischt und hatte ihre Ohren in einem äußerst schmerzhaft aussehenden Griff gefangen genommen. Hermione wunderte sich wie Molly diese zwei immer handhaben konnte. Zwei junge und erfolgreiche Männer die trotz allem immer noch vor Mutter in Deckung gingen.

„Wir waren es nicht Mum!", wimmerte einer der Beiden.

Ob nun Fred oder George war die Frage dabei. Die junge Medi- Hexe hatte immer noch Probleme sie auseinander zu halten.

„Und Ginnys Augenbrauen verfärben sich von allein Grün?", schnappte Molly harsch zurück.

„Das könnte eine Weile dauern. Lass uns besser den Tisch decken.", wandte Hermione sich wieder zu Charlie und folgte ihm schließlich zu einem der vielen Schränken.

Mit einigen gezielten Schwenkern der Zauberstäbe begannen Geschirr und Besteck aus Schubläden und Schränken zu fliegen. Leise klirrend nahmen sie Platz an dem Tisch und dessen Anwesenden.

„Ich frage mich wann die Beiden endlich lernen ihre Streiche nicht im Fuchsbau durchzuführen.", murmelte Charlie und beobachtete amüsiert wie die Zwillinge nun von Mutter und Tochter in die Ecke getrieben wurden. „Wenn sie nicht aufpassen werden sie Weihnachten nicht unbeschadet überstehen."

Hermione konnte nur nickend beipflichten während sie die immer noch dampfende Gans auf den Tisch platzierte. Die Kartoffeln folgten und landeten mit einem lauten Aufprall auf den Tisch, als das Kreischen einer Frau durchs Haus hallte.

„Bill? Was bei Merlin ist passiert?"

Alle Gespräche schienen mit einem Satz beendet zu sein. Erneuter Wirbel begann, als alles vom Tisch aufsprang und Richtung Wohnzimmer lief. Fleur stand inmitten des Zimmers und hielt sich wankend an der Lehne des Sofas fest, während sie mit übergroßen Augen die Gestalt ihres Ehemannes anstarrte.

Schnell hatte sich das Zimmer bis zur letzten Nische gefüllt und alles schaute auf den ältesten Weasley Sohn der gewiss schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte. Er war so blass um die Nase das seine vielen Sommersprossen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen. Sein rotes Haar war aus dem Zopf gefallen und seine Kleidung wirkte zerknittert und vollkommen mit Blut verschmiert. Große Flecken Dreck klebten an Stirn und Kinn.

Der anfängliche Schock war schnell überstanden und alles drängte mit Fragen nach vorn.

„Alles aus dem Weg. Lasst dem Jungen Platz zum atmen.", herrschte es und Molly Weasley begann sich einen Pfad zu ihrem Sohn zu bahnen.

Schnell hatte sie den jungen Mann unter ihre Fittiche genommen und begann ihn die Treppe hinauf zu scheuchen. Einen warnenden Blick auf den Rest der Familie gerichtet.

„Fleur kommt mit uns. Der Rest von euch kümmert sich darum das, das Essen bereit steht, wenn wir wieder runter kommen."

9

6

9

6

Der große Küchentisch war still. Hermione war solch eine Stille bei den Weasleys gar nicht gewöhnt, aber sie verstand die Neugierde mit der Bill Weasley beobachtet wurde. Dieser sah nun um einiges besser aus und schien sein Essen zu verschlingen als wäre absolut nichts geschehen. Den klammernden Griff seiner Frau schien er gar nicht zu bemerken.

Die junge Medi- Hexe machte sich Sorgen um die schwangere Frau und kam nicht umhin ihren Zauberstab zu zücken um heimlich ihre Vitalwerte zu überprüfen. Sie hätte es genauso gut offen tun können, denn die Augen aller waren nur auf einen Punkt gerichtet.

Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte das alles in bester Ordnung war, schnappte sie nach der Gabel die einer der Zwillinge ständig gegen den Tellerrand schlug und damit ihren letzten Nerv raubte. Auch das schien unbemerkt vonstatten zugehen da er augenblicklich zum Messer griff und die Prozedur fortführte.

Die Hexe rollte mit den Augen. Diese Spannung war nicht auszuhalten. Jeder wollte wissen was passiert war, aber der vernichtende Blick Mollys erstickte jegliche Fragerei. Sie wollte sicher gehen das ihr Sohn zuerst mit allem versorgt war das er brauchte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit schienen Mutter sowie Sohn endlich zufrieden. Gemächlich legte der große Rothaarige einen Arm um seine immer noch zitternde Frau und schaute ruhig den Anwesenden des Tisches ins Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?", schoss es aus Ron hervor der vor lauter Anspannung rot im Gesicht war.

„Malfoy.", erwiderte der Angesprochene seelenruhig.

„Malfoy?"

Bill seufzte leise.

„Ich habe Draco Malfoy vor einigen Tagen in Kairo getroffen und wie es aussieht hatten wir dasselbe Ziel. Man sollte dem Museum und seinen Jägern einfach untersagen weiterhin nach Artefakten zu suchen. Aber das ist Sache des Ministeriums. Jedenfalls folgte ein unschönes Gespräch und ich habe ihm nahe gelegt diese Grabstätte auszulassen."

„Aber Frettchen wäre nicht Frettchen, wenn er darauf hören würde. Arroganter Bastard.", warf Ron wutschäumend ein.

Bill nickte nur.

„Bevor ich abreisen wollte, wollte ich noch einen Blick auf die Grabstätte werfen nur um festzustellen das alle Bannsprüche entfernt worden waren und ein Apparierpunkt bereits gelegt. Mir war klar das es sich nur um Malfoy handeln konnte und bevor der Idiot ein Fehler begehen konnte apparierte ich in die Kammer."

„Und dann?", hakte einer der Zwillinge nach.

„Ich war zu spät. Malfoy war bereits in der Hauptkammer. Ihm war absolut nicht bewusst durch welche Flüche das Artefakt geschützt wurde. Aber wenn man versucht mit einem Malfoy zu reden kann man gleich mit einer Wand sprechen. Natürlich aktivierte er den Fluch. Es ging alles so schnell das mir immer noch nicht recht klar ist was überhaupt passierte. Ich weiß nur noch das sich die Kammer schloss und ich nur noch sein Schreien hörte."

„Geschieht dem Bastard recht.", hörte es Hermione nur noch von irgendwoher am Tisch murmeln, während das Blutrauschen in ihren Ohren immer lauter wurde und alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

„Als ich die Kammer dann endlich wieder öffnen konnte lag Malfoy am Boden. Ein schlimmer Anblick. Etliche Knochen gebrochen. Überall Blut. Ich hab ihn dann nur noch gegriffen und bin ins Krankenhaus nach Kairo appariert."

„Ist er noch am leben?", hörte die junge Medi- Hexe sich selbst fragen.

Ein derber Stoß von dem Zwilling neben ihr war die Antwort.

„Ist doch egal ob das Frettchen lebt oder nicht."

„Fred Weasley! Hüte deine Zunge junger Mann. Niemand hat das verdient.", herrschte Molly quer über den Tisch.

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie ihn wieder am Ohr gegriffen.

„Als ich ihn abgeliefert habe lebte er noch. Sie haben schnell erste Hilfe geleistet und dann nach St Mungos zu den Experten überführt. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Was war in der Kammer?", fragte nun auch Charlie seinen älteren Bruder.

Die junge Medi- Hexe hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Malfoy verletzt? Wie schlimm war es? Warum machte sie sich Sorgen?

Ihr Blick wanderte nachdenklich über den Tisch und trafen die fragenden Augen Ginny Weasleys. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Was war so wichtiges in einem alten Grab das Malfoy sein Leben dafür riskierte? Sie wusste das Bill nicht darüber reden durfte. War Malfoy einfach zu arrogant gewesen um die Gefahr zu sehen?

Es wäre typisch für ihn.

„Diese Malfoys", knurrte Bill, „Besonders dieser Draco...dieser...dieses...".

„Frettchen?", versuchte Fred neben ihr auszuhelfen und erntete ein Lachen von Ron und Harry.

Hermione war gar nicht nach lachen zumute. Die Sache war ernst. Sie verstand warum Bill sich aufregte. Das tat er fast immer, wenn es zum Museum und seine Mitarbeiter kam. Das Malfoy einer dieser Mitarbeiter war ließ sich nun mal nicht ändern.

„Der Sohn ist genauso arrogant wie der Vater.", mischte sich nun auch Arthur ein.

„Ist dieser Draco der, der dich in der Schule immer geärgert hat Liebes?", fragte nun ihre Mutter.

Die Hexe nickte nur abwesend und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Geärgert, Mrs. Granger? Das war perverses ergötzen am Leiden anderer.", entrüstete sich der Rotschopf der einer ihrer besten Freunde war.

„Malfoy, war nur eifersüchtig das Mione als Muggelgeborene klüger als er war.", kam es von Harry.

Die Gesprächsfetzen sausten nur so um Hermione herum während sie nicht in der Lage war einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu formen. Ob sie schnell nach St. Mungos apparieren sollte? Nur um zu sehen wie es Malfoy ging?

Leise und scheinbar unbemerkt erhob sie sich vom alten Küchentisch der schon bessere Tage erlebt hatte. Beinahe lautlos begann sie ihren Weg zur Diele zurückzulegen. Es würde gewiss nichts schaden einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy zu werfen. Wenn er wach war würde sie gleich eine Gelegenheit haben ihm den Kopf zu waschen. Außerdem hatte sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Nicht das sie ein Verlangen danach verspürte.

„Du willst gehen?"

Hermione ließ ihren gegriffenen Umhang fallen und drehte sich mit großen, braunen Augen zu Ginny die am Türrahmen gelehnt stand.

„Lass mich raten wohin.", flüsterte die Rothaarige leise und stieß sich von ihrem Platz ab.

„Nicht zufällig zu einem gewissen platinblonden Frettchen? Natürlich nur um zu sehen wie es dem armen Kerlchen geht."

„Ginny...ich...nein..."

Böse, blaue Augen funkelten der braunhaarigen Medi- Hexe entgegen. Mit Unbehagen betrachtete sie ihre Freundin die ihren Umhang vom Boden hob und zurück an den Kleiderständer hängte.

„Nein, Mione? Ich habe da ein anderes Gefühl. Du hast mir gesagt das du nur für die Malfoys arbeitest, aber dein Verhalten ist recht seltsam dafür."

„Das verstehst du nicht, Ginny."

„Dann läuft da doch was zwischen Malfoy und dir?"

„Nein!"

„Warum schleichst du dann davon?"

Hermione ließ die schmalen Schultern sinken und begann am Saum ihrer Bluse zu zupfen.

„Wenn du so lange für eine Familie arbeitest kommst du nicht drum herum dir doch Sorgen zu machen, Ginny. Es ist nicht so das ich Malfoy besonders gut leiden kann, aber tot mag ich ihn auch nicht sehen. Es würde Narcissa das Herz brechen und ich mag Narcissa."

Die Rothaarige schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen bevor sie nickte.

„Gut, Mione. Heute Abend bleibst du hier und schleichst nicht davon und morgen werde ich dich decken, damit du deinen Besuch in aller Ruhe abwickeln kannst."

Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Medi- Hexe bevor sie die andere Frau in die Arme schloss. Ginny war eine gute Freundin. Nicht immer verständnisvoll und manchmal ziemlich herrisch, aber dennoch kein schlechter Mensch.

Das Geräusch eines Räusperns ließ die beiden jungen Frauen auseinander fahren.

Der Anblick eines etwas verwirrt dreinschauenden Harrys grüßte sie. Seine grünen Augen musterten die braunhaarige Hexe für Momente.

„Da möchte jemand mit dir reden, Mione...und danach bist du uns eine Erklärung schuldig."

Damit wandte er sich von den nun ebenfalls verwirrten Frauen ab und marschierte zurück in die Küche.

„Wer will mit mir reden?"

Ginny zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und folgte schließlich Harry in die nun wieder totenstille Küche. Mehrere Anwesende hatten sich von der Bank erhoben und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die grünen Flammen des Kamins gerichtet. Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf das wohlbekannte Gesicht in den Flammen.

Kühle Augen musterten die Familie sowie Besucher spöttisch. Blieben Augenblicke angewidert an den Gestalten ihrer Eltern hängen bevor sie, sie trafen.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Die Hexe mit der ich reden wollte. Ich hatte angenommen sie in ihrem eigenen Heim vorzufinden bis Amanda Wilford mich darauf aufmerksam machte das sie Weihnachten jedes Jahr hier verbringen. Eine fragwürdige Entscheidung wenn sie mich fragen, aber Geschmäcker sind bekanntlich verschieden."

Lucius Malfoys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit lag nun vollkommen auf der nervösen, braunhaarigen Hexe.

„Mister Malfoy?"

„Sehr wohl. Wie schön das sie mich erkennen, Miss Granger."

Die Spitze seiner Worte ignorierend trat die junge Hexe endlich vor den Kamin, sich die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen bewusst.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Mister Malfoy?"

Emotionen die sie nicht zu erkennen vermochte zuckten über die Gesichtszüge des älteren Mannes.

„Sie haben sicher gehört was meinem Sohn passiert ist?"

Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Bill Weasley. Allerdings ohne jegliche erkennbare Dankbarkeit.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Mein Anliegen hat damit zu tun. Die meisten Wunden sind geheilt worden, doch er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Ich bin jedoch nicht bereit dazu ihn in St. Mungos zu lassen. Für mein Geld kann ich Pflege rund um die Uhr verlangen die er dort gewiss nicht erhalten würde."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Ihnen ist bewusst das unser Vertrag in einigen Tagen abläuft. Und diese Pflege würde mehr beanspruchen."

Ein unangenehmes Lächeln erhellte die Züge des blonden Mannes und ließ der Medi- Hexe ein Schaudern über den Rücken laufen.

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Miss Granger. Dementsprechend habe ich mich mit Mrs. Wilford in Verbindung gesetzt und den Vertrag abändern lassen."

„Sie können doch nicht einfach...es gibt doch bestimmt jemand anderen den sie beauftragen können."

Hermione war nah dran die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Ich denke nicht das ich jemanden mit ihren Qualifikationen finden werde, Miss Granger. Mrs. Wilford stimmt dabei vollkommen zu. Außerdem kennen sie sich in meinem Haus aus. Sie machen ihre Arbeit gut. Es gibt nichts zu beanspruchen."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte die junge Hexe sich über ein Kompliment von keinem geringeren als Lucius Malfoy gefreut, doch nun da sie in die Höhle der Schlange zurückkehren sollte? Einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden. Aber schon damals während der Ausbildung hatte man ihr immer wieder deutlich gesagt das man sich seine Patienten nicht aussuchen konnte.

„Gut, Mister Malfoy. Ab wann erhält der neue Vertrag Wirkung? Und für wie lang?"

Das triumphierende Glimmen in seinen kalten Augen ließ ihre Glieder erzittern. Es bedeutete nichts Gutes, wenn Lucius Malfoy sich so benahm als hätte er einen Sieg davon getragen. Nun, gewissermaßen hatte er das ja.

„Ich werde sie morgen früh persönlich abholen, da sie nicht allein auf mein Grund und Boden apparieren können. Der Vertrag ist auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgesetzt. Niemand weiß wann Draco sich erholen wird. Ich vertraue darauf sie Morgen bereit vorzufinden. Einen schönen Abend."

Damit war er so schnell aus den Flammen verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Zurück blieb eine ziemlich sprachlose Gesellschaft und eine Medi- Hexe deren Ohren sich vor Nervosität allmählich rot färbten.

Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf die Schulter der vor sich hin zuckenden jungen Frau. Grüne Augen betrachteten sie mit finsterem Ausdruck.

„Ich denke das du uns jetzt wirklich eine Erklärung schuldest, Mione. Und diesmal keine Ausflüchte."

Hermione stöhnte leicht und schloss für Momente die Augen. Dieser eigentlich geruhsame Weihnachtsabend unter Freunden konnte noch heiter werden.

**Ende Kapitel 14- Fortsetzung folgt...**

9

6

9

6

**Ganz vielen Dank und Knuddler für die vielen tollen Reviews.**

Ich hoffe ich bekomm immer noch welche nach so langer Wartezeit.

9

6

9

6

**Bra- sama:** Ich hoffe du verletzt dich diesmal nicht wieder bloß weil ein neues Kapitel da ist. Hm, in diesem Kapitel war Draco wieder mit dabei. Aber manchmal muss er halt fehlen. Erst dann merkt man wie sehr man ihn vermisst :lach:

**HexenLady:** Schon geschehen.

**Sunnylein:** Hey! :knuddel: Danke für dein liebes Review. Hm, was Lucius mit Herm vorhat? Tja, wir werden sehen :grins:

**Esta:** Jup, bin schon ne ganze Weile aus dem Krankenhaus und da will ich so schnell auch nicht mehr zurück. Du magst Lucius böse? Ich auch :grins : Böse oder aber so leicht gefährlich angehaucht ist er doch einfach am besten. Ich find ja deinen Lucius in, Das eisige Herz, ja ganz toll. Lecker, lecker kann ich da nur sagen. Ob Felice noch heftig enttäuscht wird, wird sich zeigen. Habe jedenfalls so meine Pläne mit ihr.

**Dark.Trinithy:** Und mit diesem Kapitel habe ich wieder so lang gebraucht. Tut mir leid. Hoffe du bist net bös?

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Tja, LM/HG haben wir ja jetzt ein weiteres Mal durchgekaut. Gut gelaufen gelle? Aw, du Ärmste, dann schau genauer, dann findest du bei mir bestimmt auch etwas zu bemängeln. Hoffe ja schwer das dir dieses Kapitel ebenfalls gefallen hat.

**Die Riesin:** Kurze Frage, bist du denn so groß? Nicht das du mir jetzt was tust, weil du so lang auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstest. Danke für das Lob und dein Review.

**Tishean:** Wie es dir geht ist wurscht? Eh, eh, eh, find ich nicht. Hoffe dir geht es bereits besser. Mir geht es wieder gut. Alles perfekt verheilt, aber langsam kann ich mit den Narben an meinem Körper Handel treiben. Ja, unser Plan Jo zu entwenden bedarf dringend einer Verbesserung. Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Das hier ist deine Lieblings- Story? Das ist so süß von dir :knuddel:

**Caracinous:** Ich sag ja immer, Hauptsache du findest das neue Kapitel überhaupt. Bei manchen Storys geht mir das genau wie dir. Ich bekomme einfach nicht mit wann ein neues Kapitel da ist. Hm, ich lese auch überwiegend HG/SS Storys, wird wohl daran liegen das ich die selbst net so gut schreiben kann. Es freut mich das du so viel gefunden hast was dir im letzten Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hoffe dieses hier ist auch ganz nett. Och, und mit dem schleimen, keine Sorge, bei mir ist jeder Schleim willkommen :lach:Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

**Novemberkind:** Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie find ich deinen Nick total klasse. Wie bist du auf den gekommen? Ah, wie es dazu kam das ich wie Schulz nach einem Boxkampf aussah? Ich bin mit Inlinern durch die Gegend gedüst und habe beim Überqueren der Straße einem Auto die Vorfahrt genommen. Danach kam eine stuntreife Rolle über die Motorhaube des Wagens, mehrere Flugsekunden und eine viel zu harte Landung. Prellungen, Brüche, Gehirnerschütterung. Das war eigentlich alles. Hm, die Frage ob Harry und Ron rausbekomme wo Mione arbeitet dürfte in diesem Kapitel beantwortet werden. Jedenfalls ganz vielen lieben Dank für dein Review :knuddel: Freu mich immer drüber.

**Bele:** Jaha, Lucius ist gemein und hinterhältig, aber dafür ist er ja auch ein Malfoy gelle? Hat wieder länger gedauert mit dem Kapitel und ich hoffe sehr das du trotzdem noch dabei bist.

**D.V.G.M.1:** Hier wäre dein Dope. Eine extra große Dosis sogar :lach: Aber du weißt schon das, dass abhängig macht? Nah, Dracos Verlobte wird mit ziemlicher Sicherheit so nett bleiben. Ich brauchte unbedingt einen netten Charakter und da wäre sie. Also ich find es auch immer spannender, wenn Draco vergeben ist. Allerdings muss man da beim schreiben immer mehr nachdenken und ich hasse es mein Hirn einzuschalten :lach: Danke für dein Review und das Lob :knuddel:

**AnnyAn:** Danke für dein Review :abknuddel: Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen? Jup, bin wieder vollends hergestellt, wäre ja noch schöner, wenn nicht. Wie ich die Story wieder zurück zum Anfang bringen will...also ehrlich gesagt, manchmal sitze ich da und frag mich selbst, was ich da wieder verbrochen habe. Teilweise ist diese Story hier äußerst schwer voran zu treiben. Grob ist der Storyverlauf schon ausgelegt, aber wenn es dann an das Schreiben der Kapitel geht...läuft nicht immer so wie ich das möchte. Eines steht jedoch fest, es wird noch viele Kapitel geben.

**MaLfoysBabyZ:** Danke für dein Review und das tolle Lob :knuddel: Es freut mich immer wieder besonders Leute zum lesen zu bewegen die dieses Pairing eigentlich nicht lesen. Hoffe das ich dich zu den Fans der Story dazuzählen kann?

**Fallen-Angel03:** Oh weh! Mit dem schneller updaten war wieder nix. Weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie ich mich bei dir entschuldigen soll. Hoffe nur das du nicht sehr böse auf mich bist. Ich hoffe es ist ein kleiner Wiedergutmacher das dieses Kapitel hier noch länger als das Letzte war. Würde mich freuen, wenn du trotzdem noch weiter liest. Es werden noch so einige Kapitel folgen. Danke für dein Review Süße :knuddel:

**Dieutrixx:** Der Nächste der wieder viel zu lang auf ein neues Kapitel warten musste und ich nicht weiß wie ich mich entschuldigen soll, sorry :lieb schau: versuche mich wirklich zu bessern. Vielen Dank für das tolle Lob, das baut einen wirklich auf :knuddel:

**Kissymouse:** Oi, so viele Fragen. Hm, super das dich die Story so beschäftigt, dass zeugt davon was für ein aufmerksamer Leser du bist. Jup, es war die Idee von Lucius Mione da zu behalten, aber auch nur erst nachdem er bemerkt hat welche Wirkung sie auf den Stein hat. Das kommt dem guten Lucius für seine Pläne natürlich gerade recht. Aber diese Päne verrate ich nicht. Nix nette soviel steht fest. Tja, und warum Mione mit Celine diesen Platz verlassen sollte? Da musst du noch warten. Im Moment sieht ja alles supi idyllisch aus, gelle? :grins: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review Mäuschen :knuddel:

**Soulsister3000: **Aha! :zu boden knuddel: Danke für dein Review und das Lob, obwohl ich dazu sagen muss, so unverschämt gut schreib ich gar net. Gibt noch viele die viel besser schreiben :neidisch wird: Aber mal ehrlich! Was machst du nur mit deinen Puppen? :kopf schüttel: Die Armen sehen ja grauenvoll aus. So viel zu tot lieben, gelle?

**Joey:** Danke! Sei versichert das ich dich liebe, weil du meine Fanfiction liebst. Alle Reviewer werden innig von mir geliebt. Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir ebenfalls gefallen?

**Sachmet:** Sach mal! :hände in hüften stütz: Wann beim Hades geht es mit deiner Story weiter? Ich seh das du mir so lieb ein Review schreibst, aber dich nicht um deiner Story kümmerst. Ich schick dir meinen norwegischen Stachelbuckel auf den Hals, wenn du das nicht änderst :zwinker:

**Haunted-jess:** Sodele, Draco war in diesem Kapitel wieder dabei. Und im nächsten ist er wieder mit Mione zusammen. Hoffe es hat beim letzten Kapitel keine Draco- Entzugserscheinungen gegeben? :lach: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

**Kira Malten:** Ein liebes Dankeschön geht auch an dich. Für dein tolles Feedback per Mail. Ich freu mich das dir die Story so gut gefällt :knuddel:

**Iffi:** Sodele, und da wäre ein neues Kapitel. Nicht schnell, aber doch noch. :knuddel: Danke für dein Review.

**LaraAnime: **Danke für das Lob und deine Review. Hier wäre das neue Kapitel. Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei?

9

6

9

6

Und jetzt noch ein wenig Eigenwerbung...kann ich nicht lassen.

Wem die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel zu lang werden sollte, der schaue doch einfach mal in mein Profil. Dort gibt es einen Link zu meinem LiveJournal. Habe dort eine Short Story von mir raufgeladen und es werden mit der Zeit noch ein paar mehr folgen.

Oder aber schaut doch einfach mal beim Gemeinschaftsprojekt von WhiteRoseOfDarkness und mir vorbei. Der Link ist ebenfalls in meinem Profil zu finden.

Genug Werbung gemacht. :grins:


	17. Kapitel15: Von Gespr

**Disclaimer:** Kann ich gar nicht oft genug sagen. Nix meine.

**Autorengeschwafel:** Sodele, neues Kapitel. Hm, nicht so lang wie das Letzte und auch nicht besonders aufregend, hoffe es gefällt trotzdem.

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an mein neues Betalein WhiteRoseOfDarkness. Sie macht ihre Sache wirklich sehr gut.**

9

6

9

6

**Kapitel15: Von Gesprächen mit Freunden und kranken Drachen**

Hermione liebte Weihnachten. Auch wenn es jetzt wenig daran zu lieben gab.

Die Stimmung war auf den Nullpunkt gesunken, nachdem Lucius Malfoy aus den grünen Flammen des Kamins im Weasley- Haushalt verschwunden war. Jeder hatte eine Erklärung erwartet. Unbeachtet war dabei geblieben, wie unwohl sich die junge Medi- Hexe in ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte. Während die Weasleys in ihrem Wissensdurst etwas nachgiebiger waren, so war ihr Freund Harry umso energischer.

Wutausbrüche der feinsten Art waren eher das Gebiet von Ron, doch war nicht er es, der kurz vor dem Siedpunkt stand.

Leise hatten die Weasleys sich einer nach dem anderen ins Bett verabschiedet. Nur Ginny war an ihrer Seite geblieben. Zur Unterstützung, das stand außer Frage.

Nervös betrachtete die braunhaarige Hexe ihren dunkelhaarigen Freund, wie er mit großen Schritten über den alten und abgelaufenen Teppich im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys schritt. Sie selbst saß auf dem weichen Sofa, während Ginny ihre Hand sanft tätschelte und Ron wohl gar nicht wusste, was er zu dieser Angelegenheit sagen sollte. Insgeheim war Hermione ihm dankbar, dass er diesmal nichts zu sagen hatte.

„Merlin! Bei den Malfoys? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle beisammen, Mione?!"

Die Angesprochene zuckte vor dem harschen Ausbruch zurück. Grüne Augen funkelten sie zornig an.

„Wann hattest du vor, uns davon zu erzählen? In zehn Jahren? Warum verheimlichst du etwas derartig Wichtiges vor uns? Wir hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander."

Die junge Medi- Hexe brachte es nicht fertig ihrem Freund länger in die Augen zu schauen und senkte schuldig den Blick. Es war nie sehr angenehm, Harry in einem seiner seltenen Wutausbrüche zu provozieren. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich der junge Mann leicht entspannen können, doch heute schien er angespannter denn je. In einer fast steifen Haltung hatte er sich vor ihr aufgebaut. Sie fröstelte leicht. Harry war noch nie so kalt gewesen. Seine grünen Augen musterten sie so eindringlich und kalkulierend, dass sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte sie leise und begann mit nervösen Händen an ihrer Kleidung zu zupfen, „Ich wollte nichts verheimlichen, Harry, doch ich hatte Angst vor eurer Reaktion."

„So? Wie dachtest du, dass wir reagieren würden, Hermione?", biss er leise hervor.

Die junge Medi- Hexe schnaufte leise. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte sie einen eigenen Wutausbruch zu unterdrücken.

„Genau wie du dich jetzt verhältst. Genau mit dieser Reaktion habe ich gerechnet, Harry."

Energisch hob sie das Kinn und starrte ihm entgegen. Mit einem inneren Gebet zwang sie ihre nervösen Hände auf dem Schoß zur Ruhe. Es würde ihr nichts nützen, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie selbst unsicher war.

„Und ich habe kein Recht wütend zu sein?"

Seine schwarzen Haare standen wieder einmal in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab. Unter Umständen hätte sie dies als äußerst niedlich empfunden. Doch sein Gesicht glich einer Maske, die eines Malfoys würdig war. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und ließ seine Narbe auf der Stirn unnatürlich hervorstechen.

„Nein! Du hast kein Recht wütend zu sein, Harry! Es ist mein Leben", stieß sie hervor.

Die rothaarige Hexe neben ihr begann wieder beruhigend ihre Hand zu tätscheln. Ginny wusste, dass die beiden Freunde selten Streit hatten. Doch wenn es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam, so war diese umso heftiger.

„Ich hätte mir ein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn dir bei dieser Sippschaft etwas passiert wäre. Ich hätte nicht mal gewusst wo du steckst, Hermione."

„Mir ist aber nichts passiert. Es ist mein Job mich, um andere zu kümmern. Außerdem wussten Ginny, Dumbledore und Snape wo ich war. Es ist nur ein Job. Ich kann mir nicht aussuchen um welche Patienten ich mich kümmere. Und sie waren nett zu mir."

Hermione wusste, das Harry diese Lüge niemals kaufen würde. Die Malfoys waren zu niemandem wirklich nett. Doch unter keinen Umständen würde sie ihrem Freund erzählen, wie abenteuerlich der gesamte Aufenthalt sich eigentlich gestaltet hatte.

Er seufzte leise. Für Momente schien sich seine Haltung zu entspannen, bevor er vor ihr in die Hocke ging und mit einer Hand sanft nach ihrem Kinn griff.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, Mione. Aber du weißt wie gefährlich die Malfoys sind. Alles eine Bande von schlimmsten Todessern. Du gehst nicht noch mal zu ihnen, oder?"

Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Natürlich wusste sie das alles. Malfoys waren gefährlich. Sie waren mit Sicherheit Todesser. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück gehabt, aber ein Vertrag war ein Vertrag. Außerdem waren da immer noch Narcissa und die kleine Celine. Nie hätte sie geglaubt zwei Menschen in wenigen Monaten ins Herz zu schließen. Es ging ihr gut bei den Malfoys. Zum einen war sie froh gewesen, Malfoy Manor zu verlassen, aber zum anderen war sie mit vollem Herzen dabei gewesen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass man über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte, um den Vertrag zu verlängern. Doch sie kannte sich dort wenigstens aus.

„Ich habe einen Vertrag, Harry, und ich habe vor, diesen auch zu erfüllen", gab sie letztendlich leise zur Antwort.

Wie der Blitz ließ der junge Mann seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht fallen und war wieder in einer aufrechten Position. Erneut begannen die zornigen Funken in seinen sonst so sanften Augen zu tanzen.

„Nein, Hermione! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Sei doch vernünftig!"

Nun war auch die junge Hexe auf den Beinen und starrte ihm stur entgegen. Die beruhigende Hand ihrer Freundin hatte sie mit Leichtigkeit abgeschüttelt.

„Und du denkst, du könntest mir sagen was ich tun soll, Harry? Was denkst du wer du bist?"

„Ich bin dein bester Freund und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Ich bin eine große Hexe. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und ich mische mich nicht ungefragt in anderer Leute AngelegenheitenLD2 ."

Die zuvor leise gesprochenen Worte hatten an Lautstärke zugenommen. Das stille rothaarige Geschwisterpaar warf sich besorgte Blicke zu.

„Nun mische ich mich also in dein Leben ein, Hermione? Wozu sind Freunde da? Ich mache mir Sorgen, doch allmählich bezweifele ich deine Beweggründe, die dich zu den Malfoys treiben. Was geht da ab?"

Augenblicke starrte Hermione ihrem Freund fassungslos entgegen. Ihre braunen Augen überrascht geweitet. Er bezweifelte ihre Beweggründe? Was dachte er, was sie trieb? Ein verächtliches Schnaufen entwich ihr.

„Halte dich einfach aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, Harry. Halte dich am besten aus allem raus, was mich betrifft. Du scheinst nicht sehr viel Vertrauen zu mir zu haben."

„Das werde ich bestimmt nicht. Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen..."

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Harry."

Überraschte Augen flogen zu dem großen Rotschopf, der sich nach langem Schweigen endlich einmischte.

„Hermione ist alt genug zu wissen, was sie tut. Sie mischt sich nicht in unseren Beruf ein und den gleichen Gefallen sollten wir ihr auch tun. Ich vertraue ihr in dem, was sie tut."

„Du bist auf ihrer Seite, Ron? Willst du sie in ihrem unvernünftigen Handeln auch noch unterstützen?"

„Ich bin auf niemandes Seite. Ich sage nur, dass Hermione immer gewusst hat, was sie tut."

Für einige langsam dahin tickende Minuten herrschte Stille. Dann, als würde plötzlich wieder Leben in die dunkelhaarige Gestalt kommen, stürmte Harry davon. Kein Wort verließ mehr seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen, als er die alte Treppe des Hauses nach oben stieg.

Hermione seufzte leise und wand sich dann schließlich mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zu dem großen Rotschopf.

„Danke, Ron. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass du explodieren würdest."

Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte sein sommersprossiges Gesicht.

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass du so wie so tust was du willst, Mione. Wozu sollte ich mich also aufregen?"

„Dir macht es also nichts, wenn ich meine Stellung bei den Malfoys wieder annehme?"

„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Mich stört es ungemein, meine beste Freundin im Nest bissiger, gebleichter Frettchen zu wissen. Aber ich weiß jetzt wo du bist und das ist viel wert. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Mione: Verheimliche so etwas nie wieder vor uns."

Der braunhaarige Lockenschopf nickte leicht und fühlte, wie die Schuld erneut an ihr zu nagen begann. Vor langer Zeit hatten sie sich geschworen, keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Diesen Schwur hatte sie schändlich gebrochen. Doch sie versprach sich selbst, dies nie wieder geschehen zu lassen. Man sah, wohin das führte.

Traurig starrten ihre Augen die Treppe hinauf, die Harry kurz zuvor hinaufgestapft war. Sie hasste es sich zu streiten. Und wenn sie mit Harry stritt, schien es besonders zu schmerzen.

Rons große Hand legte sich behutsam auf ihre Schulter und drückte sanft.

„Glaub mir, Mione, der beruhigt sich wieder. Ich habe mich schließlich auch immer wieder beruhigt, oder?"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass er lange mit mir böse ist", flüsterte sie leise und lehnte sich in die hohe Gestalt ihres Freundes. „Nichts ist schlimmer, als mit Harry zu streiten."

„Wenn er sich nicht schnell genug beruhigt, übernehme ich die Aufgabe, ihm den Kopf zu waschen. Darin hatte ich schon immer ein geschicktes Händchen."

Der Braunhaarigen entfuhr ein Kichern, als sie das enthusiastische Gesicht ihrer Freundin Ginny betrachtete. Es stimmte. Die Rothaarige hatte wirklich ein gutes Händchen darin, sture Geschöpfe der Sorte Mann wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Hermione hatte sie mehr als ein Mal in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Doch man konnte sich auf Ginny verlassen.

Auch wenn dieses Weihnachten nicht so gelaufen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Konnte Hermione sich nicht wirklich beschweren. Es war gut zu wissen, dass man Freunde hatte.

9

6

9

6

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit diesem arroganten Bastard mit, oder Mione?"

Ein unsanfter Stoß in die Rippen holte sie aus ihrer stupiden Tätigkeit, die Pfannkuchen auf ihrem Teller zu zerkleinern. Kurz blickte sie mahnend zu Charlie neben sich, der sie auffordernd ansah.

„Natürlich gehe ich mit Mister Malfoy."

Hermione wusste nicht, wie oft sie diese Frage am frühen Morgen schon hatte beantworten müssen. Doch allmählich begann sie, ihr den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Harry sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Ginny und Ron versuchten die Stimmung aufzulockern. Bill verstand sie ganz und gar nicht und durchlöcherte sie mit fragenden Augen. Die Zwillinge waren der Meinung, jemand hätte ihren Geist manipuliert. Percy sagte gar nichts. Mister und Mrs. Weasley hatten den ganzen Morgen schon sorgenvolle Minen aufgesetzt und ihre Eltern wussten sowie so nicht, was das ganze Theater zu bedeuten hatte.

Natürlich hatte Hermione alles versucht, um ihre Eltern zu beruhigen. Sie wussten nicht viel von den Malfoys, doch was sie wussten, war nichts Gutes.

Die jungen Frauen an dem Tisch, sowie Ron, schienen die Einzigen zu sein, die wenigstens versuchten sie zu verstehen. Alle anderen zweifelten an ihrem Geisteszustand.

Langsam aber sicher begann sie selbst daran zu zweifeln.

„Wann, sagtest du, kommt Lucius dich abholen, Hermione?", fragte Arthur quer über den Tisch und brachte damit alle Gespräche zum Verstummen.

Die junge Hexe zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Lucius Malfoy würde dann auftauchen, wann es ihm genehm war. Soviel stand fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mister Weasley. Im Laufe des Vormittags, nehme ich an."

„Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich mit ihm reden. Mit Amanda vielleicht auch. Es lässt sich bestimmt ein besserer Platz finden."

Auch wenn Arthur Weasley Minister für Zauberei war, so war er kein Mann, diese Position auch auszunutzen. Er nutzte absolut gar nichts aus. Arthur verdiente mittlerweile genug, um seine ganze Familie in einem modernen, neueren Haus unterzubringen. Doch immer noch lebten sie im Fuchsbau. Vielleicht lag es auch an Molly, die unter keinen Umständen dieses Haus verlassen würde.

Es überraschte Hermione von Arthur solch ein Angebot zu bekommen.

Neugierige Blicke hingen nun auf ihr und verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Selbst Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal diesen Morgen an. Etwas wie Hoffnung schien in seinen grünen Augen zu schimmern.

Die junge Hexe winkte ab.

„Nein danke, Mister Weasley. Ich komme sehr gut zurecht."

Die Schultern des älteren Mannes schienen etwas in sich zusammenzusacken. Sorge huschte kurz über seine Gesichtszüge, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwand.

„Es wäre ein Leichtes für Dad, dich da rauszuholen", zischelte Charlie ihr von der Seite zu, „Warum nimmst du nicht an? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so erpicht darauf bist, in Malfoys Diensten zu stehen."

Sich auf die Zunge beißend schob die junge Hexe ihren Teller von sich und verdrehte die Augen. War sie so unzurechnungsfähig, dass ihre Handlungen ständig hinterfragt wurden?

„Nein, ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, Charlie. Aber man kann sich nicht immer aussuchen, für wen man arbeitet. Außerdem kann es sich nicht um mehr als drei oder vier Wochen handeln."

Insgeheim wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, dass Lucius Malfoy doch endlich auftauchen würde. Ihre Koffer waren gepackt, was dauerte also so lange? Hermione hätte nie gedacht, den Tag zu erleben, die Lebendigkeit der Weasley- Küche gegen die eisige Stille Malfoy Manors eintauschen zu wollen. Doch alles schien besser zu sein, als diese ewige Fragerei und diese abschätzenden Blicke. Worauf warteten sie alle? Dass sie mit einem schockierenden Geheimnis hervorrückte?

Schockierender als die Gedankengänge, die Ginny hegte, die sie und Draco betrafen, konnte nichts sein.

Ein leises Ploppen durch das Küchenfenster und das beinahe erfreute Maunzen von Krummbein im Garten ließ die Gespräche am Tisch erneut verstummen. Wieder wanden sich alle Augen zu ihr, bevor sich alles von dem Tisch erhob und in den Garten strebte. Die junge Hexe schnaubte leise. Sie taten gerade so, als hätten sie Lucius Malfoy noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen. Bei solch einem Empfangskomitee würde seine Arroganz ins Unermessliche steigen.

Verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd erhob auch sie sich vom Tisch, um ihre gepackten Koffer zu holen.

9

6

9

6

Das Bild, das sich Hermione im Wohnzimmer der Weasley bot, brachte sie bald zum Weinen. Lucius Malfoy, die Ruhe in Person, saß in einem der bequemen Sessel, während er Krummbein auf seinem Schoß streichelte. Der rote Kater schien von den feindseligen Blicken, die dem blonden Mann galten, vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein. Stattdessen ließ er ein lautes Schnurren verlauten.

Eine Schar Weasleys umrundete den blonden Zauberer und Harry warf ihm nicht gerade freundliche Blicke zu. Doch Malfoy ließ das alles kalt. Höflich und kühl, wie nur ein Malfoy es konnte, zollte er den nötigen Respekt dem Minister für Zauberei gegenüber. Belanglose Fragen über Dinge im Ministerium verließen seine blassen Lippen, auf denen ein spöttisches Lächeln lag.

Hermione wusste sofort, dass er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen genoss, auch wenn sie nicht freundlicher Natur war.

Kaum dass sie die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatten, ergriffen sie auch schon graue, kühle Augen und musterten sie mit etwas wie Zufriedenheit. Elegant erhob sich der blonde Mann von seinem Sitzplatz und drückte sich den immer noch schnurrenden Krummbein vor die Brust.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind bereit, Miss Granger? Draco wurde vor einer halben Stunde nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Der Heiler wartet auf unsere Ankunft."

Die braunhaarige Hexe war sich sicher, dass allen weiblichen Personen im Raum beim Ton seiner seidigen Stimme ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Sie wusste nicht, ob das eine Slytherin- Gabe war, aber jeder Slytherin, mit dem sie Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, hatte dieselbe Wirkung und das allein mit einem einzigen Wort.

„Natürlich, Mister Malfoy. Ich möchte mich nur noch verabschieden." Damit wand sie sich auch schon zu dem ersten Weasley- Rotschopf, der ihr in die Quere kam.

Unnachgiebig wurde die Medi- Hexe von einem zum anderen quer durch den Raum gereicht. Schnell wurden wenige Worte gewechselt und Umarmungen verteilt.

„Du passt auf dich auf, nicht wahr, Mione? Mir gefällt dieser Mann nicht." Die sorgenvollen, braunen Augen ihrer Mutter musterten sie, doch alles was sie erwidern konnte, war ein flüchtiges Nicken und ein aufgesetztes Lächeln.

Jeder tat so, als würde sie zu ihrer eigenen Beerdigung gehen.

Es tat weh, dass Harry ihr nicht mal ein winziges Lächeln schenkte. Es tat noch mehr weh, als Ron sie bald erdrückte.

Ginny schenkte ihr ein kleines Grinsen und einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Mit etwas wie Erleichterung kam sie endlich vor Malfoy Senior zum Stillstand, der das ganze Schauspiel mit gehobener Braue betrachtet hatte. Er musste sich köstlich amüsieren.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht auswandern, Miss Granger? Anders kann ich mir dieses Verhalten nicht erklären."

Hermione schnaufte leise. Malfoy konnte humorvoll sein. Wer hätte das gedacht? Fest griff sie ihre verkleinerten Koffer und warf einen kurzen, vernichtenden Blick auf Krummbein. Dieser Kater hatte sich zu einem üblen Verräter entpuppt. Vollkommen zufrieden und ohne Sorgen hielt er seinen Platz in Malfoys Armen.

„Ich bin bereit, Mister Malfoy."

Der blonde Zauberer warf einen letzten spöttischen Blick in die Runde, bevor er seinen Arm um die Taille der jungen Frau legte. Mit einem leisen Ploppen verschwanden sie aus dem Fuchsbau.

9

6

9

6

Das aufgeregte Quietschen des Hauselfen schallte durch die gesamte Eingangshalle, als Zauberer und Hexe sich darin materialisierten und so aussahen, als wären sie nie wirklich fort gewesen.

Hermione konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die kleine Gestalt förmlich auf sie zugeschlittert kam, nur um Sekunden später die runde Kartoffelnase fast auf den Boden zu drücken. Seine piepsige Stimme betrog die Freude, die er empfand nicht.

„Miss Hermione ist zurückgekommen. Ames freut sich sehr, Miss Hermione wiederzusehen."

Seine kullerrunden Augen funkelten ihr begeistert entgegen, als er nach ihren verkleinerten Koffern griff und den blonden Zauberer neben ihr weit weniger enthusiastisch musterte.

„Miss Granger wird ihr altes Zimmer beziehen, Ames", gab der hochgewachsene Mann die erwartete Anweisung, „Bringe ihren Koffer hinauf."

Mit einer letzten tiefen Verbeugung begann der Hauself davonzueilen. In seiner Aufregung kaum bemerkend, dass er immer wieder über die zerfetzten Lumpen seiner Kleidung stolperte.

Lucius Malfoy gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich und betrachtete, wie der Hauself die breite Treppe hinauf verschwand. Es überraschte ihn wenig, wie willkommen die junge Hexe in seinem Haus war. Sie ging viel zu freundlich und nachsichtig mit den Bediensteten um. Ein Malfoy wie er selbst würde nicht einmal annähernd auf diese Idee kommen.

„Mir scheint, dass ihre Ankunft einen gewissen Freudentaumel ausgelöst hat, Miss Granger."

„Natürlich, Lucius. Hermione wird hier immer willkommen sein."

Die schlanke Gestalt Narcissa Malfoys kam mit einer Eleganz die Treppe hinabgeglitten, die Hermione selten bei jemandem gesehen hatte. Ein feines Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen der Frau, als sie die Hand der jungen Hexe mit etwas wie Wärme drückte.

„So schnell sieht man sich wieder, Hermione. Ich freue mich, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast, dich um unseren Sohn zu kümmern. Eine bessere Medi- Hexe könnte man sich nicht wünschen."

Die Wangen der braunhaarigen Hexe nahmen eine leichte Röte angesichts des Lobes an. Hatte Hermione zuvor Bedenken gehabt, so waren diese mit einem Schlag weggewischt. So lange Narcissa und die Hauselfen sie herzlich begrüßten und sie willkommen hießen, konnte einfach nichts schief gehen.

9

6

9

6

Sie mochte den alten Heiler, der sie nun aus freundlichen, blauen Augen musterte.

Gleich nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, hatte Lucius darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mit dem Heiler der Familie auseinandersetzte. Zu verdenken war es ihm nicht, denn trotz allem schien er seinen Sohn zu lieben. Auch wenn sie es als äußerst grausame Liebe empfand. Malfoy Senior konnte nicht nur kalt sein und seinen Sohn in diesem Zustand zu sehen, musste selbst ihm nah gehen.

Draco Malfoy wirkte auf alle Welt so, als würde er nur ein kleines Nickerchen halten. Nur die Blässe in seinem Gesicht strafte dieses friedliche Bild mit Lügen. Die dunkle, seidige Decke, die ihn bis zum Kinn bedeckte, war mit einem Wärmezauber belegt worden, denn immer wieder wurde der Körper des jungen Mannes von Schüttelfrost geplagt. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und wenn man nicht genau hinhörte, würde man ihn kaum atmen hören.

Brüche und Blutergüsse waren innerhalb weniger Stunden geheilt worden. Nichts ließ mehr darauf schließen, dass er auch nur einen Kratzer am Körper hatte. Sein Kopf war etlichen Untersuchungen unterzogen worden, doch nicht ein mal eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte man feststellen können. Scheinbar gab es nichts, das seinen jetzigen Zustand auslöste.

Draco Malfoy war jedoch weit davon entfernt die Augen zu öffnen. In Abständen von zwei Stunden begannen Fieberkrämpfe seinem Körper zuzusetzen und die Heiler selbst standen vor einem Rätsel.

So viel Hermione verstanden hatte, war eine Kombination von Flüchen auf den jungen Mann niedergeprasselt. Doch niemand war imstande gewesen, jeden einzelnen davon zu benennen. Einige davon schienen relativ unbekannt zu sein.

„Haben Sie alles verstanden, Miss Granger?", fragte der Heiler freundlich, während Hermione eine kühle Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn des jungen Mannes presste.

Sie nickte schwach.

„Ich denke schon. Wann, meinen Sie, wird er aufwachen, wenn überhaupt?"

„In den nächsten Tagen wird der Fluch nach und nach seine Wirkung verlieren. Ich denke, dass eine gute Pflege, viel Ruhe und ein wachsames Auge die beste Medizin sind. Sie werden sehen, dass Mister Malfoy in einigen Tagen ganz der Alte sein wird. Es ist gut, dass er gleich gefunden wurde, um die nötige Behandlung zu bekommen. Andererseits hätte er vielleicht nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Die Flüche, die diese alten Grabkammern schützen, waren nicht dazu gedacht, den Eindringling gleich zu töten. Damals zog man es vor, seine Opfer langsam dahinsiechen zu lassen. Das Einzige, das sie tun müssen, ist, das Fieber im Auge zu behalten."

Die junge Medi- Hexe betrachtete die verschiedenen Fläschchen, die auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett standen. Im Geiste ging sie den kleinen Plan durch, den der Heiler ihr zur Medikamentaktion gegeben hatte. Alles in allem bestand ihre Aufgabe darin, über den blonden Mann zu wachen und sicherzustellen, dass alles zu seiner Zeit erledigt wurde. Etwas, das nicht viele Schwierigkeiten hervorrufen sollte.

„Wenn Sie dann keine weiteren Fragen haben, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass ich so weit alles verstanden habe."

Der alte Mann schenkte ihr erneut ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während er nach seinem grauen Umhang griff.

„Dann ist Mister Malfoy jetzt Ihr Patient. Sollten Schwierigkeiten auftreten, scheuen Sie sich nicht davor, mich zu kontaktieren. Ich werde sofort bei Ihnen sein."

Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Kopfnicken ließ der alte Heiler die junge Hexe allein. Er war sich sicher, dass der junge Mann in mehr als fähigen Händen war.

9

6

9

6

**Ende Kapitel15- Fortsetzung folgt...**

9

6

9

6

**Oi! So viele Reviews. Jetzt bin ich schon über 300 und das habe ich nur euch zu verdanken. Vielen lieben Dank dafür. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen das meine Story gelesen wird.**

9

6

9

6

_**Sunnylein:** Hey! :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Ich werde auf jedenfall versuchen öfter mal solch lange Kapitel zu schreiben. Wenn mir die richtigen Ideen kommen dürfte das kein Problem darstellen._

_**Die Riesin:** Na du Kleine mit dem großen Namen :lach: Ist schon seltsam wie sich Namen entwickeln können, gelle? Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Hat mit dem Kapitel wieder etwas länger gedauert...ich hoffe nur das du dir nichts zu Nettes für mich ausdenkst._

_**SweetChrisi:** Hey Süße! :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Schön zu wissen das du auch weiter liest, wenn es ein wenig länger dauern sollte mit dem Update. Joa, was ich Draco angetan habe war schon etwas gemein, ne? Irgendwie muss immer einer bei mir leiden. Aber fürchte dich nicht, es wird ihm wieder besser gehen._

_**Kimi:** Oi! Danke für dein super langes Review und das viele Lob :rot wird: Das ist echt lieb von dir :knuddel: Es freut mich auf jedenfall das du meine Story liest. Noch mehr freut es mich das dir mein Lucius gefällt. Ich mag ihn auch sehr gern, deshalb wirst du früher oder später feststellen das ich ihm doch noch einen winzigen, guten Kern gelassen habe. Draco gefällt dir auch? :freu: Am Anfang konnte ich mir nämlich so gar nicht vorstellen wie sich ein erwachsener Draco verhalten würde. Nah, den Prolog lasse ich da wo er ist. Wir arbeiten uns ja langsam zu diesem Stückchen vor und dann geht es ja auch weiter. Also noch lange kein Ende in Sicht. In dieser Story wird es mehr oder weniger, aber ganz definitiv ein Happy End geben. Muss mich doch auch mal an glücklicheren Enden erproben, gelle? Was die LM/HG Story betrifft so wird diese wohl nicht nach deinem Geschmack sein, wenn ich mich dazu entschließen sollte sie endlich mal anzufangen. Wird ein ziemlich düsteres Teil werden._

_Ob Sev noch eine tragendere Rolle bekommen wird? Hm, war vorgesehen, also abwarten._

_Joa, die Dienste eines Medi- Zauberers sollte ich wirklich mal in Erwägung ziehen. Hast du eine gute Empfehlung?_

_**Sachmet:** Sodele, brauchtest nicht mal bis Freitag auf ein neues Kapitel warten. Und das Nächste ist sogar schon in Arbeit und wird, wenn nix dazwischen kommt, nächste Woche gepostet. Jedenfalls freu ich mich wahnsinnig das es mit deiner Story weiter gegangen ist. Oi, jetzt schon Stress wegen der Abschlussarbeit? Meine Güte, ich bin froh das ich so was nicht mehr durchmachen muss. Hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel den Tag auch wieder etwas erhellt hat?_

_**Fallen-Angel03:** Hallo :knuddel: Hat wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habs mit dem neuen Kapitel auf die Reihe bekommen. Schön das du so treu weiter liest. Das gibt meinem Ego gleich eine Menge Treibstoff :lach: Ja, ne? Der arme Draco. Aber Mione wird sich schon um ihn kümmern. _

_**Soulsister3000:** Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob ich es wagen kann dich zu knuddeln : zur urzeitkeule schiel: Bist du sicher das du das Teil benötigst? Das tut doch bestimmt weh, wenn man das abbekommt, ne? Oh je! Ich mag deine Puppen gar nicht mehr anschauen...wie wäre es wenn du ihnen mal neue Mäntelchen besorgst?...wenn du schon dabei bist...eine Perücke würde auch nicht schaden...Und was macht der arme Lucius in einem Laufrad...ich trau mich gar nicht dir Celine und Cissa auszuhändigen...Wer weiß was für einen Plan du verfolgst. Leute die mit sich selbst reden...nun ja...traue ihnen nicht :lach: Danke für dein Review Süße._

_**Kissymouse:** Oi! Noch mehr Fragen, ich liebe Fragen...so lange sie nicht unanständig sind :grins: Dracos Unfall war wirklich nur ein unglücklicher Zufall. Lucius hätte sich definitiv etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, wenn er nicht passiert wäre. Auf Mione wird noch einiges zukommen, das kannst du mir glauben : verrückt grins: Jap, es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie viel Arbeit sich Lucius Malfoy macht um eine einzige Hexe ausfindig zu machen, gelle? Aber Lucius Malfoy ist nun mal Lucius Malfoy und der bekommt immer was er will. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Und wenn Mione mit ihren Eltern weggeflogen wäre, dann hätte er sie sicherlich auch gefunden. So viel ist sicher. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir ebenfalls gefallen. Danke für dein Review._

_**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Oi! Mein Betalein! :zu boden knuddel: Schön das du das letzte Kapitel witzig fandest, aber die Zwillinge sind auch zu süß, gelle? Ich werde immer wieder mal versuchen etwas mehr Weasley- Zwillinge mit rein zu bringen. Und du wirst die Erste sein die jedes neue Kapitel lesen kann. _

_**Rory:** Hey! :knuddel: Macht nix wenn du dich mal ne Weile nicht meldest. Nur hin und wieder, ja? Dann weiß ich das du noch dabei bist. Also, ich bin nicht wirklich fies zu Hermione oder? Jedenfalls in dieser Story nicht wirklich. Sie ist noch ziemlich heil davon gekommen :grins: Schön das du Felice magst. Ne, Felice war auf keiner Schule. Sie hat Privatunterricht bekommen. Ihre Eltern halten sie wie ein Vögelchen im Käfig._

_Was meine Lieblingsgeschichten sind? Oho, da gibt es viele, viele, viele...ich mag DM/HG, HG/SS aber auch HG/LM, kommt immer drauf an wie es geschrieben ist. Außerdem lese ich auch noch HdR Fanfics gern und Anime, insbesondere InuYasha und CardCaptorSakura. Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und das Lob :freu:_

_**Joey:** Huhu :wink: Naja, des Kapitel war noch net ganz so lustig, aber ich denke das wird sich ab dem nächsten steigern. __Danke fürs Review :knuddel:_

_**MaLfoysBabyZ:** Danke für dein Review, Süße. Hoffe die Wartezeit war diesmal nicht übermäßig lang. Ob was zwischen Draco und Mione passieren wird? Jup, das kann ich bestätigen. Wann? Hm, ich mag lange Entwicklungszeiten, weil Mione und Draco so unterschiedlich sind. Von ehemals Hass auf Liebe geht leider nicht so schnell. Deshalb kann ich jetzt nur ne grobe Schätzung geben. In drei bis vier Kapiteln etwa...vielleicht vorher? Meine Muse muss mir das sagen. Wird nicht übermäßig viel passieren. Der Rest muss auf spätere Kapitel warten...die wahrscheinlich zahllos sein werden :seufz:_

_**LaraAnime:** Ah :knuddel: Du bleibst dabei? Supi :noch mehr knuddel: Öhm...dein Nickname...was für Anime magst du?_

_**Esta:** Hallo :knuddel: Ja, ne? __Draco kann einem ein winziges bisschen leid tun. Aber selbst Schuld was ist er auch so stur. Tja, Lucius ist halt Lucius und da hat man schon mal den Nerv einfach so im Weasley- Kamin aufzutauchen. So stelle ich ihn mir jedenfalls äußerst lebhaft vor. Es ist ihm wirklich zu zutrauen. Was seine finsteren Pläne betrifft...Mione wird noch ne ganze Weile ahnungslos bleiben. Also deinen Lucius mag ich viel lieber als meinen. Deiner ist so herrlich böse das einem das Herz aufblüht. Ich liebe ihn einfach._

_**D.V.G.M.1:** Du und dein Dope :kopf schüttel: Wo wird das noch enden, eh? Ich bin ernsthaft am überlegen dir zu verbieten die Story zu lesen. Draco und Mione und rummachen? Also bitte! Ich bin schockiert :lach: Er ist doch verlobt! :grins: Aber es wird kommen wie es kommen muss :noch mehr grins: Musst dich halt nur noch etwas in Geduld üben. Hm, die 9696 hat keine besondere Bedeutung. Nehm ich nur um das Kapitel zu unterteilen. Ich mag die Linien nicht die sie anbieten und alle anderen Zeichen sind ja irgendwie gestrichen._

_**Bra-sama:** Wie geht es dir? Ist die Angina weg? Hoffe du hast nicht zu sehr gelitten. Angina kann so schrecklich sein. Jo, so langsam aber sicher wird es recht verdächtig was Hermione so von Dracochen hält, ne? So ganz unauffällig, so Job vorschiebend...na ja, Denial ist nicht nur ein Fluss in Ägypten. Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen._

_**RoryElli:** Sodele, Fortsetzung ist schon da. Wartezeit war net zu lang und net zu kurz? Hoff ich jedenfalls. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_**Novemberkind:** Hey! :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Jap, der Herbst ist wirklich eine schöne Jahreszeit. Mag ich auch sehr gern. Joa, mein Name ist elbenmäßig, gelle? Ich liebe Elben :sabber: Wie heißt dein Kater denn?_

_Oi! Auch schon Bekanntschaft mit einem Auto gemacht? Kann wirklich schmerzhaft sein, aber irgendwie scheinen wir Menschen nie zu lernen das es gewisse Dinge gibt die doch stärker sind als wir._

_Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mal bei dir reinlesen und das ist ganz fest versprochen._

_**AlissaBlack:** :knuddel: Danke für dein Review. Immer her damit wenn du was zum kritisieren findest. Das kann mir nur helfen mich zu verbessern. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das mit dem Tempuswechsel gar nicht aufgefallen. Das liegt wohl daran das ich erst einen Absatz schreibe und dann aufhöre, dann setze ich später wieder an und lese es vorher nicht noch mal durch. Das passiert mir immer wieder mal. Jap, Kommas und ich kommt nicht sehr gut. War schon damals in der Schule so. Denkst du ich hab jemals kapiert was die eigentlich von mir wollten? :lach: Naja, dadurch habe ich mir in der Abschlussprüfung natürlich meine 1 in Deutsch versaut. Aber ne zwei ist auch nicht schlecht, gelle?_

_**Nichan:** Danke für dein Review und das Lob. Freue mich das es dir gefällt. Was Lucius sich mit Hilfe von Hermione erhofft? Oi! Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht verraten, aber ich denke das es im Laufe der weiteren Kapitel klar wird._

_**Holly:** Huhu :knuddel: Jetzt bist keine Schwarzleserin mehr...du hast nur Glück das mein Hase meinen Zauberstab fast aufgemapft hat...ansonsten...Ach! Ich mach ja eh nix. Bin lammfromm. Hoffe das du hin und wieder ein Review hinterlässt um mir mitzuteilen wie dir meine Fanfic gefällt._

9

6

9

6

So, das war es dann auch schon. Nächstes Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit und dürfte nicht so lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

* * *


	18. Kapitel16: Immer noch von kranken Drache...

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix mein. Nur die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction hier.

AN: Ich kann diesmal absolut nichts zu meiner Verteidigung sagen. Einige Probleme haben mich davon abgehalten zu schreiben. Es tut mir wirklich leid das ihr so lang auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstest. Da die Probleme jetzt größtenteils beseitigt wurden, könnt ihr davon ausgehen das es so weiter wie bisher geht. Also müsst ihr höchstens zwei Wochen auf ein neues Kapitel warten. Ich kann nur hoffen das noch nicht alle Leser abgesprungen sind.

Was mich wirklich erstaunt hat sind die Probleme die ich beim schreiben dieses Kapitels hatte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so schwer wird sich wieder einzufinden. Aber jetzt habe ich den Dreh wieder raus, denke ich jedenfalls.

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an mein Betalein, Lisa. Ohne sie wäre ich so manches mal ganz arg aufgeschmissen. Danke, Süße.

Kapitel 16: Immer noch von kranken Drachen und unnötigen Rettungsversuchen

Ein recht friedvolles Bild bot sich Theodore, als er zum ungezählten Male durch die Wand schwebte, um die junge Medi-Hexe zu begutachten, die schlafend auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett des jungen Malfoys saß.

Er selbst benötigte keinen Schlaf mehr, doch nur zu gut konnte er verstehen, dass die junge Frau den ihren umso dringender benötigte. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie die Seite Draco Malfoys nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen. Mit wachsamen Augen hatte sie den Gesundheitszustand des Zauberers überwacht.

In den Augen des Geistes machte es wenig Sinn, solch einen Aufstand zu machen. Erstens hatte Draco Malfoy nicht einmal den kleinen Finger gerührt, seitdem er heimgebracht worden war und zweitens, verdiente er die Fürsorge nicht. Hatte er die Medi-Hexe doch alles Andere als freundlich behandelt.

Doch die Hexe schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Sie hatte ein viel zu gutes Herz, wie Theodore befand. Nur, dass das gewiss nicht von den Malfoys belohnt werden würde. Er hatte das unangenehme, nagende Gefühl, dass die Frau vor ihm Malfoy Manor so schnell nicht mehr verlassen würde. Lucius führte etwas im Schilde, soviel war sicher und das gefiel dem Geist ganz und gar nicht. Er selbst konnte nicht viel tun, um die Hexe zu beschützen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Herrin des Hauses auch weiterhin gut auf die Muggelgeborene zu sprechen war.

Lucius würde sich hüten etwas zu tun, das Narcissa missfiel.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn schwebte Theodore an die Seite des Kranken, um die Schweißperlen auf dessen Stirn zu betrachten. Er musste kein Heiler sein, um zu erkennen, dass der junge Mann wieder unter einem der heftigen Fieberschübe litt. Sein blasser und geschwächter Körper versuchte mit aller Macht, die Auswirkungen der Fluchkombination zu bekämpfen.

Für seine Arroganz hatte der junge Zauberer einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Aber ob er es wirklich verdiente?

So sehr es Theodore auch drehte und wendete, er kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass Draco Malfoy mit der richtigen Erziehung ein annehmbarer Zauberer hätte werden können. Vielleicht war es dazu auch noch nicht zu spät. Mit dem richtigen Einfluss... Seine Augen flogen zu der immer noch schlummernden Medi-Hexe. Ein junges, hübsches Ding mit warmen Herzen, wie sie es war, konnte einen Malfoy bestimmt dazu bringen, gewisse Prioritäten zu überdenken. Doch konnte sie auch die dunklen Schatten der Seele vertreiben?

Der Geist seufzte leise, als der blonde Zauberer in seinem Schlaf leise aufstöhnte. Er sollte die Medi-Hexe wirklich wecken. Das Fieber musste gesenkt werden. Doch irgendwie konnte er es nicht übers Herz bringen. Es waren die ersten Stunden Schlaf, die sie seit geraumer Zeit bekam.

Immer noch überlegend, was er tun sollte, schwebte er näher zum Körper des Kranken. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, streckte er eine seiner silbrig durchscheinenden Hände aus, um sie über die heiße Stirn des Mannes zu bringen.

Fieber bekämpfte man am besten mit Kälte. Und er besaß mehr als genug davon. Hin und wieder hatte es etwas Gutes, tot zu sein.

9

6

9

6

Einige Stunden später schreckte die braunhaarige, junge Frau aus einem mit seltsamen Träumen gefüllten Schlaf. Einige Momente blinzelte sie gegen das helle Licht an, das nun durch die Fenster strömte, und versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wer sich in ihrem Traum mit ihr unterhalten hatte.

Nur wage hallte der fremde Klang einer Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Eine flüsternd gesprochene Warnung.

Hermione schüttelte verwirrt den braunen Lockenkopf. Der schnelle Puls, der gegen die dünne Haut ihres Halses hämmerte, begann sich allmählich zu beruhigen. Die letzten zwei Tage waren wohl nicht ohne weiteres an ihr vorbeigegangen. Es war unverzeihlich, während einer Krankenwache einzuschlafen.

Schnell flogen ihre Augen zu dem bewegungslosen Körper, der unter den warmen Decken nicht einmal das Zucken eines Muskels von sich gab. Etwas wie Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihr aus. In den letzten Stunden hatte sie sich immer wieder dabei ertappt, alles dafür zu geben, um in die grauen Augen Draco Malfoys zu sehen. Doch die dunkle Farbe seiner Iris würde offensichtlich noch für einige Zeit vor ihr verborgen bleiben.

Als Medi-Hexe hatte sie gleich als erstes gelernt, Geduld zu haben und bis jetzt hatte sie nie große Probleme damit gehabt. Um zu heilen benötigte es Zeit und diese sollte man dem Patienten auch geben.

Doch Hermione juckte es förmlich in den Fingern, Malfoy einfach wachzurütteln.

Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Verhalten war alles Andere als normal. Wollte sie sich lieber von Malfoy beleidigen lassen, als ihn so zu sehen?

Leise lachte die junge Hexe über sich selbst, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte, um die Vitalwerte ihres Schützlings zu prüfen.

Alles schien vollkommen unverändert zu sein, aber das Fehlen eines Fieberschubes war ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sie den alten Malfoy wieder vor sich hatte. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, den arroganten Bastard dem Kranken vorzuziehen.

Immer noch leicht lächelnd verstaute sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in der Hosentasche, bevor sie beide Arme über den Kopf brachte, um ihre verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Eine Nacht auf einem Stuhl zu verbringen war nie eine angenehme Sache, aber sie konnte ja schlecht zu Malfoy ins Bett kriechen. Das Chaos wäre perfekt, wenn sie jemand so finden würde.

Mit einem Schütteln des braunen Lockenschopfes brachte sie die ungebetenen Bilder, die sich vor ihrem inneren Auge formten, zum Verschwinden. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe und diese würde sie erledigen. Mieses Frettchen hin oder her.

Vorsichtig und mit geschickten Fingern begann sie die tägliche Routine der Krankenpflege. Es war wichtig, dass der Patient wenigstens eine Katzenwäsche bekam, dass das Haar nicht verknotete, die Haut mit einer reichhaltigen Creme eingerieben wurde und der Körper des Patienten alle paar Sunden in eine neue Position verlagert wurde, um Druckstellen zu vermeiden.

Die Körperpflege an sich war ihr wohl unangenehmer, als es für ihn war. Immer wieder unterdrückte sie die heiße Röte in den Wangen, als sie begann, Malfoy zu entkleiden und mit einem weichen, feuchten Lappen abzureiben. Sie versuchte nicht zu sehr zu starren, als sie die Creme in seine samtene, blasse Haut einarbeitete. Ignorierte das Muskelspiel, das vollkommen unbewusst bei ihren Berührungen entstand.

Hermione atmete erst wieder auf, als Malfoy wieder vollständig eingekleidet war und sie mit einer Bürste durch sein seidiges, blondes Haar fuhr. In den vergangenen zwei Tagen hatte sie es oft mit etwas wie Eifersucht gemustert. Es war ihr vollkommen unverständlich wie ein Mann schöneres Haar als eine Frau haben konnte. Wenn sie ihre störrischen Locken dagegen sah, hätte sie am liebsten leise vor sich hin geflucht.

Die junge Hexe war erst zufrieden, nachdem ihr Schützling neu gebettet auf weichen Kissen lag. Beinahe gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit sanfter Hand über dessen Stirn. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass Malfoy immer noch seine Schluckreflexe besaß. So war es ein Leichtes, ihm die Medikamente zu verabreichen und eine nahrhafte Brühe einzuflößen.

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass Malfoy ihr ihre Pflege kein Stück danken würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder wach war, aber das sollte dann nicht mehr ihre Sorge sein. Hermione würde dann nur noch sicher gehen, dass es ihm soweit gut ging und dann verschwinden. Sie musste dringend mit Harry reden und von ihrer Freundschaft retten, was zu retten war. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr bester Freund nicht in Panik geriet, weil sie nicht gleich eine Eule geschickt hatte. Das Letzte, das sie gebrauchen konnte, war ein wütender Harry, der auf der Türschwelle von Malfoy Manor stand.

9

6

9

9

Harry Potter war ruhelos. Dieses Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut aus vergangenen Jahren und hatte eigentlich damit abgeschlossen. Er hatte immer von sich selbst behauptet, ein ruhiger Mensch zu sein. Doch als er mit großen Schritten das Gebäude für die Vereinigung der Medi-Hexen verließ, war er alles Andere als ruhig.

Es war kein Leichtes gewesen, einer Hexe wie Amanda Wilford den Standort von Malfoy Manor abzuringen. Doch er war schließlich Harry Potter. Manchmal hatte es etwas Gutes, solch einen berühmten Namen zu besitzen. Nicht, dass er ihn oft nutzte, aber so manches Mal ging es eben nicht anders.

Leicht blinzelte er mit den Augen, als er ins Freie trat. Das sonnige Wetter entsprach dem aus einem Bilderbuch und war zu dieser Jahreszeit mehr als ungewöhnlich in England. Doch darüber würde er sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Er hatte Besseres zutun. Zum Beispiel einen Ausflug auf seinem Besen machen und das geradewegs nach Malfoy Manor.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Harry. Ich meine, du wirst nicht gerade willkommen sein."

Erst jetzt bemerkte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer seinen rothaarigen Freund, der die ganze Zeit still an seiner Seite verbracht hatte. Rons Gesicht war alles Andere als erfreut und er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es dem Weasley gehörig missfiel, sich in Hermiones Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Schließlich hatte sie unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass es offensichtlich niemanden etwas anging, was sie tat.

"Sie hat in zwei Tagen keine Eule geschickt, Ron. Und ich bin mir sicher, da wird auch keine mehr kommen. Den Malfoys ist einfach nicht zu trauen."

"Musst du immer alles so schwarzsehen? Hermione hat Monate bei den Malfoys zugebracht und rein gar nichts ist passiert. Etwas mehr Vertrauen von deiner Seite wäre mehr als angebracht."

"Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste, Ron. Ich überzeuge mich lieber selbst, wie es Hermione geht."

Immer noch mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah der Rothaarige seinem Freund hinterher, wie er mit langen Schritten und wehendem Umhang die Straße hinunter hastete. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darum, dass die Malfoys Harry etwas taten. Eine gewisse braunhaarige Hexe war ebenso schnell mit dem Zauberstab und wenn diese wütend war, konnte es schlimm für seinen Freund enden.

9

6

9

6

Das leise Klopfen an der Zimmertür war für die Medi-Hexe eine willkommene Abwechslung. Es wurde schnell langweilig, wenn man Stunde um Stunde am Bett eines Kranken saß und nur die Hauselfen dafür sorgten, dass sie alles bekam, was sie benötigte. Das Essen war einsam und die Bücher aus der umfangreichen Malfoy-Bibliothek schafften es nicht wirklich, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Natürlich hatte sie Zeit gehabt, nach dem Stein zu forschen, der um ihren Hals hing. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie nichts in Erfahrung gebracht.

Was Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy betraf, diese ließen sie verfahren, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Nur hin und wieder wurde ein blonder Haarschopf zur Tür hereingestreckt, nach dem Befinden des Sohnes gefragt, um anschließend wieder leise zu verschwinden, als ob sie an einem Totenbett sitzen würde. Hermione fand es albern. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide Elternteile nur zu gerne etwas länger am Bett des Sohnes bleiben wollten, doch ihnen schien es unangenehm zu sein, ihre Arbeit zu stören. Sie würde mit Narcissa darüber reden müssen.

Es war schlicht und ergreifend lächerlich, dass den Malfoys im eigenen Haus überhaupt etwas unangenehm war.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Hexe aus, als die schlanke Gestalt Narcissa Malfoys in den Raum trat. Schnell flogen die blauen Augen der Frau zu ihrem immer noch stillen Sohn.

"Hat sich etwas verändert, Hermione?"

Der besorgte und leise Ton der älteren Frau ließ die Medi-Hexe zusammenzucken. Ihr war zuvor nie klar gewesen, wie sehr Narcissa ihren Sohn lieben mussten. Erst die schlimmsten Ereignisse schienen das an den Tag zu legen.

"Ich habe seit Stunden keine Fieberschübe mehr bemerkt. Das ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Die Vitalwerte sind ebenfalls in Ordnung. Ich denke, es wird nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, Narcissa."

Die Gesichtszüge der schönen Hexe schienen sich bei ihren Worten augenblicklich zu erhellen, bevor sich ihre blauen Augen erneut auf die braunhaarige Hexe fixierten.

"Du siehst müde aus, Hermione. Du solltest wirklich eine Pause machen."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich muss sowieso..."

"Ich werde bei Draco bleiben und du erholst dich etwas. Gleich morgen werde ich Félice schreiben und sie bitten, für einige Tage herzukommen. Du kannst jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die du bekommen kannst. Außerdem wird es ihr auch gut tun, Draco zu sehen. Seit Tagen kommt sie um vor Sorge."

Hermione lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Es machte wenig Sinn, sich Narcissa zu widersetzen. Diese Frau hatte einen ausgesprochen starken Willen. Was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wurde auch befolgt. Deshalb nickte die Medi-Hexe nur kurz und griff nach ihren Büchern. Sie konnte ein wenig freie Zeit genauso gut in der Bibliothek verbringen. Vielleicht würde sie andere Bücher finden, die mehr Aufschluss über den schwarzen Stein und den Zauber, der darauf lag, gaben.

9

6

9

6

Normalerweise genoss er es jedesmal, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte mit einem Besen zu fliegen. Genoss den Wind in den Haaren und auf der Haut. In den letzten Jahren war es viel zu selten geworden, dass er fliegen konnte und auch heute wollte sich die Freude nicht so recht einstellen.

In der Entfernung hatte der junge Zauberer bereits das Anwesen der Malfoys entdeckt und drückte sich nun flacher gegen seinen Besen, um schneller voranzukommen. Es war leicht gewesen, die protzige Villa in der Einöde auszumachen, aber um sie zu sehen, hatte er den genauen Standpunkt benötigt.

"Selbstverliebte Bastarde", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und trieb den Besen weiter voran.

Harry schwor sich, dass er, wenn er herausfand, dass sie Hermione auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt hatten, sämtliche Flüche, die er kannte, an ihnen auszuprobieren. Danach würde er die braunhaarige Hexe, ob sie wollte oder nicht, auf seinen Besen verfrachten und zurück nach London bringen. Er verstand ihren Eigensinn einfach nicht. Wie konnte man freiwillig für die Malfoys arbeiten, Hauselfen ausgeschlossen?

Seine grünen Augen verfinsterten sich, als das Anwesen immer näher kam. Er konnte schon die Torbogen mit den großen Rosenblüten erkennen, die den Weg verzierten. Selbst die Pflanzen der Malfoys unterlagen irgendeinem Zauber, denn Rosen im Winter war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Schnell riss er den Besen einige Meter in die Höhe, um einen großen Kreis um das Haus zu fliegen, bevor er im steilen Flug nach unten auf sein Ziel zusteuerte.

Das leichte, blaue Flimmern des Schutzbannes, das das Land der Malfoys umfasste, bemerkte er dabei nicht...

9

6

9

6

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und beäugte die gegenüberliegende Seite des schummrigen Raumes. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit und wurde von ihrer armen Lippe weniger freundlich aufgenommen, doch wenn Hermione eine Entscheidung abwog, konnte sie sich selbst nicht davon abhalten.

Dabei wäre diese Entscheidung mehr als einfach. Nur wenige Schritte trennten sie von ihrem Ziel und Lucius Malfoy würde bestimmt nie erfahren, was sie getan hatte. Allerdings saßen die unangenehmen Erinnerungen ihrer ersten Tage in Malfoy Manor noch frisch in ihrer Erinnerung.

Die Bücher auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek handelten überwiegend von schwarzer Magie, gefährlichen Zaubern und weniger appetitlichen Beschreibungen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten im Laufe der Jahre ein Eigenleben entwickelt oder besaßen dieses von Anfang an. Es wäre nicht schwer, in eine ihrer Fallen zu tappen. Und wenn Lucius sie wieder aus einer misslichen Lage befreien musste... um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diesen Mann wütend sehen.

Doch der Wissensdurst der jungen Medi-Hexe war beinahe unstillbar. Egal, wie sehr sie in den anderen Büchern auch suchte, sie fand keinerlei Informationen über den seltsamen Stein um ihren Hals. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht wirklich gefährlich war. Zu angenehm lag er auf der Haut und zu beruhigend war sein leichtes Pulsieren, das mit ihrem Herzen im Einklang war. Außerdem hatte er sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach nur Narcissa fragen.

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie die hohe Gestalt nicht, die sich ihr von der Seite näherte. Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als die vibrierende Stimme Lucius Malfoys die Stille durchschnitt.

"Worüber denken Sie so angestrengt nach, Miss Granger?" Seine grauen Augen folgten ihrem Blick und eine seiner schmalen Brauen hob sich fragend, "Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie nicht über Bücher nachdenken, die Ihnen verboten sind. Aber es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Sie es tun. Gryffindors haben diese ärgerliche Angewohnheit, ihre neugierigen Nasen in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angehen."

Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Röte zu unterdrücken, die langsam aber allmählich ihre Haarwurzeln erreichte. Hermione dankte Merlin, dass der Raum nicht sehr gut beleuchtet war.

"Nein, Mister Malfoy... Sie haben doch gesagt, dass ich nicht..."

"Das habe ich gesagt, Miss Granger, aber ob Sie sich daran halten, ist die Frage."

Nervös begannen ihre braunen Augen hin und her zu huschen, als der schlanke Zauberer damit begann, langsame Kreise um sie zu drehen.

"Natürlich halte ich mich daran, Mister Malfoy. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

Die kalten, grauen Augen des Mannes bohrten sich in ihre, als er endlich vor ihr zum Stillstand kam. Forschend studierten sie ihr Gesicht. Hermione schluckte und hoffte inständig, dass Malfoy von ihrer Nervosität nichts bemerkte. Er musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass sie so manches Mal eine Heidenangst vor ihm hatte. Lucius Malfoy war einfach zu unheimlich.

"Ich nehme an, meinem Sohn geht es besser und meine Frau ist bei ihm?"

Die junge Hexe konnte nichts weiter tun, als stumm vor sich hin zu nicken. Es verschlug ihr jedesmal die Sprache, wenn er sie so genau studierte. So, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes suchen... Sie wusste nur nicht, was es war. In Anwesenheit anderer war er ein erträglicher Mensch oder das, was man bei einem Malfoy erträglich nennen konnte. Doch allein... Ein Schaudern lief unweigerlich über ihren Rücken und ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als er eine seiner eleganten Hände hob. Der Instinkt zu flüchten wurde beinahe übermächtig, als sich seine Finger sanft um ihr Kinn schlossen. Resolut drehte er ihr Gesicht seinem entgegen, nur, um noch intensiver nach etwas in ihren Augen zu suchen, das ihrer Meinung nach nicht vorhanden war. Seine Handschuhe lagen weich auf ihrer Haut und kurz fragte Hermione sich, ob er sie auch berühren würde, wenn er keine getragen hätte.

"Sie sehen müde aus, Miss Granger. Sie sollten es nicht übertreiben und mehr den Hauselfen überlassen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihre Kräfte Sie verlassen", murmelte er leise und beinahe für sich selbst.

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck machte sich in seinen Augen breit, während sein Daumen abwesend über ihre Wange glitt.

Die junge Hexe wollte den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern oder ihn bitten sie loszulassen, doch wurde unterbrochen, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Schrillen durch das gesamte Haus drang.

Beinahe schlagartig ließ der Mann vor ihr von ihr ab. Sein Gesicht glich nach wie vor einer Maske, die keine Gefühle zuließ und im nächsten Moment apparierte er aus der Bibliothek.

Für einige Augenblicke blinzelte die braunhaarige Frau nur heftig mit den Augen, so, als wäre sie gerade erst aufgewacht. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lauschte auf das aufgeregte Trappeln der Hauselfen im Flur. Das Schrillen betäubte weiterhin jedes Geräusch in dem Anwesen und schnell wurde ihr klar, dass es sich um eine Art Alarm handeln musste.

Wurden sie denn angegriffen?

9

6

9

6

Eines wusste Harry Potter sehr genau: Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich in so einer misslichen Lage befunden. Nicht nur, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, es war obendrein überaus peinlich, wenn er so vorgefunden wurde.

In einem Moment hatte er sich noch auf dem steilen Abflug zu Malfoy Manor befunden und im nächsten baumelte er auch schon Kopf über in einer glibberigen Masse, das einem Spinnennetz nicht unähnlich war. Nur, dass er das gefangene Insekt war und nicht die Spinne.

Leise fluchte der junge Mann vor sich hin, als er gegen die schleimigen Fäden seiner Fesseln ankämpfte. Er verfluchte sich selber angenommen zu haben, dass er einfach so auf den Grund und Boden der Malfoys vordringen konnte. Viel zu spät hatte er den leichten Blauschimmer des Schutzbannes entdeckt und war geradewegs hinein geflogen. Und jetzt hing er und konnte weder vor noch zurück. Nichts und niemand konnten einen solchen Bann so einfach umgehen. Das leise Schrillen, das vom Haus zu ihm herüber drang, sagte ihm, dass die Bewohner des Anwesens bereits informiert worden waren. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde es in wenigen Momenten nur so von Auroren auf dem Grundstück wimmeln.

Er konnte die Schlagzeilen in den gängigen Zeitschriften bereits jetzt schon sehen.

"Mister Potter. Welch eine Freude, dass Sie mich in meinem bescheidenen Heim besuchen."

Der junge Zauberer unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, als er die schnarrende, arrogante Stimme des Hausherrn vernahm. Er hätte es sich gleich denken können, dass niemand geringeres als Lucius Malfoy am Ort des Geschehens auftauchen würde. Harry bedauerte es, nicht an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen. Zu gerne hätte er diesem schleimigen Bastard das dämliche Grinsen vom Gesicht gehext.

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mister Malfoy, könnten Sie mich befreien, bevor wir zu den Höflichkeiten übergehen."

"Aber es macht mir etwas aus, Potter. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was Sie auf meinem Grund und Boden zu suchen haben."

"Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, Malfoy, aber ich bin nicht auf ihrem Grund und Boden."

Die blonden Brauen des älteren Mannes hoben sich spöttisch. Er schien sich über seine Lage königlich zu amüsieren.

"Nicht? Aber Sie haben versucht einzudringen."

"Ich wollte nach Hermione sehen, also lassen Sie mich jetzt sofort herunter!"

Wieder begann der dunkelhaarige Zauberer gegen seine Fesseln anzukämpfen. Langsam aber sicher war er am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt. Leise knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als das freudlose Lachen Malfoys an seine Ohren drang.

"Das wird nichts nützen, Potter. Sie schnüren sich nur noch mehr ein. Was Miss Granger angeht... sie ist beschäftigt."

"Verdammt, Malfoy, ich will Hermione sehen! Wer weiß, was sie mit ihr angestellt haben. Wenn ich erfahren muss, dass sie mieser Bastard auch nur ein Haar..."

Das leise Ploppen, das kurz darauf ertönte, zeugte nur davon, dass Malfoy ihn an Ort und Stelle hängen gelassen hatte und rein gar nichts darauf gab, was er zu sagen hatte.

Manchmal sollte er wirklich versuchen, etwas diplomatischer zu sein...

9

6

9

6

Hermione atmete erleichtert auf, als das Schrillen des Alarms endgültig Ruhe gab. Noch einige Sekunden länger und ihr wäre mit Sicherheit der Kopf geplatzt.

Leise stöhnend brachte sie ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und begann, rhythmische, kreisende Bewegungen über die empfindlichen Stellen zu massieren. Trotz des leichten Schmerzes, den sie verspürte, folgten ihre braunen Augen dem Treiben der Hauselfen. Die kleinen Wesen waren in vollkommene Panik ausgebrochen, als der Alarm ertönte.

Die junge Hexe konnte nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, was als nächstes passieren würde. Etwas verwirrt hatte sie sich in die große Eingangshalle begeben, nur, um über das Gewusel der Hauselfen zu stolpern. Alle von ihnen schienen auf den Beinen zu sein, um in die umliegenden Räume zu stürmen. Ihre kleinen Ärmchen waren beladen mit verschiedenen Büchern, Pergamenten und Gegenständen, die sehr nach schwarzer Magie aussahen.

Sie fragte sich, ob die Malfoys die Wesen darauf trainiert hatten, alles verdächtig Aussehende fortzuschaffen, sobald der Alarm erklang. Aber wo verstauten sie die ganzen Dinge? Wozu sie überhaupt verstecken? Das ganze Haus schien aus Gegenständen zu bestehen, die einen normalen Zauberer für ein paar Jahre nach Askaban bringen konnten. Die Medi-Hexe schnaufte leise, während sie weiterhin ihre Schläfen massierte. Natürlich konnte es sich nur um Verbotenes handeln, schließlich waren es die Malfoys, die hier lebten und wenn das Ministerium ganz unverhofft auftauchte, so warnte der Schutzbann des Anwesens noch rechtzeitig, um alles zu verstecken.

"Miss Hermione? Miss Hermione?"

Jemand zupfte an ihrem Hosenbein und brachte sie aus ihren Gedankengängen. Große grüne Augen starrten sorgenvoll zu ihr hinauf. Die runde Kartoffelnase bebte nur so vor Aufregung und die dürren Finger einer kleinen Hand waren in den Stoff ihrer Kleidung gekrallt.

"Ja, Ames?"

Der kleine Kerl neben ihr patschte nervös von einem großen Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Augen schnellten unsicher hin und her.

"Miss Hermione sollte vielleicht wieder nach oben gehen? Es ist immer sicherer oben."

Für Momente überlegte die braunhaarige Frau. Warum sollte es oben sicherer sein? Und warum sollte sie überhaupt gehen? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr schwebten. Leicht schüttelte sie den Lockenschopf. Dieser Haushalt war mehr als seltsam.

"Was ist hier überhaupt los, Ames? Warum der ganze Wirbel?"

Der Hauself schien unter ihrem intensiven Blick nur noch nervöser zu werden.

"Wir haben Besuch, Miss Hermione. Der Herr wird sich darum kümmern."

Das Zupfen an ihrem Hosenbein wurde nur noch energischer. Hermione wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass der kleine Kerl sie dringend loswerden wollte. Leise seufzte sie in sich hinein. Im Moment war ihr nicht danach zumute, sich mit einem Hauselfen anzulegen. Jeder wusste, dass sie große Kräfte besaßen, auch wenn sie in der Zaubererwelt nur den Rang eines niedrigen Dieners hatten. Und sie wollte Ames nun wirklich keine Probleme machen.

Mit einem sanften, aber dennoch beherzten Griff löste die junge Gryffindor die dürren Finger des Wesens von ihrem Hosenbein. Sie würde nachsehen, ob Narcissa bei irgendetwas Hilfe benötigte und ganz nebenbei nach diesem ganzen Theater fragen.

Noch bevor sie die breite Marmortreppe erreichen konnte, ertönte das Ploppen der Apparation. Wie auf Knopfdruck begannen alle Hauselfen in ihrer Arbeit innezuhalten, um ängstlich der hochgewachsenen Gestalt ihres Herrn entgegenzuschauen. Doch dieser würdigte sie nicht einmal eines Blickes. Wieder hatten sich seine kalten, grauen Augen auf sie fixiert. Die Stirn gerunzelt und die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich geformt. Hermione wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lucius Malfoy versuchte mit aller Gewalt, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. Etwas schien ihn sehr geärgert zu haben.

"Jemand möchte Sie sehen, Miss Granger", gab er knapp zur Auskunft.

Drei lange Schritte später stand er auch schon an ihrer Seite und legte einen Arm fest um ihre Taille. Das erschrockene Quietschen auf ihren Lippen erstarb, als sie beide aus dem Haus apparierten.

Immer noch etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht fand sich die Medi-Hexe wenige Sekunden später an den Toren zu Malfoy Manor wieder. Erstaunt blinzelte sie zu dem blonden Mann, der sie immer noch fest im Griff hatte, hinauf. Die Frage, die sie stellen wollte, blieb ihr aber im Halse stecken, als sie seinem Blick folgte.

Niemand anderes als Harry Potter, ihr bester Freund, hing kopfüber im magischen Schutz des Anwesens. Wenn ihr nicht so unwohl zumute gewesen wäre, hätte sie laut los gelacht. Stattdessen konnte sie nur leise krächzen.

"Harry?"

Der Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen versuchte so gut wie möglich in ihre Richtung zu schauen, aber seine Position machte dies kaum möglich. Seine Brille hing nur noch an einem Ohr und der Besen, mit dem er gekommen sein musste, lag einige Meter hinter dem Schutzwall.

"Hermione!"

"Was bei Merlin machst du hier, Harry?"

"Mister Potter ist der Meinung, dass Sie sich hier in Gefahr befinden würden, Miss Granger. Deshalb hielt er es wohl für notwendig, ungefragt einzudringen."

Die kühle Stimme Lucius Malfoys hätte in diesem Moment sogar Feuer einfrieren können. Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Sie musste es schaffen, der ganzen Sache ein glimpfliches Ende zu verschaffen. Energisch befreite sich die junge Frau von dem Arm, der sie immer noch umklammert hielt, und schritt auf ihren Freund zu. Kein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Harry! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du hier einfach ungebeten auftauchst. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich alt genug bin, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen?"

"Seit zwei Tagen hast du keine Eule geschickt, Mione. Was erwartest du? Dass ich herumsitze und Däumchen drehe?"

"Es waren nur zwei Tage. Zwei mickrige Tage. Wie oft habe ich zuvor vergessen zu schreiben? Mir geht es gut. Ich bin putzmunter und versuche meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Aber ich kann es nicht, wenn du mit unnötigen Rettungsaktionen aufwartest."

Für Augenblicke herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden jungen Menschen.

"Es tut mir leid, Mione."

"Das sollte es auch!"

Immer noch leicht brodelnd wand sie sich wieder zu dem blonden Zauberer, der das ganze Schauspiel mit aufmerksamer Miene verfolgt hatte. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy Harry so einfach gehen lassen würde, aber ewig konnte er dort schließlich auch nicht hängen.

"Würden Sie...? Ich meine, Harry macht bestimmt keine Probleme mehr. Würden Sie ihn bitte befreien, Mister Malfoy?"

Wieder erschauderte sie unter seinem intensiven Blick und doch versuchte sie, so viel Würde wie möglich zu wahren.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Miss Granger. Ihr Freund Potter ist ein wahrer Unruhestifter. Vielleicht sollte ich doch das Ministerium informieren."

"Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sir, dass es keine Probleme mehr geben wird."

Das Schwenken eines Zauberstabes später konnte man auch schon das gedämpfte Fluchen des jungen Mannes hören, als er hart auf dem Erdboden aufkam.

9

6

9

6

Harrys Worte hallten immer wieder durch ihren Kopf.

"Du passt auf dich auf, ja, Mione? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Die warme Umarmung, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, war unnötig lang gewesen. Und doch hatte sie bemerkt, wie viel Sorgen er sich eigentlich machte.

Malfoy hatte derweil nur daneben gestanden und mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zugeschaut. Es wunderte Hermione nicht, dass er von solchen Gefühlen nichts verstand. Er selbst schien keine Freunde zu besitzen. Wusste nicht, wie es war, seine Freunde über alles und jeden zu lieben, so, wie sie es tat.

Ein kleiner Stein war ihr vom Herzen gefallen, als Harry wenigstens etwas Einsicht zeigte und ihr offensichtlich verziehen hatte. Natürlich war es in erster Linie ihr Fehler gewesen überhaupt etwas zu verschweigen. Doch jetzt schien alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Noch mehr Rettungsversuche würde sie sicherlich nicht überstehen müssen und Lucius Malfoy wäre alles Andere als begeistert davon.

Ihre flinken Finger begannen das abendliche Ritual der Krankenpflege, während sich ihre Gedanken immer noch um die Ereignisse des Tages drehten. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie überhaupt etwas Ruhe in diesem Haus bekommen würde oder ob jeder Tag in einem beinahe Desaster endete.

Sanft streiften die Hände der Medi-Hexe das Hemd des blonden Patienten von den Schultern. Graue Augen beobachteten dabei jede ihrer Bewegungen und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf den blassen Gesichtszügen.

Hermione blinzelte.

"Du musst es nur sagen, wenn ich mich ausziehen soll, Granger. Für dich mache ich doch gern eine Ausnahme", krächzte es heiser zu ihr herauf.

Keine Sekunde später hallte auch schon der erschrockene Schrei der jungen Frau durchs Haus.

Draco Malfoy hatte beschlossen, wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen.

9

6

9

6

Ende Kapitel 16- Fortsetzung folgt...

Nächstes Kapitel: Von nervigen Drachen, genervten Hexen und einem Neujahrskuss.

9

6

9

6

Ein ganz lieber Dank und Knuddler geht an die, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ohne euch wäre ich armer Autor schon längst verhungert.

9

6

9

6

Fallen-Angel03: Tja, hat etwas länger jetzt gedauert, ne? Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

SweetChrisi: Hey, Süße. Lange nix voneinander gelesen, aber hier ist es endlich. Ein neues Kapitel. Hoffe du bleibst dabei?

Trisha´sDesire: Eh? Namensänderung Souly? Auch nur damit man dich nicht wegen Puppenquälerei dran bekommt, ne:lach: Hoffe du lebst noch nach der langen Wartezeit.

Esta: Hey:knuddel: So, da bin ich wieder und gleich mit einem neuen Kapitel. Aber ich muss es immer wieder sagen, dein Lucius ist um Längen besser. Herrlich wie verrückt und düster er ist. Ich mag das viel zu sehr, vielleicht sollt ich mir mal Sorgen um meinen eigenen geistigen Zustand machen, eh?

Kissymouse: Die Süße mit den vielen Fragen :lach, aber wie immer kann ich nicht alle beantworten. Fangen wir mal an, gelle? Jap, Hermione wird definitiv wieder auf Theodore und Félice treffen, wär ja langweilig, wenn nicht. Warum Krummbein Lucius so mag? Hm, gute Frage. Vielleicht weil er ihm so schöne Streicheleinheiten gibt? Krummbein sucht sich die Leute die er mag immer allein aus und Lucius hat bis jetzt nie etwas Schlechtes über das Katerchen gesagt. Hermiones Eltern sind überzeugt davon das ihre Tochter selbst Verantwortung für sich übernehmen kann und vertrauen auf ihr Urteil. Deshalb werden sie nicht viel zu der Sache sagen. Ich denke nach dem heutigen Kapitel hat sich Harry weitesgehend beruhigt :lach: Der Auftrag wird längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als es Hermione erwartet hätte. Warum? Warte auf die nächsten Kapitel. Lucius entscheidet und Lucius macht was er will. Nicht in jeder Angelegenheit würde er Narcissa fragen. Draco ist nun mal der Sohn von Lucius. Natürlich macht er sich Sorgen, aber er kann es halt nicht zeigen. So, doch alle Fragen beantwortet. Hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen :knuddel:

Die Riesin: Ich glaub jetzt muss ich angst haben, oder? Deine Drohung machst du jetzt bestimmt wahr. Aber überlege es dir noch. Ganz bestimmt willst du jetzt Kapitel pünktlich zum lesen bekommen. :lach:

Black Bell: Mit dem ganz schnellen weiterschreiben hat es ja nicht so geklappt. Aber jetzt gehts weiter. Hm, mich hat es immer ein wenig gestört das Ron derjenige war der ausgerastet ist. Zur Abwechslung musst es einfach mal Harry sein.

Sunnylein: He, Maus :knuddel: Ging leider nicht schnell, tut mir leid. Hoffe du liest noch und das Kapitel hat dir gefallen?

Alissa Black: Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich zurück, versprochen. Keine langen Wartezeiten mehr. Du bekommst in deiner Deutsch Abschlussprüfung mit Sicherheit auch ne 2. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht.

Sachmet: He he :knuddel: Endlich neues Kapitel, gelle? Musstest auch lang genug warten. Aber bleib ohne Sorge, diesmal verschwind ich net wieder so plötzlich.

Majin Micha: Danke für dein Review. Wie du siehst läuft das zwischen Hermione und Harry wieder. Die Beiden können halt nie lang bös aufeinander sein.

Nichan:knuddel: Net schmollen, aber alles kann ich dir ja net verraten. Aber ich denke das nächst und übernächste Kapitel werden deine Frage was Narcissa betrifft beantworten.

Bra-sama: Jetzt geht es mir wieder gut. Hm, stimmt! Krummbein ist wirklich ein kleiner Verräter, aber das macht die Sache ja gerade so lustig, gelle? Und irgendeiner muss Lucius doch mal mögen :lach:

RoryElli: Ich dran schuld das, dass Draco/Mione Pairing gefällt:grins: Aber immer wieder liebend gern. Bin mit Freuden ansteckend :lach: Joa, türlich antworte ich jedem Review, wer mir nett schreibt, dem schreib ich nett zurück. Allerdings dauert das wirklich lang.

LaraAnime: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: KKJ mag ich als Anime auch gern, aber den Manga find ich doch noch besser. Ich liebe zum Beispiel Inuyasha zu Tode, absolut genial wenn du mich fragst.

Novemberkind: Dein Kater heißt Feanor? Find ich wirklich passend für einen Kater. Wieviel Kapitel die Story haben wird kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Ich schwanke ja zwischen dreißig und vierzig. Mal schaun.

Moin: Du bist in die tiefen Abgründe des Slash geraten? Uuh...du willst vielleicht net das ich dir ein Seil runterwerf:lach: Ich find es toll das du meine Story trotzdem noch liest. Vielleicht kann ich dich wieder zu Draco/Mione bekehren?

IamFallen: Dank dir :knuddel:

Kasumi: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Stiller Mitleser gewesen? Macht nix. Finde es ganz lieb von dir das du mir jetzt doch was geschrieben hast. Und das tolle Lob steck ich mir auch gleich ein.

D.V.G.M.1: Ich hoffe jetzt wirklich das du ohne dein Dope nicht umgekommen bist :lach: Hat etwas zu lang gedauert und das tut mir wirklich leid. Hm, Draco sacht nicht viel in diesem Kapitel, aber sein erster Satz ist doch wirklich einschneidend, gelle? Das kann noch heiter mit Mione und ihm werden :lach: Jap, er ist verlobt...und du hast schlimme, schlimme Gedanken...macht nix...ich auch :grins: Aber Geduld ist eine Tugend, wir wollen unseren Beiden erstmal den Weg ebnen, eh?

LunarCaustic:rot wird: Dein Review war wirklich...das war...:zu boden knuddelt: So viele netten Sachen in einem Review :heul: Danke dafür. Aber ich wollt dich weder vom schlafen noch vom essen abhalten...du hättest ohnmächtig werden können und ich wäre Schuld gewesen. Also keinen Gewaltakt mehr, eh? Grins: Joa, die Story ist wirklich sehr komplex und wir vom Prolog auch noch fortgeführt...puh...hab mir da sehr viel vorgenommen, aber die Story wird in jedem Fall beendet. Ich mag keine unvollendeten Sachen und wenn die Story vierzig Kapitel und mehr lang wird. Aber es nimmt halt Zeit in Anspruch. Die ersten Funken zwischen Draco/Mione? Ich denke nächstes Kapitel fliegen die ersten winzigen :lach: Die Beiden vernünftig zusammen zu schreiben ist wirklich eine Aufgabe für sich.

Anny An:knuddel: Danke für dein Review, aber wie du siehst hättest dich gar net so beeilen müssen. Bin etwas abhanden gekommen. Lucius kommt Dracos Unfall mehr als Recht, aber in ein paar Kapitel muss er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen wie er Mione in seinem Haushalt hält.

WhiteRoseOfDarkness: Aw! Meine Süße:kaputt knuddelt: Halt, net so fest, ich brauch dich ja schließlich noch :grins: Das letzte Kapitel hat dir gefallen und dieses hier? Ich glaub schon,gelle? Danke für dein Review, Mäuschen.

Dracolein: Danke für dein Review:knuddel: Jap, dumm gelaufen für Draco, aber der erholt sich schneller als es Mione lieb sein kann :lach:

Iffi: Jap, wurde auch eine Zeit lang nicht fortgesetzt, aber ganz aufhören tu ich net. Tja, ein Draco Malfoy muss auch mal einer gerechte Strafe erhalten...und glaub mir, das war net die Letzte :grins:

Diary of Soul: Wow! Wunderschöner Nickname. Woher hast du den? Wie bist du darauf gekommen? Jetzt wird wieder fortgesetzt, wie könnte ich auch nicht bei solch einem tollen Review und Lob. Danke dafür :knuddel:

Ancestry: Ein riesiges Danke für dein tolles Review :knuddel: Ja, konnte eine Weile nicht fortsetzen, aber ich höre nicht ganz auf. Jedenfalls nicht bis diese Story beendet ist. Es kann ne Weile dauern und manchmal etwas länger dauern bis ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade, aber Schluss ist net. Ich freue mich das dir die Story so gefällt und die Charaktere nicht so fremd für dich sind. Ich find den Alltag der Malfoys auch recht interessant, vielleicht habe ich deshalb angefangen diese Story zu schreiben. Aber noch schöner ist es wenn es jemanden dabei gefällt was man fabriziert. Danke für dein wundervolle Lob.

Eiowyn: Ich weiß, ich sagte das das nächste Kapitel schon in Arbeit sei und das war es auch. Leider gibt ein Problem dem anderen die Hand und dann geht plötzlich gar nix mehr weiter. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel entschädigt etwas für die lange Wartezeit? Tut mir wirklich leid.

Monique: Hm, jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel:lach: Danke für dein Review :knuddel:

9

6

9

6

So, dann auf in den Kampf zum nächsten Kapitel, gelle? Für den Ansporn würde eines eurer Reviews sehr gut helfen :grins:


	19. Kapitel17: Von nervenden Drachen, generv...

**Disclaimer: Tja, ich wünschte es würde mir gehören, aber da hilft alles nix. Ich muss es zugeben, die Charaktere gehören net mir.**

**AN:** Macht euch auf was gefasst das Kapitel ist lang. Das Längste das ich für diese Story glaub ich geschrieben habe. Meine Muse, die Molly, hat es wohl zu gut mit mir gemeint. Ihren Schwenkern mit dem Kochlöffel kann keiner entkommen :grins: Ich will euch jetzt aber net zuschwafeln sondern überlasse euch getrost dem neuen Kapitel. Das Nächste kann wieder bis zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen.

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht wieder an mein Betalein, Lisa. Ihre schnelle Arbeit macht es möglich die Kapitel pünktlich zu posten.**

**Kapitel 17: Von nervenden Drachen, genervten Hexen und einem Neujahrskuss**

"Granger!"

Die junge Hexe seufzte gequält und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben der nur leicht angelehnten Tür. Wenn sie hier verharrte, vielleicht würde er dann einfach vergessen, dass sie da war.

"Granger!"

Wieder entfloh ihr ein Seufzen, das sie sogleich zu schlucken versuchte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie nur zu gut gelernt, dass Draco Malfoy ein außergewöhnliches Gehör besaß. Er konnte sogar Flöhe husten hören und wenn es um ihren Aufenthaltsort ging war er noch besser darin, Dinge zu hören, die er eigentlich gar nicht hören konnte.

"Ich habe genau gehört, dass du da draußen bist, Granger. Komm schon her!"

Um nichts in der Welt wollte Hermione diesen Raum auch nur noch einmal in ihrem Leben betreten. Immer noch der Verzweiflung nahe klammerte sie sich an das Glas Orangensaft, das sie vor wenigen Minuten aus der Küche geholt hatte. Sie hatte keinen der Hauselfen dazu überreden können, das Glas selbst ihrem jungen Hausherren zu bringen. Niemand wollte anscheinend in Draco Malfoys Nähe verweilen, wenn er krank war. Selbst Mutter und Vater ließen sich nur noch selten blicken.

Die Medi-Hexe wusste nur zu gut, warum das so war.

"Granger! Verdammt!"

Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ vermuten, dass der blonde Zauberer noch schlechtere Laune als in den letzten Tagen besaß. Nicht, dass er jemals bessere Laune besessen hatte.

Ein bewusstloser Malfoy war immer noch ein besserer Malfoy. Natürlich wusste die junge Frau, dass es sich für eine Medi-Hexe ganz und gar nicht gehörte, so zu denken, aber wahrscheinlich würde jeder, der ebenfalls ihren Beruf ausübte und Draco Malfoy als Schützling hatte, ihn mit Freuden eigenhändig zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördern. Nicht, dass sie jemals daran gedacht hatte. Sie war eine geduldige Hexe und würde auch diesen Sturm überstehen.

Kurz straffte sie die Schultern, bevor sie ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte. Malfoy war eine Schlange, aber sie war immer noch die Löwin im Haus. Mit neu gefundenen Elan stieß sie sich von der Wand, nur um kurz darauf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Blonden aufzustoßen.

Graue Augen, ärgerlich zu Schlitzen verengt, beobachteten jeden ihrer Schritte, als sie selbstsicher neben das Bett des Kranken trat und das Glas mit der fruchtigen Flüssigkeit auf den Nachttisch stellte. Das erzwungene Lächeln saß immer noch starr auf ihren Lippen. Selbst der böse Blick, der ihr zugeworfen wurde, konnte sie nicht erschüttern.

"Wo bei Hades hast du gesteckt, Granger?"

"In der Küche."

Misstrauisch wurde die junge Frau beäugt.

"Ich könnte schwören, dass du die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gelungert hast."

"Ich lungere nicht, Malfoy. Willst du etwa behaupten, ich würde dich absichtlich bis nach Amerika brüllen lassen?"

Das kleine, gemeine Grinsen, das sich aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren an die Oberfläche fraß, konnte Hermione beim besten Willen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Natürlich blieb das dem aufmerksamen Zauberer nicht verborgen.

"Du bist hier, um dich um mich zu kümmern, Granger, und nicht, dass ich um jede Kleinigkeit betteln muss."

Hermione knirschte leise mit den Zähnen und fuhr sich selbst beruhigend mit der Hand durch die braunen Locken. Für Momente schloss sie die Augen, um tief Luft zu holen.

"Ich tue seit Tagen nichts Anderes, Malfoy. Egal ob Tag oder Nacht."

Eine der blonden Brauen des Mannes hob sich spöttisch. Die junge Hexe war immer wieder erstaunt, wie sehr er doch seinem Vater ähnelte.

"Wenn du mich fragst, du bist eindeutig überbezahlt für die Leistungen, die du erbringst."

"Dich fragt aber niemand, Malfoy! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst."

Es war immer besser, das Weite zu suchen, bevor ihr endgültig der Kragen platzte. Energisch zupfte sie an dem Stoff ihrer hellen Bluse, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zuging. Das Räuspern des blonden Mannes vom Bett her ließ sie jedoch ihre Flucht schnell vergessen.

Mit einem Widerwillen, den sie von sich gar nicht kannte, drehte Hermione sich wieder zu dem Zauberer. Dieser saß, aufrecht gehalten von einer Masse von dunklen, weichen Kissen, und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der sonst so weich erscheinende Mund war zu einem dünnen Strich gekniffen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Und auch, wenn sein blondes Haar weich in seine Augen fiel, so konnte es das harte Grau nicht verbergen. Draco Malfoy würde sie noch lange nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Es bereitete ihm Freude, sie nach Lust und Laune herumzukommandieren.

"Was ist nun schon wieder, Malfoy?", seufzte die junge Hexe, die mit ihrem Latein am Ende war.

Der Zauberer ihr gegenüber nickte mit einer steifen Kopfbewegung zu seinem Nachttisch und auf das sich darauf befindende Glas.

"Ich trinke keinen Orangensaft. Besorge mir etwas Anderes, Granger."

"Gestern wolltest du nichts Anderes, als das."

"Das war gestern. Heute ist heute."

Manchmal erinnerte er sie an ein bockiges Kind. Obwohl Kinder wohl noch einfacher waren, als er.

Tief sog Hermione die Luft durch ihre bebenden Nasenflügel. Sie musste einfach nur ruhig sein. Ganz gelassen. Sie hatte Jahre mit Harry und Ron zugebracht. Jahrelang hatte sie selbst Malfoy auf dem Hals gehabt. Mehr oder weniger würde da sicherlich nichts ausmachen.

"Warum rufst du nicht einen der Hauselfen, Malfoy? Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen."

"Aber du bist meine Medi-Hexe. Wozu hat mein Vater dich sonst eingestellt?"

"Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin!"

Ein unverschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden aus. Seine Augen wanderten mehr als deutlich über die zierliche Gestalt der Hexe. Hermione schauderte leicht.

"Für eine Sklavin würden mir andere Dinge einfallen, Granger. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du meinem Standart entsprichst. Wir Malfoys haben schon immer selbst bei Sklaven darauf geachtet, dass sie eine reine Blutlinie besitzen."

Die Medi-Hexe bebte vor Zorn. Zu gern hätte sie diesem arroganten Bastard für diese Aussage eine geschmiert. Jahrelang rieb er ihr ihre angebliche Blutunreinheit unter die Nase. Jahrelang dieselben Beleidigungen. Hermione war es langsam leid.

"Dann kannst du von Glück sagen, dass ich nur eine Medi-Hexe bin, Malfoy, und nicht deine Sklavin! Am besten, du sagst deinem Vater, er solle jemand anderen besorgen, der dir deinen reinblütigen Hintern wischt!"

Damit stapfte die aufgebrachte Hexe zur Tür hinaus und ließ diese lautstark ins Schloss fallen.

Sie würde kein Wort mehr mit diesem Bastard wechseln.

9

6

9

6

Mit geschickten Fingern knotete sie eine weitere Strähne ihres blonden Haares zu einem kunstvollen Gebilde um ihren Kopf herum. Die blauen Augen nicht wirklich auf das eigene Spiegelbild gerichtet, sondern auf das kleine Mädchen, das am Boden saß und quietschvergnügt mit einem plüschigen Einhorn spielte.

Das kleine Kuscheltier strampelte herzhaft, um aus den knubbeligen Fingern des kleinen Tormentors zu entfliehen, wurde jedoch unter fröhlichen Gebrabbel abermals am Schweif gepackt.

Narcissa lächelte leicht. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes befestigte sie die Haarsträhne wie die anderen auch und betrachtete schließlich das Gesamtbild.

Ihr Spiegelbild zwinkerte ihr fröhlich entgegen und streckte den Daumen anerkennend nach oben.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe. Auf dem Ball heute Abend wirst du ohne Zweifel die Schönste sein", kam die wörtliche Antwort ihres Ebenbildes.

Zauberspiegel waren nie leicht zufrieden zu stellen, doch die blonde Hexe hatte noch nie sonderlich große Probleme dabei gehabt. Alle Frauen ihrer Familie hatten einen besonderen Draht zu diesen magischen Gegenständen. Und irgendwann würde sie diesen Spiegel hier an Celine weitergeben, mit der Hoffnung, dass er ihrer Tochter ebenso gute Dienste leistete.

Ihre blauen Augen flogen wieder zu dem kleinen Blondschopf, der halb krabbelnd und halb laufend dem entflohenen Einhorn hinterher jagte. Das plüschige Geschöpf gab ein entrüstetet Wiehern von sich, bevor es unter dem großen Bett verschwand.

Die schöne Frau runzelte die glatte Stirn. Ihr war gar nicht wohl dabei, ihren kleinen Engel heute Abend alleine zu lassen. Es war ihr zuwider, den alljährlichen Neujahrsball der Flints zu besuchen. Ein ungutes Kribbeln im Magen riet ihr schon seit Stunden davon ab. Außerdem war Draco noch immer nicht auf den Beinen und sie wusste nur zu genau, wie sehr er Hermione zusetzte.

Egal, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn auch liebte, doch wie er mit der jungen Medi-Hexe umsprang, konnte sie nicht gutheißen. Hermione war ein liebes Mädchen und eine warmherzige Frau. Mit der Zeit hatte Narcissa ihren Glauben, etwas Besseres, als eine Muggelgeborene zu sein, vollständig verloren. Es war schmerzhaft zu entdecken, dass all die Geschichten, die man ihr seit Jahren erzählt hatte, nichts weiter als Lügen waren. Blut spielte keine Rolle und würde es nie tun.

Doch heute Abend würde sie nicht darum herumkommen, ihre Zeit mit Leuten zu verbringen, die nichts Anderes glaubten. Selbst ihr Mann und ihr eigener Sohn hatten nie ein gutes Wort für die übrig, deren Blut nicht vollkommen rein war. Insgeheim und leise für sich, hatte die blonde Hexe geschworen, dass sie es bei Celine anders tun würde. Celine würde niemals solchen Vorurteilen Glauben schenken. Ihre Tochter würde nicht in die Kreise eines abscheulichen Wesens gelangen, das schon viel zu lange die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Sohn und Mann hatte sie schon an dieses Monster verloren. Narcissa würde alles dafür tun, auch diese Beiden aus seinen Fängen zu befreien.

Still betrachtete sie durch den Spiegel den blonden Mann, der seelenruhig auf einem Stuhl saß und im Tagespropheten las. Solche Momente, in denen sie zusammen waren, waren viel zu selten. Noch nie hatten Lucius und sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten gehabt. Nie hatten sie sich viel zu sagen. Er behandelte sie gut, das stand außer Frage, doch geliebt hatte er sie noch nie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser kühle Mann überhaupt lieben konnte. Und sie konnte niemanden lieben, der so kalt zu seiner Umwelt war. Lucius war kein schlechter Mann, doch er hatte die falsche Seite gewählt. Er war zu dem erzogen worden, was er jetzt war.

Mit Unbehagen erinnerte sich Narcissa an seinen Vater. Ein gemeiner und grausamer Mann. Ein Zauberer, der seinen Mitmenschen nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte und ein Nein niemals akzeptierte. Aber die Malfoys zählten zu einem der ältesten und reinsten Geschlechtern in der Zaubererwelt. Es war eine Tradition unter ihnen, anderen Schaden zuzufügen und ihre Umwelt mit harter Hand zu führen.

Sie wusste noch sehr genau, wie sehr sie geweint hatte, als man ihr eröffnete, dass sie Lucius Malfoy versprochen war. Mit dieser Heirat war die Unbeschwertheit ihrer Jugend verflogen. Sie war in ein Haus gekommen, das mit seiner Kälte alles erstarren lassen konnte. Der alte Malfoy hatte alles fest im Griff gehabt und von ihrer Schwiegermutter hatte sie nie viel Hilfe erwarten können. Zu ängstlich war die schöne Frau gewesen, um unaufgefordert auch nur einen Pieps von sich zu geben.

Erst mit dem Ableben der beiden älteren Malfoys war das Leben in Malfoy Manor leichter geworden. Sie selbst hatte plötzlich die Zügel in der Hand gehalten. Diese Möglichkeit hatte sie genutzt, etwas wie Wärme in die alten Gemäuer zu bringen. Doch die Jahre stiller Angst und Unterwerfung hatten Narcissa einen großen Teil ihrer einstigen Fröhlichkeit genommen. Sie war ebenso kalt und herzlos geworden. Ebenso arrogant. Lucius hatte es nie interessiert. In jungen Jahren war er oft unterwegs gewesen und sie hatte allein für sich leben müssen, bis Draco geboren wurde. Es hatte Narcissa geschwächt, doch endlich hatte sie jemanden, um den sie sich kümmern konnte. Auch, wenn es nur die ersten Jahre anhielt und Lucius dann schließlich die Erziehung des Jungen übernahm.

Celine war nach all der Zeit ein kleiner Glücksfall gewesen. Ein Wunsch, den sie immer gehegt hatte und der endlich erfüllt wurde. Auch, wenn die Schwangerschaft schwer gewesen war und sie viel von ihrer Energie verloren hatte, so hatte sie es nie bereut. Nur die Angst, Celine alleine in dieser Welt lassen zu müssen, war ein stetiger Begleiter in ihrem Herzen.

Erst als die junge Medi-Hexe in ihr Leben trat, hatte sie gespürt, wie etwas von der alten Energie zu ihr zurückgekehrt war. Die junge Frau mit den warmen, braunen Augen hatte wahre Wunder an ihr vollbracht. Manchmal schwächelte sie noch ein wenig, doch das würde sie der Gryffindor nicht auf die Nase binden. Sie mochte Hermione. Sehr sogar und es tat weh zu sehen, wie sie behandelt wurde, obwohl die junge Hexe mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, das sie fähig war, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Eine Gryffindor wie sie im Buche stand.

"Wolltest du etwas mit mir besprechen, Narcissa?"

Die ruhige Stimme ihres Mannes holte die schöne Hexe aus ihren Tagträumen zurück. Für Momente blinzelte sie verwirrt seinen grauen Augen entgegen, bevor sie ihre eigene starre Maske wieder aufsetzte.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir diesen Ball wirklich besuchen sollten, Lucius."

Der Mann hob fragend die Braue und leicht seufzend fuhr sie fort.

"Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, Celine alleine zu lassen und Draco macht es Hermione auch nicht gerade einfach. Es wäre schlicht und ergreifend unfair, ihr alles zu überlassen."

"Ich denke, dass Miss Granger sehr gut zurechtkommt, Narcissa. Wofür habe ich sie angestellt? Sie macht ihre Arbeit gut und scheint auch sonst eine fähige Hexe zu sein."

Narcissa war überrascht. So viel Lob aus dem Munde ihres Mannes und das für jemanden mit einer nicht reinen Blutlinie? Misstrauisch ließ sie ihre blauen Augen über die stille Gestalt des blonden Zauberers wandern. Etwas stimmte nicht. Stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer versucht, das ungute Gefühl zu unterdrücken, doch es war ihr mehr als einmal aufgefallen, mit welchen Adleraugen Lucius die junge Medi-Hexe betrachtete. Etwas Unheimliches lag in der Art und Weise, wie er die andere Hexe behandelte. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn der Frau, die ihr so ans Herz gewachsen war, etwas passieren würde. Wenn es um sogenannte Schlammblüter ging, war ihr Mann unerbittlich. Sie hatte die Verbrechen, die er an ihnen begangen hatte, nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch sie wusste, dass es sie gab.

"Ich finde es trotzdem zuviel Arbeit, Lucius. Wenn wir einmal nicht beim Neujahrsball erscheinen, wäre das so schlimm?"

Die blonde Hexe wusste, dass sie dünnes Eis betrat. Für Lucius war es schon immer wichtig, eine gute Figur in der Öffentlichkeit zu machen. Gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte waren ein Muss in der Zauberergemeinschaft.

"Miss Granger hat immer noch Félice zur Unterstützung. Mehr als genug Hilfe für eine Medi-Hexe mit diesem Preis."

"Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, Lucius, aber Félice ist heute Morgen abgereist. Dank deines Sohnes."

Die fragenden, grauen Augen ihres Mannes sagten Narcissa nur zu deutlich, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, was in seiner Familie vorging. Die Berge von Pergament, die sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer häuften, waren stets wichtiger gewesen.

"Nach dem Debakel gestern im Bad hat Félice es vorgezogen, zu ihren Eltern zurückzukehren", begann sie ausführlicher zu erklären. "Draco hat sie alles Andere als fein behandelt. Seine eigene Verlobte!"

Das blasse Gesicht des Zauberers blieb nach wie vor unberührt, als er mit sicheren Fingern die Zeitung in seiner Hand zusammenfaltete. Die Gesichtszüge wie versteinert und die Augen einem Eisberg gleich.

"Wie auch immer, Narcissa. Wir werden heute Abend zu diesem Ball gehen, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Miss Granger ist fähig genug, für einige Stunden auf den Haushalt zu achten."

Damit erhob er sich elegant aus dem Stuhl und schritt aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Narcissa seufzte leise. Auch, wenn sie sonst ihren Willen durchsetzen konnte, es gab Dinge, in denen Lucius kein Nein akzeptierte. Diesen Kampf hatte sie wohl oder übel verloren. Es war besser, mit dem blonden Mann nicht mehr darüber zu diskutieren. Auch, wenn er sonst die Ruhe in Person war, es gab Angelegenheiten, in denen Lucius Malfoy selbst ihr das Fürchten lehrte.

9

6

9

6

Draco Malfoy war verärgert. Natürlich nicht mit sich selbst. Es war äußerst selten, dass er zugab, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sein Ärger galt vielmehr der jungen, braunhaarigen Frau, die wieder einmal mit einem Buch einen Platz auf einem Stuhl in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte.

Allerdings beachtete sie ihn seit gut einer Stunde gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen huschten ihre Augen schnell über die Seiten des Buches, ohne auch nur einmal aufzuschauen. Ihre Unterlippe bearbeitete sie seit geraumer Zeit in tiefster Konzentration mit den Zähnen. Ein äußerst reizender Anblick, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Nicht, dass es an dieser Hexe überhaupt etwas Reizendes gab. Nur manchmal fragte er sich, was es für ein Gefühl wäre, mit den Daumen über ihre Lippen zu streichen. Welchen Ausdruck ihre braunen Augen annehmen würden, wenn er es tat.

Frustriert schüttelte der Zauberer den blonden Haarschopf. Es brachte nichts, von Minute zu Minute Granger nieder zu starren und darauf zu warten, dass sie endlich wieder mit ihm sprach.

Wie eine brave Medi-Hexe hatte sie ihm nach dem kleinen Streit am Vormittag das Mittagessen gebracht. Leider hatte sie keinen Ton von sich gegeben und war wieder verschwunden. Erst später hatte sie sich mit einem ihrer geliebten Bücher zu ihm gesellt. Immer noch vollkommen tonlos. Nicht einmal angesehen hatte sie ihn.

Das nagende Schuldgefühl, das in ihm tobte, versuchte Draco beiseite zu schieben. Warum sollte er sich auch schuldig fühlen? Er hatte nichts Anderes gesagt, als sonst auch. Und dass sie nun erwachsen waren, hieß nicht, dass er sich zivilisierter ihr gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Granger war nach wie vor eine besserwisserische Gryffindor und ihr Blut war über die Jahre, in denen er sie nicht gesehen hatte, auch nicht reiner geworden.

Es war schon damals unter seiner Würde gewesen, mit einem Schlammblut dasselbe Quartier und dieselben Pflichten zu teilen. Doch als Schulsprecher hatte er darüber hinwegsehen müssen. Und jetzt war er obendrein von ihr abhängig, nur weil sein Vater die glorreiche Idee besessen hatte, sie als Medi-Hexe anzustellen. Nicht, dass das seine einzigen Beweggründe waren. Draco war sich sicher, dass sein Vater bald mit der Wahrheit ans Licht rücken würde, was er wirklich mit Granger wollte. Wie er seinen Vater kannte, konnte dies bestimmt nicht von harmloser Natur sein.

"Wie lange willst du mir noch die kalte Schulter zeigen, Granger? Das ist alles Andere als passend für einen hitzköpfigen Gryffindor."

Zu seinem angestauten Ärger antwortete die Medi-Hexe immer noch nicht. Doch er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre schmalen Finger um die ledergebundene Außenhülle ihres Buches klammerten. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ignorieren. Niemand konnte einen Malfoy einfach so ignorieren.

Ein böses Lächeln formte sich auf Dracos fein geschwungenen Lippen. Wenn Granger nicht mit ihm sprach, so konnte er auch auf ganz andere Art ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangen. Mit Freuden erinnerte er sich an den Abend, als er aufgewacht war und die Medi-Hexe das ganze Haus zusammen geschrieen hatte. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm gewesen, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie war immer noch peinlich berührt, wenn es um seine Körperpflege ging. Obwohl sie es als Medi-Hexe anders gewohnt sein müsste und es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn ohne Kleidung gesehen hatte. Schon in ihrem siebenten Schuljahr war sie wie so oft kopflos ins Bad gerannt, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Und er war alles Andere als bekleidet gewesen.

Natürlich hatte die hitzige Gryffindor nur ihm ganz alleine die Schuld an dem ganzen Fiasko gegeben. Mit einer Grimasse erinnerte sich Draco noch heute an ihren viel zu locker sitzenden Zauberstab. Granger war mehr als gefährlich, doch nun hatte sie sicherlich nichts gegen ein Bad einzuwenden. Schließlich war sie dafür da.

Das Grinsen auf seinem viel zu blassen Gesicht wurde breiter. Es würde ihr unangenehm sein, doch er würde sich königlich amüsieren.

"Ich hatte daran gedacht, dass ich eigentlich ein Bad nehmen könnte, Granger. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst?"

Wie erwartet zuckte der braune Haarschopf der Hexe nach oben und augenblicklich bildete sich eine feine Röte auf ihren Wangen. Kurz schnappten ihre Lippen auf und zu, bevor sie überhaupt eine Antwort zustande brachte.

"Aber... du hast doch erst gestern... Félice hat doch..."

Draco winkte gelassen ab, während seine grauen Augen belustigt im Schein der Nachmittagssonne tanzten.

"Félice ist unfähig. Nicht, dass es mich überrascht hätte. Schließlich weiß ich, wie ungeschickt sie ist."

"Sie ist deine Verlobte, Malfoy!", entrüstete sich die Medi-Hexe und das Buch glitt aus ihren Fingern, während sie aufgebracht aufsprang.

"Was ist dein Punkt, Granger? Félice mag meine Verlobte sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie in der Lage ist, ein anständiges Bad einzulassen."

"Du bist einfach nur widerlich, Malfoy! Sie wollte dir etwas Gutes tun und du jagst sie aus dem Haus, bloß weil die Temperatur für deine ach so feine Haut zu warm war."

"Sie hat mich verbrüht, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte."

"Du bist nur überempfindlich, Malfoy!"

"Félice wird darüber hinwegkommen, Granger. Innerhalb weniger Tage wird sie wieder ankommen, verlasse dich darauf. Aber wenn du jetzt so nett wärst, mir endlich ein Bad einzulassen?"

Die junge Hexe vor ihm verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn aus zornigen Augen.

"Du bist dir wohl sehr sicher, Malfoy. Sie sollte dich sitzen lassen, du mieses Frettchen. Und wie kommst du überhaupt zu der Annahme, ich würde dich nicht verbrühen?"

"Ich kenne dich. Du musst alles perfekt machen, Granger."

Ein leises Knurren entwich der Medi-Hexe, die Draco erstaunlicherweise an eine Löwin erinnerte.

"Fein!", zischte sie hervor, bevor sie zur Verbindungstür, die zum Bad führte, stapfte.

Der junge Zauberer war zufrieden. Sein Ärger so gut wie verflogen. Es war eindeutig langweilig, wenn er nicht mit Granger streiten konnte. Etwas pervers, solche Freude daran zu finden, aber immerhin unterhaltsam.

9

6

9

6

"Bei Merlin! Mach dich nicht so schwer, Malfoy!", keuchte Hermione und versuchte den blonden Zauberer mit allen Kräften, die sie besaß, auf den Beinen zu halten.

Es war schlimm genug, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt ein Bad nehmen wollte, aber dass dieses lange Elend sich auch noch dermaßen auf sie aufstützte, schlug dem Fass beinahe den Boden aus.

"Ich bin nun mal schwach auf den Beinen, Granger. Ich muss mich abstützen."

"Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn ich dich ins Bad hätte schweben lassen können. Aber nein, du musst dich weigern."

"Was erwartest du? Nachdem mich ein paar Flüche beinahe umgebracht haben, lasse ich doch nicht wieder an mir herumzaubern."

Hermione rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Und dass du fast gestorben wärst, ist auch ganz allein deine Schuld, Malfoy. Deine Arroganz hat es einfach nicht zugelassen, jemand Fähigem den Job zu überlassen. Wenn Bill dich nicht gefunden hätte, dann..."

"Sag mal, hörst du dich gern selbst reden, Granger? Oder warum plapperst du mich so zu."

Die Medi-Hexe schnaufte leise. Ihr Griff um die schmale Taille des Mannes verlagerte sich leicht, als sie die leicht angelehnte Tür zum Bad mit dem Fuß aufstieß. Schwer atmend unter der Anstrengung schaffte sie es endlich, Malfoy in den Raum zu befördern und auf einen bereitgestellten Stuhl zu setzen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie die einzigartige Schönheit des Bades bewundert. Den Marmor, der in einem dunklen grün in der nun mit Feuchtigkeit glitzernden Umgebung strahlte. Oder die angenehme Wärme, die durch einen Zauber permanent aus dem Boden sickerte. Der Duft nach verschiedenen Seifen und etwas, das eindeutig Malfoy war, benebelte leicht ihre Sinne. Die schwüle Hitze, die von dem dampfenden Wasser ausging, tat ihrem Kopf alles Andere als gut.

Innerlich schüttelte sie sich heftig aus ihrem leicht verträumten Zustand. Eine Hand glitt frustriert durch ihre braunen Locken, die sich, bedingt auf die Umgebung, leicht zu kräuseln anfingen. Betrübt musste sie feststellen, dass sie für den Rest des Abends wieder wie ein Pudel aussehen würde.

Doch jetzt hatte Hermione erstmal andere Probleme, als ihre Haare. Wenn Malfoy Félice nicht vergrault hätte, würde sie erst gar nicht in dieser Lage stecken. Die schwarzhaarige Hexe hätte diese Aufgaben mit Freuden übernommen, während sie ihr aus einem unerfindlichen Grund unangenehm war. Einen bewusstlosen Malfoy auszuziehen und zu waschen war etwas vollkommen Anderes, als einen, der seinen großen Schandmaul jederzeit einsetzen konnte.

"Kommst du nun endlich, Granger? Oder soll ich ewig hier sitzen? Mir wird nämlich kalt", nörgelte der Blonde und begann, die bloßen Zehen in den dicken Teppich zu vergraben.

Für Augenblicke konnte die junge Hexe nichts Anderes tun, als auf seine nackten Füße zu starren. Irgendwie hatte es etwas unheimlich Intimes an sich, befand sie selbst. Wieder begann die ihr wohlbekannte Röte ihren Nacken hinauf zu kriechen. Was war es nur an Malfoy, das sie so reagieren ließ? Sie war doch sonst alles Andere als fein.

"Ein paar Knöpfe wirst du schon noch alleine öffnen können, Malfoy", knurrte sie leise zurück und beschäftigte sich damit, die Temperatur des Wassers mit der Hand zu prüfen.

Das mürrische Gesicht des Zauberers entging ihr dabei vollkommen. Auch, dass er damit begann, die silbernen Knöpfe seines grünen Pyjamas selbst zu öffnen. Und schließlich das hinterhältige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das sich formte, als er das Oberteil von den Schultern streifte.

"Bei den Hosen musst du mir aber helfen, Granger."

Die junge Hexe unterdrückte einen angenehmen Schauder, als sie sich umdrehte und den blonden Halbnackten betrachtete. Malfoy war attraktiv, das musste sie zähneknirschend zugeben. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Hälfte der weiblichen Bevölkerung der Zaubererwelt hinter ihm her war. Leider wusste er das auch und das arrogante Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sprach Bände.

Malfoy war etwas fürs Auge und verzweifelt versuchte Hermione, nicht zu sehr zu starren, als sie ihren Weg zu dem jungen Mann zurücklegte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Mit Grauen musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Augen ebenso verräterisch veranlagt waren, wie ihr Kater. Immer wieder schweiften sie zu der blassen, straffen Haut seines Brustkorbs, unter denen die Muskeln zuckend tanzten. Malfoy war nicht zu muskulös, aber seine lange, schlanke Gestalt zeugte von dem jahrelangen Training eines ehemaligen Quidditchspielers.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl ging sie schließlich in die Hocke und wendete sogleich den Blick ab, als sie der seidenen Hose einen kräftigen Ruck versetzte. Malfoys Hände auf ihren Schultern schienen fester als benötigt zuzupacken. Sein heiseres Kommentar, das kurz darauf folgte, war genug, um der Medi-Hexe endgültig den Kragen platzen zu lassen.

"Diese Position gefällt mir, Granger. Wenn du jetzt noch ein wenig näher rücken würdest, könntest du zeigen, was für eine Löwin in dir steckt. Ich bin sicher, selbst darin bist du perfekt."

Keine Minute später blickten die grauen Augen des Zauberers in das hochrote Gesicht der Hexe und auf die Spitze eines vibrierenden Zauberstabes.

9

6

9

6

Narcissa Malfoy lauschte auf das laute Platschen, das unnatürlich laut auf den stillen Flur erklang. Fast automatisch begannen ihre Füße schneller voranzustreben. Sie hatte ihren Sohn besuchen wollen, um sich für den Abend zu verabschieden und war sich sicher, auch Hermione dort anzutreffen. Das laute Platschen von Wasser bescherte ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Nicht, dass die Medi-Hexe doch darauf zurückgriff, ihren einzigen Sohn zu ertränken.

Der Stoff ihres pastellfarbenen Abendkleides raschelte leise, als sie schließlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des jungen Zauberers erreichte. Fast augenblicklich konnte sie auch schon das erstickte Fluchen ihres Sohnes vernehmen.

"Verdammt! Granger! Willst du mich ersäufen?"

"Nichts Anderes hast du verdient, Malfoy. Du bist so widerlich, dass mir die Worte dafür fehlen."

Neugierig, was den Streit der beiden jungen Leute diesmal heraufbeschworen hatte, schlüpfte die blonde Frau so leise wie möglich in das Zimmer. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, brachte ein breites Lächeln auf ihre schönen Gesichtszüge.

Die junge Medi-Hexe stand mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab in der Tür des Bades und starrte böse auf ihren Sohn, der ziemlich außer Atem in der Badewanne saß. Das an sich wäre nicht wirklich etwas Neues, nur, dass sich in der Wanne so gut wie kein Wasser mehr befand. Stattdessen breitete sich die duftende Flüssigkeit in aller Ruhe gemächlich auf dem Boden aus.

Narcissa ahnte sofort, was passiert sein musste. Draco hatte wohl wieder seinen Mund nicht halten können und die junge Hexe hatte es vorgezogen, ihn mit dem Zauberstab aus angemessener Höhe in die Badewanne zu befördern. Die blonde Hexe war sich sicher, dass ihr Sohn nichts Anderes verdient hatte.

Immer noch leise verfolgte sie das Gespräch der Beiden.

"Ich bin alles Andere als widerlich, Granger. Und deine roten Wangen sprechen dafür, dass du genauso denkst."

"Meine Wangen sind so rot, weil ich wütend bin, du Bastard."

"Vor zwei Minuten warst du alles Andere als wütend. Du hast mich ja förmlich mit den Augen verschlungen."

"Und das ist ein Grund, solch ein widerliches Kommentar abzugeben, Malfoy?"

"Siehst du! Du bestreitest es nicht einmal! Ich sag doch immer wieder, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin. Selbst ein Schlammblut wie du..."

"Es reicht, Frettchen! Das muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören. Sieh zu, wie du alleine klarkommst."

"Granger!"

"Was?"

"Mir ist kalt."

Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte Narcissa den blonden Haarschopf. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass zwei Erwachsene sich nie so benehmen würden. Doch bei diesen Beiden schien alles vollkommen anders zu verlaufen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie sich überhaupt je verstehen würden.

Leise räusperte sie sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Leute zu erlangen.

Die Medi-Hexe wirbelte mit großen Augen herum, um sie anzustarren und auch ihren Sohn beschlich eine seichte Röte.

"Narcissa... ich... ich..."

"Mutter... was... was..."

Beschwichtigend hob die ältere Frau beide Hände, um das Gestotter zu unterbrechen.

"Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, obwohl es ein sehr interessantes Bild ist. Eigentlich wollte ich nur Bescheid geben, dass Lucius und ich das Haus nun verlassen. Celine ist in ihrem Bettchen und schläft." Kurz ließen ihre blauen Augen von dem jungen Mann ab, um schließlich an der zierlichen Gestalt der jungen Hexe hängen zu bleiben, "Du kommst wirklich klar, Hermione?"

Die junge Frau schien sich augenblicklich zu entspannen und heftig nickte sie mit dem braunen Lockenschopf.

"Natürlich, Narcissa! Ich wünsche viel Spaß heute Abend."

Mit einem ernsteren Blick musterte Narcissa schließlich ihren Sohn, der immer noch etwas verstört in der Wanne saß.

"Und dir, Draco, rate ich, etwas freundlicher zu Hermione zu sein. Ich würde es ihr keinesfalls übel nehmen, wenn sie dich dort einfach sitzen ließe."

"Natürlich, Mutter. Viel Spaß heute Abend."

Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, dann wandte sich die blonde Hexe mir raschelndem Kleid von dem Pärchen ab. Sie konnte Hermione vertrauen und auch Draco würde sich im besten Fall benehmen.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld, Granger!"

"Warum meine? Du bist doch derjenige, der seine Gedanken nicht aus der Gosse bekommt!"

Narcissa rollte mit den blauen Augen und schloss die Türe leise hinter sich. Sie würden sich nie verstehen, aber wenigstens konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten.

9

6

9

6

Abermals lugte Hermione über die Seiten ihres Buches, um das Pärchen auf dem Bett zu betrachten. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie beobachtete, wie das kleine Mädchen das strampelnde Plüscheinhorn ihrem älteren Bruder unter die Nase hielt. Eine der weichen Hufen trat mit Schmackes auf das aristokratische Riechorgan. Doch der blonde Zauberer lächelte nur sanft vor sich hin.

Die junge Medi-Hexe fand es äußerst interessant, wie sehr sich Draco Malfoy von einer Sekunde auf die andere verändern konnte. Sie hatte mehr als einmal den Austausch zwischen Bruder und Schwester beobachten können und befand, dass es die einzigen Momente waren, in denen der junge Mann wirklich Gefühle an den Tag legte.

Wenn Hermione nicht alles täuschte, so musste er die kleine Celine wirklich lieben. Beinahe unvorstellbar bei einem Malfoy, aber der Beweis befand sich ohne Zweifel direkt vor ihrer Nase.

Draco Malfoy behandelte das kleine Mädchen mit solch einer Sanftheit, dass es ihr warm ums Herz wurde. Derartige Augenblicke ließen sie solche Vorfälle wie im Bad fast vergessen. Aber sie war klug genug zu wissen, wie er wirklich war und was er von ihr hielt.

Sie war nur froh, dass er sich nach ihrer kleinen Bestrafungsaktion relativ ruhig verhalten hatte. Ohne Zwischenfälle war das weitere Bad verlaufen und Hermione hatte innerlich aufgeseufzt, als sie Malfoy endlich wieder ins Bett beförderte. Und er war eine angenehme Gesellschaft, solange Celine in der Nähe war. Der kleine Engel schien seine gemeine Natur zu unterdrücken.

Als Narcissa ihr eröffnet hatte, dass sie den Abend alleine in Malfoy Manor und nur mit Draco als Gesellschaft verbringen musste, hatte es sie anfangs mehr als verschreckt. Nur mit Malfoy alleine in einem Haus erschien ihr keine gute Idee zu sein, doch bis jetzt war alles ruhig verlaufen.

Sie bereute es nicht einmal, Sylvester nicht mit Freunden zu verbringen. Partys waren nie Hermiones Ding gewesen. Ein Buch in ihren Händen genügte vollkommen, um einen Abend erfolgreich für sie zu machen.

Doch jeder Abend fand irgendwann seinen Ausklang.

"Es wird Zeit, dass ich Celine ins Bett bringe. Es ist spät."

Der blonde Zauberer schielte für Momente von seinem Spiel mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu ihr auf, bevor er murmelte: "Lasse sie hier, Granger. Celine kann auch hier schlafen."

"Sie wird aus dem Bett fallen, Malfoy."

"Nicht, wenn du dich auf die andere Seite legst."

Hermione hob fragend die Brauen.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Malfoy."

"Ich würde es nicht sagen, wenn es nicht mein Ernst wäre."

"Du bist willens, dein Bett mit einem Schlammblut zu teilen?", fragte sie mit bitterem Unterton, das ein Stirnrunzeln bei dem jungen Mann hervorrief.

"Sei nicht albern, Granger", auffordernd klopfte er auf die leere Bettseite, "Das Angebot steht nicht ewig."

Zurückhaltend erhob sich die braunhaarige Hexe von ihrem Stuhl. Für Sekunden betrachtete sie die leere Stelle auf dem Bett. Es war groß genug und der Stuhl, den sie beherbergte, war mit der Zeit alles Andere als bequem. Das kleine Mädchen in ihrer Mitte würde verhindern, dass Malfoy auch nur in ihre Nähe kam.

Mit einem Straffen ihrer Schultern und unter dem intensiven Blick grauer Augen legte sie den kurzen Weg zur freien Bettseite zurück.

"Keine dummen Spielchen, Malfoy!", zischte sie dem blonden Mann zu, bevor sie sich lang ausstreckte und das Buch schnell vor das gerötete Gesicht brachte.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, Granger", kam die unschuldige Antwort zurück.

Hermione zog es jedoch vor, den Zauberer, der nicht unweit von ihr entfernt lag, zu ignorieren. Stattdessen vertiefte sie sich abermals in den Band mit dem klangvollen Namen, "Edelsteine dieser Welt und welchen Zauber sie besitzen".

9

6

9

6

Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben waren ihr diese Zusammenkünfte so langweilig erschienen. Oft hatte sie an gesellschaftlichen Abenden dieser Art teilgenommen. Vielleicht lag es an denselben hochmütigen Gesichtern, die sie immer wieder sah. Vielleicht auch an den unsinnigen Gesprächen, die immer wieder stattfanden. Oder auch daran, dass sich ihre Meinungen plötzlich so teilten.

Schmerzhaft hatte Narcissa feststellen müssen, dass die meisten Gespräche nichts mehr für sie bedeuteten. Die Fragen, ob sie wirklich ein Schlammblut in ihrem Haus beschäftigte, waren ihr zuwider. Mehr als einmal und zum Schock der anwesenden Frauen, die sie ehemals als Freundinnen gesehen hatte, war sie zur Verteidigung der jungen Medi-Hexe gekommen. Auch, wenn Hermione selbst nicht anwesend war und nie von den grausamen Wörtern erfahren würde, Narcissa konnte diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht mehr mit sich vereinbaren.

Sie wusste, dass die anderen Frauen bereits hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelten. Wusste davon, dass sie sie immer noch nicht für ganz gesund hielten. Den Rest des Abends hatte sie alleine verbracht und langsam war sie müde. Ihre Füße schmerzten und alle Energie schien ihren zarten Körper verlassen zu haben.

Früher hatte sie nie genug von den Bällen der Flints bekommen können. Sie hatte Nächte in den prächtig geschmückten Anwesen verbringen können. Doch nun wollte sie nur ins eigene Bett.

Ein Blick auf die alte Uhr an der Wand sagte ihr, dass es höchste Zeit war. Die Zeiger zeigten auf weit nach Mitternacht. Das neue Jahr war schon längst angebrochen.

Seufzend erhob sich die blonde Hexe von ihrem Platz, um sich einen Weg durch die festlich geschmückten Zauberer und Hexen zu bahnen. Leicht zuckte sie unter ihren gekünstelten Lachen zusammen. Ehrlichkeit fand man in diesen Kreisen nur viel zu selten.

Sie musste Lucius finden. Es erschien bald wie Stunden, seitdem er mit Flint und Nott verschwunden war. Narcissa befürchtete, dass sie wieder irgendeinen hinterhältigen Plan ausheckten.

Das Stimmengewirr um sie herum wurde leiser, als sie den großen Saal verließ und einen der Seitengänge wählte. Sie wusste, wo sich das Arbeitszimmer von Flint befand. Mehr als einmal war sie Gast des großen, bulligen Mannes und dessen zierlicher Frau gewesen.

Die langen Flure des Anwesens waren alles Andere als einladend und Narcissa fröstelte leicht. Egal, ob nun Sommer oder Winter, es war immer kalt. Die Fackeln, die an den schmucklosen Wänden hingen, gaben all dem die Wirkung eines Kerkers. Die Frau des Hauses hatte es noch nie verstanden, eine heimische Atmosphäre zu zaubern. Alles war ebenso kalt und trocken, wie sie selbst. Die blonde Hexe wunderte es gar nicht, dass der Sohn flügge geworden war.

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, Malfoy?", donnerte die Stimme Flints in die Stille.

Narcissa hielt kurze Zeit vor der dunklen Holztür, die sie erreicht hatte, inne.

"Bezweifelst du meine Kenntnisse, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Flint?"

"Keineswegs, Malfoy. Es wundert mich nur, dass alles von einem Schlammblut abhängt, das sich zufällig in deinem Haushalt aufhält und obendrein noch befreundet mit Potter ist."

"Umso leichter ist es, sie zu manipulieren und zu halten. Der Opal nimmt niemand anderen als sie an. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass sie die Einzige ist, um dessen Kräfte freizusetzen."

Die blonde Hexe vor der Tür erschauderte leicht. Sie hatte Recht behalten. Sie planten etwas Hinterhältiges und alles drehte sich um Hermione. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

"Wann wird es soweit sein, Lucius?", mischte sich nun auch noch Nott in das Gespräch.

"Das Pergament, das ich benötige, liegt in Gringotts´ Schatzkammern. Draco wird sich darum kümmern, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist. Das Andere ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Das Mädchen glüht förmlich vor angestauter Energie."

"Die einzige Frage dabei ist nur, wo sich unser Lord zurzeit aufhält. Seit Jahren haben wir nichts von ihm gehört", warf Flint ein.

"Er wird sein Versteck schon verlassen, Flint. Du kannst das getrost mir überlassen."

"Und dann?"

"Er wird Unterschlupf in meinem Haus finden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, Nott. Das Ministerium würde ihn nie bei mir vermuten. Aber ich verlange Stillschweigen von euch Beiden. Niemand darf davon erfahren."

Das zustimmende Gemurmel der beiden anderen Männer nahm Narcissa schon gar nicht mehr wahr, als sie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete. Unbändige Wut, die sie seit langem nicht mehr verspürt hatte, tobte in ihrem Innern. Sie wusste nicht, von welchem Opal die Rede war. Wusste nicht, was er bewirkte. Doch Eines war klar: Die junge Medi-Hexe in ihrem Haus schwebte in Gefahr und ein widerliches Wesen war im Begriff, sich abermals häuslich in ihren vier Wänden niederzulassen.

"Ich lasse das nicht zu, Lucius!", zischte sie den überraschten Männern entgegen, "Dieses Monster kommt nicht noch einmal in mein Haus. Es ist genug, dass ihr ihm blindlings folgt. Es ist genug, dass ich Jahre geschwiegen habe. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand Unschuldiges wie Hermione dabei verletzt wird. Was denkst du dir dabei, Lucius? Hat sie unserer Familie nicht gute Dienste geleistet? Sie ist ein liebes, warmherziges Mädchen. Du wirst sie nicht zerstören!"

Für Momente schien die starre Maske des blonden Mannes zu verrutschen. Etwas wie Überraschen lag in seinen Zügen, vielleicht auch ein wenig Bewunderung für den Mut, den die schlanke Frau aufbrachte. Plötzlich erinnerte sie wenig an die kalte Frau, die sie einst gewesen war. Sie kämpfte, als würde es sich um ihre eigene Tochter handeln.

"Du solltest dich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die dich nichts angehen, Narcissa. Ich habe von Anfang an befürchtet, dass du dich zu sehr an die Medi-Hexe gewöhnst. Sie ist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, daran solltest du immer denken."

"Mittel zum Zweck? Sie ist ein Mensch wie du und ich, Lucius. Sie ist ein besserer Mensch, als du es je sein wirst."

Das donnernde Lachen Flints brach dazwischen. Der bullige Mann schwankte von dem zu hohen Alkoholgenuss leicht hin und her, als er sich mit staksigen Schritten der zierlichen Frau näherte.

"Du erzählst Unsinn, Narcissa. Sie ist nur ein Schlammblut. Sie ist dafür geboren, um uns zu dienen und rein zufällig kann sie das diesmal auch."

Die blonde Hexe bebte vor Zorn, als sie einen vernichtenden Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer warf.

"Du mischst dich hier nicht ein, Flint. Dein Hirn ist von dem Alkohol so zerfressen, dass du noch nie wusstest, von was du redest."

Die harten Gesichtszüge des Zauberers verdüsterten sich, bevor ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen trat und eine Reihe unnatürlich großer Zähne zum Vorschein kamen.

"Dein Mann ist vielleicht nicht fähig dir beizubringen, wo dein Platz ist, Narcissa, aber ich bin es. Es ist besser, wenn eine Frau wie du alles Gehörte schnell wieder vergisst."

Noch ehe einer der Anwesenden im Raum auch nur blinzeln konnte, zückte der bullige Mann seinen Zauberstab.

"Obliviate!"

Anstatt eines hellen, gleißenden Lichtes, löste sich ein dunkler Strahl magischer Energie aus dem Stück Holz und traf auf die wehrlose Frau.

Narcissa zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Strahl auf sie traf und ihren Geist schnell in eine bodenlose Dunkelheit riss.

Wie in Zeitlupe sackte der schmale Körper der Hexe zusammen und knallte mit heftiger Wucht auf den Holz verkleideten Boden.

"Was hast du getan, Flint?", murmelte Nott atemlos und betrachtete angespannt den blonden Zauberer neben sich. "Das war kein Gedächtniszauber, sondern irgendwas Anderes. Du hast genuschelt, du betrunkener Idiot!"

Für kurze Zeit herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum, bevor Lucius Malfoy mit wilden Augen und mit vor Wut verzerrten Lippen zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann wirbelte. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte gefährlich.

"Das wirst du bereuen, Flint! Niemand berührt mein Eigentum!"

9

6

9

6

Draco seufzte leicht und griff vorsichtig über das schlummernde Mädchen, das an seine Seite gekuschelt lag, um der schlafenden Medi-Hexe auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes das Buch aus den Fingern zu nehmen.

Kurz hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne, um die beiden schlafenden Wesen zu betrachten. Es war ein friedliches Bild, das ihn seltsam erwärmte. Das kleine Mädchen hatte einige braune Locken der Medi-Hexe ergriffen und hielt sich daran fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Granger selbst hatte ein friedliches Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen und ihre Gesichtszüge waren so entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand lagen auf dem seicht atmenden Körper seiner kleinen Schwester. So, als ob sie das Kind selbst noch im Schlaf beschützen wollte.

Beinahe automatisch wanderte seine Hand von dem Buch, das er greifen wollte, zu den braunen Locken, nur um sich vorsichtig darin zu vergraben. Die braune Masse mit den bronzenen Farbtönen war erstaunlich seidig. Auch, wenn die Haare nicht mehr so störrisch waren, wie vor einigen Jahren, so hatten sie nie den Eindruck erweckt, besonders weich zu sein. Er hatte sich wohl oder übel geirrt. Alles an Granger schien weich und fein zu sein.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als die Medi-Hexe leicht in ihrem Schlaf murmelte und ihr Gesicht vertraut in seine Handfläche schmiegte. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Aber sie musste es ja nicht, oder? Er konnte still genießen und wenn es nur für wenige Minuten war.

Es kümmerte den jungen Mann nicht, dass er es nicht mal annähernd seltsam fand, die Hexe in seinem Bett zu haben. Solange sie den Mund hielt konnte er sie für Stunden betrachten.

Granger war ein hübsches Ding, schon immer gewesen. Nicht unbedingt schön, aber ihre zierliche Form und kleinen Gliedmaßen gaben ihr etwas Besonderes. Etwas, das eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in jedem Mann wecken würde. Er war da keine Ausnahme, obwohl er nur zu genau wusste, dass sich diese Hexe sehr gut alleine verteidigen konnte.

Er mochte ihre feurigen, braunen Augen und das strahlende, braune Haar. Ihre kleine Nase und ihre zarte Haut. Den Duft nach frischen Kräutern und Zimt, den sie immerzu ausstrahlte. Besonders mochte er jedoch ihre sanften Hände.

Ein angenehmer Schauder jagte durch Dracos Körper, wenn er an das Bad von heute dachte und ihre sanften Hände auf seiner Haut. Ihre feinen Fingerspitzen in seinen Haaren.

Der blonde Mann schüttelte sich leicht und wand eine weitere braune Locke um seinen Finger. Zu schade, dass sie nur ein Schlammblut war. Wäre es anders, hätte er sie nur zu gerne dort behalten, wo sie sich jetzt befand, allerdings ohne störende Kleidung.

Auch wenn Draco es nicht gerne zugab und es nie offen zugeben würde, er begehrte sie schon seit Jahren. Natürlich war es unter seiner Würde und nie würde er auf einen Impuls reagieren. Er wusste, dass sie ihn hasste und umgekehrt war es genauso, obwohl verräterische Gedanken immer wieder versuchten, ihm etwas Anderes zu erzählen. Seine Erziehung und seine Stellung alleine würden niemals zulassen, etwas Anderes für die Gryffindor zu empfinden. Doch wenigstens einen Wunsch, den er seit langem hegte, wollte er sich erfüllen.

Seine grauen Augen blieben an ihren leicht geöffneten, rosigen Lippen hängen. Es hatte ihn schon immer interessiert, wie sie schmecken würde. Wie sie sich anfühlte. Das Verhalten der unnahbaren Gryffindor hatte diese Neugierde geschürt. Und jetzt wollte Draco diesen Hunger stillen. Schließlich schlief Granger und er würde keine Gefahr laufen, ins nächste Jahrtausend geflucht zu werden.

Etwas widerwillig ließ er von den Locken der Hexe ab, nur um sich leise aufzurichten. Das kleine Mädchen immer noch schlummernd in der Mitte des Bettes, beugte er seinen Körper mit erstaunlich wiedergefundener Kraft zu der Medi-Hexe hinüber. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das schlafende Kind nicht zu stören.

Fast augenblicklich füllte der Duft von Kräutern und Zimt seine Nase. Die Wärme der jungen Frau schien unter seine eigene Haut zu sickern.

Für kurze Zeit konnte Draco nur in das friedliche Gesicht der Hexe starren, bevor er die Entfernung verringerte und seine Lippen sanft auf ihre presste. Eine kleine Explosion schien von der winzigen und keuschen Berührung auszugehen und als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, wich er zurück. Sie war all das, was er sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Weich und süß, unglaublich warm. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr.

"Frohes neues Jahr, Granger", murmelte er leise.

Draco seufzte leicht und zog sich auf seine eigene Bettseite zurück. Mehr würde es nie geben. Er hätte nie auf die Idee kommen sollen, die schlafende Hexe zu küssen. Er sollte nicht einmal daran denken, sie zu berühren. Sie war schuld daran, dass er sie berühren wollte.

Er hatte eine schöne Verlobte und alles schien nach Plan zu laufen, bis Granger wieder in seinem Leben auftauchen musste. Er würde es nicht dulden, dass sie Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, die nicht vorhanden sein dürften.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das schlafende Pärchen neben sich, das ihn so sehr an Familie erinnerte, löschte der blonde Zauberer das Licht, um auch selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

9

6

9

6

Ende Kapitel 17- Fortsetzung folgt...

Nächstes Kapitel: Sleeping Beauty

9

6

9

6

Alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, danke ich ganz herzlich. Es macht unglaublichen Spaß zu schreiben, wenn man die Gewissheit hat das es auch gelesen wird.

9

6

9

6

**Reviewantworten:**

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Hallo kleine Schwester :grins: Dein Review war toll, nein, einmalig. Damit hast du mich vollkommen atemlos hinterlassen :lach: bei den vielen Gequetsche, Geknuddel und Geknutsche auch kein Wunder, gelle? Ich denke Harry konnte es sich leisten so frech zum guten Lucius zu sein. Er würde einem Potter nie auf eigenem Grund und Boden etwas tun. Das Ministerium würde ihm sofort im Nacken sitzen und wenn Hermione davon erfahren würde...sagen wir der gute Lucius würde plötzlich erfahren wie sich die Hölle auf Erden anfühlen muss :grins: Aw! Ja! Die Pflege von Draco. Ich war vollkommen in meinem Element. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich meinen Beruf liebe. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für dein herrliches Review und deine tolle Betaarbeit. :knuddel: hdl Ginny :)

**Talvi:** Hab ich schnell genug weitergeschrieben? Hab immerhin nur knapp zwei Wochen für dieses lange Kapitel gebraucht. Ich musste selbst lachen über die Szenen mit Harry als ich sie geschrieben habe. Das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge von Harry in diesem Schutzbann war einfach urkomisch :lach: Ich hoffe Draco hat Mione in diesem Kapitel genug in den Wahnsinn getrieben? Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel:

**Sunnylein:** Ah! Hilfe! Noch jemand der mich erdrücken will :lach: Danke für dein süßes Review. Aber du bist krank? Solltest du nicht besser im Bett liegen als Nachts zu lesen? Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe schon besser. Freut mich das dir das letzte Kapitel so gefallen hat. Was sagst du zu diesem? Ich soll dir ein 10 Seiten Buch herlegen:lach: Vielleicht schreib ich dir sogar 20 :zwinker:knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Luinil:** Ja ne? Harry muss äußerst dämlich ausgesehen haben. Aber wer würde das nicht in so einer Situation:lach: Dieses Kapitel war ja jetzt relativ schnell online. Was sagst du dazu:knuffel: Ginny :o)

**Teufelsweib: N**ah, ganz mit der Ruhe, Süße. Hab so schnell geschrieben wie ich konnte, aber innerhalb eines Tages war einfach unmöglich. Dafür ist das Kapitel jetzt da und extra- lang. Hoffe mir sei verziehen:knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Tishean:** Deine Lieblingsstory? Oi:rot wird: Das ist lieb. Hm, bin auch dafür das wir mit der Entführung von JKR abwarten bis Band 6 raus ist. Dann können wir ihr gleich die Hölle heiß machen, wenn uns etwas net gefällt, gelle? Wie fandest du die neuen Ideen aus meinen Geheimfächern für dieses Kapitel:knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Trisha´sDesire: **Aw! Jetzt hab ich dir auch noch einen Herzinfarkt beschert. Arme Maus, kommt nie wieder vor :grins: Ich werd Harry und Lucius mal lieber vorwarnen bevor du sie mit irgendeinen fiesen Zauber erwischst, eh? Ich brauch die Beiden nämlich noch für diese Story. Danach kannst du sie dir für etwaige Fantasien gern mal ausleihen :lach: Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Eiowyn:** Ich hoffe die netten Leute mit den passechten Jacken haben dich noch nicht eingefangen:lach: Wäre zu schade wenn du dieses Kapitel hier verpasst hättest. Dann wäre mir nix weiter übrig geblieben als es dir eigenhändig vorbei zu bringen. JKR könnte neidisch werden:sich am kopf kratz: Ich glaub net...sie verdient Millionen mit ihren Büchern das sagt eine Menge aus und ich Reviews. Obwohl ich ja sagen muss das die Reviews mir viel lieber sind. Ehrliche Meinungen und ein Hauch Herzlichkeit. Das ist menschlich und besser als ein paar kalte Millionen. Oi! Du bist FallenAngel03? Hab mich schon gewundert wo sie steckt. Danke für dein liebes Review :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Alissa Black:** Oi:knuddel: Hey du:grins: Schön dich nicht verloren zu haben. Bevor ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben habe musste ich mich auch erstmal in meine eigene Story wieder einlesen.:lach: Verrückt, oder? Wie ist die Deutsch Schulaufgabe gelaufen? Hast du die schon zurück? Bin mir sicher das du gut abgeschnitten hast, also keine Panik schieben. Ist nicht gut fürs Herzchen und es gibt die viel zu früh graue Haare :lach, Ginny :o)

**IamFallen:** Siehste? Hab schnell weiter gemacht, gelle? Füttere mich mit genug Feedback und meine Muse haut mir den Kochlöffel ordentlich über den Schädel :lach: Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen:knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Sweet-Teeni: **Danke für dein liebes Review und das tolle Lob :knuddel: Ich freu mich immer wieder darüber, wenn ich jemanden so fesseln kann das er gar nicht aufhören kann zu lesen. Ich glaube das ist das beste Kompliment das ein Schreiberling wie ich bekommen kann. Alle deine Fragen werden nach und nach in der Story beantwortet das kann ich dir versichern. Zu Narcissa hast du ja jetzt in diesem Kapitel einen Anhaltspunkt bekommen. Félice ist dir unsympathisch? Hm, ich fand sie immer ganz nett. Etwas naiv, aber nett. Vielleicht schließt du sie im Laufe der Story ja doch noch ins Herz. Wenn ich Zeit habe werde ich dir natürlich auch noch eine Mail schreiben. LG, Ginny :o)

**LadyEvelyn: **Danke :knuddel: Ich find es natürlich klasse, wenn du es klasse findest. Für was schreibt ein Autor wie ich denn sonst auch? Narcissa find ich auch toll. Ich mochte es nicht sie immer nur hochnäsig darzustellen. Warum sollte sie keine starke Frau sein und unter kalten Maske ein gutes Herz haben? Ich hoffe nur du killst mich net nach diesem Kapitel. LG, Ginny :o)

**Kekschen:** Da schau her was dein Anfeuern getan hat :lach: Ein langes Kapitel und das auch noch so schnell wie möglich :grins: Ja ne? Der liebe Draco und seine Kommentare. Irgendwann rauft Mione sich die Haare noch ganz aus. Danke für dein tolles Review und das Lob. :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Die-na: **Jap, Draco und seine maßlose Selbstüberschätzung. Selbst Todeserfahrungen können sein Schandmaul net zum stillstand bringen :lach: Aber er ist schließlich ein Malfoy und so lieben wir ihn tatsächlich...obwohl...manchmal könnt man ihn schon würgen, ne? Ich denk schon das Mione ihn irgendwann auf die richtige Größe stutzen wird. Darin ist sie wirklich gut :zwinker: Aw! Net so schlimm, wenn du nicht immer ein Review schreibst. Alle paar Kapitel und ich bin überglücklich. :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Teddy172:** Dankö :smile: Hier ist die Fortsetzung. LG, Ginny :o)

**Cruelbabe:** Also wenn du zu jedem Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hättest, hätte ich wirklich 18 Stück mehr, aber glaub mir, dann hättest du mich eindeutig überfüttert und ich hätte Bauchschmerzen :lach: Eines reicht da, bin auf Diät. Danke für dein Review, hoffe deine Neugierde ist jetzt gestillt? LG, Ginny :o)

**Kasumi:** Ich freu mich über jedes Review wie blöd und besonders, wenn sie von Lesern kommen die mich die ganze Story über begleiten. Danke für deins :knuddel: Es freut mich das dir die Story so gut gefällt und hoffe das bleibt auch weiterhin so. Die Frage wer einen Kuss an Neujahr bekommt ist ja nun geklärt. Auch wenn der Empfänger nix davon weiß :zwinker: Bis zur Szene am Anfang der Story dauert es noch ein wenig. Hab mir ja vorgenommen das in den nächsten zehn Kapiteln zu schaffen...aber ursprünglich sollt die ganze Geschichte nur 20 Kapitel haben, also würd ich nicht darauf bauen :lach: Ginny :o)

**Merle15:** Escaflowne Fan? Oder woher kommt der süße Name? Das putzige Katzenmädchen ist definitiv goldig :grins: Danke für dein langes Review. Und so viel Lob für Meiner Einer :rot wird: Danke:knuddel: Jup, Dracos Verlobte ist etwas naiv, aber ich denk mal jeder der in einem goldenen Käfig aufwächst ist so. Logo, Lucius ist und bleibt der aalglatte Mistkerl, aber auch er hat so was wie ein Herz das in seiner Brust schlägt.Jup, die Sache mit den Rosen war eindeutig der Opal. Was für riesige Energie durch so ein kleines Steinchen fließen kann...Celine ist 4 Jahre alt im Prolog, du siehst, wir haben noch ein Stück Arbeit vor uns bevor alles so richtig abgeschlossen ist, gelle? LG, Ginny :o)

**Die Riesin:** Und? War ich schnell genug? Werde ich nicht bestraft:lieb blinzel: Bütte tu mir nix :lach: Danke für dein Review, Süße :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Sachmet:** Oi:knuddel: Danke für dein Review, Maus. Aber...warum bin ich gemein? Ein Kapitel reicht doch, oda? Dafür ist das jetzt extra- lang geraten. Ich hoffe das entschädigt ein wenig dafür das es wieder keine zwei Kapitel sind. Hm...du solltest wirklich lernen zu teilen. Nix mit Draco meins meins meins...die Anderen wollen auch noch ein Stückchen...wenigstens ne Haarlocke, gelle:zwinker: Ginny :o)

**Esta: **Hehe, kommt davon wenn man im Uni- Rechenzentrum zu laut ist...da wird man schon mal bös angeschaut. Aber dir sei verziehen, weil du dich so sehr gefreut hast was Neues zu lesen :zwinker: Jup, ich denk auch manchmal das ich so eine feine, nette Klebefalle brauche. Hin und wieder geht es bei mir zu wie im Taubenschlag :kopfschüttel: die Leute wissen einfach net wann sie Ruhe geben sollen. Mein Lucius ist sexy?...Hm...jap, denke schon...:sabba:...ups...hast du nen Taschentuch? Passiert mir immer wieder wenn ich an blonde Zauberer denke :lach: Danke für dein Review. :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**D.V.G.M.1: **:appalaus klatsch: Also ne...so ein feines Liedchen auch, damit kommst du doch glatt in die Charts :grins: Und dann hast du es extra für mich einstudiert :sich geehrt fühlt: Das nenne ich ein Kompliment. Nah, mir geht es gut und hab auch kein Date mit einem Laster gehabt...obwohl die Vorstellung ja verlockend ist :zwinker: Also keine Sorgen mehr machen, ich leb noch. Ich glaub dich darf keiner den Draco gesund pflegen lassen...er soll gesund werden, Herzchen...nicht über ihn herfallen. Das ist ein ganz großes NO NO. Ich hoffe das kleine romantische Fetzchen in diesem Kapitel war ausreichend für die nächsten Stunden, Tage, Wochen? Danke für dein supi Review du durchgedrehte aber treue Geschichtsabhängige :fest knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Celina-HP: **Danke für deine Reviews :strahl: hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Evodix:** Schon weitergeschrieben :grins: Danke für dein Review und das Lob :freu: Jup, lass mir viel Zeit die Geschichte zu entwickeln. Mag ich viel lieber als wenn es schnell, schnell geht. Mag manchmal vielleicht langweilig werden die langsame Entwicklung, aber Meiner Einer ist mehr als glücklich damit. LG, Ginny :o)

**BlackSil:** Ich hätte an Miones Stelle auch nen Lachkrampf bekommen wenn ich Harry so gesehen hätte. Aber der gute Harry wird seine Lektion jetzt wohl gelernt haben. Danke für dein Review :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Bra-sama:** Öhm...ich hoffe du hast dich nicht ernsthaft verletzt als du vom Stuhl gefallen bist? Nicht das ich noch ne Klage an den Hals bekomme :lach: Ich mag Lucius auch :sabba:...hehe...ich glaub manchmal mag ich ihn zu sehr. Der gute Krummbein weiß schon an wen er sich halten muss um ordentliche Streicheleinheiten abzufassen...der Glückliche :seufz: Jup, ist immer gut eine Story die man mag bei den Favoriten zu haben, aber manchmal macht dir auch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und gar nix geht mehr. Freu mich sehr über dein Review, danke :knuddel: Ginny :o)

**Dark.Trinithy:** Nah, war doch gut das Ende so wie es war. Ich mag solch etwas offene Enden sehr gern. Ging doch aber relativ schnell weiter, gelle? Hat dir das neue Kapitel gefallen, ja, ja? Ahso, die Zahlen 9696...nehm sie zum Abteilen des Kapitels. Also keine besondere Bedeutung. :knuddel: Ginny :o)

9

6

9

6

Immer daran denken, die Autorin freut sich sehr über etwas Feedback. Bloß das kleine Knöpflein da unten drücken und ein paar Worte hinterlassen :grins:


	20. Kapitel18: Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:** Da hat sich nun gar nix geändert. Es gehört immer noch nichts mir.

**AN:** Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Ich schäme mich wirklich so lange kein Kapitel mehr geschrieben zu haben. Das ändert sich jetzt und ich werde versuchen wieder regelmäßig zu schreiben. Wenn es überhaupt noch jemand lesen will.

Mit dem neuen HP6 ist diese Story nun offiziell AU. Da stimmt nun gar nix mehr überein, aber ich will diese Story beenden. Egal wie lang es dauert.

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an mein Betalein Lisa.**

**Kapitel 18: Sleeping Beauty**

Die gequälten Schreie des Mannes waren leiser geworden, ähnelten nur noch dem Wimmern eines übergroßen Kindes.

Keiner der Gäste hatte sich getraut, das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherrn zu betreten, als die Schreie laut und klar durch das Anwesen gehallt waren. Selbst die Hausherrin war nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen und war es immer noch nicht. Starr stand sie wie so viele andere vor der dunklen Tür und lauschte. Das ungute Gefühl versuchte sie zu verdrängen.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was im Inneren des Raumes vor sich ging, vielleicht hätte sie dann den Mut aufgebracht, etwas dagegen zu tun. Wenn sie gesehen hätte, wie sich ihr eigener Mann in einer Lache von Blut hin und her wälzte. Sein großer mächtiger Körper immer schwächer wurde und sein stupider Geist gegen den nahenden Wahnsinn ankämpfte. Doch sie sah es nicht und vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Lucius Malfoy war außer sich vor Wut. Seine grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich und waren starr auf den zuckenden Leib am Boden gerichtet. Ohne Unterlass hielt er den dunklen Zauberstab in seiner Hand auf den Mann, der es gewagt hatte, etwas zu tun, was sich niemals ein anderer erlaubt hätte.

Immer wieder erneuerte er mit kalter Stimme den Fluch, sobald dieser schwächer wurde.

"Crucio!"

Und wieder ging ein Zucken durch den Leib am Boden. Die Wucht des Fluches war so mächtig, dass die Haut des Verfluchten begann, aufzuplatzen. Unschöne Wunden, aus denen unaufhörlich das Blut sickerte.

"Crucio!"

Blut spritzte nun aus Ohren und Nase. Ein Hustenanfall plagte den Gequälten. Und wieder war es die rote Flüssigkeit, die hervorquoll.

Niemand konnte auch nur erahnen, welche Hölle er durchleiden musste.

Und als das letzte klägliche Wimmern erstarb, war es wie ein Segen. Ein Segen für den, der diese Qual durchleiden musste. Doch er war nicht tot. Der bullige Körperbau vermochte viele Dinge zu ertragen. Nur eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit hatte ihn ergriffen, um ihm die Schmerzen zu ersparen.

"Lucius! Hör auf! Du bringst ihn noch um!"

Nur schwer bahnten sich diese Worte durch den Nebel der Raserei, die den blonden Tormentor befallen hatte. Er war bereit zu töten. Bereit, seine Rache auf grausamste Art und Weise zu beenden.

Erst als kräftige Hände seinen Arm griffen, der den Zauberstab hielt und ihn gewaltsam nach unten drückte, begann sein Kopf sich zu klären. Beinahe verwirrt sah er auf den blutüberströmten Körper am Boden. Auf seine eigene zitternde Hand und seinen Freund, der seinen Arm noch immer umklammerte.

"Du hast ihn genug bestraft, Lucius. Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt wieder aufwachen wird. Ist Flint es denn wert, erneut in Askaban zu landen?"

Es tat ihm nicht Leid, was er getan hatte, auch wenn Flint einen kläglichen Anblick bot. Er hatte es verdient und wenn es nach ihm ginge, noch viel mehr. Sein eisiger Blick wanderte zu der schönen Frau, die bald schlafend erschien. Nicht unweit lag sie von seinem Opfer immer noch am Boden und rührte sich nicht.

Nott war seinem Blick gefolgt und seufzte leise.

"Am besten du nimmst Narcissa und verschwindest von hier. Vielleicht kann die Medi-Hexe, die du angestellt hast, etwas ausrichten. Ich kümmere mich um Flint."

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes, nur mit einem stummen Nicken, wandte er sich von Freund und Opfer ab, um die schlanke Frau mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme zu nehmen. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sich aus dem kunstvollen Gebilde auf ihrem Kopf gelöst und hing nun in weichen Wellen hinab. Sie fühlte sich kalt an und zum ersten Mal regte sich etwas anderes als Wut in ihm.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren und war im nächsten Augenblick schon aus dem düsteren Arbeitszimmer verschwunden.

9

6

9

6

Sie träumte.

Zumindest vermutete sie, dass sie träumen musste. Die Umgebung wirkte viel zu hell und gleichzeitig viel zu verschwommen, um echt zu sein. Das Grün der Bäume sah so aus, als hätte der Maler, der sie erschaffen hatte, zusätzlich mit den Fingern dafür gesorgt, die Farben ineinander zu verwischen.

Die Sonne klebte beinahe an einem blauen Himmel, der nur wenige flauschige Wolken aufwies.

Ein ewiger Sommertag in einem Gemälde gebannt. Ohne Geräusche, ohne einen Laut, der darauf hinwies, dass sich etwas Lebendiges in dieser Szenerie befand.

Hermione fühlte sich unwohl, als sie den braunen, viel zu unechten Weg entlanglief. Das kleine weiße Haus, das sie anstrebte, schien jedoch nicht näher rücken zu wollen. Es leuchtete im gelben Schein der Sonne und der kleine Zaun, der einen winzigen grünen Garten abteilte, wirkte wie aus dem Traum eines jungen Mädchens.

Sie hatte nie von solchen Dingen geträumt und so wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich gar nicht um ihren eigenen Traum handelte. Doch wer sollte schon von so etwas träumen? Es war zu steril, zu unecht wie ein gefrorener Moment in der Zeit.

Umso erstaunter war die junge Hexe, als sich plötzlich etwas zu regen schien. Die kleine Tür des Hauses öffnete sich. Die Sonne blendete sie, um genau zu erkennen, wer ins Freie trat. Dem weißen Kleid nach zu urteilen musste es eine Frau sein. Sie schnaufte leise und fragte sich, wie viele Klischees ihr noch begegnen würden. Vielleicht wurde sie noch Zeuge einer besonders widerlich süßen Liebesgeschichte. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen Romantik hatte. Nur hasste sie Klischees und das mit einer Hingabe, die es schon Furcht einflößend war.

Doch nichts geschah. Die Frau war geduldig vor das weiße Haus getreten und wartete. Worauf genau konnte Hermione nicht sagen. Vielleicht auf sie? Neugierig begann sie, sich selbst voranzutreiben und plötzlich schien sie damit auch etwas zu erreichen. Das Haus rückte näher und somit auch die Frau.

Sie sah blondes Haar. Eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt. Ruhige, edle Gesichtszüge. Beinahe wie ein Engel, doch ihr so bekannt, das es kein Engel sein konnte.

Ihr überraschter Ausruf hatte kein Echo. Nicht weit wurde ihre Stimme getragen.

"Narcissa?"

Die Frau lächelte sanft und winkte ihr mit einer feingliedrigen Hand zu. Der Atem der jungen Hexe stockte immer mehr, als sie noch schneller lief. Ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Seite setzte ein. Wer auch immer gesagt hatte, dass man in Träumen keine Schmerzen empfand, hatte schlicht und ergreifend gelogen.

Vollkommen außer Atem hatte sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht und starrte verwirrt in die blauen Augen von Narcissa Malfoy. Warum träumte sie von Narcissa?

"Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Hermione."

Die Stimme der blonden Frau war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch konnte die junge Medi-Hexe sie klar und deutlich verstehen.

"Was ist das hier? Ein Traum?"

"Mein Traum, Hermione. Es ist schwer, andere in seine Träume zu lassen, aber es ist wichtig, dass du hier bist."

"Wichtig?"

Narcissa nickte und für einen Augenblick huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über ihr schönes Gesicht.

"Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Hermione. Etwas, das mir sehr am Herzen liegt."

Obwohl sie nicht verstand und das alles ziemlich seltsam fand, nickte die junge Frau. Die Farben um sie herum schienen immer mehr zu verwischen und auch wenn sie keine Expertin war, bedeutete das vielleicht, dass sie bald aufwachen würde.

"Du musst auf Celine Acht geben. Lass sie nicht allein. Kümmere dich um mein kleines Mädchen, als wäre sie deine eigene Tochter."

"Aber..."

"Versprich es mir, Hermione. Du bist die Einzige, der ich meinen Liebling anvertrauen kann."

Verzweiflung schwang in der Stimme der schönen Frau. Und auch wenn sie dachte, dass es nur ein Traum war, konnte sie nicht anders.

"Ich... ich verspreche es, Narcissa."

Wieder lächelte die blonde Hexe. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das immer mehr mit den restlichen Farben verschwamm. Weiß wurde zu grün und grün wurde zu weiß. Gelbe Flecken und blaue Kleckser mischten sich in das Chaos aus Farben.

Hermione wurde schwindlig davon. Nur noch ganz schwach konnte sie die Stimme der anderen Hexe hören. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich an den seltsamen Traum festzuhalten.

"Sei auf der Hut, Hermione... er wird versuchen... lasse niemals..."

Und dann herrschte Stille.

9

6

9

6

Die Medi-Hexe schreckte hoch. Kerzengerade saß sie auf dem weichen Bett und versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich an den seltsamen Traum zu erinnern. Details begannen bereits zu verschwinden, doch Narcissas Worte hatten sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Ein leichtes Zittern glitt durch ihren Körper, als hätte sie einen Alptraum erlebt.

Beinahe lachte Hermione über sich selbst. Bis auf Harrys Träume waren Träume an sich nie von Bedeutung. Sie hatte nie auch nur einen Knut darauf gegeben. Das menschliche Hirn bastelte sich manchmal die eigenartigsten Dinge zusammen.

Narcissa ging es gut und bald würden sie und Lucius zurückkehren. Der Traum würde vergessen sein und mit ihm die eindringlichen Worte, die einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge hinterließen.

Mit wackeligen Beinen verließ die junge Frau ihren weichen Schlafplatz. Schnell huschten ihre braunen Augen über das schlafende Geschwisterpaar. Es wurde Zeit, dass das kleine Mädchen in ihr eigenes Bettchen kam und auch sie sollte ihr eigenes Bett aufsuchen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass das neue Jahr schon vor gut zwei Stunden angebrochen war.

Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust, schlafend im Bett von Malfoy erwischt zu werden. Auch wenn er sich den Abend über benommen hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn sonderlich mochte.

So leise wie möglich, um den blonden Zauberer nicht zu wecken, nahm sie Celine in die Arme. Das kleine Wesen schmatzte leise mit den Lippen und kuschelte sich dann schließlich eng an sie.

Ein versonnenes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Medi-Hexe, als sie das Kind an ihrer Brust betrachtete. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, selbst Kinder zu haben. Doch wenn sie den kleinen Engel so sah, wünschte sie sich bald, dass dieses Kind ihr gehören würde. Natürlich wollte sie um nichts in der Welt den Vater dazu. Lucius Malfoy war nicht gerade der ideale Ehemann und Vater. Hermione erschauderte, wenn sie an die kalten grauen Augen dachte, die er seinem Sohn vererbt hatte.

Sie seufzte leise in sich hinein, als sie mit leichten Schritten das Schlafzimmer ihres Feindes aus Kindertagen verließ. Das Haus war ruhig, beinahe zu ruhig. Es deutete alles darauf hin, dass die Besitzer noch nicht heimgekehrt waren. Selbst Theodore, der ureigene Geist des Anwesens, war verdächtig ruhig. Es wirkte so, als ob eine ominöse schwarze Wolke über allem schweben würde.

Hermione war nicht abergläubisch, aber sie hatte ein empfindliches Gespür dafür, wenn etwas passieren würde. Und das es nichts Gutes war, stand außer Frage. Die Dinge, die solche Gefühle hervorriefen, waren nie gut.

Doch vorerst wollte sie alles nur auf den beunruhigenden Traum schieben. Immer noch leise betrat sie das Kinderzimmer und kurz darauf legte sie das kleine Mädchen auch schon in ihr eigenes Bett. Sorgfältig überdeckte sie den zarten Körper mit einer warmen Decke. Auch wenn das Haus zur kalten Jahreszeit mit einem Wärmezauber belegt war, zog sie es vor, vorsichtig zu sein. Jeder wusste, wie schnell kleine Kinder krank werden konnten.

Ein lautes Geräusch, das unnatürlich laut durch das stille Haus hallte, kündigte an, dass jemand in die große Halle appariert war. Hermione lächelte. Wie es aussah, waren die Herren des Hauses heimgekehrt. Vielleicht würde sich jetzt endlich die innere Unruhe, die sie plagte, legen. Für einen Moment lauschte sie, bis sie die quietschende Stimme des Hauselfen wahrnahm. Die junge Hexe konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber er schien sich förmlich zu überschlagen.

Das ungute Gefühl in ihr wuchs wieder an. Schnell verließ sie das Kinderzimmer, um den Flur zu betreten. Schwere Schritte waren auf der Treppe zu hören. Zu schwer für ihren Geschmack.

"Miss Granger? Sind Sie wach?"

Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Die Stimme Lucius Malfoys klang gar nicht mehr so kühl. Irgendwie machte er einen hektischen, ja panischen Eindruck.

"Ich bin hier, Mister Malfoy...", gab sie zu verstehen.

Angespannt wartete sie im abgedunkelten Flur und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, für etwas mehr Licht zu sorgen.

Keine zwei Minuten später stand der blonde Mann nicht unweit von ihr entfernt. In den Armen hielt er eine schlafende Narcissa. Zuerst wollte sie fest daran glauben, dass die Frau nur schlief, doch ein Blick aus grauen Augen schien Bände zu sprechen.

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, drehte der Mann ab und betrat das nahe Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes. Spätestens jetzt musste die Medi-Hexe erkennen, dass die Lage ernster war. Narcissa war nicht nur einfach auf einer langweiligen Party eingeschlafen.

Mit aufsteigender Panik lief sie dem Zauberer hinterher. Er hatte die immer noch schlafende Frau auf dem Bett seines Sohnes abgelegt und Draco selbst saß mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck neben seiner Mutter.

"Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Miss Granger, und sich meine Frau anschauen würden? Sie wacht nicht auf."

Zögerlich trat die junge Frau auf das Bett zu. Narcissa Malfoy war blass. Blasser als sonst. Ihre Lippen sahen blutleer aus. Obwohl das Gesicht dem einer Schlafenden glich, wirkte es dennoch zu ruhig. Wenn man nicht die seichten Bewegungen ihres Brustkorbs sehen würde, hätte man sie für tot halten können.

Hermione kannte diese Symptome aus Büchern nur zu gut. Selbst gesehen hatte sie es nie und sie wünschte sich nur zu sehr, dass es nicht das war, was sie vermutete.

"Was... was ist passiert?"

"Sie sollen sie ansehen und keine Fragen stellen!"

Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Der blonde Mann hob selten die Stimme. So aggressiv hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Doch er konnte sie anschreien, so viel er auch wollte. Es würde nichts daran ändern, dass sie die Ursache zu diesem Problem kennen musste.

Tief holte die junge Hexe Luft.

"Es wird ihnen nicht viel nützen, mich anzuschreien, Mister Malfoy. Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist."

"Vater, was beim Hades ist passiert? Was ist mit Mutter?"

Der junge Zauberer schien nun ebenfalls zu sich gekommen zu sein. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er seinen Vater, bevor er eine Hand zaghaft nach seiner Mutter ausstreckte. Seine grauen Augen waren schreckensweit, als er sie schnell zurückzog.

"Sie ist eiskalt! Was hast du getan? Rede endlich!"

Beide jungen Leute sahen den älteren Mann erwartungsvoll an. Und plötzlich wirkte er alt. Sein Gesicht war grau und man konnte Falten erkennen, die zuvor nicht da gewesen waren. Das sonst penibel gepflegte Haar sah matt aus. Hermione glaubte, einige graue Strähnen in dem Blond zu erkennen.

"Es war ein Zauber. Der, der ihn ausgesprochen hat, war betrunken. Er hat ihn falsch ausgesprochen."

Die junge Hexe glaubte, jeden Augenblick den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Kurz klammerte sie sich an den Bettpfosten, bevor sie leise flüsternd weiter nachfragte: "War es... war es ein Vergessenszauber?"

Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie hoffte, dass es anders war, aber die hochgezogene fragende Braue des älteren Mannes sagte ihr, dass sie richtig liegen musste.

Weshalb und warum jemand einen Vergessenszauber gegen Narcissa verwenden wollte, würde sie wohl nie erfahren. Es war vielleicht besser, nicht zu wissen, was die Frau gehört hatte. In den Kreisen, in denen Lucius Malfoy verkehrte, konnte es alles und nichts sein. Und seine Frau musste nun für seine Machenschaften zahlen. Ein viel zu hoher Preis, wie Hermione befand.

"Ein falsch ausgesprochener Vergessenszauber? Wer würde Mutter... Granger! Tu endlich was!"

Die Angesprochene wich den grauen Augen des jungen Zauberers aus und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich kann deiner Mutter nicht helfen, Malfoy."

Das erste verdächtige Kribbeln konnte sie bereits in ihrer Nase spüren. Dicke Tränen begannen, sich in ihren Augen zu bilden.

"Wie soll ich das verstehen, Miss Granger? Wofür bezahle ich eine Medi-Hexe, wenn..."

"Ich bin kein Heiler, Mister Malfoy. So gern ich auch helfen würde, ich kann es nicht. Ich schlage vor, Narcissa nach St. Mungos zu bringen. Alles andere wird Ihnen ein Heiler erklären."

Sie wollte nur noch weg. In ihr Bett, um den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass niemand etwas tun konnte.

"Sie werden mich begleiten, Miss Granger."

"Ich... Celine, ich kann sie doch nicht..."

"Die Hauselfen werden sich um meine Tochter kümmern."

"Ich werde dich ebenfalls begleiten, Vater."

Der junge Mann war bereits dabei, mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die weichen Kissen seines Bettes zu verlassen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich aufrechtzuhalten und das Gewissen der Medi-Hexe rebellierte gegen sein Vorhaben.

"Malfoy, ich denke nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du mitkommst."

Kalte graue Augen blitzten sie zornig an.

"Und warum nicht, Granger? Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, es geht um meine Mutter. Also halte dich gefälligst da raus."

Doch ging es nicht auch um ihre Freundin? War Narcissa Malfoy nicht genau das für sie in den letzten Monaten gewesen?

Sie war es ihr schuldig. Sie durfte eine dumme Angst vor St. Mungos nicht vorschieben. Sie durfte sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen, nur um so zu tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

Entschlossen straffte die junge Frau die Schultern, bevor sie um das Bett herumtrat, um Draco zu stützen. Sie hatte sich auf diese Familie eingelassen und würde nicht darum herumkommen, auch schwere Zeiten zu durchleben.

9

6

9

6

Stunden schienen vergangen zu sein und doch war es nicht mehr als eine einzige gewesen. Die Diagnose war schnell gestellt. Und Hermione kämpfte mit einem schlechten Gewissen, das sie es nicht gewesen war, die es den beiden Malfoy-Männern beigebracht hat.

Stattdessen rangen sie mit einem brabbelnden Heiler, der nicht mal sein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen schien.

Die beiden Männer, die sie begleitet hatte, wurden mit jedem Wort blasser, mit jedem Schritt stiller. Die junge Hexe ahnte, wohin man sie und Narcissa nun bringen würde.

Es war keine besonders große Abteilung, aber die beste, die es in ganz England gab. Tief im Inneren von St. Mungos war sie verborgen. Die Patienten, die hier lagen, taten dies schon seit Jahrzehnten und nur selten besuchte sie noch jemand. Selbst die Heiler kamen nur äußerst sporadisch vorbei. Nur einige Medi-Hexen und Zauberer kümmerten sich aufopferungsvoll um die Menschen, die so verlassen worden waren. Nur wenige wussten überhaupt, dass es diese Abteilung gab. Viele wollten es nicht wissen.

Es war unheimlich, in dieser Totenstille an den vielen Betten vorbeizugehen, in denen reglose Körper lagen.

Die "Sleeping Beauty" Abteilung rief bei Hexen und Zauberern gleichermaßen Furcht hervor. Man fürchtete immer das, was man nicht verstand.

Das Sleeping Beauty Syndrom war da keine Ausnahme.

Die Betroffenen waren meist Opfer eines misslungenen Vergessenszaubers. Nicht immer passierte es, doch manchmal ging die Magie seltsame Wege. Was es genau hervorrief, wusste niemand so genau. Es gab keine Heilung und wenn die junge Hexe darüber nachdachte, hatte wahrscheinlich auch nie jemand versucht, eine Heilung zu finden. Es wurde so hingenommen, wie es war. Die Opfer waren in einem ewigen Schlaf gefangen. Sie alterten langsamer als es normal und nie war jemand von ihnen aufgewacht. Nur langsam zerfielen die Körper und man würde es kaum bemerken, wenn jemand still und leise starb.

Vielleicht war es einem Koma ähnlich, doch alle Untersuchungen hatten ergeben, dass bis auf den tiefen Schlaf alles in Ordnung war. Viele der Patienten waren sogar ausgesprochen gesund. In ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie es nie fertig gebracht, diese Abteilung zu besuchen und es hatte auch niemand von ihr verlangt.

Hermione musste schwer schlucken, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie eine der Medi-Hexen Narcissa in eines der Betten sinken ließ. Hier würde ihre Freundin nun liegen müssen, bis sie irgendwann starb. Selbst die eigene Familie würde sie nach Jahren vergessen haben. Niemand würde sich mehr um sie kümmern. Besuche würden seltener werden, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Sie würde eine von vielen sein, die keinen Namen mehr für die anderen hatte.

Wieder musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen. Es war ein zu schreckliches Los, zumal niemand wusste, was die Patienten fühlten oder dachten. Fühlten sie überhaupt? War ihnen klar, was um sie herum passierte? Und wenn ja, wünschten sie sich nicht, dass sie tot wären?

"Sie wollen mir also sagen, dass meine Mutter für immer so bleiben wird? Sie wird nie wieder aufwachen? Was sind Sie für Heiler?"

Draco Malfoys Stimme durchschnitt fassungslos die Stille.

"Es gibt doch sicherlich bessere Heiler, die ihr helfen können. Und warum muss sie hier liegen? Ich bin sicher, dass sich eine gute Medi-Hexe auch auf unserem Anwesen um sie kümmern kann."

Der bärtige Heiler, der zuvor so munter vor sich her gebrabbelt hatte, schien unter dem kalten Blick des jungen Zauberers zu schrumpfen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Malfoy, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie keinen Heiler finden werden, der Ihre Mutter heilen kann. Außerdem ist sie hier am besten aufgehoben, es ist zu pflegeintensiv, sich um einen Sleeping Beauty Patienten im eigenen Haus zu kümmern. Wir haben die beste..."

"Halten Sie endlich die Klappe, Sie unfähiger Idiot!"

Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass der blonde Zauberer wütend war, sehr wütend. Zornig wirbelte er zu seinem älteren Ebenbild.

"Und du bist Schuld. Was hast du getan? Warum Mutter?"

Der Ältere seufzte müde. "Es war ein Unfall, Draco."

"Ein Unfall? Ja, sicher! Das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Es war ein Unfall."

Hermione fühlte sich unwohl. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie sich stritten und schon gar nicht in dieser Abteilung, die sonst so still war. Sie hatte Draco noch nie so gesehen. Der junge Mann war immer so beherrscht, doch plötzlich verlor er die Fassung. Es war ihr nie aufgefallen, dass die Bindung zu seiner Mutter so stark war. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht mal, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn es ihre Mutter wäre, die hier lag. Und beinahe hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm.

Er wirkte so verloren. Seine grauen Augen glänzen unnatürlich, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Sein blondes Haar stand in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab. Wenn es nicht Malfoy gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen. Doch er wollte sicherlich nicht von einem Schlammblut in dieser Situation berührt werden.

"Sie ist so gut wie tot, Vater! Erzähl mir also nichts von einem Unfall. Wolltest du sie loswerden? Dir war sie doch schon immer egal."

"Draco!"

Der junge Mann redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Immer mehr von seiner Wut wurde freigesetzt.

"Was? Willst du mich ebenfalls so loswerden? Wir sind deine eigene Familie!"

Sie konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Ein handfester Streit würde ausbrechen, wenn sie nichts tat. Und zum Schluss würde sie allein nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren müssen.

"Draco, ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater..."

"Halt die Klappe, Granger! Was geht es dich an, ein mieses Schlammblut! Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du wirst doch nur in unserem Haus geduldet, weil wir es so wollen. Und doch maßt du dich an, dich in Dinge einzumischen..."

Seine weiteren Worte bekam Hermione schon gar nicht mehr mit. Sein Zorn prallte an ihr ab, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Ihre braunen Augen hingen überrascht an einem einzigartigen Schauspiel. Ein Schauspiel, von dem sie angenommen hätte, dass es sie nie so interessieren würde.

Draco Malfoy weinte.

Auch wenn es nur eine einzige Träne war, die sich aus seinen dunklen Wimpern gelöst hatte und nun über seine blasse Wange perlte. Er weinte. Und das war es, was ihrer festgefahrenen Welt einen erneuten Haarriss in die glatte Fassade gab. Ein junger Mann, dem sie keinerlei Gefühle zugetraut hätte, stand nun vor ihr und zeigte Gefühle.

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Der junge Zauberer war appariert und sie hatte es nicht mal bemerkt. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den braunen Lockenkopf. Wo war er hin? Er würde doch nichts Unüberlegtes tun, oder?

"Er wird nach Hause appariert sein, Miss Granger. Und wir werden jetzt besser ebenfalls gehen."

Lucius Malfoy war zu ihr getreten und betrachtete sie aus unergründlichen Augen. Er war ihr zu nah. Sie konnte den leichten Geruch von Alkohol in seinem Atem wahrnehmen. Sein Gesicht war so regungslos wie immer. Das, was sein Sohn zu viel an Gefühl gezeigt hatte, zeigte er zu wenig. Wenn sie nicht selbst Narcissa so ruhig und einsam in den Kissen des Krankenbetts gesehen hätte, könnte man meinen, es wäre gar nichts passiert.

Wie konnte jemand nur so gleichgültig sein? Vorhin hatte sie beinahe gedacht, auch etwas Menschlichkeit in ihm zu sehen, doch jede Spur davon war verschwunden. Für einen Moment war sie sogar gewillt, den Anschuldigungen seines Sohnes Glauben zu schenken.

"Wollen Sie nicht... ich meine, wollen Sie nicht noch eine Weile bei Ihrer Frau bleiben?"

Der Mann vor ihr schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er sah nicht mal in die Richtung seiner Frau. Es verblüffte Hermione. Narcissa war seine Frau, die Mutter seiner Kinder und er benahm sich... ja, wie immer.

"Ich denke nicht. Es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte und ich denke, wir alle haben etwas Schlaf verdient."

Er akzeptierte keine weiteren Diskussionen, als er einen Arm fest um die Taille der Medi-Hexe legte.

Und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie nicht mehr in St. Mungos, sondern in der großen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor.

Pures Chaos herrschte in dem edlen und stillen Gebäude. Hauselfen rannten verängstigt und orientierungslos umher. Ames saß in eine Ecke gekauert und brabbelte vor sich her, während er den Oberkörper sachte vor und zurück wiegte.

"Master... so wütend... so wütend..."

Aus dem oberen Geschoss drangen Geräusche zu ihnen herab, die an einen wütenden Wirbelsturm erinnerten. Es polterte und klirrte ohne Unterlass.

Hermione wusste, dass es nur Draco sein konnte, der offensichtlich dabei war, sein gesamtes Zimmer in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie die Halle, nur um die Treppe noch schneller emporzueilen. Die Bilder an den Wänden hingen schief. Einige von ihnen wackelten noch verdächtig hin und her.

Oben angekommen eilte sie weiter, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des jungen Mannes öffnen konnte, wurde sie von einer Hand aufgehalten.

"Sie sollten ins Bett gehen, Miss Granger."

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu dem Zauberer auf, der immer noch ihren Arm hielt.

"Er wird sich noch selbst verletzen, Mister Malfoy."

Sie fragte sich sowieso, wie Draco dazu in der Lage war, solch ein Chaos zu veranstalten. Es war erstaunlich, welch eine Kraft er aufbringen konnte.

"Er wird eher Sie verletzen als sich selbst. Und nun gehen Sie zu Bett. Draco wird sich beruhigen."

Die junge Hexe wusste, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch dulden würde und nickte nur ergeben. Sorgen konnte sie sich später machen. Jetzt brauchte sie eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Mehr als alles andere, jedoch musste sie die Tränen loswerden, die immer noch auf ihrer Seele brannten. Sie wollte in Ruhe um den Verlust einer Freundin trauern, die sie so sehr vermissen würde.

"Gute Nacht, Mister Malfoy."

"Einen kurzen Moment noch, Miss Granger."

"Ja?"

"Sie haben gewusst, was Narcissa fehlt. Warum haben Sie es diesem Idioten von Heiler überlassen, uns aufzuklären?"

"Ich... ich wusste es nicht genau."

"Sie sind eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin, Miss Granger, aber erstaunlich klug. Sie sollten vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, selbst Heiler zu werden. Und nun wünsche ich eine gute Nacht."

Sie fühlte sich trotz des versteckten Kompliments noch viel schlechter als zuvor. Sie betrat endlich ihr Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Die ersten heißen Tränen begannen bereits, aus ihren Augen zu quellen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte Hermione sich so verloren wie noch nie zuvor.

Nur langsam ebbten die lauten Geräusche ein paar Zimmer weiter ab.

Ihr Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und die Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen.

9

6

9

6

**Ende Kapitel 18- Fortsetzung folgt...**

Kapitel 19: Nächtlicher Eindringling, Veritaserum und eine schwere Entscheidung 

9

6

9

6

Für die vielen Reviews die ich bekommen habe bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei euch. Auch wenn ich sie durch die lange Wartezeit nicht verdient habe.

Wer mir zu diesem Kapitel ein Review hinterlassen möchte der kann das gern tun, mich würde es sehr freuen.

Und wie ich sehe darf man die Reviews nicht mehr in den Kapitel beantworten. Wer eine Antwort möchte, einfach e-mail Adresse hinterlassen und er bekommt sie.


	21. Kapitel19: Nächtlicher Eindringling

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, nix meine. Das ganze Potter Universum gehört Frau Rowling

**AN:** So, und nun ein neues Kapitel. Hab da nix weiter zu zu sagen. Fröhliches Lesen.

**Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an mein Betalein Lisa.**

**Kapitel 19: Nächtlicher Eindringling, Veritaserum und eine schwere Entscheidung**

Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Zerknautschte das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf und die Bettdecke zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihr war warm und kalt auf einmal.

Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren schon seit Stunden getrocknet. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich aufgequollen. Die zimtbraunen Augen dick und die Stupsnase verstopft. Ein Schmerz wütete in ihr, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Verzweifelt hatte die Medi-Hexe versucht, etwas Schlaf zu finden. Immer mit der Hoffnung, noch einmal in Narcissas Träume eindringen zu können. Doch Morpheus hatte sich wenig gnädig gezeigt und sie nicht in seine schützenden Arme genommen.

Nun lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte durch die Dunkelheit an die kahle Decke. Das Haus war totenstill, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Bewohner auch wirklich schliefen.

Die Hexe machte sich Sorgen. Um Narcissa, um Celine, um Draco, der so gewütet hatte. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig um den Herrn des Hauses. Lucius Malfoy konnte diese Tragödie doch unmöglich so kalt auffassen wie er es zeigte. Doch am meisten sorgte sie sich um ihre Zukunft. Würde sie in Malfoy Manor bleiben, um sich um Celine zu kümmern? Was würde ohne den Schutz ihrer Freundin mit ihr geschehen?

Ihr Vater würde wohl sagen, dass sie abwarten sollte, was auf sie zukommt und ihre Mutter würde sie Zuhause an den großen Küchentisch setzen, um ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln eine Tasse heißen Kakao vor die Nase zu setzen.

Doch nun war sie selbst erwachsen und konnte sich schlecht bei ihren Eltern in der heimischen Küche verstecken. Sie musste Dinge allein entscheiden, vielleicht ihre Freunde um Rat fragen. Hermione bezweifelte, dass sie von Ron oder Harry einen anständigen Rat bekommen würde. Aber es blieb immer noch Ginny. Die rothaarige Hexe war immer offen und ehrlich mit ihr gewesen. Und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, hielt sie sich mit Charlie immer noch im Fuchsbau auf. Vielleicht würde sie sie besuchen, um mit jemandem zu reden.

Für einen Moment lag Hermione still, um in das Haus zu lauschen, bevor sie sich quälend erhob. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie für Stunden ununterbrochen gelaufen. Muskeln taten ihr weh, von denen sie noch nicht mal vermutet hätte, dass sie sie besaß. Der ganze Stress und die Trauer waren ihr förmlich in alle Gliedmaßen gefahren und sie fühlte sich alt.

Seufzend schwang sie die Beine über den Bettrand und fuhr sich mit den Händen recht lieblos durchs Haar. Es war egal, dass ihre braunen Locken in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und ihr Erscheinungsbild arg an das Mädchen mit den Hasenzähnen erinnerte, das sie vor einigen Jahren noch gewesen war.

Das Einzige, das durch ihren Kopf flog, war eine Tasse mit schönem heißem Tee. Er half beim Entspannen nach einem schweren Tag. Und meist machte sie das warme Gebräu hundemüde.

Es wäre mehr als einfach gewesen, einen der Hauselfen zu sich zu rufen. Doch Hermione bevorzugte es nach wie vor, Dinge, die sie wollte, allein zu tun. Besonders, wenn sie diese Dinge zu so später Stunde wollte.

Also schlüpfte sie in ihre flauschigen Schuhe, um ihr Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen zu verlassen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und der Frage, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch nach den beiden Malfoy-Männern sehen sollte, schlich sie voran.

Unschlüssig blieb die Hexe vor der Tür des jungen Zauberers stehen. Es war still. Das Wüten des Mannes hatte bereits vor Stunden aufgehört, doch die Frage, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm war, blieb. Beinahe scheu legte sie die schmalen Hände auf das Holz der Tür. Dann packte sie die Messingklinke, um sie leicht nach unten zu drücken.

Vorsichtig und so leise es ihr möglich war, schob sie die Tür schließlich auf.

Das Zimmer glich einem Schlachtfeld und Hermione versuchte, ein Stöhnen angesichts des Chaos zu unterdrücken. Nichts stand mehr da, wo es ursprünglich gewesen war. Möbel waren zertrümmert. Die Inhalte der Schränke quer über den Boden verteilt. Die Vorhänge waren von den Fenstern gerissen.

Und inmitten des ganzen Gewirrs lag Malfoy.

Wie ein kleines Kind hatte er sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und schlief. Das platinblonde Haar fiel ihm wirr in die Augen. Seine Wangen und die Nase waren gerötet. Getrocknete Tränen waren auf seinem ganzen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Es tat Hermione in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen. Gut, es war Malfoy, doch nun wirkte er nicht anders als ein kleiner Junge, der seine Mutter verloren hatte.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sie ihn ins Bett verfrachten sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wenn Malfoy bei der ganzen Aktion wach wurde, war sie die längste Zeit in diesem Haus gewesen. Ihr lag es fern, in irgendeiner Gosse mit einem schrecklichen Fluch auf dem Hals gefunden zu werden. Er hatte immer und immer wieder unmissverständlich klargemacht, was er von ihr und ihrem Blut hielt.

Manchmal wünschte Hermione sich, das alles anders wäre. Das wenigstens eine winzige Chance bestanden hätte, Draco Malfoy etwas besser kennenzulernen. Vielleicht war er gar nicht so übel. Vielleicht besaß selbst er ein Herz. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich sogar gut verstanden, denn er war ebenso klug wie sie es war. Sie hatten dieselben Prioritäten in der Schule gehabt. Es hätte Spaß gemacht, jemanden zum gemeinsamen Lernen zu haben.

Doch Draco Malfoy war und blieb Draco Malfoy. Und Vorurteile blieben Vorurteile. In der Schule waren sie sich als Schulsprecher meist aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn sie sich trafen, hatte es Streit gegeben. Und hier, hier war es auch nicht anders. Er beleidigte, er spottete und die meiste Zeit stritten sie sich.

Hermione schloss leise die Tür. Sie würden nie Freunde sein. Man konnte sich an seine Feinde gewöhnen, doch von einer Freundschaft war es weit entfernt.

Mit etwas schleppenden Schritten entfernte sie sich von der Tür des jungen Zauberers und überlegte kurz, ob sie beim Herrn des Hauses ebenfalls einen Blick riskieren sollte. Die Entscheidung, dass sie es nicht tun würde, war schnell gefallen. Draco war schon schlimm, doch wenn Lucius wach war und sie ihren Kopf unerlaubt in sein Schlafzimmer steckte, dann könnte sie eben diesen Kopf hinterher suchen. Nein, sie war vielleicht müde, aber nicht lebensmüde.

Stattdessen eilte sie mit schnellen und leichten Schritten die Treppe hinab, ohne auf die Bilder zu achten, die ihr Dinge zuzischten, die sie niemals in den Mund genommen hätte. Soviel zur guten Erziehung der Malfoys.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie die Küche bereits erreicht und schob die schwere Tür hinter sich zu.

Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass die Küche vollkommen dunkel war. Nur ein kleines Feuer brannte im Herd und tauchte alles in seiner Umgebung in einen rötlichen Schein. Keiner der Hauselfen eilte ihr entgegen und selbst Theodore, der Geist, fand sich zu dieser Stunde nicht bei den kleinen Wesen ein, um sie zu ärgern.

Die Hexe seufzte leise. Die Nachricht von der Tragödie um Narcissa hatte tiefere Einschnitte bei den restlichen Bewohnern hinterlassen als gedacht. Sie wusste, dass die Hauselfen ihre Herrin regelrecht verehrt hatten. Aber das Theodore ebenfalls so betroffen sein würde, war neu für sie.

Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, noch jemanden zum Reden zu finden. Zu sehr drückten die Geschehnisse auf ihrer Seele, um sie für sich selbst zu behalten. Aber wie es aussah, würde sie ihre Tasse Tee allein trinken müssen.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen griff sie zu dem kleinen Kessel, der auf dem Herd stand, um ihn mit Wasser zu füllen. Mit Leichtigkeit fand sie in den vielen Schränken eine Tasse und die Teebeutel.

Tief in Gedanken dachte sie, dass selbst der Mond diese bedrückende Nacht nicht erhellte. Schon oft war sie des Nachts in der Küche gewesen. Um zu lesen, zu reden und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Der schwere Holztisch hatte etwas Heimisches an sich. Das Gewusel der Hauselfen ließ sie die Einsamkeit vergessen, die sie so manches Mal überkam. Und die schneidenden Kommentare des Geistes ließen sie oft laut lachen.

Heute Nacht war alles anders. Die Küche war so dunkel wie schon lang nicht mehr und die drückende Stille hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich.

Das Klacken, als sie die Tasse mit dem heißen Tee auf dem Holztisch abstellte, hallte unnatürlich laut wider. Doch da war noch etwas anderes.

Angestrengt lauschte Hermione in die Dunkelheit, in der sie Schritte zu hören glaubte und das leise Rascheln von Stoff.

Eindringling, schoss es durch ihren Kopf.

Zitternd tastete ihre Hand an ihre Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass sich ihr Zauberstab nicht dort befand, wo er immer war.

Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Zimmer vergessen. Fataler Fehler, wenn man hier lebte. Hatte Harry ihr nicht in einem seiner letzten Briefe eingetrichtert, ihr Zimmer nie ohne Zauberstab zu verlassen?

Nun stand sie hier in der dunklen Küche, mit nichts als einem Nachthemd am Leib. Vollkommen wehrlos, sollte jemand beschließen, sie anzugreifen.

Die Tasse Tee, die sie hatte trinken wollen, dampfte noch immer auf dem massiven Holztisch vor sich hin.

In ihrem Hirn herrschte Chaos. Die Hexe war hin und her gerissen, was sie denn nun tun sollte. Einerseits musste der Eindringling gestoppt werden, auch wenn es sie nicht wirklich etwas anging, was mit den Besitztümern der Malfoys geschah. Ihre gute Seite sagte ihr jedoch, dass es ihre Pflicht war, ein Unrecht zu verhindern. Andererseits war es ziemlich lebensmüde, ohne Zauberstab irgendwen zu stellen. Wenn sie so an sich herabsah, war sie nicht gerade eine der kräftigsten Personen, die auf Erden wandelten.

Unschlüssig stand sie noch einen Moment, ohne sich zu bewegen. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Situation bekannt vor. Doch damals war es Draco gewesen, der heimgekommen war. Und sie hatte etwas gehabt, womit sie sich hatte zur Wehr setzen können.

Wer bezahlte sie überhaupt dafür, dass sie ihr Leben riskierte?

Seufzend schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Es half alles nichts. Ihr Gryffindor-Mut war nach wie vor vorhanden und sie würde es diesen Einbrechern schon zeigen.

Um sich noch mal selbst Mut zu machen, straffte sie die Schultern und hob stolz das Kinn. Dann öffnete sie die Küchentür und trat leise in die große Vorhalle.

Ihre Hoffnungen, dass sie einfach nur paranoid war, wurden zerschlagen, als sie den riesenhaften Schatten betrachtete, der in der Dunkelheit voran schlich. Sehr erfolgreich war er nicht damit. Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als würde eine Herde Elefanten durchs Haus stapfen. Außerdem schien er angetrunken zu sein, wenn das leichte Torkeln ein Hinweis darauf war.

Ungläubig starrte Hermione in die Dunkelheit. Was sollte das für einen Einbrecher darstellen? Ein Muggel konnte es nicht sein. Diese würden Malfoy Manor gar nicht finden. Und einen Zauberstab besaßen sie auch nicht. Aber selbst ein Zauberer hatte Schwierigkeiten, diese Gründe zu betreten. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, was mit Harry und dem Bannkreis passiert war. Apparieren? Man brauchte eine Erlaubnis des Hausherrn, um dies zu tun.

Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, bevor sie viel geschickter als der Einbrecher selbst eben hinter diesem her schlich, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Jeder normale Verbrecher hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits die Vorhalle leer geräumt oder wäre in eines der angrenzenden Zimmer verschwunden. Dieser jedoch nicht. Plump, wenn auch zielstrebig, steuerte er auf die große breite Treppe zu, die nach oben führte.

Wer war so dumm? Gerade oben, wo die Besitzer schliefen, war die Gefahr am größten, geschnappt zu werden.

Oder hatte er es vielleicht auf das kleine Mädchen abgesehen? Es gab durchaus Entführungen in reicheren Familien. Hermione hatte darüber gelesen.

Panik ergriff sie. Wenn dieser grobe Klotz auch nur einen Finger an das kleine Mädchen legte, dann würde sie... ja, was würde sie dann tun? Oder vielmehr, was konnte sie dann tun? Es war eindeutig ein Mann. Sehr groß, die breiten Schultern unter dem Stoff eines dunklen Umhangs verborgen. Das dunkle Haar viel zu kurz geschnitten um einen Stiernacken zu entblößen. Die mächtige Hand hielt einen Zauberstab umschlossen. Er führte nichts Gutes im Schilde, so viel stand fest.

Sie sollte laut rufen, um die Bewohner des Hauses zu wecken, doch ein kleiner Schrecken würde diesem ungehobelten Kerl ebenfalls nicht schaden. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Dann sprintete die Medi-Hexe los.

Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei stürzte sie sich auf den viel größeren Mann und klammerte sich an dessen Hals und Rücken fest. Dieser keuchte erschrocken auf und lief direkt gegen einen Tisch, auf dem eine Vase stand. Diese landete nicht gerade leise auf dem spiegelnden Boden.

Hermione hoffte inständig, dass sie jemand hörte. Sie machten genug Krach. Schneller als ihr lieb war, erholte sich der Kerl von seinem Schrecken. Die großen Hände begannen nach ihr zu greifen. Brutal griffen seine Finger zu, als sie endlich ein Stück von ihr erwischten.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete sie auf dem Boden, nur um kurz darauf wieder gepackt zu werden. Keuchend entließ sie die Luft aus den Lungen, als sie heftig gegen eine Wand geschmettert wurde. Nur eine Hand hatte sich um ihren Hals gelegt und ließ gerade noch genug Luft zu, um zu überleben.

Für kurze Zeit sah sie nur Sterne, bis sich ihr Blick endlich klärte und sie in ein wirklich unvergessliches Gesicht sah, das sie noch aus frühen Hogwartszeiten kannte.

Er lachte leise, was einem fernen Donnergrollen glich.

"Sieh an, das Schlammblut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, ausgerechnet dich hier zu finden. Obwohl Mutter etwas in der Art erwähnt hatte."

Der Geruch von Alkohol schlug ihr aus seinem Atem entgegen. Seine kleinen Augen funkelten gefährlich, während er sie weiterhin und ohne Gnade an die Wand drückte. Lächerlicherweise musste sie an die blauen Flecken denken, die dieser Übergriff bei ihr hinterlassen würde. Dabei hatte sie ganz andere Probleme.

"Aber ich muss sagen, du hast dich entwickelt, Granger. Kein Wunder, dass diese feine Familie dich hier behält." Seine Augen nahmen einen gierigen Ausdruck an, als sie langsam über ihren Körper glitten. Hermione fühlte sich nackt und angeekelt. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, begann sie zu strampeln und nach ihm zu treten, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er ihre Luftzufuhr nun gänzlich abschnürte.

Wieder lachte er leise, lockerte jedoch nach kurzem Zögern seinen festen Griff um ihren Hals. Böse funkelte sie zu ihm hinauf.

Marcus Flint hatte sich in all den Jahren wenig verändert. Noch immer besaß er diese überstehenden Zähne und das grobe Gesicht. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass ein Bergtroll in seiner Blutslinie mitgemischt haben musste.

"Was willst du hier, Flint? Du hast kein Recht dazu, mitten in der Nacht in fremden Häusern herumzuschleichen."

Er zog eine dunkle Braue nach oben.

"Hab ich nicht?"

"Nein!"

"Ich finde nicht, dass du in der Situation bist, frech zu werden, Granger."

Dessen war sich die Medi-Hexe sehr wohl bewusst. Noch immer lag seine Hand um ihren Hals und sie musste auf Zehenspitzen stehen, um nicht von seinem Griff zu baumeln.

"Wie auch immer, ich habe wenig Zeit und Lust, mich mit einem Schlammblut abzugeben. Du bist mir im Weg."

Damit drückte seine raue Hand abermals zu.

Wieder begann sie wild zu strampeln, als ihr erneut die Luft genommen wurde. Doch diesmal würde er bestimmt nicht locker lassen.

Flint würde sie umbringen. Einfach so.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihren Tod doch etwas anders vorgestellt.

9

6

9

6

Graue Augen verfolgten das Geschehen aufmerksam.

Er fühlte sich schwach auf den Beinen und lehnte den schlanken Körper erschöpft gegen eine Wand, während seine rechte Hand seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

Laute Geräusche hatten ihn geweckt. In dem Chaos, das einmal sein Zimmer gewesen war.

Der Verlust in ihm saß immer noch tief. Die Wut, die ihn beflügelte, alles dem Erdboden gleichzumachen.

Doch er war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy und so erzogen, wie es sich gehörte. Mit schwachen Gliedern war er nach unten gewankt, nur um dieses Bild vorzufinden.

Granger steckte in der Klemme. Offensichtlich hatte das dumme Weib versucht, einen Einbrecher zu stellen, der sich als Marcus Flint herausstellte. Und das ohne Zauberstab.

Der viel größere Mann war gerade im Begriff, die Hexe nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu erwürgen.

Vielleicht sollte er Flint gewähren lassen. Granger nervte und er hatte wenig Lust, sie sein ganzes Leben aus irgendwelchen misslichen Lagen zu befreien. Trotzdem setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Leise, vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Medi-Hexe kratzte bereits verzweifelt an der Hand und dem Arm, die sie gefangen hielten. Einzelne Tränen liefen aus ihren Augenwinkeln über die geröteten Wangen.

Er hätte sich an diesem Bild erfreuen sollen, doch er tat es nicht. Immer wieder sah er das Gesicht der schlafenden Hexe vor seinem inneren Auge. Den braunen Lockenkopf auf einem seiner Kissen gebettet. Die süßen weichen Lippen, die unter seinen eigenen so wunderbar nachgiebig waren.

Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Flint kurzen Prozess mit ihr machte. Wenn irgendwann mal jemand Granger tötete, dann würde er selbst es sein.

Hart drückte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zwischen die Schulterblätter des Kolosses. Für einen Moment hoffte er, dass Flint wenig Widerstand leisten würde. Alle seine Kraftreserven waren verbraucht und einen Kampf mit dem Mann vor ihm könnte er nicht überstehen.

"Guten Abend, Flint. Wenn du so freundlich wärst, deine Hände von meiner Medi-Hexe zu nehmen."

Augenblicklich verspannten sich die breiten Schultern des dunkelhaarigen Mannes. Doch kurz darauf lösten sich seine breiten Fingern von dem schmalen Hals der Hexe. Kraftlos und nach Luft keuchend sank diese zu Boden.

"Ah, Draco, mein Freund. Wie lang ist es her?"

"Quatsch nicht, Flint! Erklär mir lieber, was du hier zu suchen hast und warum du versuchst, meine Angestellte umzubringen."

"Sie war mir im Weg, Malfoy."

"Das war Granger schon immer. Bleibt nur die Frage, was du zu so später Stunde hier suchst."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer versuchte, sich umzudrehen, doch der Zauberstab in seinem Rücken hinderte ihn daran.

"Hör zu, Malfoy. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und deinem Vater."

"Meinem Vater? Was hast du mit meinem Vater zu schaffen?"

Ein dumpfes freudloses Lachen erklang und endlich gelang es dem Mann, sich umzudrehen. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einen Schritt vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Dunkle Augen starrten ihm beinahe wild entgegen. Flint roch nach zu viel Alkohol. Er schien nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.

"Dein Vater soll das bekommen, was er meinem angetan hat. Mein Vater ist heute halbtot im St. Mungos eingeliefert worden. Der feine Herr dieses Hauses fand es wohl besonders lustig, einen der Unverzeihlichen zu testen."

Dracos Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Daher wehte der Wind. Flint war auf Rache aus.

Also war es Flints Vater gewesen, der Schuld am schrecklichen Schicksal seiner Mutter war. Wieder züngelte Zorn in ihm hoch. Er wusste nicht, warum und weshalb Flint seine Mutter hatte verhexen wollen. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Tatsache war, dass er sein Schicksal nun verdiente. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn bestraft. Er hätte es genauso getan.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

"Dein Vater hat es verdient, nach dem, was er meiner Mutter angetan hat, Flint. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor du dasselbe Schicksal erleidest."

Für einen Moment schien es so, als ob sich der Mann vor ihm auf ihn stürzen wollte. Doch schnell hatte er den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Augen platziert.

"Überlege dir gut, was du tust, Flint. Verschwinde endlich!"

Seine Stimme war nicht vielmehr als ein gefährliches Zischen, doch es schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Ein leises Knurren ging von dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer aus, bevor er mit einem lauten Krachen aus der Vorhalle verschwand.

"Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, hier reinzukommen?"

Grangers Stimme drang kratzig an sein Ohr und erst jetzt schenkte er der Hexe am Boden sein ganzes Augenmerk. Mit einem gequälten Gesicht rieb sie immer wieder über die dunklen Stellen, die sich auf ihrem weißen Fleisch am Hals bildeten. Ein schmerzvolles Zischen entkam ihr, als sie einige Male erfolglos versuchte, aufzustehen.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht und zog sie ohne großes Gehabe auf die Füße. Kurz torkelte sie, bis sie sich endlich fing.

"Die Flints haben die Erlaubnis, zu apparieren. Ich muss Vater erinnern, das aufzuheben. Vielmehr würde es mich interessieren, was du getrieben hast?"

"Ich wollte Tee trinken."

"Und dann kommst du auf die glorreiche Idee, einen solchen Koloss vollkommen unbewaffnet zu stellen? Entweder es ist Mut oder du bist nur dumm, Granger."

Sie schnaufte leise und warf ihm einen bösen Blick aus braunen Augen zu. Dafür, dass sie fast erwürgt worden war, ging es ihr augenscheinlich ausgesprochen gut.

"Was sollte ich sonst tun, Malfoy? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen, wenn jemand einbricht."

"Du bist kein Wachhund, Granger. Einzig und allein eine kleine dumme Medi-Hexe."

"Malfoy! Das ist doch wohl... Autsch!"

Anscheinend war sie nicht nur dumm, sondern auch mehr durchgerüttelt als angenommen.

"Am besten wir sehen erstmal nach, welche Verletzungen Flint bei dir verursacht hat."

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Mit ein wenig Ruhe... "

"Halt die Klappe, Granger!"

9

6

9

6

Kühle Finger tasteten über ihren Rücken. Ein leiser Schmerz ging von jeder Berührung aus, doch es war erträglich. Malfoy war vorsichtiger als sie gedacht hatte. Nur fragte sie sich, was so verdammt lange an der Inspektion dauerte.

Die Prellungen an ihrem Hals waren schnell mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs verschwunden gewesen. Nur das Schlucken tat noch weh und ein unangenehmes Kratzen war zu spüren, wenn sie sprach.

Sie hätte das alles durchaus allein gekonnt. Jetzt saß sie in der Küche beim schwachen Licht einer Laterne und ließ sich von Malfoy verarzten, der darauf bestanden hatte. Warum auch immer.

"Was dauert da so lange, Malfoy?"

Hermione wurde ungeduldig. Es war nicht gerade angenehm, halbnackt vor jemandem zu sitzen, den man eigentlich nicht mochte.

"Das sieht schlimm aus, Granger, und muss genau untersucht werden. Du als Hexe vom Fach müsstest das besser wissen. Also gib Ruhe."

Seine kühlen Finger berührten erneut die geschundene Haut auf ihrem Rücken. Langsam glaubte sie, er machte das absichtlich. Sie konnte schon das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

Als sie schon wieder einen spitzen Kommentar fallen lassen wollte, ließ der Schmerz plötzlich nach. Nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen war zu spüren und würde so schnell wohl auch nicht verschwinden.

Die Hexe seufzte erleichtert.

"Danke, Malfoy."

Und das meinte sie sogar ehrlich.

Schnell zog sie das Nachthemd über ihre nackte Haut.

"Für was? Dass ich dich geheilt oder das Leben gerettet habe? Wieder mal. Langsam glaube ich, du ziehst das Unglück magisch an, Granger."

"Für beides. Aber bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein."

Ein heiseres Lachen erklang, als er sich neben sie auf die Holzbank fallen ließ.

"Du bist zu leichtsinnig. Mir ist früher nie aufgefallen, dass du so tollpatschig bist."

"Ich bin nicht tollpatschig, Malfoy! Dinge passieren eben."

Lange Zeit sagte niemand mehr etwas. Heimlich betrachtete Hermione den blonden Zauberer aus den Augenwinkeln. Diese Stille war beinahe schon angenehm. Und dass er ihr überhaupt geholfen hatte, war doch ein Indiz dafür, dass er sie nicht wirklich hasste, oder?

Sein Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich und nicht mehr wie eine Maske. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht mal ansatzweise erahnen, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging. Sie hatte die verhaltene Wut in ihm bemerkt, als er mit Flint verkehrte, doch er hatte sich wie immer perfekt unter Kontrolle.

Der Zornausbruch, den er in seinem Zimmer ausgelebt hatte, konnte unmöglich alles sein. Es musste doch ungesund sein, niemanden zum Reden zu haben, nie Gefühle zu zeigen. Er war ein junger Mann und kein Eisblock.

Wieder regte sich etwas wie Mitleid in der Hexe.

"Malfoy?"

Graue Augen sahen forschend von der Seite auf sie hinab. Müde und für Malfoy erstaunlich sanft.

"Du kannst nie Ruhe geben, oder, Granger? Gibt es auch nur einen Tag, an dem du zwei Minuten die Klappe halten kannst?"

Es erstaunte Hermione, dass er es nicht wirklich böse sagte. Er wollte sie necken und sie witterte eine winzige Chance, aus der jahrelangen Feindschaft vielleicht so etwas wie Freundschaft zu machen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie dieser Wunsch so plötzlich befiel. Es hatte sie nie interessiert, doch nun wollte sie, dass der Mann neben ihr mit ihr redete. Dass er jemanden fand, auf den er sich vielleicht verlassen konnte und zu dem er gerne kam. Wenn jemand in diesem Augenblick ihre Gedanken lesen würde, er würde sie für verrückt erklären.

"Ich... "

Sie atmete zitternd durch und handelte sich dadurch einen überraschten Blick ein.

Dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: "Wenn... wenn du jemanden zum Reden suchst, Malfoy... also, was ich damit sagen will... du kannst jederzeit gern mit mir reden... ich meine wegen deiner Mutter... Vielleicht, vielleicht hilft es... wenn man redet, meine ich... Also mir würde es helfen... aber du bist ja nicht ich... trotzdem steht das Angebot... "

Hermione gab auf. Sie plapperte Blödsinn vor sich hin. Malfoy hatte bestimmt kein Wort von alledem verstanden. Warum war sie auch so dumm, einen Schritt zu tun, den wohl niemand tun würde?

"Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Granger." Er hatte sie verstanden, nur vollkommen falsch.

"Ich will dich doch nicht bemitleiden!"

"Willst du nicht? Was ist es dann? Sagt dein gutes Herz dir, du müsstest selbst einem bösen Malfoy dein Ohr leihen? Denkst du, nur weil ich mit dir rede, ist alles im Reinen und die Welt ist ein besserer Platz? Du bist naiv, Granger. Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, dass du immer ein Nichts für mich sein wirst. Warum sollte ich dann ausgerechnet mit dir reden, als wären wir die besten Freunde?"

Der Blonde hatte sich mit jedem seiner Worte in Rage geredet. Zusammengesunken saß sie auf der Holzbank und zuckte bei jedem seiner kalten Blicke zusammen.

Hatte sie denn wirklich gedacht, Malfoy würde ausgerechnet ihr Angebot annehmen? Dass er sich mit ihr abgeben würde?

"Ich schlage vor, du gehst ins Bett, Granger. Dein Hirn hat heute wohl mehr gelitten als angenommen."

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stakste der blonde Zauberer aus der Küche. Immer noch leicht schwankend und schleppenden Schrittes.

Hermione seufzte.

Niemand konnte behaupten, sie hätte es nicht versucht. Sie hatte sich dem Feind aus Kindertagen freundschaftlich annähern wollen. Doch sie musste feststellen, dass sie selbst noch als Erwachsene verfeindet bleiben würden.

Draco Malfoy tat ihr Leid.

9

6

9

6

Unschlüssig streunte sie durchs ganze Haus. Und das schon seit gut einer Stunde. Celine hatte sie nach dem Frühstück der Obhut der Hauselfen überlassen, um mit Lucius Malfoy zu reden. Der Herr des Hauses war beim Frühstück nicht erschienen. Nur sie, Draco und Celine hatten ein karges Mahl hinuntergewürgt. Wobei das kleine Mädchen noch immer die Fröhlichkeit in Person war. Sie ahnte nichts von dem, was mit ihrer Mutter geschehen war. Und vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Draco hatte sie den ganzen Morgen keines Blickes gewürdigt und war schnell wieder verschwunden. Ohne Worte hatte er klargemacht, dass er sie als Medi-Hexe nicht mehr benötigte.

Frustriert zupfte sie an einer ihrer braunen Locken. Die Stimmung im Haus war bedrückend. Die Hauselfen waren in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder aufgetaucht, doch sie waren noch leiser als sonst.

Wie es um Lucius Malfoy stand, wusste Hermione nicht. Er machte sich rar, dabei musste sie dringend mit ihm reden.

Sie musste raus aus diesem stillen Gemäuer. Eine Freundin war alles, was sie zurzeit brauchte. Jemand, der sie beraten konnte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Und auch der kleinen Celine würde ein Tapetenwechsel gut tun.

Zum wiederholten Male lief sie an der Tür vorbei, von der sie wusste, dass sie zum Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn führte.

Hatte Malfoy Senior nicht mal eine Ahnung, was in der Nacht passiert war? Dass der Sohn seines Opfers auf Rache aus war?

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, ihren Kopf zu verlieren, klopfte die Hexe leise an die Messing beschlagene Tür.

Wie erwartet konnte sie selbst nach mehreren Minuten keine Antwort durch das dicke Holz vernehmen. Vielleicht war es dreist und sie würde es wahrscheinlich bereuen, trotzdem schob sie die Tür leise auf, um einzutreten.

Ein eigentümlicher Geruch, der ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam, schlug ihr entgegen. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und die schweren Vorhänge, die zu ihrem Grauen aus einem dunklen Grün bestanden, ließen nur wenige Lichtstrahlen in den Raum vordringen. Das Feuer im Kamin musste schon lange verloschen sein.

Es bereitete Hermione Mühe, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Ein Tisch mit leeren Gläsern nahe der Tür fiel ihr auf und das klobige Bett, das den meisten Platz einnahm.

Etwas unsicher trat sie auf den flauschigen Teppich, der ihre Schritte sofort schluckte. Angestrengt überlegend sog sie die abgestandene Luft durch die Nase.

Dieser Geruch...

Zielstrebig griff sie nach einem der Wassergläser auf dem Tisch, um daran zu riechen. Angeekelt und mit gerümpfter Stupsnase fuhr die Hexe mit dem Kopf zurück und hielt das Glas so weit wie möglich von sich.

Was bei Merlin hatte Malfoy Senior da getrunken?

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, eine so gute Nase wie Severus Snape zu besitzen. Er wüsste sofort, um was es sich hierbei handelte. Ob es gefährlich war oder nicht. Vielleicht war es Gift?

Unruhig huschten ihre braunen Augen in der Dunkelheit zu dem großen Bett. Was war, wenn sich Lucius Malfoy umgebracht hatte?

Mit einem leisen Klacken stellte sie das Glas zurück auf den Tisch, um sich dem Bett zu nähern. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam ihr, als sie den blonden Mann mit glasigen Augen, die sie anstarrten, darauf liegen sah.

Sein obligatorischer Umhang war achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden und selbst die ledernen Handschuhe hatte er abgestreift, um sie dem Haufen von feinem Stoff hinzuzufügen. Die obersten Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes waren geöffnet und weiße Haut blitzte hervor. Seine blonden Haare hatten sich aus dem Samtband gelöst und lagen wirr über seinem Körper verteilt.

"Mister Malfoy? Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, doch ich konnte Sie nicht finden und dachte... "

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. So sanft und so ehrlich, dass es Hermione das Fürchten lehrte. Dieser Mann vor ihr konnte unmöglich Lucius Malfoy sein. Ein Malfoy lächelte nicht, er lachte hämisch, spöttelte und grinste teuflisch.

Die Hexe wagte sich noch ein Stück näher an den Zauberer heran, um in seine glasigen grauen Augen zu sehen. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als eine seiner blassen Hände versuchte, ihren Arm zu greifen.

"Hermione?"

Seine Stimme war brüchig und flehend. Sie fühlte sich an einen weinenden Lucius Malfoy erinnert, der sie in der Bibliothek umklammert hielt.

Aus großen braunen Augen starrte sie ungläubig auf das Häufchen Elend hinab, das so gar nicht an den stolzen Mann erinnerte.

"Was haben Sie nur genommen?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Ein Arm schlängelte sich sanft um ihre Taille, um sie zu halten und keine Sekunde später war der platinblonde Kopf des Mannes an ihrem Bauch vergraben.

Doch Hermione nahm es nicht einmal richtig wahr und ließ ihn gewähren. Malfoy Senior würde sich gewiss an nichts mehr erinnern, so wie es das letzte Mal auch gewesen war. Oder er würde es ignorieren.

"Eine Droge vielleicht?"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

"So was in der Art, Granger. Veritaserum."

Die junge Frau zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte zur Tür, in der der Jüngere der beiden Malfoys lehnte.

"Bei Merlin! Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, ich wollte nur... "

Draco Malfoy winkte ab und musterte sie missbilligend.

"Du solltest sein Zimmer nicht allein betreten. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er in dieser Verfassung ist... Granger! Hör auf ihn zu streicheln. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr. Das ist widerlich."

Unbewusst waren ihre Finger durch die langen seidigen Strähnen des Zauberers geglitten, der sich immer noch an sie drückte. Seine Hände waren bereits auf Wanderschaft gegangen und streichelten kleine Kreise auf der nackten Haut unter ihrem Shirt.

Hermione wurde rot und löste sich mit sanfter Gewalt von dem klammernden Griff. Was war es nur, das ständig diese Mutterinstinkte in ihr hervorrief? Dabei hätte dieser Mann ihr Vater sein können.

"Veritaserum? Aber ich dachte, dass es... "

"Jeder weiß, was in den Büchern steht, Granger. Aber weißt du auch, was nicht drinsteht?"

Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Woher sollte sie wissen, was nirgendwo geschrieben stand? Sie lernte aus Büchern und wenn diese zu wenige Informationen enthielten, konnte sie niemals alles wissen.

Malfoy lächelte spöttisch.

"Veritaserum pur und in einer Überdosis genommen hat eine berauschende Wirkung. Jeder Zauberer, der mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat, kann das bestätigen. Regelmäßig eingenommen kann es zur Abhängigkeit führen. Mein Vater nimmt es schon seit Jahren. Und seit Jahren werden seine Stimmungsschwankungen schlimmer. Er kann nicht mehr aufhören und von Mal zu Mal wird es mehr."

Die Hexe war verblüfft. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass dieser Zaubertrank eine solch verheerende Wirkung haben könnte. Doch nun wusste sie auch, woher sie diesen Geruch kannte. Veritaserum war vermischt mit anderen Dingen vollkommen geruchs- und geschmacklos, doch pur strömte es einen unangenehmen Geruch aus und schmeckte bitter.

In ihrer ganzen Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe war von solch einem Fall nie die Rede gewesen.

"Du solltest als sein Sohn versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Es ist gefährlich und vielleicht könnte er daran sterben."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge tanzten Bilder von Drogentoten. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schaudern.

"Ich weiß das, Miss Neunmalklug, aber würdest du einen Lucius Malfoy an dem hindern, was er tun will?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Würde sie versuchen, ihn daran zu hindern?

"Vergiss die ganze Sache einfach und erzähl mir lieber, was du hier wolltest."

Vorerst würde sie die Gedanken über einen drogenabhängigen Lucius Malfoy ganz nach hinten schieben. Ob sie es auf sich beruhen lassen würde, war eine ganz andere Frage.

"Ich will nicht ständig betteln müssen, um Malfoy Manor zu verlassen und auch keinen ständigen Begleiter. Wenn selbst die Flints frei apparieren können, warum dann nicht ich? Schließlich bin ich hier angestellt und keine Gefangene."

"Und das wolltest du meinem Vater ernsthaft so vortragen? Du hast mehr Mut als Verstand, Granger. Aber bitte, wenn das alles ist, kann ich dir genauso gut behilflich sein."

9

6

9

6

Ginny Weasley betrachtete ihre beste Freundin und das kleine Mädchen, das sie auf dem Schoß hielt, eingehend.

Sie hatte sich über den Besuch der Medi-Hexe gefreut, auch wenn sie damit ein kleines Malfoy-Balg ins Haus geschleppt hatte. Der kleine Sonnenschein hatte aber das Herz aller Anwesenden im Sturm erobert.

Irgendwie hatte sie auch gewusst, dass Hermione dringend jemanden zum Reden gebraucht hatte. Der Tagesprophet war am Morgen überfüllt mit Artikeln über das Schicksal Narcissa Malfoys gewesen. Ein schreckliches Schicksal, wie sie zugeben musste. Eines, das sie nicht mal ihrem schlimmsten Feind wünschte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Ginny."

Die Rothaarige hörte die logische Frau vor sich selten jammern, doch wenn sie es tat, war es etwas, das sie sehr beschäftigte.

"Ich meine, es war doch nur ein Traum, oder? Und was soll ich der Vereinigung sagen? Was ist mit Harry und Ron? Ich kann doch unmöglich den Rest meines Lebens bei den Malfoys zubringen."

Das Mädchen auf dem Schoß der Medi-Hexe quietschte vergnügt und zog an den langen braunen Locken.

Ginny konnte an den Augen ihrer Freundin sehen, dass sie sich eigentlich schon längst entschieden hatte. So viel Liebe schenkte Hermione Granger nur selten jemandem. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für das Kind. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, dass Narcissa Malfoy sie als Ersatzmutter gewählt hatte, auch wenn es vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Hermione fehlte der entscheidende Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Es gefiel der Rothaarigen nicht, die andere Hexe in der Nähe der Malfoys zu wissen, doch es würde sie glücklich machen. Auch wenn sie sich mit Draco stritt, auch wenn Lucius skrupellos war und keinen guten Knochen im Körper hatte. Sie waren Todesser und das wussten alle, aber vielleicht konnte die Medi-Hexe auf ihre eigene Art und Weise etwas an dieser Familie ändern. Zumindest wäre sie eine Chance für das blonde Mädchen.

"Du solltest bleiben, Mione. Ich meine, es war vielleicht nur ein Traum, aber trotzdem hast du ein Versprechen gegeben. Du solltest zumindest Celine zuliebe dableiben. Stell dir die Kleine doch mal zwischen all den Malfoy-Kerlen vor. Nicht auszudenken, was aus ihr wird."

Wie in Zeitlupe breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der braunhaarigen Hexe aus.

Und Ginny wusste, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte.

Sie hatte ihre Freundin durchaus in die Höhle der Schlange geschickt.

Doch selbst Löwen fraßen von Zeit zu Zeit Schlangen.

9

6

9

6

**Ende Kapitel 19- Fortsetzung folgt... **

**Nächstes Kapitel: Vereinigung der Medi- Hexen die Zweite**

9

6

9

6

Heh, und nun geht ein ganz, ganz herzliches Dankeschön an all die, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich war so glücklich und baff so viel Feedback zu bekommen.

**Danke, Danke, Danke!**


End file.
